


The Natsu Chronicles

by coquettishcat



Series: Snow Glass [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Canon Rewrite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Natsu Dragneel, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Natsu “Identity Crisis” Dragneel, Other, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmates, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 137,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coquettishcat/pseuds/coquettishcat
Summary: After the deaths of Lisanna and Happy, Natsu undergoes a change that will completely alter not only just her destiny, but the fate of both Ishgar and Fairy Tail.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox & Juvia Lockser & Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi/Millianna, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Past Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Rogue Cheney & Minerva Orland, Rogue Cheney & Natsu Dragneel & Sting Eucliffe & Wendy Marvell & Gajeel Redfox, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: Snow Glass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180496
Comments: 39
Kudos: 34





	1. Fated Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of the past come to light,and how everything came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Natsu is a girl and will be OOC in this fic! This whole fic ended up darker than canon was, and Fairy Tail is down with killing other people basically, also Natsu is too! Natsu along with everyone else is darker, but Natsu will be more thoughtful, S-Class, and in a grayish area. 
> 
> This is a canon rewrite. Natsu will learn that she is E.N.D. eventually, and she is a lot more powerful than canon Natsu is. I always saw it as this: Natsu is the younger sibling of the most powerful black mage to have ever existed, was raised by the fire dragon king Igneel, and is E.N.D. She will eventually remember everything, but it will take a while. 
> 
> Regarding romance, I’m doing Natsu x Sting. I absolutely adore the ship, and they deserve more love. Their relationship once it comes into the fic will be a main focus compared to the other ships I’m doing, because Natsu is the primary focus of this rewrite. 
> 
> Regarding sexuality, most mages will be bi unless stated otherwise. Regarding Natsu, Natsu is Natsu, nothing else. Sting is pan, Rogue is aro/ace, and if I do poly relationships, they won’t have much focus at all. I don’t think I could write it as a focus, so just to be aware of that. 
> 
> Last of all, this will be dark. Dark, dark. Death, torture, genocide, war, etc. if you can’t handle it, I advise you to not read. 
> 
> I don’t own Fairy Tail, that’s obvious! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this canon rewrite fic!

Story Arc One: Life Before

Chapter One: Fated Pasts

Before our fates were intertwined  
We all lived seperate lives  
They will shape who we are

Lostalo, Mildea  
Year X335

{The Doomed Family}

In the hospital at a small village known as Lostalo in the kingdom of Mildea, the cries of a newborn baby girl was resounding throughout the halls. A woman with cherry blossom hair was bedridden, holding the baby. The delivery of the child was a success, and a man with messy black hair stood with a black haired boy who appeared to be around seven years old. The mood inside the room was warm and filled with happiness. The mother, Arya, smiled at her son.

"Meet your baby sister," Arya handed the baby to the black haired child. "Her name is Natsu. Just as you suggested." The boy took Natsu into his arms. He looked at her with widened eyes. As he held her, he saw her open her eyes. She looked back at him, her eyes wide and curious. Her tiny hand wrapped around the fabric of his robes.

"She's... adorable." Natsu's new big brother mumbled, as the nurse, Arya, and her husband Tetsuya all smiled as they caught his words.

"We can't take her home just yet, Zeref. Don't worry, the doctors just need to make sure she and Mom are healthy." Tetsuya told his son, rubbing his back. Zeref's look of adoration quickly turned to sadness. He held Natsu closer. To him, it felt as if it were the most natural thing in the world - to hold his little sister. As he stared at her, he made a silent promise to himself. He would protect and love her more than anything or anyone else in the world. Natsu smiled and giggled (at least, he thought it was a giggle) a bit as she played with his finger, as if she knew she was safe in his arms. He never wanted to let any harm come to her.

* * *

{Birth of the Apocalypse}

Year X341

When the dragons had fallen into their Civil War, the sides were evenly matched. Neither side had been able to get the better of the other. Not the dragon who hated the humans, nor the dragons who fought for their coexistence. Then, a new Magic had been born, at the hands of the Queen of Dragnov, a kingdom where dragons and humans coexisted in peace.

The Queen's name had been Irene, who ruled alongside the Dragon Ruler of Dragnov. She was in her corridors, flipping through books on magic. Dragnov was a kingdom on the Western Continent, and tensions between the dragons were rapidly rising due to the argument of coexistence with humankind. So, with many little fights breaking out across the land, the feeling a large conflict coming was worrying.

"Come on, there has to be something," Irene muttered, flipping through the pages. It was for naught though, as there was nothing that could help her current predicament.

There was a war looming on the horizon, and Irene had no idea how she would be able to protect the humans and dragons under her and Belserion's care. They lived in peace in Dragnov, but this conflict between the dragons would affect all dragons, no matter where they lived. She could feel it in her bones, how this conflict would change the way they lived forever.

"But there doesn't seem to be anything help our Dragons who want to live in coexistence..." The little fights had actually started becoming more intense and bloody, whole landscapes burned and reduced to smoldering wastelands, dragon corpses littering the land alongside human corpses as well. The most recent tragedy had been in the kingdom of Mildea, all of the Eastern landscape there had been reduced to nothing. Almost no survivors.

Irene dragged her hand down her face. What could be done…? Humans couldn't help the dragons in this war. Dragons were the most powerful mortal creatures in Earthland, and humans couldn't stand a chance…if they wanted to eradicate the humans, they could, with frightening ease. However, there were dragons who loved the humans, or who didn't mind living in coexistence with them. This was the birth of their civil conflict…which was only getting worse.

Her hand tightened into a fist, and she hit the desk. The lingering pain was nothing, but the fact that her action couldn't put a dent in a wooden desk only proved the fragility of humankind. However, with her [Enchantment] magic, she was able to break though stone bare handed…or even grant great power to others…and an idea was born.

"I wonder if the dragons could enchant their power into humans…"

Year X348  
Hidden Land, Montes Secreta

He ran, his arm slick with blood, desperate to find out how the violent dragons had found this land. It was rather well hidden, hence the name, and while dragons could find this land, he had hoped they would keep their conflict away from lands like these.

He stopped for a second, trying to catch his breath. He glanced up, only to see him.

Acnologia.

Their divine protector, the one who worked the hardest to keep this land safe for as long as he could remember…

How could this be the dragon who found him a teacher in healing magic, who would have stood up for him, who found him as an orphan, his parents having been killed by rampaging dragons.

His idol, now turned the destroyer of his home, turned his face up, blood covered scales and all. There seemed to be a blank yellow stare, and a growl came from deep in Acnologia's throat.

"Petty, conniving humans….how dare you decieve us as so? You cannot be allowed to live…"

The man felt his breath taken. How…? No…. Just why? Why was Acnologia doing this? What could have happened?!

He continued to run through the rubble, bone and gore decorating the land. Wherever he looked, he saw people burned, torn apart, crushed by buildings, so much death and destruction… he only hoped that they were some survivors, he hoped that his adoptive family and she were still alive…

His hopes were not granted.

He first saw the young boy, Adair, his adoptive brother, laying facedown in what was supposed to be the fountain in the park. Pieces of rubble floated in the water, the water's reflection distorted by the red and smoky skies. He ran over, and flipped him onto his back.

"Come on, Adair, please wake up…" he whispered, softly shaking the boy's shoulders. He desperately ignored the worrying amount of blood that stained his neck, and laid his head down on his chest. Nothing. There was no heartbeat.

Tears pricked at his eyes. How could the dragons be so cruel? Why…? Adair was a child, he was innocent!

Laying him back down, he adjusted Adair's body so that he was no longer in the fountain remains, and closed his eyes. This was awful…

Running back through the landscape, he saw all of his friends and his adoptive family all torn apart, all left to rot amongst the rubble. Each time, a hole was punched in his chest, but he held out the hope that maybe she was still alive…

Finally, at the southern end of their Hidden Land, he found her. Melody.

She had a gaping hole in her abdomen, her organs barely hanging inside her body. Her hand seemed to be the only thing keeping her organs from completely spilling out onto the ground.

No…

"Mel, wake up. C'mon. You're fine. You're fine."

A barely audible gasp caught his attention. "Hey…you're alright, right?"

He nodded. "Just stay still, I'll use my healing magic on you." He held his hands out, getting ready to use his magic to heal her.

She grabbed at his hand, halting his movement. "No…it's too late for me…you can go, you can still be saved."

He whimpered, grasping at her hand. "Mel, come on. It's not too late."

"Heh…you and I both know that even healing magic can only do so much…this is too much for your magic to help."

"Just please go, and live. You have to live. Fight, for me. You shouldn't have to die here. So please leave, don't die for us. We're dead. I'm dead already. Live, and don't die." Her last word faded out, a lost whisper on her lips. He felt tears drip down his face, and he heard a faint roar. He looked back to see Acnlogia beginning to climb over the mountain range, and he felt a soft push on his chest. Melody was edging him towards the cliff, despite her inability to do much of anything. Her eyes were beginning to close, and despite his unwillingness to leave her, he did, rolling down the cliff, the rocks and debris causing dust to fly up into his nose and eyes.

"Fuck," he gasped, blinking his eyes rapidly. As he heard the roar of the dragons, he could only visualize Melody, his family and friends, and their dead bodies, how Mel had been dying and she wanted him to leave. He bit his lip.

_Do the dragons really hate us so much?_

He remembered the first time he met Acnologia.

_Acnologia promised me he wouldn't let the violent dragons harm our Hidden Land. He broke that promise some easily._

His teeth ground against each other.

_I hate Acnologia's empty promises. I hate Acnologia. I despise him. I hate the dragons. I hate them. I hate how helpless I was. What good even am I? What can I do?_

_These feelings…I shall make the dragons feel my pain, my suffering and hatred._

_I need the power to make this happen….I need [Dragon Slayer] magic!_

* * *

{A Childhood Love}

Magnolia, Fiore  
Year X777

Natsu Dragneel - 10 years old  
Lisanna Strauss - 10 years old

In Magnolia, two children were running away from the Fairy Tail guild hall. The two children were a small pink haired girl and a girl with very short snow white hair. Their names were Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu appeared to rubbing her hand against her side. They had been watched by Ivan, Master Makarov's son. He was not the most ideal man to leave children with but currently most of Fairy Tail were unaware of this fact at the moment.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lisanna asked, her face an expression of concern and worry. She wanted to go to the Master for help. She couldn't stand to see her best friend like this. Especially since Natsu would take the punishments Ivan handed out for her. It made Lisanna feel guilty, but her fear was even greater.

The pinkette winced as she pressed her hand against her side. She lifted her shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise. "I'll be okay, Lis. Pinky promise!" She grinned, her smile not wavering. It broke Lisanna's heart.

They continued to walk together, after Natsu promptly changed the subject. They chattered amicably and soon had reached their destination. A large hut close to the forest, but hidden by the foliage of the trees and bushes around. It was where they went to after Natsu had a hard day at the guild hall. She was desperately trying to make friends with the others in her age group, but Natsu had a very hard time with it, due to her supposed childish belief of being raised by a dragon.

"Natsu, do you think the egg will hatch soon?" Lisanna asked, her sky blue eyes widening with excitement and happiness as she thought about them practically being parents. "We can be like parents! We'll be like the moms to this egg!" She smiled innocently at Natsu.

"I hope it does!" After realizing what Lisanna had also said, she blushed and patted her hands against her cheeks. "And hey! We're not actually parents!"

"Nat, make me a promise?" Lisanna looked at her.

"Of course. What is it, Lis?" Natsu smiled at her, with those bright and clear amber eyes. Lisanna felt her heart stuttering.

"Let's be together forever."

~x~

Magnolia, Fiore  
Year X782

Natsu Dragneel - 15 years old

The rain pattered away at the gravestones in front of a large hut by the woods. There was not even any lightning. It was as if the gods themselves knew what had happened recently, and what horrible event took place today.

Natsu stared blankly at those damn gravestones with hollow eyes. She could not care anymore. This pain in her chest drove away all other physical sensations. All she could feel was this ache, this pain that seemed to be prickling inside her chest, growing stronger and more painful with each second that passed.

Lisanna and Happy were dead. They had died on that accursed S-Class quest. They were gone forever. Mirajane and Elfman had brought back their bodies so they could have a proper burial. Natsu remembered the all consuming emotion that had taken root in her heart at seeing their unmoving bodies. The cold, numbing emotion that would not let her stop shedding tears for them, made worse by the funeral today.

Lisanna had been her first and best friend. Her first real friend in Fairy Tail. She was Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister, a Take-Over mage. She was a friend to all animals, and possessed an unending kindness that baffled Natsu herself. Lisanna allowed Natsu to openly be herself and she believed in her. Natsu loved Lisanna so much. Then Happy had been hatched by herself and Lis. Everything had felt so good, so light, like nothing could go wrong.

She loved the two of them with all her heart, and could not imagine her life without them.

Now she didn't have to. It was not a far fetched nightmare but a reality now. She would never see Lisanna and Happy again.

The tears only worsened. They flowed down silently, Natsu still hoping this was some awful nightmare.

"Lis... Happy. Please come back," she whispered. When no response came, Natsu finally realized that this was real, and she began to sob. Lisanna and Happy...their light had been erased by the darkness of this world. As Natsu thought about the world she lived in, she could not stop thinking about how cruel this world truly was. It didn't care if someone you loved about died. It didn't care how she felt. _It didn't care._

Natsu screamed. She screamed, and started clawing at the ground in her anguish. Once she looked up, she glared at the heavens, darkened by the rain clouds above.

The world only seemed to torment her. This whole situation...to love someone so much only for them to be taken away. It felt like some sick joke. Her entire world felt like it was crumbling around her.

Why? Why? Why? _Why?! Why did this always happen?!_

All the negative emotions she did her best to suppress were quickly rising to the surface and Natsu could do nothing to stop them.

They were rising up and forcing Natsu to acknowledge them. The bitter taste of resentment, the hot bloodedness of anger, the consuming feeling of hatred, the misery of loneliness, and an absolute despair of losing her best friends, who were really the only friends she had. And finally, as she took in all these emotions, she could a self-loathing rise up and take root.

Why wasn't she stronger? She felt so weak, especially as she would always boast about her [Lost Magic] that was capable of decimating dragons. All her bragging about wielding such a powerful magic seemed hollow now. It was laughable.

Anger and hatred burned in her eyes. She wanted the gods to strike her down. Lisanna and Happy are dead. There's absolutely no reason to care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

The pink haired teenager had started disassociating herself from her body, and could not feel her magic reacting to her state of mind, changing, a new type of energy rising up in response to the release of her negative emotions. They took root, and would change Natsu forever. The ripples of this change would be seen in the future of Ishgar and Fairy Tail.

* * *

{The Shy and Timid Prodigy}

Cait Shelter Guild  
Year X782

Wendy Marvell - age 12

Wendy stood in front of her friend, Charle. Her companion of unknown origin acted more like Wendy's mom than her friend. She giggled a bit. It would make sense for Charle to be the "mom" friend. Charle's eyes flashed, and Wendy got back on track.

"Please Charle! I have to train to be stronger. It's not like we'll be leaving forever... just a few months. I want to be able to protect myself. Charle... please." She trailed off. It was true. Wendy did not feel that strong. She wasn't the strongest mage out there, and she didn't want to be a burden on the guild. So, her best hope was to train to be stronger than she currently was.

Charle's expression softened. Wendy could see her pleas broke through. "Alright. But we aren't going to head far, and we will be closer to town, so you can still take job requests and eat." Wendy started to celebrate inside. She began to thank Charle profusely. It was like pulling teeth to get Charle to let her do anything like this. Charle shook her head in amusement at Wendy's endless thanks, and spoke. "We'll need to inform Master Roubaul, first."

Wendy nodded. "Oh, y-yeah." She and Charle began walking back to Cait Shelter.

They ran towards the Master's hut. He sat in there, something seemed to be troubling him. "Master?" Wendy spoke quietly. Charle scolded her. "Wendy, he won't hear you if you're so quiet."

"M-Master? I had a request." Wendy spoke a bit louder and Master Roubaul seemed to hear her finally. "Ah Wendy, Charle. What brings you in here?"

"I was hoping to take a few months away t-to train." Wendy became shy and hid her face in her hands after that. Charle sighed.

"Of course. I know Charle won't let you get into too much trouble, anyway," he chuckled to himself before nodding. "Go ahead. You have everything packed?" At that, Wendy panicked. What if he wouldn't let her go now?

Roubaul saw Wendy's panicked expression and laughed. "Go pack, and meet us for dinner tonight. You may leave tomorrow morning." Wendy smiled shakily, and left, heading to her and Charle's hut to pack their belongings.

"Child, you need to gain more confidence," Wendy looked over to Charle. "I know. I'm sorry Charle."

Charle sighed. "Don't apologize. It's just something to work on as you grow up."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks Charle."

As they packed what they needed, Wendy felt her heart being injected with helium. It was so exciting! She wanted to be better, not just for herself, but for her guild as well.

She may not be fight-hungry, but she did want to be strong enough to protect Charle and her guild, all who have taken care of her for such a long time.

Wendy and Charle left to the dinner Master Roubaul had arranged for them. A lot of the other members were out either training or doing some jobs, but Christine and Alyste were there, as well as Master Roubaul. Wendy smiled, happy that she could have one last night with them before she left for some training.

"Mister Alyste, Miss Christine, how was your job?" Wendy ran over, blushing as they both smiled at her and brought her into a hug.

"Ah Wendy, how many times do we have to tell you that you don't have to call us Miss or Mister?" Alyste shook his head in amusement, before ruffling the girl's hair. She blushed deeply, slightly embarrassed but she recovered quickly.

It was a strong habit she had for a very long time, and she couldn't shake the habit of giving everyone around her a respectful title.

"Mis- Alyste, please don't tease me!" She cried, as Alyste and Christine both chuckled at the poor child.

"Come on, Wendy. Let's go enjoy our evening." Christine grabbed the [Sky Dragon Slayer] and led her over the dining hut, where Master Roubaul had prepared all of Wendy's favorite foods, such as rice and meatballs, mashed bananas, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. Wendy felt her mouth water at the smell, but she restrained herself a bit. She would be patient, and she would not be rude to Alyste and Christine who were talking to her and Charle.

"We wish you the best of luck in your training, Wendy. Please do tell us of some of your adventures with Grandine tonight though." Wendy smiled a bit, as she began to speak of the time that Grandine had taken her to forest far from the field that they had stayed at. Wendy had been asked to train a bit, and having mastered a new spell, Grandine took her for a ride on her back. It was the most wonderful thing she had experienced, and the feeling of the wind around her, seeing the world from far above, it made Wendy's breath leave her. It was one of her most significant memories with Grandine. She held it close to her heart.

Wendy and Charle left the next morning, and Wendy was happy. She knew her magic wasn't the most offensive, but she wanted to work on that. She knew her magic was good for support and healing, but she wanted to up her offense and defense as well.

They set up camp at field in the middle of a forest. It wasn't too far from a town, but it was far enough for Wendy to go all out and train. Wendy was happy with it.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy roared with all her might, uprooting some trees. The effect was a small clearing of sorts, though Wendy felt discouraged. She had heard tales of other mages from guilds like Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. She'd even heard of another [Dragon Slayer] called Black Steel Gajeel. There were also rumors of Fairy Tail having their own [Dragon Slayer]. Wendy hoped to meet them one day and ask them for advice regarding her own magic. She activated her magic. Looking down at the blue wind that swirled around her, she slowly started to wonder.

There weren't many spells that she knew. She knew a few offensive spells, support spells, and a few odd and end spells here and there. She wanted to change that. She could faintly remember something Grandine told her before she left. It was still a rather blurry memory, but Wendy could remember something about how Grandine mentioned that the magic of [Dragon Slayers] was something that could not be tied down to just a number of spells, how it could essentially be infinite. Wendy decided to consult Charle for her opinion on what Grandine could have meant.

"Charle, I had a question," Wendy wrung her hands together in nervousness. Charle answered her.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you could offer some insight on something Grandine told me before she left. I can't really figure out what she meant by it." After explaining her memory of Grandine's speech to her, Charle seemed to be in deep thought.

Taking a few minutes to herself, Charle finally looked up to her. "Try making your own spell," she finally spoke.

"Wha...what?" Wendy was slightly confused.

"I meant exactly what I said, child. From my interpretation of what your dragon said, it means that what you learned from her was only the beginning. It's up to you to take your magic further, and run with it."

"Oh....okay. How should I start it, Charle?" Her white furred companion simply smiled.

"First, we'll get to work on expanding your magical container."

* * *

{The Talented Isolationist}

Forest outside Hosenka Town  
Year X782

Natsu knew she would have no problems with the Vulcans. The job request called for the extermination of a nest of Vulcans that was overpopulated and becoming aggressive. As she lit her fist up in her magic, she glared at the Vulcans.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

The first Vulcan went flying. Natsu didn't pay much attention to the Vulcan as he crashed into a tree. She took sadistic pleasure in imagining that to be Mirajane's stupid face. Now, as her negative emotions began to flare, her flames became crimson and hotter than her dragon flames. Her mind began to act on instinct. The Vulcans stepped back, glancing at her with wary eyes. It was too late now though. Nothing would save them from her wrath that was begging to be unleashed. All the pain she'd been forced to endure since her arrival at Fairy Tail would be unleashed onto these Vulcans. She didn't realize it at the moment, but her power began to pulse. Something was resonating inside her. The intensity of the flames around her had blackened the ground, and parts of the ground were still burning from the crimson fire she was unconsciously summoning. Noticing how familiar the crimson flames felt, she quickly tested them out. They felt like an integrated part of her, almost like an arm or leg.

She didn't notice, but dark markings appeared on her hands, intricate black designs that emitted a strange and dark presence. Natsu instead just summoned the crimson flames to her hands and compressed them into small balls of fire. She flicked them towards the Vulcans, watching dispassionately as they turned into mummified husks that collapsed after a few seconds.

Panting, she fell to her knees, and attempted to catch her breath. The dark markings had since faded away, her mental stability back in place for the time being.

Natsu brought her hand in front of her face before lighting it on fire. It was back to the usual reddish orange color. She was slightly complexed by it and was wondering why this was happening. It was also quite strange, how her body seemed so intimately familiar with the crimson fire she could summon. She knew she had never used them before. At least, she thought so...but perhaps she had, due to how familiar the crimson flames were to her. 

How did they come about...? 

It was pretty amazing though, a new form of her [Dragon Slayer] magic perhaps...? Igneel had never mentioned anything like this, she thinks...her brow furrowed. 

Thinking about it, she couldn't remember exactly how she came to be with Igneel. Her memories were a blur, Igneel and learning her magic being the only things she could vaguely remember. Everything else was smushed together. She was about seven years old when she came to be with Igneel, she knew that much for sure...but what about her real family? She had always claimed the dragon to be her father, but even she knew that she was not a direct descendent of the dragon. So what happened to her family? Could they have also abandoned her...? Just like Igneel had? Like how Lisanna and Happy had, even if they had no choice in the matter?

She gritted her teeth. She hated this feeling. This feeling of being weak, of losing the people she loved. She wanted to stop feeling this way. It was tempting to leave Fairy Tail, but she decided against it. The guild was Lisanna's home. It was the place where Happy was born. She would stay for them. But still, it wasn't enough. She wanted to do more, so she thought about finding Igneel. However, she was not tempted. She wasn't interested in finding out why he abandoned her like yesterday's trash. Following that train of thought, she thought about trying to find out what happened to her biological family. It was tempting, but she felt too low at this point in her life. She didn't want to know if they had also chosen to abandon her. She felt so empty, so lost. What would she do now? Would she live life drifting along the river, hoping to find any semblance of a new purpose?

All these feelings drove Natsu to a conclusion. She was feeling this way because she cared so much the people she had lost. She loved them. She was so sick and tired of losing the people she loved. 

She closed her eyes and promised to never feel this way again. She would cut off her ties to everyone else, not get too close. Never again. 

However, she would continue living. She knew Lisanna would want her to keep going, and Happy would as well, irritating as he would be about it. Natsu smiled a bit, just imagining what he would say to her now. Her smile dropped after all, however. Natsu would continue to be a mage, and travel all around Ishgar, and eventually, the world. She would be her own person from now on. She would follow her own philosophies from now, nobody else's. 

Her resolve strengthened, Natsu promised to be a new person from now. She'd do what she wanted, whenever she wanted. And right now, she did not want to care for anyone else. She knew Lisanna wouldn't be happy, but she needed this. If she kept going on without changing, then she knew she would reach her breaking point. She silently apologized to her and Happy, before getting up and heading out.

* * *

Time passed, a couple months passing by and Natsu had done a complete one-eighty. She was a completely different person, just like Mirajane. Mira became what Natsu used to be, friendly and warm, which was quite the sight for those who had known the She-Devil Mirajane for the past five years.

As night fell, a majority of the members left the guild hall. Mira would have to stay a while longer, to make sure the building was cleaned up. She didn't mind, it helped to keep her mind off what happened two months ago. As she did this, she looked over at what used to be Natsu's old spot. Now, when she entered the guild, it was only for a few minutes at most before she left again. The change in Natsu was all too obvious, and it didn't seem like she would let anyone in to help her. And Mira hated it, because she knew it was her fault. She was the one who had been so arrogant, so prideful, refusing Natsu's help on the mission. She had said such horrible things to Natsu before she had left for the Beast Mission, and she had brought horrible news back after. Gods...she wanted to atone for her mistakes, for awful attitude in the past. She sighed, saddened by how much had changed in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Multiple times, Gray had tried and always failed to start fights with Natsu. Instead, she always ignored him, just like she did with everyone else. Natsu refused to talk to anyone in the guild. Master Makarov had also tried to reach out to the young woman, but was always met by stony silence and a blank stare that left him no closer to helping one of his children. It was distressing because he'd felt her magic skyrocket in the past few months. She wasn't far off from Erza's level and would surpass her soon if she kept it up. Unfornately he didn't think anyone in the guild would be able to help her state of mind.

The guild had been reduced to a sorry state they all never thought they'd be at. Two of their members had basically switched roles. With Mirajane becoming a more kind and warm person and doing her best to make other happy, and Natsu entrenching herself in the darkness for her own reasons.

* * *

{The Confrontational Young Man}

Gajeel had made S-class a year ago. As he stood in his old stomping grounds, he simply gave a 'tch' of disapproval.

"If this is the best yer can do, yer just wastin' my time," with his piece said, he kicked the man who had just challenged him and began to walk away. Walking down these streets, he started to make his way back to Phantom Lord.

Ever since he had become S-Class, he hardly found any worthy opponents. Not to say his fellow S-Class and the potential S-Class weren't worthy as opponents, but Gajeel could often perform feats that were practically impossible to most mages, due to inhuman stamina and power, given to him by his [Dragon Slayer] magic. Not to say he didn't have to work for it, because he did. He had been abandoned by Metallicana, the Iron Dragon in the year X777. Not that he would ever admit it, but he had been hurt by his dragon parent's abandonment. So, he began honing his skill and power, to hopefully prove to him that he had been wrong to leave Gajeel like that. Of course, those words would never leave his mouth.

He liked to spar with Juvia on occasion, but still, she was still a bit under him in terms of pure power. He found her to be a good friend. None of the others wanted to take Juvia under their wing, but Jose had noticed the girl's potential for magic and had brought her to Phantom Lord. He then asked Gajeel to help her train and enhance her magic even further, which is how they started to take a few missions together. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen the true reasoning behind Master Jose's reason for placing Juvia under his wing.

As he continued his thoughtful walking, his enhanced senses picked up a few guys on the other side of the street talking about him.

"That's Black Steel Gajeel. He's the ace of Phantom Lord."

"Ha! Doesn't look all that strong to me. I'm a few inches taller and bigger, he wouldn't stand a chance against me. He could come over here and I bet he'll be too scared to even say a single word." He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see a buff guy in a white tank top grinning smugly. Smirking darkly, Gajeel decided to see if the guy could really back up his words.

"Ya sure yer ain't just talkin' shit?" He said, letting his magic energy raise a bit. The man turned around, slightly trembling. Gajeel almost wanted to laugh. People like this guy often had a big mouth and no real power to back it up. Gajeel didn't have any patience for people like that.

The men trembled for a moment before running off, followed by his friends. Gajeel simply shook his head and continued walking to Phantom Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I'm doing things a lot differently. Just because we have all of the canon material for Fairy Tail, doesn't mean that's how this rewrite will go down. 
> 
> I will do some of the arcs seen in canon, such as Phantom Lord, Tenrou Island, Grand Magic Games, Eclipse Gate, Tartaros, and Alvarez, but even so, they won't be going down the same way. Not to worry, as I'm going to be doing my own arcs to fill in, or just some few odd and end chapters here and there. 
> 
> Also, as the title indicates, Natsu will be the main focus of this fic. I will focus on other characters, but Natsu is the main character here, and my Natsu's development will be a primary focus. 
> 
> See you next time!


	2. The Trial of Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The S-Class Trials are happening, Natsu and Erza come head to head, Mira realizes why Lisanna believed so deeply in her best friend, Natsu comes make a name for herself, and Lucy joins Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't intend to have characters win by the power of friendship. They're going to win the old fashioned way. Good old fashioned beatdowns, tactics, etc. Also, Natsu will not win every fight. I don't want Natsu to come across as someone unbeatable. My Natsu can be defeated by worthy opponents, opponents who only need the right opportunity and who pay attention to when those opportunities arise. Same with the other characters. Also, Erza and other characters will be stronger than they were in canon. Erza will not win by her power of friendship or any of that bs, she's going to be stronger and I'll give her some other armours too. Just so you guys are aware :)

Story Arc One: Life Before

We all go through trials   
To keep marching on   
To a future we cannot see

X782: Calvo 

Natsu was off to the X782 S-Class Wizard Promotion Trials. She'd trained her ass off for the past few months, and had taken as many jobs as she could, whilst learning all about her magic and coming up with new techniques to further her magic. Mainly, this was for her current goal. She intended to be an S-Class wizard. Not only did the S-Class jobs offer more money, they also included very rare items as rewards. It could be useful to her in the long run, especially if it could help her memory, which was slowly clearing. 

It had started once she first used her crimson flames and began to question her past. Her memory was hazy, and she could only see flashes of faces so far, but it was a start. Her newfound purpose was to find out who she was. If that meant becoming an S-Class wizard to help expand her horizons, she would do what it took to get there. With the S-Class trials up now, and having been nominated alongside Cana Alberona, she would give her everything to win them. She decided to leave earlier this morning so she could arrive at Calvo tonight and get a good night's rest. She checked herself into a hotel close to the Calvo Canyon. With that, she settled into the bed and slept.

Her dream once again seemed to contain some memories. She was young, probably around the age of nine. There was a younger girl in front of her. Her hair was blue, shining like sapphire, and she seemed to be alone in the forest, no one else around. She seemed sad, a lone tear slipping down her face. The girl turned to her, bright brown eyes focusing solely on her. That was all she could see before her dream was interrupted by an alarm. She looked over to see the clock showing it was seven o'clock. She had an hour before she had to arrive at the entrance to the Calvo Canyon. She got ready, and stretched. 

Arriving at the entrance, Master Makarov explained to her and Cana that they would be looking for a gold lacrima with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, somewhere past the obstacles of the S-Class trials that would test their strength and wit. She nodded, expecting that. From what she had heard of the S-Class trials, it seemed that there would be both tests of wit, leadership, and strength. 

"You have six hours to find the gold lacrima. If neither of you are able to find it, than neither of you shall be promoted to S-Class this year. Are you ready?" Natsu and Cana looked to each other, then turned away. They readied themselves to run into their respective entrances, and Master Makarov raised his hand. After a moment, he brought his hand down and each potential S-Class mage rushed into the Canyon.

The first thing Natsu noticed is the multitude of scents throughout the caves. _Master must have spread different scents throughout the Canyon to nullify my enhanced sense of smell_. Not that it mattered, she would still become S-Class today.

A few hours later, Natsu was rather disappointed a little bit. She'd been walking around for the most part, but so far, there had been a [Rune] trap, puzzles, Wind Imps drawn with Reedus' [Picto] magic and enchanted by Makarov to be stronger. She felt slightly insulted, as even if wind has an elemental advantage over fire, she could still deal with them easily enough. After watching the Wind Imps dissolve into dust, she moved to the next room where she saw her next obstacle. Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. Natsu smirked. Perfect. She only needed to defeat Erza today to attain S-Class status. 

In the S-Class trials, current S-Class wizards would test the wizards participating. Whilst Natsu wasn't sure if defeating the S-Class wizards were required, she was somewhat sure that they weren't. Still, it was in her best interests to find Erza instead of Laxus. Laxus was someone who was still out of her league. She'd catch up to him one day though. 

"Natsu." Erza greeted, tense. She hoped the [Dragon Slayer] would come her way. She needed to save Natsu and bring her back to herself. She'd do what needed to be done. Her resolve strengthened, she summoned her armour.

"Re-Quip: Flame Empress Armour." A golden glow engulfed Erza's body, before revealing her in the signature armour she usually would use against Natsu, the Flame Empress Armour. It would half the effects of [Fire] magic. However, Natsu wasn't some average [Fire] mage. She was a [Slayer] wizard, which meant that she had complete control over and was extremely well versed in her element. It has taken blood, sweat, and tears to get to where she was today, but it was all worth it. 

Natsu's heart was beating rapidly. She could feel her body tingle slightly. She was about to seriously fight Erza. Erza was the perfect person to test her newfound strength against, because her power was really something to behold. She held her hand out, ready to start their fight.

"Rain of Fire!" Multiple drops of fire started racing towards Erza, almost like it was raining sideways. Erza was a bit surprised, but dodged the brunt of the attack, only sustaining a few mild burns across her open skin. Still, Natsu couldn't have expected that to- 

"Magma Wall!" Natsu held her hand and clenched it, leaving Erza no time to recover as a magic energy erupted from Natsu's hand, engulfing the scarlet knight in red liquid fire. Natsu took a moment to take a breath as Erza was forced to defend from her attack, readying herself for Erza's response. Despite Magma Wall being a decently strong attack, Natsu knew that Erza wouldn't fall to it. 

A multitude of swords raced towards her, and Natsu danced around the swords, avoiding the sharp edges. She felt grudging respect rise in her. Erza was not too harmed by her attack, but Natsu put it down to her Adamantine Armour, that was catered towards defense. Erza truly was an amazing wizard, able to [Re-Quip] at such astonishing speeds.

Erza was also feeling respect rise in her. Natsu had truly become so powerful over the past four months. She had rightly earned a place in the S-Class trials. Still, she needed to get through to Natsu and the only way to do that is to beat her down, here and now. Unfortunately, the Flame Empress Armour wasn't proving to be as effective against her fire as she hoped it would be so she needed to change it up.

"Re-Quip: Flight Armour." Erza instantly changed to her cheetah themed armour that granted her a boost in speed. Natsu narrowed her eyes, knowing Erza's speed would be greatly increased. 

Erza blurred from her spot before she appeared right next to Natsu with one of her swords already in motion. Natsu jumped back, a small bit of hair shearing off by Erza's shining sword. Natsu was forced to the defense, as she dodged the brunt of Erza's swords. Small beads of blood came up on her skin from the small cuts she received. _Looks like it's time to show off something else I learned_. Magic energy gather on Natsu's feet, glowing white, before disappearing.

"Sonic Drive," Natsu whispered before she vanished from the spot, making Erza widen her eyes in surprise. _This is like Jet's magic-!_ Erza reacted just in time to dodge a hit aimed at the back of her head, and began to swing her swords again. Natsu and Erza engaged in combat, fists and swords in motion so fast that they blurred, bruises and cuts coming onto their skin. They broke apart, both panting a bit, with Natsu's feet glowing briefly. 

_Oh, thank god! I can't hold that spell for too long, I'm not as proficient with it as I'd like to be. I still have work to do._ She looked up to see Erza open her mouth.

"I'm surprised that you can push me so far, Natsu. You've grown a lot and have definitely reached S-Class level. Unfortunately, I can't let you pass today." Her body glowed golden as she changed to a new armour.

"Re-Quip: Purgatory Armour!"

Beads of sweat gathered on the back of Natsu's neck. Erza was pulling out her most powerful armour. If Natsu didn't go all out now, she would be annihilated. Natsu smiled a bit, causing Erza to become wary.

"I'm humble enough to admit the same. However, because I respect your power, I'm going to go all out as well." Natsu said to her, causing Erza to elegantly raise an eyebrow in question. She gave Erza a dark smirk in response. "Don't you remember? I'm a [Dragon Slayer]!" She declared before her body erupted in flames, drastically raising the temperature of the room, causing it to become difficult to breathe properly. This would hinder Erza's ability to fight. She needed to finish this, quickly.

The temperature began to continue to rise rapidly, the heat became so intense to the point that the surrounding rubble and rock around Natsu began to melt. The flames became compressed onto Natsu's body, surrounding her in a golden outline of pure [Dragon Slayer] fire. It was something she had discovered during her training over the past few months, as she forced herself to read what she could on her magic, and form ways to improve herself.

Natsu had realized she had absolutely no defensive spells. Her goal was to be S-Class, and one of the most important things about being S-Class was being a well-rounded mage. So she had created this new technique for a defense, especially when she fought against wizards like Erza.

"Fire Dragon's Sheath," she spoke quietly, letting her mind focus a bit in maintaining this defense. This technique would burn away the things that touched it, unfortunately, it didn't work on things or people who were close to her level in magic power. However, it would provide her a defense against most of Erza's weapons. Unfortunately, she couldn't maintain it on a instinctive level yet, and due to it being relatively new, it took up a bit of magic power. She would have to defeat Erza before she ran out of power. Natsu smirked.

Erza's eyes widened. This was certainly new for Natsu as well! It was quite the technique, and she knew she couldn't afford to get too close. She summoned a simple katana, intent on testing this new technique.

She leaped towards Natsu, her sword swung to cut the other girl in half. Her eyes widened when her sword made contact with Natsu's side, only to see her sword melt. She froze, which allowed Natsu to capitalise.

"Fire Dragon's Destruction Fist!" Natsu hit Erza's sternum, sending the scarlet knight slamming into the rock formations. Erza grit her teeth, sure that some of her ribs were broken. In Erza's pause, Natsu sent the signature attack of all [Dragon Slayers] her way.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Erza re-quipped into the Adamantine Armour, surprised by the intensity of the flames. _This was insane!_ After managing to defend against it, she switched back into her Purgatory Armour, summoning her most powerful sword, Benizakura. Even if her other sword melted against Natsu's defense, Benizakura was the most powerful sword in her current arsenal, the sword she had the most faith in.

She raced towards Natsu, her sword ready to swing. Natsu narrowed her eyes. _Erza isn't stupid. She wouldn't attack with a sword again unless_… biting her lip, Natsu dodged under the sword instead, following up with a roundhouse kick to Erza's stomach. 

Erza stumbled back, clenching her teeth. Despite the pain, she willed it away, leaping forward to hit Natsu in the face. She could feel the tremendous heat coming from Natsu and could feel her armor heat up around her fist, making her grit her teeth in pain. It was being worn down!

Natsu felt her head ringing. Damn, Erza's power was quite the thing to behold when she wasn't holding back. Unwilling to lose here today, she willed the distortion away, gripping at Erza's lower arm. She dug her fingers as much as she could into the melting armour, and screamed. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" 

The rest of the armour completely melted away, revealing Erza's bare arm, and Natsu threw Erza back, cracking her bone and sending her skidding across the room. Erza grunted, but she'd experienced a lot of pain in her life. Her arm was already starting to swell. Still, she couldn't afford to lose here!

Natsu followed, before Erza jumped back up, her fist up. Their fists clashed, a shockwave emitting from the collision. Their bodies began to shake from the point of impact, bones in their fists vibrating, muscles becoming jelly. They disengaged, only to try hitting each other with their other fists. The result of that clash was another stalement. Natsu and Erza glared at each other fiercely, neither willing to back down. Both had a fire in their eyes, and they broke away to throw hit after hit at each other, bruises forming all over their bodies. 

As Natsu finally knocked away Erza's sword with a well-timed kick, Erza stumbled back, kicking Natsu away, despite the pain that came from touching Natsu's defense. It was very unlikely her other swords would hold up. Not only that, she was worn down. She doubted she could summon another powerful sword from her arsenal. Her decision made, Erza reached over to Benizakura. Natsu smiled, capitalising on Erza's mistake.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Firing Fists!"

Erza looked up, eyes widening, before a resigned look appeared on her face. Hundreds of fire fists started pummelling her in rapid succession. She gritted her teeth against the agonizing pain, but she was used to pain. Her early life didn't allow her to have a low pain tenacity. Besides, this was her loss. She was out of power, and had made the mistake of looking away from her opponent. A small smile graced her face.

She knew someday that Natsu would surpass her. She had proven that she had become a lot more powerful, smarter about fighting, and better overall. The only thing missing was Natsu's beautiful, hopeful smile. As the dark edges of unconsciousness crept into her vision, Erza swore to herself to bring Natsu back, to show her that despite losing the two people closest to her, there was still a reason to live, to laugh, to open up again. This wasn't over between them. It wouldn't be until Natsu was smiling again.

Natsu leaned onto her knees as Erza fell to the floor. She tried to catch her breath, wiping away the sweat and blood on her face. This fight had been amazing. Even if she didn't like Erza, this fight was the best one she'd had. And she'd won! She had beaten Erza Scarlet, and her mind turned to Lisanna and Happy.

_Lis, Happy. I've done it. I'm going to become S-Class after this. I've surpassed Erza and defeated her. You both always believed in me, believed I could be S-Class, believed that I could surpass Erza some day. I only wish that you both could be here with me. Wherever you are, I know we'll be together again some day. I'll see you again._

Natsu turned her gaze to Erza, who's body was laying awkwardly on the floor. Sighing, she helped Erza into a position that would comfortable, or as comfortable as one could be on the ground.

"Thank you, Erza. This fight was the greatest thing you could have given me." She stated, a small smile gracing her face. 

Her back was turned to her, so she didn't see the small smile that appeared on her face.

Natsu limped her way into the final room of the labyrinth. She looked towards a raised platform in the middle and spotted the gold lacrima with the Fairy Tail symbol that she needed to pass this exam. She went over and picked it up, tracing the symbol. The room began to shake slightly, the wall in front of her lifting, sunlight seeping in the room. Once the wall lifted completely, Natsu walked out of the room and into the beautiful forest outside.

"Congratulations, Natsu." She turned to the side and saw him standing on a large rock. Natsu slowly limped over and handed the model over. "You easily passed the maze's obstacles and even defeated Erza in a one-on-one battle. These tests were no small feat, and you have proven that you haven grown so much this past year. I'm proud to announce that you are now recognized as an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Wear that title with honor."

"Thank you, Master." Natsu bowed her head.

While Makarov was proud to see one of his beloved children come so far, he was honestly worried about Natsu. It wasn't that he was afraid that Natsu would give into her darkness, like what Erza feared. Erza and the rest of them had seen Natsu change, watched helplessly, but what Erza failed to realize was that the world always changed the people in it. Natsu had been affected by the things that had happened to her. In this world, people will always change, regardless of any precautions taken to prevent that change. No matter what happened, the person Natsu was years ago won't be the same person she is today, nor will she be the same in the future. Still, he worried because she was pulling away from everyone. Isolation wasn't good for anyone, let alone someone as emotionally driven as Natsu was. 

He had faith though, and he knew that one day someone would reach Natsu in her self isolation. He would wait patiently for that day to come.

* * *

It's been a week since the S-Class trials and most of the guild were shocked at the fact that Natsu had passed. Not only that, but she had defeated Erza Scarlet.

Gray was frustrated. He couldn't believe that he was so far behind his rival. He and Natsu were pretty much even ever since she came to the Guild and to see her surpass him was a difficult pill for the [Ice-Make] mage to swallow. He refused to be left behind by them and so he doubled his training from that day forward. He swore to himself that he would catch up to both Natsu and Erza eventually.

Mirajane was beaming at the news, walking around with a pep in her step. It was incredible to watch Lisanna's best friend become S-Class, something that Lisanna always had faith would happen. Mira didn't quite understand her little sister's unshakeable faith in Natsu until now. Natsu was sincere and reliable, when she was determined to do something, she got it done. It was something so genuine, so pure, she was sure that it was one of the things Lisanna loved about her. As she watched the guild, a small smile graced her face. She knew Lisanna would be so happy for Natsu, and Mira was too. She was happy that Natsu had finally reached the S-Class status she had dreamed of for so long. 

* * *

Cana was sitting on a bank looking into the river outside of Magnolia. Her knees were pressed against her chest as she gazed forlornly into the water. She felt so worthless. All her hopes had been crushed as she failed once again. She had been nominated for the S-Class trials every year since X780, where she had been forced to go up against Erza and lost. The next year, she lost to Mirajane, and now, she had lost to Natsu. 

Biting her lip, she held back tears. All these trials did was prove that the others in her age group really were better than her. She had been in Fairy Tail longer than any of the others, yet she could never compare to them. She was around the same age as Erza and Mirajane, and yet they were far out of her league. She had watched as Natsu easily became a better mage than she was, and now, had become S-Class this year. She felt like a disgrace, especially when she thought of who her father was. 

It was hard to admit, but she was envious of Natsu. The [Dragon Slayer] had been through hell this year, and yet she had attained great power. 

Cana spent the rest of the night at the river, tears silently running down her face. 

* * *

X783: Waas

  
Natsu let out a soft breath, watching the air turn white. It was pretty, but she did not come here to admire the beauty of Northern Fiore. She came to train and enhance her already powerful [Dragon Slayer] magic. Even if she had finally become an S-Class wizard, Natsu refused to let up on her training for a moment. As she readjusted her sweatshirt, Natsu noticed a lot of the males in the area glancing at her. She almost groaned in distaste. 

According to Cana in the past, Natsu was the target of a lot of awkward date requests because of a number of factors: her cute face, her waist length wavy hair, her amber eyes, and the fact that she developed an interesting set of assets at the young age of fourteen. Not only that, it seemed to bother Lisanna greatly when the date requests started happening everyday. It made her laugh back then. Before she could continue down that line of thought, a sudden roar made everyone start panicking. 

The wyvern came down from above, making Natsu jump up to avoid the snow that went flying. She lit her fists up. 

"Fire Dragon's Destruction Fist," Natsu let gravity take her down, and her fist made contact with the wyvern's head. It roared in agony, as Natsu took it up another notch to light her feet up. 

"Fire Dragon's Tail Whip!" She twisted her body to kick the wyvern's neck. She could hear a crack as the wyvern stopped it's roaring to croak in pain. Natsu could feel pity swell up, and so she decided to end it quickly. 

"Fire Dragon's Heat Cannon!" With a blast of compressed fire, the spell hit the wyvern's side and exploded out of the other side. The light went out of the wyvern's eyes, and Natsu let herself land on the snow plighted land. She could hear the cheers of the villagers. 

"The monster is dead!"

"We're free!" Unfortunately the cheers started turning towards her and not in a way she appreciated. 

"That girl is so hot!" 

"She's really strong!" 

A dreamy look appeared on one guy's face. "I bet she could beat the crap out of me." 

Natsu was starting to wonder if they knew she could hear them at that point. Slightly uncomfortable, she activated her [Sonic Drive] and ran out of there. 

"She's so beautiful and powerful...she's like Solus, the Master of Fire from the legends." 

* * *

  
X784: Hargeon

Erza Scarlet prowled through the streets of Hargeon, a hard glare on her face. This look was something everyone in Fairy Tail was used to. Erza rarely smiled before Natsu had undergone her change, but now she never did. Natsu had always been the one to bring a smile to Erza's face when they were younger, however, time had changed them.

It's been almost a year and a half since Natsu had surpassed her. It didn't irk her too much, it only encouraged her to increase her training. In Erza's eyes, one should always aim to better themselves, especially in training. Whilst Natsu excelled in becoming a better warrior, she was far too reclusive and was lost. Erza would find a way to bring Natsu back to her cheerful self, all consequences be damned. 

That was all well and good, until she encountered the biggest problem with her self-appointed mission. Apart from Natsu ignoring her efforts on the rare occasions that she actually sees her, the woman was impossible to find. She cursed the enhanced senses of the [Dragon Slayer], unable to even find Natsu due to her senses allowing her to know when Erza was around, to know if there were any traps set to force a confrontation. It frustrated her to no end, because Natsu was lost in this grief, in her sadness and Erza needed to bring her back to herself. 

When rumors of Fairy Tail's Solus being in Hargeon had come up, Erza had acted and caught the first train to Hargeon (she had to strong arm the people at the station to stop the train before it left the station entirely) to catch the elusive S-Class mage. 

In retrospect, she should have known that the rumors weren't true. 

"Kyaa! Solus!"

"It's really- oh my God!"

"Oh wow, she's so beautiful!"

Erza grinned dangerously. She stalked towards the mob of gathering girls and boys, a bit relieved to have found the pink haired mage.

"Got you, Natsu. I won't let you run away again." She muttered, pushing the crowd out of her way.

Upon arriving to the center of the mob, she found a woman with hot pink hair and a strange tattoo over her eye making exaggerated poses at the crowd of swooning ladies and gawking men. The strange woman spotted her, smiling and twirling her hair around her finger. This _clearly_ wasn't Natsu. 

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The woman pressed her hand against her chest, speaking in a smooth voice.

"What?! Who am I? I am Fairy Tail's Solus, surely you've heard the name before," she answered, unaware of the wrath she was invoking by using Natsu's moniker.

This fake seemed to realize that she personally knew the real Solus, by the way Erza's glare worsened, and the fake began to back up. "Wait-!" 

Erza punched the fake in the face, sending her flying into one of the surrounding buildings, bloody nose and all. The people around her shivered a bit, scared by Erza's display of power. 

"Trash like you has no right to use that name." She stated darkly, eyes fierce. 

She quickly contacted the Rune Knights to take the fake in for questioning for the use of another person's moniker, but also for the use of [Charm Magic], which had been outlawed four years ago. Erza left, not caring at all what happened to the fake. God, she should have figured that this lead was a dead end. Natsu was almost never in the same place by the time rumors of her being there surfaced. 

"Hey, thank you for your help back there." A sweet voice called out. Erza turned to see a blonde girl around the age of Natsu, wearing a short blue skirt and a white top with blue lines and a side ponytail in her hair. She was cute, yes, but Erza didn't have time for any nonsense. She quirked a brow, urging the blonde to speak.

"It was no problem. I didn't even notice you." Erza stated bluntly. Lucy became a bit nervous at the redhead's response, causing her to stumble over her words.

"Umm...I, uh, noticed that the Fairy Tail symbol is on your armour. You're a member, right? Will you take me there? I've wanted to join Fairy Tail for such a long time," Lucy begged as she turned on the puppy-dog eyes on Erza, who only raised an eyebrow. Despite her less than impressive appearance, Fairy Tail never turned anyone away, especially if they were mages. 

"Follow me then, I'm on my way back." She ordered before taking off, with Lucy happily following her.

However, Erza didn't see the wavy cherry blossom hair of the woman stood atop a building overlooking the town square. She was covered by a dark red cloak, swaying slightly in the breeze. The warm breeze brushed her cheeks, ruffling her bangs.

"Well, this is quite the interesting development. Could this be fate?" Natsu questioned, raising a brow. This girl looked and smelled similar to Anna, which means she must have been one of her descendents. "I never quite believed in fate, but this is just too much of a coincidence. I guess I'll be seeing you around, Lucy Heartfilia." 

Lucy felt eyes on her, and she turned, almost certain someone had called her name.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Erza said irritatedly.

"Sorry!" Lucy apologized, hurrying after the scarlet knight. Natsu had been right, as Lucy joining Fairy Tail was just one of the many things that was meant to happen in this story, many things to follow after her joining, Fairy Tail at the center of it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked Natsu and Erza's fight! I didn't want Natsu to steamroll Erza. Erza is a very powerful opponent, she's an S-Class mage, a knight, someone who has worked to get to the top, and I wanted to try and show that for Natsu too. Which, is why I'm giving Natsu different powers, like her branch of speed magic and a defense. Natsu will have a different type of defense in the future, but something I noticed in the Manga. 
> 
> In the special chapter that was called the Grand Magic Games Guide Book, I noticed the mages who were S-Class (or most likely S-Class, I refuse to believe that Kagura and the top five of Sabertooth were not S-Class) were all very well rounded mages for the most part. Their speed, intelligence, offense, and defense were all at least at five. So, I'm making that a thing, that all the S-Class mages will be very well rounded, and since Natsu has no defensive spells that I can think of, I gave her one for right now. 
> 
> Some people might think I'm making Dragon Slayer magic too OP, but listen! It's Lost Magic and one of the most coveted forms of magic. Not only that, but it seems implied that the dragon slayers can create their own spells, like how Wendy had her spell after the one year time skip, the Sky Dragon's Wave Wind, not to mention Irene creating the Universe One spell. Not only that, but dragon slayers seem to be OP anyway, with how Wendy Belserion could toss Erza around like a rag doll. I hope that you guys don't mind, but don't worry, they won't get by easily. They'll all have worthy opponents to face in the future ;) 
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Path That Is Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu learns about the existence of the Etherious and Curse powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, we're skipping the beginning arcs because Natsu isn't with Erza, Lucy, and Gray, and she has the goal to uncover her past. Enjoy!

Story Arc One: Life Before 

The time is now   
Everything that's happened was the start   
Our show will begin

A few days after her visit to the port town of Hargeon, Natsu was following a lead about an artifact of death called Lullaby. It had been stolen by the dark guild Eisenwald and she was currently tracking them down. 

Her reasons for doing so were not completely innocent.

Ever since she first used her [Crimson Flames], Natsu had found that she had been remembering things about her life before she was found by Makarov, her life with Igneel and the others. 

She could only fully remember three people so far, one being the woman who taught her, Anna Heartfilia. She was such a warm and endlessly patient person, especially considering the fact that she lived in the woods with five dragons and the children they adopted. Unfortunately, she could only remember two names of the other [Dragon Slayers] she was raised with. The [Sky Dragon Slayer] Wendy Marvell, who had in recent years been given the moniker, the Sky Maiden. She was a sweet blue haired girl who was like a younger sister to Natsu. Unfortunately, she hadn't had too much luck finding her yet, but she would eventually.

Her other childhood friend she could remember was someone almost as famous as her throughout Ishgar. Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, the [Iron Dragon Slayer] of Phantom Lord. Her old friend's guild was not officially a dark guild, but they were certainly close enough. She couldn't wait to reunite with him, although she knew he was hard headed and it would take more than words to drag him back onto the right path.

Within the last week, she had also been seeing two other children. Their faces were still blurry to her, but she could only clearly boys with pale gold hair and dark hair. She could barely recall that they were the [White Dragon Slayer] and [Shadow Dragon Slayer] respectively. Her memory was still hazy regarding them, but she could feel that they were also very important and close to her as well.

There were many mysteries regarding her life, which was frustrating in the fact that her memories were only returning slowly. This was her life and she felt she deserved to know what her past was.

However, one name kept popping up in her dreams.

The Black Wizard Zeref. The most powerful black mage to ever have existed, a man hated by all except those who worshipped him.

Natsu felt that she was connected to Zeref somehow, that he played a big role in her past. She wasn't excited about the implications, but she resolved to follow any leads she could to remembering her past.

That was why she chose to hunt down the group who had stolen [Lullaby], an artifact of Zeref that could kill everyone who heard the melody. It was the darkest magic, a Death Curse. Natsu wanted to hunt down this group to make sure that any plans they had wouldn't go off, but she also wanted to test just what her connection to Zeref could be by being around his creations. Even if what she was doing was dangerous, she would follow this through to the end, because she refused to be in the dark about who she really is.

* * *

"I told you everything I know! Please, let me go!" A burnt man begged pitifully. His clothes were in tatters, peels of skin hanging off, with the stench of smoldering flesh in the air. Perpetrator of said condition looked on dispassionately, a glare in her amber eyes. 

Natsu was quite the intimidating sight, even if she was still rather short, only being five feet tall exactly. Her looks had changed, face becoming sharper by the cold expression on her face. Her wardrobe underwent an overhaul as well. She switched out her black vest, chest bandages, and white shorts for something a little more striking and feminine. A pink sweater to match her hair, black skirt, thigh high socks, and gloves. Her white scarf and red cloak swayed slightly in the breeze, brown boots fading into the ground. 

Seeing that the man had no more information, she quickly knocked him out and placed him into the custody of Rune Knights. According to the man, Erigor the Shinigami had successfully stolen Lullaby and was headed to Onibus last he'd heard. 

She activated her Sonic Drive and vanished in a blur. She needed to hurry. It took no longer than twenty minutes to travel the distance between Cabstrut, the village that she was in located near the outskirts of the capital, and Onibus.

Since her fight with Erza, she had improved leaps and bounds with her magic, even tripling her regimens from before she had been promoted. Her fight against Erza had shown her that she was a long way off from the levels she wanted to reach. It was all worth it, as she was a lot more powerful now, and she had unlocked a Dragon Slayer's ultimate state. It helped that S-Class quests were far more demanding on both body and magic. It put her in different types of battles and against different types of magic. It didn't hurt that the rewards offered for S-Class quests were lucrative. Natsu had more than enough money to last her for the rest of her life.

As she finally reached Onibus, she sensed a buildup of magic power within the town. Things had started without her, for sure. Several meters away, she could see the Wind Wall surrounding the station. That spell could trap people inside of it, so the only question was who exactly Erigor wanted to trap. 

Natsu stopped, sniffing the air. Despite the vortex of air, she picked up the scents of Erza, Gray, Elfman, and the newcomer, Lucy. Erza must have heard the same rumor about Erigor and Eisenwald, and decided to form a team to go after them. Although, they must have been too forward in their efforts, since Erigor had decided to trap them inside the station.

With no time to dawdle, she immediately headed after Erigor. She needed to stop whatever plans he had with Lullaby and besides, their group was capable enough to break themselves out.

She took a sniff of the air, picking out a scent of death that definitely had to belong to Lullaby. She sped after the scent, there was no doubt it would lead to Erigor.

She had only been travelling about a few minutes before she spotted the man flying over the railway to Clover Town. Natsu's mind raced as she tried to figure out why Erigor was headed to Clover Town. _Almost nothing happened there, except for the regular meeting of the guild Masters_. She jolted when that thought crossed her mind. _Why would he try to attack them? They could easily destroy him, even if he does have Lullaby. I mean, the guy isn't even paying attention to the area around him. _

Natsu used one of her abilities as a [Dragon Slayer] to take the sky, where she landed a drop kick to the back of the dark mage's head and sent him crashing to the ground. The man didn't even notice how his body glowed red with magic energy before disappearing. Natsu sighed and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

A pained groan was heard as Erigor began to stand back up, rubbing his head. He glared hatefully at Natsu.

"You damn Fairy bitch! You bastards just keep fucking popping up everywhere. You got a cheap shot but it's over now that I know you're here." Erigor seethed. Natsu resisted the urge to roll her eyes, as Erigor was already done.

He gathered magic energy to his hands, trying to use a spell but his body began to glow red, and magic energy rushed onto him.

"The fuck?!" He shouted. Natsu looked at him blandly, only raising a brow at his panicked face.

"Oh? Were you expecting us to battle?" Natsu snorted in amusement before she glared at Erigor. "Don't insult me, trash. You are most certainly nowhere near my level." She clicked her tongue. "Ruptures."

Erigor's screams were ignored by Natsu who watched the rage of fire engulf him. Some might call her arrogant, but she knew the extent of her abilities and she was very good at sensing magic power. Erigor was nowhere close enough to her level to threaten her. When the spell finished, Erigor was badly charred, the stretch of burnt flesh rising to the air. Natsu walked over to him, glad that he didn't have the chance to go on some long monologue about how she didn't "stand a chance" against him. She honestly had no patience for jokers who thought they were more powerful than they actually were.

She went through his pockets, looking for Lullaby before she found it. The negative vibes that Natsu felt made it obvious, along with its physical wooden flute appearance. She could feel the artifact resonating with something in her. Something felt right to her, even though this magic item was so clearly _wrong_. It wasn't a pleasant discovery for Natsu, who realized that this only added to the evidence that she was somehow connected to Zeref somehow, even if she couldn't quite remember how.

Purple smoke began to be released from the mouth of the skull. Strange but familiar energy gathered, which Natsu understood to be Lullaby activating it's active battle form. She'd heard of this type of magic. It was essentially [Living Magic] which gave sentience and an active form to creations. Lullaby was only one example of this, and this was how the legends of the Demons from the Book of Zeref came about.

Natsu was not in the mood to deal with it though, and so she activated her [Crimson Flames] to engulf the flute in, stopping Lullaby's activation at once.

"WaAAARGGGHH!" Lullaby roared in agony as Natsu's [Crimson Flames] ate away at it. They were now extremely dangerous, easily able to erase mages and monsters of a lesser quality, not even leaving behind ashes. Upon realizing how dangerous these flames truly were, Natsu made a policy to only use them if absolutely necessary, unless she was training them on monsters. 

"AAAAGH! STOP IT!" Lullaby begged. Natsu extinguished the flames, allowing the flute catch his breath. _What were those flames_? He could literally feel them eating away at his very being, threatening to erase his existence. "Who are you? That felt close to a Curse power." That caught Natsu's attention at once.

"A Curse power? Explain, now." She ordered. Lullaby became indignant at being threatened by a human, but Natsu's hand suddenly lit up in a crimson glow and Lullaby quickly answered her.

"Zeref created the Etherious, or Demons as you humans call us, and we use Curse powers instead of magic. Our Curse powers do not rely on Ethernano, but rather negative emotions, as we are already made from Ethernano itself." Lullaby explained, fearing those red flames.

Natsu froze from the similarities. Her own [Crimson Flames] relied on negative emotions. A deep chill settled into her bones, as this only cemented the fact that she had some sort of connection to the Black Wizard. Still, her [Crimson Flames] also relied on Ethernano, since they did drain her magic container as well. The pieces weren't fitting together.

"Can the Etherious also use magic?" She questioned. Pieces of this puzzle were still missing, and maybe Lullaby could fill them in.

"No! We are made completely from Ethernano, making it impossible for us to use. Curse powers are superior to magic anyway!" Lullaby answered.

Natsu bit her lip. _Zeref created Demons, who used something called Curse powers_. She couldn't help but notice how her [Crimson Flames] were first brought to the surface when she indulged herself in her negative emotions. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

"Well, that was some good information. Unfortunately for you, I have no more use for you." Natsu said, a blank look on her face. 

Lullaby tried to beg but Natsu burned the flute away, only leaving ashes behind.

Natsu sighed, exhausted. It was nice to get answers, but it left her feeling frustrated by her missing memories. Still, she had things to do. She summoned a pair of magic cancelling handcuffs from her Re-Quip space, cuffing them onto Erigor. There was always work for her to do. 

* * *

Natsu slowly trudged through the Magic Council building, dragging Erigor behind her. She smirked imperceptibly, making no secret of her nonexistent respect for them. The Magic Council hated it, but they couldn't do anything to her. She was a model citizen and adored by the general public. If they took any actions towards the beloved Solus, it would end badly for them. They were basically stuck between a rock and a hard place.

With a tired sigh, Natsu pushed open the doors to the meeting room. She hated these idiots that had sticks up their asses, but she would admit, she loved to mess with them.

Their discussion stopped as Natsu walked into the room, casually dragging an unconscious and burnt man behind her. Groans of displeasure and annoyance permeated the air, as Natsu smirked.

"You insufferable girl! How dare you interrupt a Council meeting!" Councilman Michello fumed. He was very outspoken about his dislike of Natsu's anti authority attitude towards them, along with Fairy Tail in general.

"Oh, hi Nigel! I see you've yet to take my advice. Your stench is awful, doesn't the Council pay you enough to afford a shower? I guess not." Natsu smiled, widening her eyes to make her face appear innocent and sweet, which fooled no one.

"Just tell us what you came here for, Miss Dragneel. I would like to get back to what we were discussing before you came in." Org sighed tiredly. He was not in the mood to deal with Michello today.

"Don't worry, this pertains to your discussion. What? Nothing gets past my senses. Anyways, here is the so-called ace of Eisenwald, Erigor, and here is Lullaby. I have done your jobs for you, so I expect the credit of this deed to go to my guild," she said airily, waving her hand about after dropping both Erigor and Lullaby's ashes to the floor. "Anyways, I have other things to do besides spend time with you bastards, so I'll see you later, unfortunately." Natsu vanished from the spot, leaving behind a silent room. Until one member finally opened his mouth.

"That little bitch! I can't stand her!" Michello raged, his face an ugly shade of puce. It was convenient that he waited until Natsu left to say that. The meeting dissolved into another heated debate, as was the usual for the Magic Council.

One woman stared at the place where Natsu had been, knowing that she needed to convey any information she came across about Solus, someone that her Master had ordered her to keep an eye on, ever since Solus' name had became well known in the last year and a half.

* * *

It has been a few days since her latest meeting with the Magic Council, and she was on a boat, throwing up over the side. She was headed to Galuna Island, since she'd been told about a demonic looking entity being taken here a few years ago. It was enough for her to check it out, since it could be one of the Etherious. She resolved herself to try and find any leads she could to piece together the puzzle of her past.

"We're here." The sailor said in a shaky voice. He avoided looking directly at the island and Natsu.

Natsu managed to jump into the air, taking to the skies. She would have used her ability to use magic energy to fly to come here but she didn't want to use any power that wasn't necessary. Speaking of, it was an ability of [Dragon Slayers]. [Dragon Slayers] were granted all the powers of a Dragon, not just their destructive powers like most people thought. That included the ability to fly, by using magic energy in the air to lift them up. Igneel used to say, _you can only defeat a Dragon if you can fly like one_. She smiled slightly, before taking off to the island.

She landed in the forest, sensing a large gathering of mages towards a temple in the east. Her senses told her that none of the mages posed any threat to her. There was one though, that seemed to be lurking in the background. It was a powerful signature, probably a little more powerful than Erza's. There was also a strange quality to their magic that put Natsu on edge.

The same sensation she felt with Lullaby, the sense of something being right, was unsettling. She resolved herself, and followed this same sense that led her to the basement of the temple. 

After looking around for a moment, she found the reason why she came here. Before her was the monstrous form of one of the Demons of the Book of Zeref encased in ice. It was Deliora, the Demon of Destruction. It was probably the most infamous and well known of Zeref's Demons, as it had destroyed much of Northern Fiore years ago. She had heard that it was defeated by a powerful [Ice Mage], Ur Milkovich. It was impressive, to be able to defeat one of the Demons from the Book of Zeref. She'd also heard that Ur was considered for the one of the positions as one of the Ten Wizard Saints as well.

Natsu laid her head against the ice, using her senses to figure out if the Demon was still alive. She pulled away, a look of awe on her face.

Deliora had been dead for a long time, thanks to the spell known as Iced Shell. There were no answers for her here, and so she readied herself to leave. She felt three familiar magic signatures nearing the village. Erza, Gray and Anna's descendant, Lucy. _Ah, must be a job to take care of something here. Erza must be taking them along for the job_. As long as Erza was here, Natsu knew the job would get done, and so she went ahead and left.

"Good luck." She whispered before leaving.


	4. Like A Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom Lord attacks Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeep, I hope you guys like it! I've been a bit busy these days :(

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

I just do not know   
I do not know what to do   
What do I do now?

  
Six years ago, a year after she had joined Fairy Tail, Natsu had seen a shooting star. 

It was a dark night, and Lisanna had taken her and Happy out to Magnolia's Starry Nights Festival, a festival that happened in the spring where people gathered in the park and streets to gaze at the stars. Lisanna had thought it to be a good idea, as Natsu had been down due to another dead end in her search for Igneel. It had worked, as even if the night was reminiscent of how she used to live outside with Igneel, it had become a new memory for her, something to smile about for years to follow. 

Natsu had been obsessing over her discoveries about Zeref and the Etherious even if it wasn't very much information, in truth. She finally had gotten some concrete evidence that she shared a connection with the Black Wizard. She chased down any leads she could find, even if all of them since Lullaby and Deliora turned out to be fake. 

_If I keep going on like this, the day will come that I'll collapse, because I'll push myself too hard. But even if this happens, I'll keep going on, to prove that I gave it all I had. _

_I'll fade away into the sky, just like a shooting star! _

She would find out everything about her past and who she is, even if it would run her ragged to the bone. However, times when she would get like this, it would be Lisanna and Happy who would calm her down.

Natsu sighed, and massaged her fingers against her temples. _I really miss Lisanna and Happy. Those two could always make me smile no matter what the situation was. _

She smiled fondly, remembering how they'd take her away from everyone else, laughing and joking until she would crack a smile, always listening to her and always seeming to know what she needed. It was when she got so obsessive like this, that she would take a moment to close her eyes and talk to Lisanna and Happy, having hope that they would hear her in the afterlife.

When she first prayed to Lis and Happy, she realized how lonely she felt. She was alone, always on the go and by herself. She didn't conversate with the others in the guild, she rejected all forms of any connections with them, pushed them away in her grief at losing her best friends. So why didn't she try to form a connection with someone again? Natsu came to a second realization.

Abandonment was her greatest fear. When Lisanna and Happy died, she realized that death was the greatest form of abandonment, since they could never come back. Death was permanent. Abandonment became her greatest fear because of the pain that still stung her to this day. She felt pained over the fact that her biological family had most likely abandoned her, Igneel had left her, and then Lisanna and Happy died on that damn quest. Following their deaths, she had cut all ties, tired of the pain that filled her chest, that hollow ache that she couldn't seem to get rid of, and afraid of getting close to someone only to lose them again. It was a coward's move and she knew this, but it didn't stop her from making that choice to cut her connections. Not only that, but good things did come from her choice to sever her connections to everyone in Fairy Tail. She became S-Class and she was on a path of self-discovery. It didn't mean that she didn't miss the company though, because she did.

Natsu was currently sitting in a pub in Velbra. She was currently enjoying eggs and bacon when she heard something that instantly caught her attention.

"Hey, did you hear what Gajeel did to the Fairies?"

"Huh? What happened?"

"Where the hell were you last night? He basically shat on their guild hall, and screwed up this blue haired midget girl. I heard that she's really messed up."

"Won't Fairy Tail retaliate though? They never take stuff like that lightly."

"That's why Master Jose sent Gajeel out. He expects them to come at us now. Not like it matters. They don't stand a chance against us."

Natsu's body trembled in fury. It sounded like it was Levy who had been attacked. Her hand cracked the table she gripped, and she was grinding her teeth together. _Phantom Lord has finally done it. They'd attacked Fairy Tail._

There was a treaty between guilds. It was created about one hundred years ago. It was called the Inter-Guild Treaty. It prevented conflict among legal guilds, stating that they couldn't go to war with each other. And Phantom Lord seemed like they were trying to start one with Fairy Tail. Because Natsu knew how Fairy Tail and Master Makarov thought, attacking one of their mages, there was absolutely no doubt. They would be heading to Phantom Lord to try and get revenge. 

She would never admit it, but Natsu had a soft spot for Levy. She was one of Lisanna's closest friends, and she was always so kind and caring, the little bookworm didn't have a mean bone in her body. Natsu didn't want to hear about Levy being hurt, it made her blood boil. She was angry.

Despite everything that she did to try and sever her bonds with Fairy Tail, she knew she still cared regardless. It was an annoying trait, but she knew it was one of the things that Lisanna and Happy loved about her. She couldn't ever get rid of that part of herself. All she could do was say she didn't care when she did. She cared so much, and she couldn't stay out of this. 

Not just for Levy's sake, but also because Gajeel was at the center of it. Natsu felt that it was her duty to smack some sense into her fellow [Dragon Slayer] and drag him back onto the right path. She sure missed her childhood friend.

She left money on the counter and took off to Oak Town as fast as she could possibly go. She probably should have beaten those maggots up, but she was strapped for time and needed to stop her guild from playing right into Jose's hand.

* * *

Erza couldn't get the image of Levy's limp body hanging outside their guild hall out of her mind. It only served to enrage her even more, remembering how pale and bloody the small [Solid Script] mage had been, iron nails tearing through skin, iron muzzled over her mouth and hands, how taut her skin had been. Someone like Levy didn't deserve that, being crucified and muzzled like that. Fairy Tail's healer Porlyusica was at the guild hall tending to Levy alongside Mira, to try and heal Levy's wounds. 

Considering what was known about Phantom Lord, there was only one person who could have done such awful things to Levy. Their ace, Black Steel Gajeel, the [Iron Dragon Slayer]. 

Even if she wasn't very close with Levy, she was still a member of Fairy Tail, a member of their family. No one harmed a member of her guild without some serious payback, that much was for certain. And Gajeel had seriously injured Levy.

She didn't care how it got done, but Phantom Lord would pay for what they had done. She knew that for certain.

* * *

Natsu stopped on one of the building rooftops outside of Phantom Lord's guild hall. The sight in front of her stirred something powerful within her.

Master Makarov looked as if he were on his death bed and was being carried away by Erza, who was calling for a retreat. Natsu bit her lip, unable to push down the swell of emotions at the sight. She didn't have a very good relationship with the old man, she would be the first to admit that. Still, it didn't change facts.

Because facts _couldn't_ change. And the fact was, Fairy Tail was her home, it was the guild where she and Lisanna met, it was where Happy had been born. And Master Makarov had been the one to bring her to Fairy Tail. She was forever grateful to the old man for that, for the time she spent with those two. No one would trample on those precious memories without paying the price for it.

She got to work, and gathered Makarov's magic from the air, having recognised the spell that was used against the Master as Drain, a variant of [Wind Magic]. It was a nasty spell that forcefully emptied the magic container of the victim, dispersing their magic into the atmosphere. It could used only if the person being targeted was distracted, as the spell took a while to activate. It was a type of magic that can be considered [Anti-Magic]. Natsu had to deal with it on an S-Class job once, and knew that once she gathered all of Makarov's magic from the air, she could inject it back into his body, which would help heal him faster.

Once she was done, she turned to make her way back to Magnolia when one of the Phantom Lord members said something that her enhanced sense of hearing picked up instantly. She used her branch of [Speed Magic] to run off with the guy. No one noticed him disappear and once they were outside the town, Natsu dropped him on his ass. The man looked around angrily before he finally saw her. He began to tremble. The blistering rise in temperature along with Natsu's enormous magic power crushing down on him made the man terrified. 

"Talk." She ordered. The man began to blabber out everything he knew, absolutely terrified of the midget girl in front of him. He knew she could kill him before he even knew what hit him.

"T-The Master, he wanted to send two of the Element Four to kidnap the He-Heartfilia girl...that's why he attacked Fairy Tail, to distract you guys! Please don't hurt me!" The man sobbed fearfully.

Natsu's jaw clenched as her anger erupted once again. Jose was pissing her off, for all the trouble he was making. He'd commissioned the attack against Levy and the demolition of their guild hall. All to get his hands on Lucy. 

She had never even met Lucy, but she was related to Anna, someone that had practically raised her, a mother to her for all intents and purposes. Natsu wouldn't allow Jose to hurt Anna's family.

"Where is she at?" Natsu questioned, a vicious glare on her face.

"Our he-headquarters is at the west end of to-town." The man answered frantically.

Natsu knocked the man out and activated her Sonic Drive before she covered the distance between herself and the tower in seconds. Her sharp eyes picked out Lucy's yellow blonde hair at the highest point of the tower. She was standing on the ledge with her back facing Natsu. It seemed that she tried to escape but had nowhere to run.

Natsu knew that it would be better if Jose didn't know she was around. She knew that Jose would be cocky if he believed that Erza was the only S-Class mage Fairy Tail had around. It would certainly make things easier later. After all, overconfidence was one of the most deadly things there were. She kept this in mind as she approached the tower, not slowing down for a second. As she got close to the tower, she used her Purple Flare spell and sent a tendril of flames that wrapped around Lucy's ankle and dragged her off the tower, sending her plummeting to the ground. She acted quickly and with a monstrous jump, she scooped the blonde onto her shoulders and she ran out of the vicinity of the tower and out of the line of vision of Jose. Mission accomplished.

She looked to the girl on her shoulder and saw that she had fainted. Natsu chuckled at that. The shock of being yanked off the tower and plummeting to her death most likely terrified her. She forgot that Lucy was a new recruit and wasn't used to these kinds of situations yet.

This worked out well for her though, as she preferred for Lucy to not meet her just yet. She put those thoughts in the back of her mind as she sprinted to Magnolia.

* * *

  
Natsu stopped at Porlyusica's house, dropping off Lucy and injecting Makarov's magic back into his body. That would speed up his recovery for whatever Phantom Lord planned. His strength would be needed for it.

She knew there was time to spare as she doubted Phantom Lord would attack just yet. Jose acted like a child and threw tantrums when he didn't get what he wanted. And since he had just lost Lucy, he would most likely need to gather his forces. She gave Jose a day at most before he came to Magnolia.

She calmly walked through the forest. She had a small smile on her face as she trudged the familiar path. It's been a while since she's been home and she was looking forward to sleeping in her comfy bed. As the treeline broke, her house came into view. 

She used to have a little cottage, but she had used the money she earned from her S-Class missions to turn it into a small estate. She owned the land around her estate, having bought it as well, figuring having a bigger house would pay off. It certainly did. Her bed was a lot more comfortable than a hammock was. 

It wasn't just that though. The extra space was nice, having five rooms, a few bathrooms, a large kitchen, living and dining room. Importantly, she had a small library for all the tomes and books that she collected during her travels, a weapons storage for all the weapons that were gifted to her, and a dojo that allowed her to meditate peacefully and keep her hand-to-hand combat skills sharp. However, none of them were the most important to her. 

In Natsu's heart, the most important room was her memory room. That room contained mission papers and knick-knacks she collected from every mission or journey she has ever been on. There were also pictures of Happy and Lisanna on the walls. This was the room she always visited when she was home. To be quite honest, this room and this house was for Lis and Happy. It was also a testament to what she could have had if they were still alive. 

Natsu could almost imagine what they would say, could almost imagine what her life would be like. Lisanna and Happy would sleep in the same bed as her, because Natsu didn't like to sleep alone. She and Lis would make breakfast and dinner together, Happy would tease them about being a married couple, she and Lis would often bathe together when they were little, they did everything together with Happy as a sort of adoptive son to them. She had never liked to be alone, so Lisanna would almost always stay over at her house once they were older. Sighing, she walked over to her house. 

She entered her house to a deathly silence. She looked around sadly, almost waiting for the sounds of Lisanna and Happy rustling about. She shook her head to clear her depressing thoughts before she whispered to no one in particular.

"I'm home."

Natsu tried to ignore the ache in her chest when she was answered with silence. 

* * *

The guild hall buzzed with energy. Everyone was feeling awful after their defeat at Oak Town, but they still were preparing for the next time Phantom Lord attacked them. They stocked up on explosive lacrima, got their things into order.

Lucy was being comforted by Elfman and Gray while Cana was using her [Card Magic] to try and pinpoint Natsu's location. Sadly, she had no success with that.

Mira crushed a communications lacrima in her hand, gritting her teeth in fury. She had called Laxus, hoping he would come to help their guild, but he'd mocked the fact that his grandfather was injured and their grand failure at Oak Town. She was disgusted and angry, but cursed her own inability to fight, as she couldn't rely on her magic anymore. She had lost the ability to use it after the job where Lisanna and Happy died, had lost faith in her magic. If she hadn't, maybe she could have made a difference. Now, she was a barmaid, powerless. She was _poor little_ Mirajane who was scared of her magic, who couldn't use it. She cursed her inner weakness, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. It took time to regain one's faith in their magic, and time wasn't a luxury they had right now. 

Deep down, she hoped that Natsu would come along, just as she always had. Natsu always had a way of showing up to save the day before, even before Lisanna had died. It had always been so easy to put faith in Natsu, to believe she could conquer the impossible. And some would say she had. It was a sort of strength that was hard to find. Mira would put her faith in Natsu and hope that she would come through once again.

A deep rumbling shook the ground, shaking everyone from their thoughts. They rushed out of the destroyed guild hall to see a gigantic moving fortress making its way to them from across the lake. The banners showed the Phantom Lord guild mark, crushing the mages of Fairy Tail with despair. They were in no ready to repel the other guild back!

They had only one S-Class mage available after the defeat of their Master, and that was Erza. As powerful as she was, even she could not stand a chance against the Element Four, Black Steel Gajeel, _and_ Jose. Despair washed over the mages, making a few of them tremble.

The large fortress stopped as a large cannon slid out at the front, aimed directly at Fairy Tail. Magical energy gathered at the tip at a rapid rate, scaring the mages even further. They knew enough to recognise this for what it was, a Jupiter Cannon. A blast from the Cannon would completely level Magnolia and kill everyone here. Terror gripped the mages as they stared at their impending doom. That was until a flash of red rushed past them.

Erza ran in front of her guild mates and spread her arms protectively. A golden light engulfed her before it receded, showing her in her  
Adamantine Armour. She put her arms together, bringing the large shield that came with the Armour to the forefront so she could protect the guild from the blast.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza declared.

Commotion broke out at the sight of what the redhead was doing.

"Is she gonna to try to block it?" Bisca gasped.

"Erza! Don't do this! There's no way you can survive a blast like that!" Gray shouted frantically.

Erza yelled for everyone to take cover as the blast reached full charge.

The scarlet knight stood strong as the blast raced towards her, staying defiant until the end. She would do whatever it took to protect her guild mates, even if it would kill her.

Just as the beam got closer, it felt as if time stopped as a familiar soft voice permeated the air.

"Fire Dragon's Sphere!"

An intense, large dome of golden orange fire formed around Erza just as the blast struck. The dome held strong against the blast, sapping energy until it dissipated into nothing. 

Once the dust settled, everyone saw Erza in perfect condition.

Cheers erupted in the air as the Fairy Tail mages celebrated the stopping of the blast and Erza's survival.

Erza shook her head while smiling, before looking to the left. There she spotted the one who had saved the lives of all the people in Magnolia. 

She casually sat on the branch of a tree with a lazy expression, red cloak swaying back and forth in the breeze. Erza was honestly far too happy to see the other S-Class mage at this point. Despite the fact that she acted like a brat, she personally knew how dangerous the other girl was as an opponent and was glad she was here to help.

"There you are, Natsu." She said, her voice stopping the cheers as everyone looked to the left and spotted their [Dragon Slayer]. They cheered even louder, they now had a real chance at getting through this.

"Now, get down here and help me save our town. Stop acting so cool." 

They could see Natsu smile sarcastically at Erza's words, which made them nervous. Their verbal clashes were amusing but they were in a precarious situation at the moment. 

"Really, Scarlet? I was gonna help you, but I don't know now. You're being pretty mean to me." Natsu said, an innocent look on her face that fooled no one.

"Stop whining," Erza rolled her eyes, feeling her irritation grow when Natsu smirked. She glared at the pink haired witch, missing the days when she could intimidate her with a single glare. 

"Shut up! You worthless Fairies think you have bested Phantom Lord?! You think stopping one shot is enough to ensure your safety?!" Jose's furious voice thundered. 

"Oh? You're still here?" Natsu commented airily as she tilted her head. Everyone had amused looks in their faces, as they just had a glimpse of the old Natsu just now. A small smile crossed Erza's face, the old Natsu really was still in there. This wasn't the time for that though. 

All the easy emotions faded though, once they felt Jose's rising anger. They all readied themselves.

"That's it. You have 15 minutes until Jupiter recharges. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and you will be spared my wrath. If not, then I will keep firing the Jupiter Cannon, until all of you lie dead on the floor, bowing to the might of the number one guild in Fiore, Phantom Lord!" Jose announced vindictively.

The entire atmosphere changed instantly. While they all had their differences, there was one belief that was universal in Fairy Tail. Nobody messes with them. Especially guys like Jose who enjoyed tormenting their Master by trying to hurt them. 

"Never!" Alzack shouted.

"Like any guild would ever hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca yelled.

"Lucy's staying with us!" Macao stated.

Lucy's eyes teared up as she listened to the following statements of friendship, starting to cry. She had never felt so much love and support in her life, except for when her mother had still been alive. It warmed her heart.

"We would never betray her like that! You'd have to kill us first!" Erza declared. Her words resonated with everyone there. A fire was lit within their eyes, all of them were ready to fight. Natsu saw this and couldn't keep the small smile off her face. The sight was heartwarming after all.

Everyone felt their eyes widen as Natsu stepped forward and stood before them, her arms spread in a protective manner. It was out of character for her now. For the past two years, she didn't care what they did, and went about her own devices. A lot of them didn't even know if she still cared about them. Still, the sight of her wavy mane of cherry blossom hair coupled with her red cloak blowing in the breeze towards them filled them with hope. Her power permeated the air, filling them with warmth.

"Alright everyone, you heard the man. We have fifteen minutes, so get your shit together and get ready to fight. There's a guild hall in front of us with a fucking asshole who thinks he can step onto our turf and demand one of our own. It's time he learned what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail! Don't you fuckers dare hold back, it's time to fight!" She ordered. There was a collective cheer of approval as they all readied themselves for war.

Natsu sighed, wondering why she was going so far to protect the guild. She barely knew a lot of the people here, and yet their war cries and smiles warmed her heart a little. She felt confused! She had told herself she only got involved to protect Anna's family and see Gajeel again. But her heart was warming as she looked to everyone in the guild. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. There would be time to think about this later. 

However, there was an [Iron Dragon Slayer] waiting for her inside that building. He desperately needed a reality check, and she was only too happy to deliver. She couldn't wait to see how strong her childhood friend had become. 

It was time for a reunion.


	5. Phantoms and Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy Tail wizards fight Phantom Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeefff, I'm so tired lately! I hope you guys are doing fine, stay safe and well!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections

The moment has come  
Our first obstacle is here  
It is one of many

  
"All right, listen up! We still have to take Jose off his high pedestal." Natsu called out, taking control of the situation. Jose was currently sending out Shades to keep them busy, something that would distract them and keep them from going inside in his fortress. Natsu took a quick look around, picking out the people she would need on the inside. Gray and Erza were definites in coming with her, however she was hesitant between Elfman and Cana. Cana was easily more powerful than Elfman and her magic was versatile, but she could also be a great leader when she needed to be, whereas Elfman was not the leader type. _Not that it's a bad thing I suppose, but Cana is more reliable in leadership. I've never seen Elfman in a leadership role to begin with._ Natsu sighed. She knew that if she couldn't take Cana in with her, Elfman was the next best mage there currently. 

"Elfman, Gray, and Scarlet! Let's go, we're heading in to take out the Element Four and Gajeel! Cana, will you hold the fort here?" Said girl grinned and brandished her cards.

"Don't worry Nat, I've got it!" Natsu nodded before she took to the skies, Gray, Elfman, and Erza following behind her.

"Ice Make: Stairs!" Gray used his magic to create a set of stairs to the opening of the Jupiter Cannon. Erza and Elfman followed after him, charging into the building in front of them.

"You heard the lady! Let's make Jose regret ever messing with us." Cana declared, getting cheers from her guild mates. 

  
Erza, Gray and Elfman ran through the Jupiter Cannon, into a room where the power source of the Cannon was.

Erza spotted the lacrima that she guessed was the power source of the Jupiter Cannon and readied herself to destroy it.

"Ah, ah, ah. I, Totamaru of the Element Four, can't let you do that." Totomaru declared.

She drew her sword to remove him from the equation when Gray stepped forward. 

"I got this one, Erza. You need to save your strength for later. There's no need for you to waste your energy on this foot soldier." Gray spoke up as he stepped toward Totomaru, who's expression turned hateful after hearing Gray's remark about him. 

"I'll make you regret that statement, boy." Totomaru spat as he summoned an orb of fire above his palm.

In response, Gray pressed his fist against his open palm to ready himself for battle. Erza, trusting Gray to take care of Totomaru and destroy the Jupiter Cannon, led Elfman away as they searched for the other members of the Element Four. Gray got ready to defeat Totomaru and break the Jupiter Cannon's power source. 

* * *

  
The mages on the outside cheered as the Jupiter Cannon exploded in on itself. Their cheers turned into unsettled mumurs as the the guild building turned into a giant robot. It began to draw a magic circle, which Mira recognized as the Abyss Break, a forbidden spell capable of untold amounts of destruction. Despise washed over them again, but they kept fighting.

On the inside of the mobile guild, Erza and Elfman split up. Elfman having being intercepted by the mage known as Sol of the Earth, a member of the Element Four while Erza encountered Aria of the Heavens, the Element Four's leader.

* * *

  
Elfman dug his heels into the ground. _Man, this guy is tougher than he looks. Guess he isn't an S-Class mage for nothing. _

He managed to stop a couple meters away from the thin, green haired earth mage. Sol smiled darkly before he spoke. "You're a [Take-Over] mage and two years ago, you attempted a Full Body Take-Over and failed, no? You went berserk." 

Elfman looked down, trying to push down the memories that threatened to come to the surface. "Shut up! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" He leapt forward, attempting to hit Sol when two figures came up from the ground. They formed into Lisanna and Happy. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Wha-? Lisanna, Happy." He whispered, the guilt rising up in him. "How?" 

"I have the ability to scan your memories when I touch you. So when you stepped on me earlier whilst you were running about the place willy nilly, I did just that." Sol laughed. "My, aren't these two adorable? A cat-like creature that can talk, and your little sister. Ah, so these two are six feet under in the ground. How sad." A mocking expression crossed his face. "How could you do something so cruel to the people you were supposed to protect on that job, that you swore to protect?" 

Elfman shut his eyes. He couldn't let himself lose focus! That being said, he knew this mage wasn't someone he could defeat in his current state. He screamed and attempted to cast the Full Body Take-Over spell. _I can't let him get to me! _

"No, no. You shouldn't do that, don't you remember what happened the last time you tried?" 

Multiple figures of Lisanna and Happy surrounded Elfman, calling to him in pleading voices, begging for him to stop. Elfman let his magic energy go, unable to ignore their voices. He knew that it wasn't Lisanna and Happy really, but he couldn't ignore their voices either. Especially since he was the one who caused their deaths. He gripped his arm and looked up to meet Sol in the eyes. 

"You're a coward," he spoke quietly. "A real man would fight me head-on instead of messing with my head!" 

"So you're insinuating I'm not a real man? How dare you insult me in such a way? What gives you the right to tell me how a real man should behave? You're not a man, you're a monster who murdered his little sister and her best friend's cat companion." Elfman tried to keep his breathing pattern, knowing he couldn't let his words get to him. 

_But he's right. I'm the reason they're dead. I killed them._ Elfman went flying back from one of Sol's attacks, since he wasn't paying attention. 

He grunted as he hit the wall, barely noticing the rocks crumbling down on him as the wall slowly broke. He looked outside to see his older sister being crushed between two pillar beams. "Mira! Are you okay? How'd they get you?" He could barely hear her, as Sol began speaking again. 

"Miss Mirajane Strauss, who was once known as the She-Devil. Quite the fearsome mage once, but now she only holds a mere fraction of the power she once had. What a pity." 

Mira reached for her brother. "Run, get out of here!" She didn't want to watch this. She knew her brother couldn't defeat one of the vaunted Element Four in his current state. They were both similar, only her brother could use his magic more effectively than she could. Mira however had given up the need to wield magic after what had happened on their job. Still, that didn't mean Elfman could defeat Sol. 

"No, I won't leave you!" 

Sol laughed. "You're an imposter, with a manly facade that hides the fact that you're a weak, powerless wizard who couldn't even keep his promise." Sol forced magic energy onto Elfman. "Ground's Sealing Torment! Enjoy reliving your memories!" 

Elfman screamed before darkness encroached on his vision, before showing a scene he knew all too well. 

* * *

  
_"Are you two fighting again?" Lisanna said, a fond tone in her voice. She jokingly placed her hands on her hips, leaning down at Natsu and Happy. _

_"Hey Lis!" Natsu smiled. "We missed you!" _

_"Natsu ate my whole fish, and she didn't even ask me first!" Happy cried, pointing at Natsu accusingly. Said girl huffed. _

_"Whenever I eat any fish, you always say it's yours!" _

* * *

Elfman drew in a deep breath. This was a memory he knew far too well, one that haunted him. 

* * *

_"Come on Lisanna, let's go. We have work to do." Elfman looked over to see the younger version of himself walking beside Mira._

_"What? We just finished a job. Can't we take a little break?" _

_"Yeah, but it's an S-Class quest. Mirajane wants us to go along and help her out with it." Elfman smiled. _

_"What? No way!" Natsu whined. "That's so unfair! I want to go on an S-Class quest too!" A pout came across her face. She really did act like a child sometimes or….she used to._

_"Mira…can Natsu come with us?" Lisanna asked her elder sister, making Natsu's eyes brighten with happiness. Before Mira answered, Elfman interjected._

_"No! I'm against this, I'm the man of our family and I can protect you two by myself! We don't need any other help!" He flexed his arm muscles. _

_"Come on! I can totally help! You have to take me with you!" Natsu begged. _

_"What kind of job is it?" Happy questioned, raising his hand up. _

_"It's an emergency request. They want us to kill this monster called the Beast. And no, Natsu, you can't come. You're not strong enough, but if you train up, I might take you along next time." Mirajane taunted. _

_Natsu smile, but it was empty, her face worryingly blank. She was used to the taunts of the She-Devil. "Take Happy with you, please." She looked to Lisanna. "He's quick and small, he can help you out." Mira opened her mouth to respond but was too slow as Lisanna spoke up. _

_"Sure!" She scooped Happy up in her arms and held him to her chest. She turned to Natsu and the two of them stared into each other's eyes for a while, smiling. "We're off, Nat." _

_"Have fun, Lis. I'll be waiting for you two when you get home." Natsu replied with a loving smile. Lisanna crushed the smaller girl in a loving embrace, Happy sandwiched between them. It took a few minutes but the two finally separated, with Lisanna pressing a kiss to Natsu's forehead and Happy teasing them before they ran off after Mirajane, waving goodbye._

_Natsu grabbed on his younger self's arm. She looked at him with a serious look in her eye. "Elfman. Promise you'll take care of them. Don't let anything happen to them, please." _

_He looked down at the small girl. "I promise I will. They'll come back home to you." _

* * *

Elfman turned away from the scene, barely keeping the tears from his eyes. He'd broken his word. Before he could gather his thoughts, another scene came before him. 

_A town on fire, burning. _He turned to the forest surrounded by cliffs to see a gigantic monster walking towards Mirajane. He felt his body tremble. "That monster is me." 

* * *

_"Elfman! Pull yourself together!" His sister pleaded. Lisanna and Happy flew in from the town. _

_"Mira, we got everyone out of the town." Lisanna spoke. Happy landed on Lisanna's shoulder, deactivating his wings. "Let us help you now!" _

_"You both need to get out of here. It's too dangerous here." _

_"Why?" Happy asked, a worried look crossing his face. _

_"Elfman, he tried to Take-Over the Beast to protect me since I was beat up pretty bad. It almost worked, but the Beast was too powerful for him. And he's lost control, as you can see," she nodded to the Beast walking towards them now. "We need to get him to come to his senses before the Beast completely takes over his soul." _

_The Beast snarled as it came to a stop in front of them. Lisanna pulled Happy down into her arms. She rubbed his head. "Stay here," she said, giving him a last hug before she put him down beside Mirajane. _

_Happy shook his head. "Stay with you," he whispered as he jumped back into her arms. Lisanna sighed, but relented and stood back up to walk over to Elfman. She vaguely heard Mirajane's protests for her to come back, but she kept walking forward. _

_"Hey, big brother Elf? Are you okay? It's me, Lisanna, your little sister. Happy is here with me, and big sister Mira is over there, see?" She paused. "We're a family and we're part of a guild that's like family, so we need to pull together to work this out. So, let's go home and talk about what happened. We're not mad, we just want to help you." _

Elfman clenched his fists together. "It's not gonna work. Just run away!" He screamed as the Beast in his memory roared and raised it's arm. 

_"Don't be afraid, big brother. We still love you, no matter what." Lisanna held her hand out, Happy hugged to her chest by her other arm. _

_The Beast swung it's arm down at Lisanna and Happy, knocking them several kilometers away where they slammed into the surrounding cliffs and fell to the forest floor, bloody and unmoving._

* * *

Elfman fell to his knees, tears finally pouring down his face. He knew Mira had screamed, but he couldn't hear it over the ringing in his ears. He screamed, wanting this to just stop. 

Finally, a voice broke through. "_Elfman_! Please, I can't lose you too, brother! Please, come back to yourself!" 

Mira. And it sounded like she was crying. 

He grit his teeth together. Was this all he was? A pathetic wizard who can't even conquer his own demons? He'd been unable to save Lisanna and Happy from himself. They'd suffered gruesome deaths at the hands of his insecurity, his mistake. And now, he was going to die in front of Mira! He was causing his only living sibling pain, and it was killing him! What could he do to stop this? 

_A Full Body Take-Over. It's the only way I'll be strong enough to beat this guy..._

Can he pull it off? What if he lost control like last time? 

_No! Remember what Master said… you can only control your magic if you have faith in yourself. You must believe you can do it_. He took a deep breath. 

"I believe in myself." It was a soft whisper, before he shouted it. 

"What the…?" Sol asked, as light begin to emit from Elfman's body. 

Mira felt her worry rise as she recognized the magic energy coming from Elfman. "No! Elfman, please!" 

The light faded away showing Elfman in the same Take-Over form as from before, as the Beast. He roared and moved forward towards Sol, before he begin to punch him in succession. He stopped once he heard Mira's voice. 

"Elfman! I wanna talk to you." She called out. He remembered that Mira was trapped and began to jump over to her. 

"I'm worried. I want to know that you haven't lost control. Please. Not again. I want to talk to you, Elfman." She closed her eyes. She gasped when she felt the crushing force around her go away, and she opened her eyes to see Elfman having pushed the two beams apart. She was pulled up onto the top of the giant's arm, and she began to tear up as Elfman started apologizing. 

"I know I promised I would never attempt another Full Body Take-Over. And after what happened to Lisanna and Happy, I thought I never would. I didn't want to. But I didn't have another choice. This was the only way I could protect you and Fairy Tail." 

Mira hugged her brother. "Please, stop beating yourself up over Lisanna and Happy. That wasn't your fault. It was a mistake, and everyone knows that. You tried to protect all three of us." 

"And I failed. I killed Lisanna and Happy." 

"But I'm alive, and so is the rest of our guild. They're still here and we need to help them." Mira caressed her brother's face, before she spoke again. "And we promised to keep their memory alive. Even if they're no longer here with us physically, they will live in our hearts, forever." She gave a teary smile as Elfman broke down into tears.

* * *

Natsu lowered herself onto the top of the giant robot, which had stopped moving, thankfully. She began to walk casually, smirking as she sensed what happened below her. She was impressed when she sensed Gray defeat Totomaru of the Conflagration and was even more impressed when she sensed Elfman of all people take out Sol. She sighed as she engaged herself in her thoughts for a moment. 

She would admit that she had hated Elfman for a while. He had killed Lisanna and Happy, her best friends. It was hard to fully forgive that, even now. Still, she stopped holding a grudge because she had eventually came to the realization that Elfman had only made a mistake. It was a bitter fact, but a fact nonetheless. Natsu had finally grown to be more or less indifferent to the large man now, rarely speaking to him but being polite when she did. 

Regardless, she was both surprised and impressed that he was able to conquer his demons and cast a Full Body Take-Over. It was about time that the man moved forward. After all, they can only go forward in time. It was a lesson Natsu had learned, that the world didn't care how they felt. It kept matching forward in time, never stopping for anyone. They shouldn't live in the past, they should move forward, not dwelling on the past but never forgetting it either. It was how they learned from their mistakes.

Natsu raised a brow as she watched the sky darken with rain clouds, rain beginning to fall. She could easily sense the magic in the rain, but even if she couldn't, common sense told her that rain clouds gathering so quickly wasn't natural. _Ah, seems I've ran into one of Phantom's Element Four._

Juvia of the Great Sea.

"Drip, drip, drop..." A monotone voice sounded out behind her. Natsu turned around to face her and closely examined the woman who was walking up to her. The first thing that caught her eyes was the amount of blue on display. Juvia wore a long navy blue coat that looked like a dress as it reached her knees coupled with a fur shawl over her shoulders and a blue hat on her hair. Her cerulean hair was curled tightly at the base, coming to a rest on her shoulders. The next thing that caught her attention was Gajeel's scent on her, making her quirk a brow. Still, Natsu disregarded all of that as she met her blank stare. "Juvia is the Rain Woman of the Element Four."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." She answered. Even if she had been raised by a dragon, Natsu still had some manners. Or at least, she had enough manners to introduce herself when someone else did.

"Juvia knows of you. The Master of Fire, Solus Natsu Dragneel. Your power and your reputation precede you. Master told the Element Four to be careful of you." 

"I'm flattered." Natsu replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "But you guys aren't living up to all the hype about you. Totomaru and Sol were taken out by mages who are A-Class at their best. It's honestly disappointing."

"Juvia never would have thought that two of the Elements would have been defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria." Juvia replied.

Natsu grinned and felt her heart to thrum in anticipation. She was brilliant at sensing magical energy and she knew that Juvia was a little under the level of Erza, above the average S-Class mage in that regard. Adding on to that, she used [Water Magic], her elemental polar opposite. This, was going to be a good fight.

"Water Lock." Without much of a warning, she was encased in a sphere of water. Juvia cast the spell at such an incredible speed, it was comparable to how fast Erza could Re-Quip her armour. It was no wonder that this woman had such a reputation, even among her peers in the Element Four. 

Natsu let her magic energy flow, her body emitting a bright crimson aura that made the Water Lock evaporate from the heat.

Juvia looked on blankly. She wasn't surprised, she never expected her Water Lock to hold a mage of Natsu's caliber. She only wanted to test the waters, try and make an estimate as to how powerful she was.

Natsu grinned at her opponent, feeling excitement bubble in her. She had heard many things about the Great Sea, one she intended to test right now. She leaped forward, unleashing a flurry of punches at Juvia's body. They went straight through, Juvia's body turning to water. Natsu whistled while she jumped back to her starting position. 

"That's a nice ability you got there," Natsu complimented. Juvia smirked, happy to be praised for her skills. Clapping her hands together, Natsu smirked. "This is definitely going to be a good fight. Let's have some fun, Juvia!" 

Upon seeing Natsu's smirk, Juvia felt excited. She was never one to thirst for battles but in all honesty she was feeling thrilled at the prospect of fighting the famous Natsu Dragneel. This girl just had something about her, that made Juvia want to go all out.

A blue aura surrounded Juvia's body as her magic power began to rise, Natsu's own crimson aura returning. There was a tense silence in the air, apart from the raindrops dropping onto the metal surface of the giant robot. Lightning flashed, serving as the signal for the start of their fight as Juvia and Natsu charged at each other.

"Water Cane!" A thick whip of water came careening at Natsu who rolled to the side to avoid it. She heard the crackle of steel denting, and was tempted to survey the damage but refrained. She leaped up to set herself up for her offense, using one of her branches of [Fire Magic], Prominent Fire. 

"Prominence Typhoon!" A large vortex of fuchsia fire flew towards Juvia, who gathered and solidified the water beneath her and used it to launch herself into the air to avoid the large attack. 

"Water Slicer!" Two sharpened tendrils of water cut through the air as they sped towards Natsu, who dodged under them at the last second. Natsu watched the attack slice through the steel towers behind her. Juvia launched forward to aim a heel kick at her, and Natsu flipped backwards to avoid it. Good thing she did, as she saw the large heel shaped dent in the steel. Natsu whistled quietly at the amazing show of strength. It was obvious she shouldn't be underestimated. 

It was back and forth for a while, but Juvia was slowly being worn down. Juvia was powerful, but she didn't the stamina to constantly use her larger attacks like Natsu could. Natsu rarely met anyone like that though. She was considered to be a freak of nature regarding that, having inhuman stamina and endurance and able to constantly use large attacks. Natsu sensed that Juvia had lots of power within her, but that power wasn't being nutured or brought out. That wasn't the only problem though. Just by observing her fighting prowess, Natsu could see that she didn't have the same fighting experience and situational awareness that Natsu did. Natsu had no doubt that she could be a force to be reckoned with if her power was being brought out, and her fighting abilities nurtured. Still, Natsu couldn't draw this out any longer. She drew forth her [Dragon Slayer] magic and inhaled deeply.

Juvia immediately recognised the strange magic energy in the air and Natsu's stance. She had watched Gajeel do the same thing many times before. Juvia erected a dome of water around herself to protect herself from the oncoming onslaught.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The signature attack of all [Dragon Slayers] was unleashed. The blistering hot stream of flames raced through the sky before colliding with Juvia's dome of water, steam rising in the air from the collision. However, she was quickly overpowered and she was forced to jump out of the way to avoid the brunt of the roar. Once Juvia looked to see Natsu, she quickly cursed herself for making such an amateur mistake of leaving herself wide open to the blazing heat of Natsu's [Dragon Slayer] magic. 

"Fire Dragon's Blast!" A burst of blistering flames were unleashed from Natsu's hands upon the water mage. The power and heat was too much for Juvia's water body, and she screamed in agony from the dragon fire.

Releasing the attack early, Natsu turned away. She only really knew Juvia's name, but she could feel that the Rain Woman had gone through similar ordeals as Natsu had. She sensed from their battle that Juvia knew how it felt to be lonely, to have no sense of belonging anywhere, to watch her entire world shatter. Still, she began to walk away, she certainly wasn't going to go out of her way to connect with her. _I won't be playing nice with anyone, that's for damn sure_. Natsu repeated this in her head, but even she could feel that this was a flimsy lie. Still, she could pretend it was true if she walked away, and that's exactly what she was doing. 

"Why?" Juvia croaked out as she heard Natsu's footsteps moving away from her.

"Hmm?" Natsu stopped and looked at her over her shoulder.

"Why did you spare Juvia?" The Rain Woman asked, with a few tears flowing down her face. With the enhanced eyesight from her [Dragon Slayer] magic, Natsu could tell that she was crying despite the heavy rain. She raised a brow, having the feeling that Juvia wasn't crying because she was beaten, but because of something deeper than that. "Juvia heard that you left your enemies disfigured and crippled. So why didn't you do the same to Juvia?"

Natsu didn't respond immediately, trying to gather her thoughts. That was definitely frustration in her tone. Natsu wanted to hit her head into a wall. She was raised by a dragon, for fuck's sake! She didn't know any social cues or how she should act and what she should say to comfort someone. Not that she would anymore. She had vowed two years ago to be herself and say what she thought unapologetically, and she preferred that life compared to before, when she would keep her thoughts to herself. She sighed, and told Juvia the truth.

"I spared you because I respect you." Juvia's eyes widened. "You've got a lot of latent power within you. I quite enjoyed our fight, it's one of the best ones I've ever had so far. But my biggest reason lies elsewhere. I recognize that look in your eye. You know exactly what it's like to watch your world slip through your fingers and shatter before your very eyes. You know the despair of loss, and you're not blind to the bittersweet reality of our world. And I respect that." 

Juvia felt something reasonate with the other girl. Natsu understood the very same pain she'd been forced to endure her whole life. However, Juvia could got the feeling that she had somehow moved past her own pain. She wanted to share her story with the mage in front of her.

Juvia spoke softly, recalling her entire life, how her family was from a long lineage of wizards, and her parents died to stop one of the Demons from the Book of Zeref. They were successful, and Juvia spoke of how after she learned of their deaths, the rain had started to follow her, and it never stopped. She spoke of how she was driven out of every town she tried to live in, of the pain she was forced to endure, of the loneliness that followed after her ever since her parents had died.

"Sometimes Juvia just wanted to die to escape the pain. It was too much, the pain sometimes felt as though it were choking her. But she didn't. Juvia was too scared of dying, the uncertainty of it. She kept living, hoping that one day she could find a way to move past this pain." Juvia said softly, her voice cracking with shame. The shame of being scared to die. After all, dying seemed quite easy. One just needed to stop breathing, was one example. 

"Don't feel ashamed Juvia. Killing yourself is easy. If anything, living is harder. I…have feared to live for such a long time. Living means involving yourself with connections, means getting hurt, it means to care. And that, is harder than dying. Or, at least it feels that way, strangely enough." Natsu laughed wistfully. She spoke as if she had felt the exact same way, making Juvia hang onto her every word. "You should live, Juvia. You've done it for so long, you're strong enough to keep living. I know that one day, if you keep living, you will find the person who accepts you no matter what, who understands you down to your very core. Goodbye Juvia, I sincerely hope we'll meet again." Natsu offered Juvia a tiny smile before she walked off, waving her hand casually. 

Juvia felt something lift off her chest at Natsu's words. Her fellow mage clearly understood the pain she felt for so long, it was kind of a relief. Gajeel was a good friend, he cared and listened, but he didn't quite understand the pain she was in. Natsu did, even if it was only because they went through the same feelings. It felt cleansing, as if she was seen in a new way. It made her begin to smile.

As she began to grin, she felt awed as the skies cleared, showing a brilliant azure color that Juvia had not seen in eleven years. It was even more beautiful than it was in her memory. 

"Juvia is happy…thank you, Natsu." 


	6. Dragons' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Natsu fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry I was gone for so long! Finals were a nightmare, and I've been a bit busy the past few days! But I'm back, and with a new chapter to boot! I hope you guys enjoy this, I'm still rather new to writing fight scenes...anyways, onto the chapter!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections

I had no control back then   
Now I have the chance   
To get you back

  
Natsu strolled the halls of the robot building that was crumbling. Jose's empire was falling before his very eyes. She could imagine how putrid his face looked with the rage that was most likely on it, and she laughed a bit. She wished she could see his expression. However, Jose would most likely go after Erza, perceiving her as a bigger threat. After all, Erza had been the first fifteen year old to ever become S-Class.

_The man was obviously delusional if he thinks that Erza would be stronger just because she reached S-Class first_, Natsu mused, before shaking her head. The man was of no consequence, not when she had a reunion to attend to. She wasn't sure if Gajeel remembered her or the others, but it was not likely, as Gajeel was never so awful. He may have been rough, but he was never a sadistic bastard. And what he had done to Levy was fucked up.

She had to reunite with her childhood friend, and see what the hell was going on in his head. He hurt Levy, and was emotionally hurting Anna's family, something that Natsu wasn't taking to kindly. Natsu had practically worshipped the blonde woman, something that she was teased over relentlessly, but Anna always took in stride, as she acted as a motherly figure for all the [Dragon Slayers], teaching them human customs and things that the Dragons couldn't. Natsu could recall when Anna would brush her hair, talking about how she and the others would need a human touch from time to time. Natsu closed her eyes to recall that vague memory. 

_"Anna, why do you hang out with us? I mean, why do you stay here?" Natsu questioned. She would notice how Anna would leave occasionally, and the dragons would ask her about how if there were any news from the humans. She figured that Anna was also human, since she didn't have the same distinctive scent of dragon coming off her like the others she lived with did._

_"Well, you and the other children do need the touch of a human once in a while. It's important for you to keep these aspects for your future." Anna smiled. "I don't think the dragons could do your hair for you, do you?" Anna questioned, a teasing look on her face as she combed through the tangles and dirt encrusted into Natsu's hair from living in the woods. Natsu laughed, slightly hysterical at the thought of Igneel trying to brush her hair. The dragon was gigantic! She ended up giving a small whimper when Anna got one of her tangles out. She blinked back tears and looked back at the blonde woman._

_"Hey, Anna? Are you sure you're fine living with all of us in the woods? Don't you have anyone else?" The blonde woman smiled at Natsu. _

_"No, honey. I'm fine being with you all. I mean, aren't you happy with the rest of them?" _

_"Yeah but we're all dragons." _

_"Perhaps, but we all care about each other, don't we?" Natsu nodded vigorously. _

_"There's your answer." _

She didn't know Lucy personally, but she was a part of Fairy Tail. Even if Natsu would never admit it out loud, the guild was her home, it was where she grew up. Her main reason for getting involved however, was in her loyalty to Anna. Anna had essentially been a mother to her, to all of them really. She couldn't let anyone, even Gajeel, get away with hurting Anna's family.

She came to a stop in front of a large door. Even if she hadn't seen Gajeel in over seven years, she'd recognize his scent anywhere. She kicked the door open, sending it into the wall. Natsu may be excited to see Gajeel again, but she was still angry at him for what he had done.

Gajeel didn't flinch as the heavy door flew past him and crashed into the wall behind him. He looked around to see one of the people he'd been seeing a lot of flashes of lately. He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt that he knew Natsu, like they were old friends. He smirked at her. 

"Well, well, Solus, I've been expecting ya." He chuckled. "Looks like ya finally arrived." 

Natsu frowned. "Nice to see you, Gajeel. Why'd you do that to Levy?" 

He shrugged. "Had to get ya attention somehow. Yer guild would never have responded otherwise." 

"Didn't mean you had to do that to Levy." 

Gajeel would admit he was no stranger to hurting people, but hurting the blue haired midget from Fairy Tail, this was the first time in a long time that he'd felt some guilt over it. However, he would do it again to keep the higher ups in Phantom Lord from hurting Juvia. He didn't get more time to think about it though as Natsu leaped forward and punched him, sending him through the wall. 

Gajeel jumped back up, to see Natsu sprinting towards him. He readied himself and engaged her in hand to hand combat. 

Punch. Swipe. Kick. They always met at a stalement but with each hit, Natsu could feel her muscles straining. Gajeel was strong. If she kept on doing this, she was the more likely to lose. Gajeel matched her blow for blow and for each hit she got on him, she received one in return. She would have to take a hit to get him where she wanted him to be. 

His next hit cracked against her head, making her vision blur. She could feel a large bruise forming and blood trickling down. Damn, that _hurt_. She willed away the tears that were forming, and without thinking about it, she immediately followed up by punching him in the nose. He obviously didn't expect her to recover so quickly and it was then that she saw her chance. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the stomach.

It was enough to temporarily stun him. She saw the chance to attack and she took it. Even if Gajeel was stunned by the force of her kick for a moment, he saw her coming. He leapt forward to prepare his own strike, transforming his arm into a large black spear with a wickedly pointed tip.

"Iron Dragon's Spear!" He thrusted his arm forward, and Natsu barely managed to dodge as she punched him. The side blade slightly cut her face. If she had been a moment later, the spear would have gone straight through her head. Her heart thrummed in excitement. Gajeel was going to push her further than she had ever been pushed before. 

After he missed her, he retracted his arm and attacked again. "Iron Dragon's Sword!" He swung towards her chest, aiming for a larger target than her head this time. Natsu jumped backwards to avoid the spiky sword. That would cut her in half if it connected. 

Gajeel repeated the same attack pattern, keeping her on the defense. _I'm going to lose if I let him go on like this. I need to create an opening. _

It would not be easy. With the way he moved, it was hard to land hits on him without receiving some damage herself. She could use her Sonic Drive to move faster but this was a matter of pride. They were both raised by Anna. They were also the oldest and most famous [Dragon Slayers] in Ishgar. Her pride wouldn't allow her to use anything else but her main magic.

She saw a chance as he thrusted his spear arm forward again. Her instincts were screaming for her to dodge, but she ran straight towards him instead of trying to dodge or block. 

With her quick footwork, she was able to only sustain a shallow cut on her side. Still, it was well worth it as she had an opening. She lifted her foot and slammed it into his stomach. The kick was enough, as he stumbled back clutching his stomach. She took the chance to take the offense. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Two whips of fire formed around her forearms before lashing forward. Gajeel turned his body into iron and withstood the attack. 

Natsu raised a brow as she observed the man. She wasn't really surprised, but she had seen that attack carve off limbs like butter. Gajeel's condition was a testament to his natural constitution. His arms had scorch marks on him, but he payed no attention to them as he turned them into clubs.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" His forearm extended as it raced towards Natsu, smashing into her. She coughed up a bit of spit from the force of the hit. Gajeel swung his arm up, throwing Natsu through the ceiling of the room. Gajeel wasn't far behind as he followed, jumping through the newly made hole in the roof.

Natsu wiped the corner of her mouth as she gave Gajeel a smirk of approval. Her childhood friend certainly had power in spades and she was very much impressed. Gajeel answered her with a smirk of his own as a dark green aura surrounded him, making Natsu answer with her own crimson aura as both [Dragon Slayers] released their power.

The air was tense as the two mages stared each other down.

"Ya ain't too bad, ain't ya?" Gajeel smirked. His blood was singing with excitement. He lived for worthy opponents, powerful rivals. Not to downplay his fellow S-Class in Phantom Lord, they were all forces of nature in their own right. However, they didn't have the same inhuman stamina he had, couldn't _truly_ push him to his limit, something he felt that Natsu could. He always wanted to be stronger, to prove something to Metalicana. It was one of his driving forces to become stronger, to find worthy rivals, such as Natsu. 

"I'd say the same about you," Natsu nodded. With their fight having started, she could feel her anger cooling. She was still pissed at Gajeel's actions, but she was also immensely enjoying herself. She knew that Gajeel was someone who could challenge her. While she could feel that she was more powerful than he was, it didn't mean anything. Someone who was weaker than her could defeat her, if the right tactics were employed. Despite her power, this fight would be in no way easy. The beginning of their fight had proven that. 

The silence stretched for a few moments before both mages summoned their magic to engage each other in combat.

"Fire Dragon's Scales!" Crescents of golden fire rapidly flew from her outstretched hands as Gajeel answered with his own attack.

"Iron Dragon's Spears!" Sharp black spears formed before Gajeel which shot towards Natsu. Their attacks continued for a minute, before they effectively cancelled each other out. Both mages took a moment before they launched themselves at each other.

"Fire Dragon's Destruction Fist!"

"Iron Dragon's Steel Fist!"

Both of their fists collided, their fists beginning to shake from the massive force they used. They tried again a few more times but always met at a stalement that left their fists trembling and bones creaking from the force and magic energy they exerted against each other. After a fourth try, Natsu quickly leaped back which caused Gajeel to stumble forward. She took advantage to engulf her foot with magic energy. "Fire Dragon's Tail Whip!"

Gajeel saw the blur of Natsu's foot, and knew he couldn't dodge her. 

"Iron Dragon's Aegis!" A large terrifying shield with a dragon head and other little designs of terror invoking images appeared on his forearm to block her kick. He strained himself a little to keep her back, but he held on as he pushed forward to smash his shield into Natsu. She used the charge to flip herself backwards to place some distance between them. 

She couldn't physically overpower Gajeel. Usually she didn't worry about being physically overpowered as she had inhuman physical strength. However, that came as part of her [Dragon Slayer] abilities. Dragons had overwhelming power, both physically and magically. Her inhuman strength and stamina were byproducts, but Gajeel also had those very same abilities to utilize. Trying to overpower him wouldn't work out well for her. Which meant, she would have to employ different tactics, rely more on her magic.

Once Natsu landed, she immediately straightened as she took a huge breath. Gajeel knew instantly what she was doing, so he inhaled deeply to prepare his counter.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

The large vortex of fire, sharp winds, and iron fragments tore the ground apart as they met in a titanic explosion that rocked the building, cancelling each other out.

Natsu had expected that and was already on the move as soon as her attack finished and closed the distance before Gajeel could react.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She shouted as she caught Gajeel in the solar plexus with a punch that launched him into the air. Natsu quickly followed up while Gajeel was still wheezing and trying to catch his breath.

Natsu flew into the air above Gajeel where she summoned her fire in the shape of a sphere before it was compressed down into the shape of a small ball. It looked very dangerous considering how it pulsated with power. "Fire Dragon's Pulse Grenade!"

She threw the ball at Gajeel, who barely had any time to move. The sphere crashed down and unleashed a massive fire storm that tore through the spot it landed, as it exploded from the point of impact. The results were devastating and the eyes of the mages below were drawn to the colossal sphere.

Natsu slowly lowered herself to the ground, keeping an eye on the spot that Gajeel once occupied. She refused to believe that he was taken out by her last attack and was proven right as a large vortex of metal shards came racing at her.

"Fire Dragon's Sphere!" A dome of fire sprung up around her, dispersing Gajeel's roar.

As Natsu's dome disappeared, she could see Gajeel's condition. The man was covered in some bruises and quite a lot more burn marks, but he seemed to be doing alright for the most part. His clothes were singed and torn though and he was breathing heavily. Natsu caught sight of the large shields on both forearms.

She blew out a breath, before she calmly evened out her breaths. _Those shields, he called that move Aegis. That's how he defended against my last attack. His defense is impressive as hell, it's definitely hard to break though._ She smiled bitterly as she realized something._ I would have stood no chance if I didn't push myself like I did for the past two years._

Gajeel however, had no luxury of analyzing Natsu. The air was scorching, it was hard to even breathe. His arms were trembling from the intense heat they had been forced to endure. He was reaching his limit and he just knew that if this went on any longer, he would lose by default as he would no doubt collapse from exhaustion of his stamina and magic. It was weird, he had never had the problem of exhaustion before. He as a [Dragon Slayer] could perform feats that ordinary humans, both magical and nonmagical, could never hope to match. Before, he had never had the problem of exhaustion in battle.

It was strange for Gajeel. He could feel a strange sense of pride welling up within him. He couldn't be sure where it came from, but he was sure that it came from the same place that gave him the feeling of knowing Natsu, the same place where the flashes of his memory came from. _She's still scrappy as ever._

The thought came from nowhere, but he knew deep down that it was true. 

He put all of that out of his mind though as he knew that the battle was at the climax. He couldn't go on much longer and he knew Natsu was aware of this as well. Gajeel decided to put his all into this next attack. It was do or don't for him at this point and he refused to throw in the towel. That just wasn't his style.

Both mages locked eyes, the intensity in their gazes palpable. They knew that this battle needed to end.

"Heh, you're still rough as ever, Gajeel." Natsu commented with a grin on her face, one that was answered by Gajeel.

"Well I could say that yer scrappy as ever, short stack." Gajeel shot back.

The air itself took on a different quality, a whoosh thrumming around them, the very energy changed around them. Every mage in the area turned their heads toward their direction, sensing the immediate change. 

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"

Natsu raised her arms above her head, golden flaming feathers forming from her wrists, flying above her.

Gajeel also reared back with his arms in the air, black iron gathering at the point forming a long, sharp construct.

An enormous spear formed above Gajeel's head. It was meters long and thick, with little spikes on the body of the spear with a tip that gleamed. To add on to that, the whole spear began to rotate rapidly. Natsu winced. _If that touches me, it will not end well for me_.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and panted. He was pouring all of his power into his last attack. He would not go down without a fight.

On the other hand, Natsu clasped her hands together above her head. The flaming golden feathers took on the shape of a Phoenix. The wings of the Phoenix spread wide, a white hue outlining it. As she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, she had to admit that Gajeel's attack looked awe inspiring. Still, she would not hold back. She would place the last of her power into this attack. 

Natsu swiped her clasped hands forward, her powerful Phoenix flying forward in a circular motion. It collided with Gajeel's brutal spear that was hurled forward. 

"Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Helios!"

"Karma Demon: Spiralling Spear!"

Both attacks met in a vicious collision, causing the entire robot to tremble and accelerate the crumbling of the building at the combined might of the attacks. Debris went flying and the air trembled as both attacks battled for dominance.

Large beads of sweat started rolling down the face of Gajeel as he strained his core to the max, pushing every last drop of magic that he had into the attack.

Swear poured from Natsu's forehead as she expended all her power into this. Although she was quite a bit more powerful than Gajeel was, she would have to admit that he held nothing back. It didn't help that she used some of her energy to hold back the Jupiter Cannon and fight against Juvia. Still, it didn't make Gajeel any less powerful and decrease any of her respect for him. 

They both knew the inevitable outcome of this battle, but neither backed down out of pure determination, stubbornness, and respect.

It only took a few seconds, though it felt like a lifetime to both mages, before Natsu's attack overpowered Gajeel's, destroying his spear and colliding with his unprotected body head on. The sound of whooshing and flames crackling permeated through the sounds of the building collasping, as Natsu's Phoenix exploded around Gajeel which made him cry out in agony. The large explosion drew the eyes of the mages around who knew by the sight what the outcome of the battle was.

Once the smoke cleared, Gajeel could be seen lying flat on his back, his skin marred with burns and his clothes heavily singed. He looked half dead for all intents and purposes, only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was still alive.

Once Natsu saw his condition, she managed to stumble over before she collapsed. Her head was ringing from the enormous effort she had to expend during the battle. She hadn't had to fight this hard since her battle against Erza during her S-Class promotion trial. She's gotten a hell of a lot more powerful since then and hardly came across any worthy opponents. Her fight with Juvia definitely counted though and she would most certainly be quite the force to be reckoned in the future.

Gajeel, with respect to Erza and Juvia, was on a completely different level than them. He certainly earned the reputation he had as Phantom's ace, and he had more than earned Natsu's respect as a fellow warrior. Most importantly to her, she could see that he was still the same old Gajeel under his gruff exterior. He had certainly grown, just as she had. Through their battle, she could see that he hadn't really changed too much. No doubt that the abandonment of their dragon parents had taken a toll on him and multiple other things may have also changed, but Gajeel was still Gajeel. And that was all she wanted to know. 

She allowed a small smile on her face as she stared into the azure expanse above her, taking in the beauty of the clear sky. Things weren't so bleak anymore. The hurt still felt fresh and raw, but admittedly, she was coping better. She had goals, things she felt she both needed and wanted to do. She wanted to make something of herself. She wanted to find out who she was, why she could use her [Crimson Flames], find out about her past. At the moment though, she would focus on increasing her power. In the short term, this wasn't a bad idea, but power for the sake of power was a worthless ambition, one look at Laxus was enough to see that. 

For the long term, well…she wanted something more than just her past, more than who she was. She wanted to do what she was meant for. She could feel it, a deep truth in her bones. She was a powerful being, and she was meant for greater things than going on random jobs, regardless of how conceited that sounded. It reminded her of her amnesia-like state, how she couldn't remember things about her past. The feeling that she was meant for something more, it was just something she could feel was true. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She was done wallowing in self pity. She had things to do, and she wanted to make Lisanna and Happy proud, when she saw them again in the afterlife. 

She'd take things slowly though. There was no need to hurry. She would continue her journey, learning new things along the way. Eventually, she would get to where she needed to be. For now, she would have to enjoy the ride.

The image of Juvia and Wendy crossed her mind. The blonde and raven haired boys appeared before her eyes, before she looked over at Gajeel. 

_Who am I kidding? I miss them…and I would like to get to know Juvia. Gajeel is friends with her after all, she can't be completely awful. _

A golden light flooded the whole area, coming from inside the robot. The light swept over Natsu, filling her with warmth, easing her exhaustion. As quickly as it came, it left, and Natsu realized it was one of the Grand Fairy Spells, Fairy Law. _There's no doubt that Jose and the rest of Phantom Lord are finished now. _

Natsu slowly drifted off, exhausted from the events of the day. The Jupiter Cannon, fighting Juvia and Gajeel…it certainly took a lot out of her. Her job was done, and she could let the others handle the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about that! More on Gajeel and Natsu in the next chapter, which will be out soon! Pinky promise!


	7. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gajeel talk, Lucy desperately tries to save Loke, and Natsu follows a lead and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry, I meant to post this chapter a few days ago but there was an incident. I am a major animal lover, and I have two cats, two dogs, and a guinea pig. A few days ago, my little dog was attacked by two larger dogs and he got hurt bad. I was in a worried frenzy for the last few days but he's going to be okay so I'm back on here! Okay, enjoy this little chapter! It's a bit of a slow one, nothing too big goes down! Also, I'm going a bit more into celestial spirits, starting from this chapter. They have been around a long time, and they were necessary in canon to use the Eclipse Gate. You're gonna be seeing them now.

Story Arc Two : Forging and Reforging Connections

Friends can change our lives   
Friendship is wonderful   
It can ease the pain.

Natsu sat up from where she had collapsed after her battle with Gajeel. She looked over to see him also sitting up. He was covered in burns and bruises, but it wasn't like she was much better. She had bruises all over her and blood was dripping from her cuts. 

"Are you good, Gaj?" The man scowled at her nickname, something she used to call him. Seems like he still hated it. She smirked. 

"Yer a brat, ain't ya?"

"Of course. Tell me why you hurt Levy though. You were never the type to harm someone like that." 

Gajeel turned his head away. "They woulda hurt Ju." 

Natsu raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"The higher ups, if I don't do as they say, they threaten Juvia. Musta be real nice for 'em, when I started considering her as a friend." 

Natsu frowned. "Why didn't you just tell me that before we fought?" 

"The hell you mean?" 

"I mean, if you told me that, I probably wouldn't have fought you. Probably. No guarantee but, you know." She held her palms up in a 'what can you do' motion. 

"Anyways, total change of subject here, but tell me something. Your dragon parent disappeared seven years ago, right? His name was Metal-something, right?" 

He glared at her teasing expression, before he sighed. "Ya didn't even – oh never mind. Yeah, Metalicana disappeared ova seven years ago. How'd ya even know his name?" Maybe he could get answers as to the flashes of other children in his memory, children he felt he cared about. Treated 'em like younger siblings, even, in his flashbacks. It was frustrating him to no end in why he was remembering these other kids. 

Natsu went silent, a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess you don't have your memories back..." 

"Hold up. Memories? Ya wouldn't mean flashes and stuff?" This caught her attention. 

"Flashes? Do you…? Have you seen other kids in these flashes of memory you have?" Gajeel nodded. Natsu's eyes widened. 

"Listen, don't speak until I'm done. I don't know much either. So far, all I remember for sure is this. We grew up together. Us and three others. We were raised by our dragons, but we all somehow ended up separated with no memory of each other. I guess we might all be starting to remember though."

He sighed. "Do ya know these other three kids? So far, the only other kid I've seen is a little blue haired brat." 

"That's Wendy, I remember her for sure. I haven't found her yet, but I was going to go follow a lead after this." 

Gajeel nodded, before he laid back down. He was exhausted. Fighting the small girl had taken a lot out of him. He certainly had a ways to go. He got the feeling she hadn't truly shown what she was capable of, and he intended to be stronger. He'd have to up his training for sure.

"Guess I'll see you later, Gaj. Don't make me come find you, because I will. Think about joining Fairy Tail, will you?" Natsu grinned before she gave him a cheesy salute, nose crinkling with amusement when she saw the man flip her off. There was a small smile on his face though. Yup, still the same old Gajeel. 

She flew over to one of the buildings surrounding the demolished Fairy Tail guild hall. The members were gathered around, cheering at the victory and wellbeing of their Master. She smiled a bit, glad to see the old man was alright. _At least he made it in time to strike down Jose. Hopefully we'll never have to see his ugly mug ever again. _

Despite her denial of caring about anyone else in the guild, she was relieved that they had all gotten through this incident with Phantom Lord. She spotted Erza with Gray and Anna's family, Lucy. She could see the Rune Knights making their way through Magnolia. Natsu knew that the others would be able to handle the investigation. With her mind made up, she decided to head back to her house to pick up some items. She would be going to a town called Verdatta in the North.

One of her contacts had told her of a spotting of the Sky Maiden there. 

* * *

"Hey Mira, can I ask you a question?" Lucy twirled her key ring in her hand, a bit curious. 

"Sure, go right ahead Lucy. What's on your mind?" 

"Who was that girl? The one in the red cloak who showed up last minute to stop the Jupiter Cannon?" Mira sighed, a small smile crossing her face. 

"That was Natsu, one of Fairy Tail's elite." 

"Fairy Tail's elite? Does that have something to do with having to be allowed on the second floor like how Laxus talked about a few days ago?" 

Mira nodded. "Yes, the second floor is reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs listed up there on the second floor make the ones here on the first floor seem like child's play. They're called S-Class quests." 

"S-Class?" 

"Yes, they're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move can lead to your death, but that means they offer far more lucrative rewards. Only mages approved by the Master can take S-Class jobs. There are only five people in the whole guild who are currently qualified. Three of them are Laxus, Erza, and Natsu." 

"Oh wow! Incredible. Now that I think about it, Erza is called Titania. Does being S-Class automatically give you a moniker?" 

"No, but being unique and making an impression on people does. For example, Natsu is called Solus, the Master of Fire. She's-"

Lucy cut her off. "Wait, she's Solus?!" Mira nodded. "Oh my God, I've read all about her! Wow, she's just as pretty as the rumors say, oh, is she really so powerful – wait, that's a stupid question! She stopped the Jupiter Cannon by herself today. Of course she is-" 

Mira laughed. "Yes, we all know, Lucy. You'll see Natsu around on occasion. Don't bother her too much, she's a bit of a brooder. Well, I need to get home Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay, bye Mira!" Lucy waved, rushing back to her house. _Wow. Natsu and Laxus. That's so cool! I can't believe how many famous wizards are in Fairy Tail. _

She stopped a bit as she saw Loke. The man was a bit odd, he always tried to avoid her, but she walked over to him. "Hey Loke! It's me Lucy," she waved. He looked startled to see her. She frowned. _He doesn't look so good. _

"Oh, hi Lucy. I, I've gotta go," without a moment to spare, he ran off, leaving Lucy alone. She sighed._ I wonder if Mira will tell me what's up with him. _

* * *

Up in Northern Fiore, there were snow covered mountains and forests. One of Natsu's favorite places had to be a small town at the foot of one of the mountains. It was town of Verdatta. It was where Wendy had been spotted as of late. However, Wendy wasn't the only reason she was here. One of the best libraries in Fiore also resided there. She knew that she couldn't exactly go on a hunt for Zeref's Demons or artifacts. Whilst she could, she didn't have a lead on where to find another just yet. So in the meantime, she'd continue her research on Zeref, on his artifacts, on anything she could find really. She wanted to be prepared for the future. In her spare time, she would continue training as well. Her training was best in the North or by large bodies of water. 

Verdatta was perfect for this. There was a large lake close to the town, and it was always cold here year round. Or, in the summertime, it was cool. 

A smile graced her face as she could start to see the buildings through the trees as she walked. The town had a warm feel to it, plus the beauty of the snowridden landscape was dazzling. 

Natsu stood at the entrance to the town. She stood and sniffed the air. She had been smelling chili for a while and it was making her stomach growl. Despite her maturing and changing during the past two years, one thing would also never change: her love of food. She used to eat more than Lisanna and Happy combined, so they had to make lots of food when they made dinner. Happy would always set the table, and Natsu and Lisanna would stumble through recipes together, burning the food in their younger days before they became proficient at cooking. 

As she thought back to those peaceful days, she felt her heart become heavy with nostalgia. Those had been the good old days, where they took random jobs, brought home funny stories to tell, burned food, played house, and would lay together and just talk for hours, Happy snuggled between them as he fell asleep. Sheesh, she really did think about the past a lot. She just missed it, missed the companionship, missed having someone to talk to, missed being listened to. 

Natsu quickly ordered some of the chili from a pub on the main street and headed towards the outskirts of the town, where she would find the Great Northern Library. This place smelled of old pages and dust, but she was hoping it could give her some answers. 

Not that she expected to find anything on why her [Crimson Flames] had the properties of Curse powers, she would most likely have to piece together that puzzle on her own. She was just hoping to find out more about the history of Zeref, of any remaining artifacts she may be able to find or even Demons that could help her gain some answers. 

The hours went by fast. She had not found too much, but she had been more or less preoccupied by the revelation from Lullaby. Her [Crimson Flames] carried the properties of Curse powers that were used by the Demons from the Books of Zeref. Her first theory was that she was one of these Etherious but that soon unravelled itself quickly. Lullaby had told her that the Etherious couldn't use magic. She could, and whilst her [Crimson Flames] were activated by her negative emotions being brought to the surface, they also drained her magic container as well. Still, it was enough to know that she held some sort of connection to them. What it could be, she had no idea. Maybe she was the descendent of an Etherious? Could an Etherious even have children with a human? It was a intricate web, one that was complicated.

Natsu headed for the exit of the library eventually, too overtaken by the theories that swirled around inside her head. She was connected to the Etherious, that much she knew for certain. Her [Crimson Flames] were all the proof she needed. A connection to the Black Wizard himself, she wasn't too sure of. She felt that she was, but she had no proof for it, except for a connection to his Demons. If she related that to her possibly being the child of an Etherious and a human, a connection to Zeref was feeble at best. But even so, there was a flaw with that theory as well. 

From what she heard and had witnessed of the Etherious, they despised humans. Deliora was one of them, and he had destroyed much of Northern Fiore years ago. Lullaby was eager to "devour" human souls and didn't care much for them either. She doubted the other Etherious would tolerate humans long enough to have children with them. Still, it was a theory she couldn't throw out the window just yet. She couldn't think of another way to explain how she could use her [Crimson Flames], that both had the properties of Curses and drained her magic container.

As she closed the doors to the library, her sharp eyes immediately caught the small outline of what looked to be similar to a cat by a tree a few meters away. Natsu turned away to head to an inn, but she stopped. Sighing, she knew her conscience would never let her rest if she walked away. She began to walk over, and gasped at she saw a small cat, so very achingly similar to Happy. No doubt they were the same species. She quickly leaned down to rouse the cat. 

"Wha..?" The caramel colored cat yawned as she woke, blinking black eyes at Natsu. She appeared to be wearing a white rose on the side of her head with a simple white dress. 

"Are you okay?" Natsu kneeled besides the cat. The cat shook her head sadly. 

"Not really.... But I'm used to this," the cat spoke, resignation in her tone. Natsu showed no expression, but inside, her heart was being torn in half. Talking with this cat, it reminded her so much of Happy. The nostalgia of talking with the small cat was just too much. A sad smile was prominent on her lips.

"My name is Natsu. What's yours?" The cat looked up at her. "Aria. My name is Aria, and I'm an Exceed." 

"Exceed?" Natsu wasn't stupid, she figured it was the name of Happy's and Aria's race but she wanted to know a bit more. Aria seemed to catch onto Natsu's unspoken questions. Before she could answer, Natsu quickly spoke and reached out to the cat.

"Will you come with me? An inn will be a more ideal place to speak."

* * *

Gajeel flipped the screw in his hand. He took a bite of it, thinking about Natsu's words. 

He felt them to be true. He certainly don't got a lot of those memories she talked about, but he felt her words to be nothing but the truth. He knew her. And he had been having a lot of flashes of a smaller version of Natsu and a little blue haired girl that was apparently named Wendy. Things were fuzzy regarding them. He did know certain things though, like Natsu ate spicy food like there was no tomorrow and Wendy loved the color blue. He wasn't even quite sure how he knew these things but he did. 

Eating the last of the metal screw in his hand, he rolled over to see Juvia sleeping on the other side of the room. She wasn't hurt too much during her fight against Natsu, just a few burn marks. Not nearly as bad as his own. Still, they'd heal eventually.

Wincing at his movement, he settled a bit into the bed. He had no idea what to do from this point onwards. Natsu's words replayed in his head. 

_Think about joining Fairy Tail, will you? _

He shook his head, slightly amused. He doubted the rest of the mages would be happy if he and Ju did join their guild. After all, they had been part of Phantom Lord and had attacked the Heartfilia girl. 

Ah, when did he ever care about what others thought of him? 

* * *

  
  


Natsu sat on her bed in the inn room. Aria stretched her arms and yawned. 

"Thank you, Miss Natsu. You didn't have to do that," she sighed as she began to curl up on the bed. 

"I know." She felt conflicted. She hated caring, but at the same time she couldn't help herself. Not when Aria was of the same species as Happy. Not when she was alone and was planning on sleeping outside in the snow. 

"Can you tell me about Exceeds?" She turned to see the cat passed out. A little laugh escaped her. She should have known the poor thing would sleep so easily. Natsu knew the feeling, from when she went on long jobs that exhausted her. Not that she really minded sleeping outside, she had done so when she lived with Igneel and everyone else. 

It was the white dragon that loved to stargaze, she remembered that much. They had a cave to sleep in, but they would only use it if it was raining. She never minded sleeping outside, since she had a big furnace to cuddle up next to, that being Igneel. Sometimes she slept with the others though, though not often. All of the dragons were practically their parents anyway, so they always slept on them. As a result, Natsu and the others had picked up on some of their habits. Natsu, thanks to the white dragon, had grown an appreciation for stargazing. The white dragon would always point them out and taught them to identify the constellations. 

Natsu, out of habit, gazed out the inn room window. She could make out the North star, shining brightly against the dark backdrop of the sky. 

Maybe she should have tried to sleep, but she didn't. She sat on the bed, trying to think back to before her life with the dragons. It was for naught though, as her head began to throb painfully. 

Sighing, she lay down, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep. 

In her dreams, there was a flash of a warm, gentle smile before it all fell into oblivion. 

* * *

"Tell me about Leo." 

Aquarius glared at her. "Did you seriously just summon me in a filthy canal?" 

Lucy resisted the urge to cringe and sighed. She knew that getting Aquarius to tell her anything was like trying to pry Erza away from her strawberry cake. But she also knew that Aquarius would have the most information to tell her, and she trusted the spirit the most. "Please, Aquarius. He's dying, and I'd like to save him." 

"He's still alive?" Aquarius' eyes widened before her scowl returned. "He was always stupidly stubborn, but to think that he'd last so long…. But seriously? Don't ever summon me out of a disgusting source of water again!" 

"Look, I didn't have the time to go out into the woods and find a river and you don't like being summoned from a bathtub either. This was the quickest way." She held her hands up. "Please, just tell me about why he was banished from the celestial realm." 

The water spirit wrinkled her nose and turned away. "He killed his master." 

"What?" Lucy was confused. That didn't seem right to her. Loke didn't seem malicious. 

"That's the number one rule of our world. If you create a contract with a wizard, you can't cause their death. Even if it was an accident, what he did indirectly can't be overlooked that easily." 

"What did he even do?" 

"He refused to leave the human world until his Master at that time, Karen, released him and Aries from their contract. Stupid bastard always has to play the hero. As a result, when she tried to take a job, she was killed. Now, I have a date to attend so I'm done talking to you." Aquarius disappeared in a flash of light.

"Aquarius! Are you kidding?!" She groaned. It wasn't that surprising though, as Aquarius did what she wanted whenever she wanted. She grabbed the rest of her keys. Time to consult everyone else. 

* * *

Natsu roused to the pitter patter of raindrops against the window. She sighed, and resisted the warmth of the blanket and Exceed behind her. She slowly sat up and stepped onto the cool wooden floor. Her body was stiff and she stretched. Her back popped and she walked over to her bags, where a few of her clothes were. 

After she got ready, she glanced back to Aria. The Exceed was still dead to the world, none of the subtle tension she had carried when she first met the little cat present on her face. Thunder sounded outside, and Aria just snuggled even further into the blankets. A smile tugged at her lips as she remembered being just like that when she was younger. Igneel would dislodge her and she would often fall off the dragon's arm to the forest floor but she refused to wake up otherwise. Gajeel would tease her about it, especially because she would drool in her sleep. Natsu grabbed one of the papers from the inn desk and a pen and wrote a little letter to the Exceed so that she would know where she was when she woke up. 

Natsu quickly gathered her things. As she flipped her cloak's hood over her head, she looked outside. It wasn't raining too heavily. Days like today were usually reserved for either research or meditation. She had planned to see if there was trail for her to follow to find Wendy but that question was answered yesterday. Wendy was no longer in this town. Her scent was gone, and it was frustrating. Natsu just wanted to make sure she was doing well. She had been rather young when all five of them were separated after all. 

Placing the note back on the desk, she resigned herself to the library to continue her research. 

* * *

Lucy frowned as she made her way towards the Blue Pegasus guild.

It took talking to all of her current spirits, but she had gotten the full story. 

Loke alongside the Zodiac spirit Aries had a contract an abusive celestial wizard. The wizard's name had been Karen, and she constantly misused Aries. After Karen had mistreated Aries one too many times, Loke had taken her place in the human world and refused to leave until Karen released the both of them from their contract. It lasted for months, and Karen had refused to give up their keys. After going through all her savings, she had taken a job without access to her spirits and had gotten killed as a result.

It was unfair, in Lucy's opinion. Why should celestial spirits have to suffer like that? Loke had been trying to protect Aries from an abusive wizard, why was _that_ being punished of all things? And why was he being blamed for Karen's mistake? Karen was the one who took a job without access to her spirits. She'd made that choice on her own. 

Lucy would find Loke, she'd find a way to save him. If she could get him into the celestial realm for even a moment, it would give her more time to find a permanent solution. 

It wouldn't be easy, but she wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Loke didn't deserve what was happening to him, and he had protected her during the incident with Phantom Lord. It was her turn to help him now. 

It had taken a bit of searching around the town that housed Blue Pegasus, but she had found him. He was at the edge of a cliff in front of a waterfall, his head bowed as if he were praying. 

"Loke!" Lucy called. She ran forward, and fell next to him. She looked to see the makeshift grave in front of them. She let her hand hover over the flowers. 

"Why didn't you try to get help?" 

"Mira told you, huh?" 

"She did, but that's not the point. Answer the question."

"Why try? I can't be saved."

"Oh yeah?" If that wasn't a challenge, Lucy didn't know what was. "I can do it. I'm gonna force your gate open." 

Loke turned towards her. "You can't! Lucy, I can't even force my gate to open. There's no way you have enough power to do it." 

She huffed. If there was one thing she always hated, it was being told that there was no way she could do something. "Watch me." She grabbed his hand and forced magic power to build.

Celestial magic was one of the easiest magics to master. Opening a spirit's gate? All the wizard needed was the key. It was stupidly easy. Lucy would admit she wasn't very powerful, especially compared to someone like Erza. But opening a gate was so easy, it could be done by a child.

However, trying to force a gate to open without the key? Nearly impossible, especially since the gate she was trying to force open was the gate of the leader of the Zodiac spirits. Something like that shouldn't be _possible_.

Lucy didn't care though. Who cared if it shouldn't be possible? She sure as hell didn't, and as long as it opened for a moment, long enough for Loke to exist in the celestial spirit world for even a second, it would give her more time to find a way to save him. Loke was already beginning to flicker out of existence. 

"Lucy don't! Don't sacrifice yourself for me! I won't let your death be because of me, I don't want it!" 

Lucy glared at him. "I'm not going to die. Now shut up and let me help you."

"As far as they see it I'm responsible for Karen's death, they're not gonna let me go back!" 

Lucy ignored him, screaming as magic and pressure built around her, pressing her into the ground. She couldn't really describe how overwhelming it felt but she refused to let go of the power, not yet. She forced even more power to build, ignoring the pain that was plaguing her body now. It was indescribable, trying to force more and more magic to build around them. She knew she was pushing too far. Her body was quite literally tearing itself apart. Her muscles were on fire, her bones felt like they were melting. Her vision became tinged with red, and swear poured down her forehead. Her nose bleed, and she could now see her skin ripping apart. The world was spinning, and she knew that it was time to tear through Loke's gate. 

"Lucy cut it out! If you don't stop it you're going to die!" 

"Quit telling me to stop it! I won't let you die! What's the point of being of a wizard if I can't use my magic to save the people I care about?!" 

"Please don't! Don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too!" 

"You didn't kill Karen! Whoever said that is wrong!" The scream echoed around the valley, until everything just _stopped_. 

Loke and Lucy loosened their grip on each other, looking around tentatively. They could a quiet stillness to the air, preluding the arrival of something.

There was a swirling vortex above them, a blackened night sky blazing with stars. Suddenly the waterfall began reversing, falling skywards, the sky and everything around seemingly being sucked into this vortex, until massive spirit materialized before them, easily towering over them like a human over mice. 

"Impossible," Loke gasped. "It's him? The celestial spirit king…" 

"The ruler of the celestial world?" Lucy questioned, before the king began speaking to them. 

"Leo. You would attempt to have your gate opened? You were banished from the celestial world for eternity, for the death of your key holder. Though not by your hand, you are still responsible." Lucy cut the spirit king off. 

"Hold on, that's not fair at all!" 

"Lucy, cut it out!" Loke winced at the disrespect in Lucy's tone. Did she not realize who she was talking to? 

"Leo broke celestial law. My judgement has been made and it stands." 

"Are you seriously tell me that you don't care that Aries was being hurt? He didn't kill Karen, she did that to herself! What he did do was stand up to her! Somebody needed to help Aries, since apparently there's no celestial law to protect spirits against abusive wizards!" Lucy inhaled deeply. She had spoken until she ran out of breath. But she still wasn't done. 

"Loke did nothing wrong. He only did what he did to protect Aries. Karen died because of her own selfishness. She took on a job she couldn't handle. That was not Loke's fault," she bowed her head slightly. "Please, I implore you to reconsider your judgement. Your verdict is wrong, because it _can't be wrong_ to protect and stand up for the people you care about!" 

The spirit king raised his eyebrow. "You feel so strongly about this that you would risk your own life to save his?" Lucy nodded vigorously. 

The king went silent for a minute. "Your speak with so much conviction, it leads me to question the law itself and reconsider. Leo was protecting Aries, and you wish to save Leo." 

Lucy could feel the start of a smile on her face. Did she convince him?

"I am so moved by your words and pure hearted conviction, I suppose we can make an exception. Leo the Lion, you are hereby granted passage back into the celestial world." 

Loke sank to his knees. "I…I can go home?" 

"Yes, Leo. You may return to the celestial spirit realm." The king smiled at Lucy. "I hope we meet again, human girl." 

"Leo, you are lucky to have found a loyal friend. Be sure to treasure such a bond, and protect her with your life." 

The world went back to normal, daylight breaking through the darkened sky, and the waterfall returning to normal, just as the celestial spirit king returned back to his realm. Loke's key appeared in Lucy's hand, and she collapsed to the ground. 

"Lucy," Loke appeared over her. "I want to say thank you." 

Lucy smiled. "No problem," she whispered before she passed out. 

* * *

"Hey! You're back!" Aria grinned at Natsu, who gave a small smile back. 

"It would seem so, Aria." Natsu began to pack her bags. After gathering all of her things, she bit her lip. _Maybe_...? She placed her bags onto the bed.

"Come on, Aria. Let's get some dinner." She had a few hours before she had to clear out. She had told the staff she was taking an early leave, because she had gotten a letter from one of her contacts that told her that he had information on one of Zeref's artifacts and he had more to tell her on the subject. 

The caramel furred Exceed grinned and hopped onto the floor. "You're so kind! Thank you for this." 

Natsu shook her head, smiling. "Yeah, if you say so. I'll show you my favorite restaurant in this town." 

After a moment's hesitation, she picked Aria up and held her. The Exceed moved around for a moment, getting comfortable in her arms and Natsu held back a sigh. Dear gods, this really was so familiar. It was easy to indulge herself. 

She walked over to restaurant, it was nothing really special but they made the best fish according to Happy. It was enough for her to remember the place. It was called The Grill. 

The waitress at the front was a little concerned about having an animal inside but once Aria started speaking it was enough to convince the waitress that Aria wouldn't make a mess. She took them to a booth and Natsu got some fish and fries while Aria asked for the cheapest thing on the menu which was apparently a single fish dish. 

Without a second to waste, they dug into their food. Aria had profusely thanked Natsu but she waved it off. After she put down her water, she twisted the plain ring she wore around her finger. She could never remember where the hell she got it or who she may have gotten it from. 

"Tell me about Exceeds, Aria." 

"Well, we can talk and most of us use magic called [Aera]." Without any prompting, the Exceed summoned her wings and floated onto the table. "However, there are some Exceeds that do have the ability to learn other magic. I was actually hoping…" she trailed off, becoming shy. 

"Yes?" Natsu urged her to speak. She was curious about Happy's race. Aria certainly had her attention. 

"I wanted to know if you were a mage…and if you were, I was hoping you could teach me magic too!" Aria covered her mouth, embarrassed she had nearly shouted the last part of her request. 

An amused smile made its way onto her face. "Well, I wouldn't mind trying to help you." 

"Re…Really?" Timidly, she peeked an eye open. At Natsu's genuine nod, Aria jumped. 

"Ah! Thank you, thank you!" The Exceed's happiness was all the thanks that Natsu needed. It was probably a bad idea to agree to help the little Exceed, but Natsu just could not resist the temptation. 

Aria really did remind her a lot of Happy. But she was also different, and perhaps she could be a friend, someday. 

That wouldn't be too bad, she supposed. 

* * *

Lucy reached out to grab the tickets from Loke's hand. 

"You don't need to give me anything," she tried to refuse. The spirit ignored her. 

"Hey, you should take a little vacation. Don't think of it as payment, it's simply a gift from one friend to another." Loke smiled. Lucy sighed but took the tickets. He was being kind, and she didn't want to take advantage of he was quite insistent. 

"Alright. These are..." Her eyes widened. "Tickets to Akane Resort!" 

"I maybe asked Plue if there was anywhere you really wanted to go. He told me that you've been dying to go there again, so..." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Here you go." 

"Loke, thank you." 

"Hey, it's no problem. Just enjoy the time with Erza and Gray." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy Aria! I gave Natsu a new Exceed, and to elaborate! I've yet to go into yet, but trust, I will, but Natsu is only very weary towards Erza, Gray, and Mira. In canon, from what we see, Erza and Mira pretty much act like bullies. Hiro probably likes to play it up for comedic purposes, but here, it's different. Natsu is still kind at heart, even if she's closed off a bit. But she still longs for those bonds. I will be getting into Natsu and Erza's relationship in the next chapter, where we start the Tower of Heaven arc. 
> 
> Hey guys, also keep this in mind. Natsu knows nothing about the Etherious except what she's been told. It's gonna be a while before she knows everything...but oof, I can't wait to explore these depths! I'm going into everything Zeref did to bring Natsu back....and his ambivalent feelings. It's gonna be fun! 
> 
> I've also got some other things to polish and my next chapter should be out soon. See you next time!


	8. The Tower of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza is taken away to the Tower of Heaven, Natsu learns about the R-System and races over, and finds another artifact of Zeref.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was gone a while, I apologize. I've been attending some of the protests in some nearby cities, and I got a bit busy by working overtime to get some money to donate. I just....the world is a shitfest, ain't it? It feel like it's 1920 of something, only technology advancements this time. 
> 
> In some better news, the next update should be coming up soon, I've already written it. Just needs some last minute edits, but to leave off on a happier note, happy pride month guys! Please stay safe and stay aware of your surroundings!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections

The past haunts us all   
There is no escape from it   
Do not run away

The long distance from Verdatta to Hargeon made Natsu's tanned legs ache slightly, but it was worth to her. A sack hung over her shoulder, filled with extra clothing, money, hygiene necessities, and a few snacks she bought for herself and Aria before she left the town. In her arms slept the Exceed, a warm comfort against her chest as she walked to meet with her contact. All the weight made itself known, but it didn't really bother her too much. Even if it did, she wouldn't dare take the train. Her extreme motion sickness was something she refused to deal with unless absolutely necessary. 

It was a trait shared by all [Dragon Slayers], though hers was complete and utter agony. It was why she always chose to travel on foot overland. If she had to head out to sea, well…that was hell on Earthland.

Hargeon came into view, and Natsu lightly shook Aria from her slumber. 

"Hey, we're almost there." She said, barely raising her voice above a whisper.

"Gotcha. Do you want me to fly you there?" Aria yawned. 

"No. Just pick us up some lunch." She got some jewel out of her bag. "Meet me by the port." 

"Got it." Aria took the money and flew off, and Natsu sighed, pulling out the letter she had gotten by carrier pigeon. She needed to get the information about this thing called the R-System. It was something Zeref had designed and while she couldn't be sure if it would give her any of the answers she wanted, she had to try any outlet available.

Even if they seemed hopeless. 

* * *

When Erza had gone with Lucy and Gray on this trip, she didn't expect to be kidnapped.

Loke had given Lucy the tickets to Akane Resort for them to relax for the whole weekend, but that did not happen. For the first few hours, they had fun. They'd went down to the beach, played at the casino, and partied a bit. But their plan to have fun obviously went down the drain.

If she wasn't gagged at the moment, she would scoff. She could not believe she had let herself get taken like this. She, Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's elite wizards, kidnapped. It was absurd! Still, it was an unfortunate truth.

Her chains rattled as she tried to move again, but she was unable to do anything but hang there against the wall. She wasn't for sure how she had been taken, but the whole ordeal had been obviously premeditated. She got the idea because of how prepared the person seemed. From the moment she regained consciousness, she has tried breaking free of the shackles but found she couldn't. She also couldn't remember exactly how she'd been taken, but she could guess that she had been drugged. Her body had none of the exhaustion that would came from a fight. Her body also had no ache, like if she had been taken off guard and hit over the head. And so, being drugged implied that they most likely knew who they were taking. She also couldn't summon a weapon, which meant that whoever had taken her put her in magic dampening cuffs. 

That had concerned her. Magic dampening cuffs were near impossible to get. They were rather limited, hard to make. So whoever had taken her, ordered her kidnapping, had obviously been planning this. They had the money and power to get items like this. Clearly dangerous. 

It was just a feeling, but she was hoping her intuition was wrong about who had taken her. Erza hoped she was being paranoid, but her gut was telling her that she was right on who had orchestrated this whole affair. 

* * *

Natsu bit her lip. Right after she met back up with Aria, Natsu had activated her Sonic Drive and had dashed all the way to Akane Resort. 

Aria was carrying her now to the coordinates of where the R-System was located. Paws gripped her shirt from behind and the wind whipped through her hair, as she flew them to the area's coordinates. 

Her contact had gotten her information, and it was good. The R-System was indeed designed by Zeref. He had apparently only built one but had destroyed it a while after he'd made it over four hundred years ago. It was an invention, that if made correctly and the power needed was procured, could bring back the dead, at the sacrifice of a living person. 

Resurrection magic essentially. 

Magic like that was forbidden. Natsu couldn't help but wonder who would go to such lengths to do this, especially at the risk of incurring the wrath of the Magic Council. She would admit she loved to mess with them, but they did have dangerous weapons that most people didn't know about. Natsu had been around the Council enough to hear rumours of the Etherion Cannon. It was said to be able to wipe out an entire continent. However, the Council was very skittish and sketchy about the whole thing. Members rarely spoke of it, and she had only stumbled across the information, her hearing having caught the whispers of its existence by mere luck. She theorized that they possibly had more weapons in their arsenal, but the question was _why_. Going through the history of Ishgar and pulling every string she had, she had found out that three years ago, a country had attempted to invade Ishgar. It was nearly impossible to find that information alone, so finding anything else on the whole topic would be a damn nightmare. However, she had other things to worry about, like the R-System. 

In a way, she was morbidly curious. She wondered why Zeref had researched and created an artifact of resurrection magic. What was he trying to do? 

A dark, twisting tower came into view. It looked like something clawing its way out of hell, reaching for the sky with scaly, brittle fingers. _Looks like we've arrived. _

* * *

Erza resisted the urge to cringe away from the cold wall. She was not blindfolded, but she still couldn't tell where she was. The cell was dark, the only light source coming from the barred window on the door. Damp, moldy wood and stone were the only things she could smell. 

She hated this, being trapped and placed into a cell like this. It reminded her too much of the past, the past that she never wanted to remember. The past where she failed to save her friend from the darkness. 

It was why she wanted to keep Natsu away from the darker aspects of the world, to keep her away from delving into dark matters. Natsu reminded her too much of Jellal. 

Jellal was kind, warm, he was determined, rebellious, and had a fiery spirit and great sense of justice. She had always admired him when they were kids enslaved in this Tower. Natsu was very similar in a way, she was kind, but sweet. She was also a spitfire, constantly fighting with Gray especially, but she was still so innocent, so full of light and hope and a strong will.

When Lisanna and Happy died, she had done a complete one eighty. Erza worried greatly for her, had constantly tried to reach out to the girl who withdrew into herself, drawing away from everyone. But she rejected them constantly, screamed at Erza to go away, lashing out. Every single advance from anyone in the guild was rebuffed, every hand that reached out to her was shoved away. Erza refused to give up on her though. She couldn't let Natsu become like Jellal. 

Erza had failed to save Jellal that day when he was taken into _The Room_, the one that changed everyone who went inside. She refused to fail again, never again. She had failed once, and it cost her everything, everyone she cared about. 

She would not do it again. 

* * *

"That's..." Natsu sighed as she recognized Gray, Lucy, and Juvia of all people. She wasn't sure why they were here, but they had sadly seen her already. 

Aria took them down, before she relinquished her hold on the fire mage. She crawled onto her shoulders, whispering to her. "Are you okay, Natsu? You tensed up just a moment ago." 

Natsu cursed silently. The damn Exceed already caught onto her. She wasn't for sure if she hated it or not. It reminded her too much of Happy, since he could always sense the changes in her mood the instant they happened. They were still different though. Happy always resolved to make Natsu laugh, to make her happy. He could be a little oblivious sometimes, but he was still so lovable. Natsu found it hard to be ever be mad at him for long. Aria, on the other hand, was understanding. She seemed very observant already. And this, unfortunately, had told her that Natsu was in a situation she did not want to be in.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Gray's voice shook Natsu from her reverie, and she placed her emotional mask back on. 

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here." The bland comment had Gray bristle a bit, but Natsu turned to Juvia before Gray could respond. 

"Juvia, are you alright?" The concern shocked Gray, Natsu showed no concern for anyone in recent years, and the little cat that rested on Natsu's shoulder, he hadn't seen such a sight in over two years. The last time he had seen a similar sight… The water mage smiled, albeit a bit shyly. 

"Juvia is alright, Natsu. Thank you for asking. Um….can you really not tell us why you're here?" 

"I'm sorry, but I really can't." The response had Juvia lower her head a bit, before she looked back up into Natsu's eyes. There was nothing there, nothing to give away why she may have been there. 

"Anyways, I need to get going. Be careful with whatever you're about to do." With that, the cat on Natsu's shoulder gripped her again, before she was taken away, into the heights of the heavens. 

Juvia sighed, but she turned back to Gray and Lucy. "Juvia can sense an underwater entrance that will let us sneak in. If we want to save Miss Erza, we'll have to hurry." 

* * *

_It was always dark and cold in the cells. It was all Erza was used to, ever since the village she lived in had burned. _

_The slavers constantly worked them, and sometimes people collapsed. When they did, they were taken away and were never seen again. Erza didn't want that to happen to her. So she worked consistently, even though her hands became caked with blood and all scraped skin. Even through all the whippings, all the constant threats of having the beasts unleashed on them, through everything, Erza worked. And she kept to herself, so that she wouldn't care as much when someone disappeared. It was all she could do to make things here feel easier, in some way._

_After a long day, one of the people she shared a cell with approached her. _

_"Hi! My name's Jellal Fernandes. What's yours?" Erza glared and curled up into her corner. Why did he want to know her name? What was his play? Why was he asking for her name_ _? It would mean he'd know her, that he would have some sort of connection to her. And that would only serve to inflict pain on him, when she disappeared. After all, all the kids would disappear. They'd get too strong one day, too dangerous. She had heard of what happened. If the slavers decided you were getting too big, too strong, they'd take you away and you'd never be seen again. Erza knew they took you away to kill you. But the elderly, like the other guy who would comfort the other kids in their shared cell, were here for life, until they dropped dead while working. It kind of had Erza feeling bad for how they were condemned to this place until they died. _

_After a long moment, where she and this Jellal boy stared at each other for a moment, she relented. If he gave her his name, than she would give him hers. _

_"I'm Erza." _

Her eyes widened upon hearing a hissing sound within the cell, and she could barely reprimand herself for not hearing it sooner before she blacked out. 

* * *

After Jellal got Erza settled into her spot, he sat back on his chair, picking up a statue piece. 

"Ah, it would seem Solus is in the Tower as well. What would the odds be? It doesn't seem she is here for Erza however, but some other purpose." He smirked. "I cannot help but wonder why she is here. She does not get involved with the blunders of her guild, and yet…" As he trailed off, he inspected the small statue in his hand. It was of a girl, with fire hovering over her hands. It was an ancient depication of Solus, back from over several centuries ago. 

* * *

_It was months later. Erza couldn't really feel her hands anymore, but she ignored that, picking at the scraps she had been given for that day. She looked over to see Millianna, a desolute look on her face. She was quickly shaken from her thoughts as a growl pierced the air. Millianna blushed. _

_"So-sorry everyone!" Before she could say any more, Erza walked over. _

_"Don't be sorry. You can have the rest of my portion." She held her plate out, only to have Jellal step in front of her. _

_"No Erza, you should keep your strength. I'll give Milli the rest of mine," he said, smiling at the cat loving girl. Simon stepped over, also offering his plate to her._

_Erza shook her head. "Hey, Jellal, Simon," she caught their attention. "Why don't we just give her portions from each_ _of our plates? That way none of us have to go hungry." The two boys looked at each other before nodding. They all scooped some of their food onto Millianna's plate, who only smiled tearfully at them. _

_"You guys are the best. Th…thank you so much," she tackled each of them with a hug. Erza smiled. _

_Even if they were stuck in hell, at least they had each other. Things were easier with all of them sticking together. _

* * *

Natsu could sense that the fighting was well underway as she walked the hallways with Aria resting in her arms. She easily recognized Gray and Juvia's magic, and could deduce Lucy's. Her energy was very similar to Anna's after all. Other wizards were also within this building, but none of them posed any real threat to her, except for one who gave off powerful energy, likely at the top of this building. Nothing she couldn't take, but still…from her experience, wizards that powerful weren't stupid, they proved to be quite cunning. So, it put her on edge. 

This building, something was making tingles run down her spine. She couldn't even explain why, but…there was something about this… made her twitch. Her head pounded, and she felt like she was digging into something that she shouldn't be, that it was something important to her past. She kept walking, but massaged her temples now.

As she continued her trek up the Tower, she began to think back on what she knew. She was a child when she'd been taken in by Igneel. She had grown up with four other [Dragon Slayers], two of which she could not remember their names just yet. She could remember their general faces though, no details. A boisterous blonde boy with blue eyes, who admired her greatly. His admiration and loyalty to her was adorable, and of course that bastard Igneel had relentlessly teased her over it. She was embarrassed over how much shit she got from him and other dragons, except Wendy's dragon, but still, she never pushed him away. She could never, he was always so genuine and sweet and she'd admit, she had a huge soft spot for him. Then, there was the dark haired boy who latched onto Gajeel, but he was someone she still adored nonetheless. He was shy and quiet, but he was also kind as well. He was very reserved, but despite that, Natsu knew he cared greatly for all of them. It had taken a little nudging, but all four of them had gotten him out of his shell eventually. That much, she knew for sure. 

A small smile formed on her face, but quickly disappeared as she felt the approach of very powerful magic. Far more than she had felt before, even more than the Jupiter Cannon's! Is this the Etherion…?

Before she could contemplate it anymore, something struck the R-System, and Natsu pulled Aria closer to her. Everything seemed to be consumed in a blinding, white light. It took a few seconds for the light to fade, and when Natsu opened her eyes again, she could see the R-System had changed into a giant, blue lacrima and she could feel power gathering… 

"Aria, go get the three we saw when we first got here! You remember the one I called Juvia?" The Exceed nodded. 

"Get them away from here!" Without another word, Aria summoned her wings and flew back the way she and Natsu had came.

She started to run to the top.

* * *

  
"Wha- what happened?!" Multiple cries of shock echoed through the crumbling building, but Yajima ignored this, searching for the member who had suggested that firing the Etherion Cannon would be a good idea. 

Ultear Milkovich. 

After some searching and avoiding the large chunks of the building that was falling apart, he managed to find her standing at the top floor, where she stood in her designated spot. She smiled lazily, a glassy expression on her face. 

"Ultear, what is the meaning of this treachery?" He was not answered, and he took a few steps forward before she turned to finally look at him. 

"It is as it was supposed to happen, Mr. Yajima. I believe that things will happen the way they're meant to be, and so…" her sweet expression became vindicative, before she waved mockingly and disappeared. 

* * *

Erza had been awake for a while, and she began to cry for Simon to run away. She had abandoned her friends here once, and she couldn't let Simon die for her. He seemed intent on not leaving her to her fate though. 

"Simon, go! Listen to Jellal - please, I don't want you to die for me!" The large man smiled at her. 

"I'm sorry, Erza. I always suspected what Jellal had done, but I never outright actively searched for you, for the truth. For that, I am sorry. I hope that I can make it up to you like this." 

"No, not like this! Make it up to me by making sure Millianna, Sho, and Wally get out of here!" Erza's pleas were for naught, as Jellal cut her off. 

"I always figured you'd betray me Simon. Always so loyal to Erza, weren't you?" Simon glared at him. 

"You were at one point too! What happened Jellal? All we wanted as kids, to finally escape this goddamn wretched place, why did you change your mind?" A sadistic smile made its way onto Jellal's face. 

"Why don't you ask Erza?" Without a moment to spare, Jellal began to gather magic energy. Erza quickly recognized that he was about to use a spell that would most likely kill Simon. She began screaming for Jellal to let him go, but her pleas were unheard, as it always had in this place...

* * *

Natsu arrived to the top in just enough time to see - Simon, she believed that was the name she heard Erza call him - get hit by the spell known as Altaris.

She could feel her heart reach out to Erza, much as she wanted to deny it. Natsu knew all too well how much it hurts to lose someone you loved, and from the pain she heard in Erza's voice as she screamed Simon's name, she could tell that Erza had cared about him a lot. 

So, Natsu started to walk over to Erza, as she intended on giving her some semblance of comfort. Even if Natsu considered herself to be a cold hearted bitch now, even she knew that people deserved comfort when they lose someone, especially right in front of their eyes. Then, the blue haired man that she believe Erza called Jellal began to laugh. 

"Oh, what a feeble attempt! Simon gave his own life to save yours but it was all for nothing! He should have known I wouldn't let you walk out of here alive!" As Jellal kept laughing in sick delight, Natsu felt her anger rise. _How dare he_. Compounded by Erza screaming and openly bawling now, Natsu's negative emotions were quickly rising to the surface, and she didn't bother to try and keep them down. This bastard deserved the vengeance she would exact upon him. 

Erza's cries reminded Natsu too much of the time in her life when she'd lost both Lisanna and Happy. Natsu had cried, screamed, wailed, begged the heavens to bring them back to her, to take her instead, and it was for naught. Gods, even if they existed, didn't give a damn about them. There was no such thing as divine intervention. This world was covered by darkness and cruelty, and Natsu had finally learned that lesson. As such, she became entrenched in that darkness, and was no longer that same person that believed in light and walked that path. It was why Erza's attempts to "_help_" her greatly irritated her. Natsu could never be the same person she used to be. Her experiences had already changed her. She had grown up. She matured. She had seen the darkness of the world, and how much the so-called gods didn't give a damn about the people in it. Even so... Natsu couldn't let someone, even if that someone was Erza, suffer from that same pain. Even if Natsu couldn't bring back the dead, then she would avenge Simon's death. In a way, maybe it would help Erza. Offer some sort of comfort. She wasn't quite for sure if it would, but it was better than letting this Jellal bastard walk home free without any consequences.

Her rising crimson aura drew the attention of both Jellal and Erza. Erza looked shocked to see her, but Natsu paid her no mind. This blue haired asshole in front of her was her main target now. 

"Ah, if it isn't Solus. Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's [Dragon Slayer]. I've heard that you're a monster," Jellal stated, a dark smirk on his face. 

"Shut the fuck up, you goddamn bastard." Natsu hissed, her crimson aura flickering as she summoned her flames to her hands. The power that had yet to fail her, and she doubted it would now. 

It was time for Natsu to exact some vengeance upon someone who caused the exact same pain Natsu had experienced a few years' prior to someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be confused on Natsu's actions and why she does what does. Going into it, she is harsh, blunt, cynical, and loudly sarcastic with Erza, Gray, and Fairy Tail in general, but she still has the same caring nature hidden deep down. You can never truly escape your own nature, and that is the case here. It is true that through your trials and tribulations, you will change, but there are some core things that will always remain about you. This is Natsu. Natsu had changed. She is not the same knucklehead her canon counterpart is. Losing Lisanna and Happy have done a number on her, and with her memories slowly resurfacing, she is most definitely someone different from her canon self, she's ultimately OOC. It doesn't mean she doesn't retain some of her qualities, such as a deep love for those around her, and forgiveness, which you will see as we go on into this rewrite.
> 
> As for Erza, she sees a correlation between Natsu and Jellal, as you saw a bit in this chapter. It will take a while for Erza to accept that Natsu cannot go back to who she once was, but that time will be built up to. This arc is the first major step on that path. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. The Tower of Heaven is a peek into Erza and Natsu's relationship, and the chapter after this ordeal will go more into childhood of the the Fairy Tail members, their dynamics and how they interacted, to give you guys the insight. Anyways, I'll see you guys next time, whenever I get to it.


	9. Scarlet Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza thinks on the past, Natsu engages Jellal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this at the beginning of this rewrite, but basically, Natsu's strength level as of now? Laxus. 
> 
> When canon rolls around (Lucy joining Fairy Tail basically), Natsu is on the same level as Laxus. If I'm gonna be honest, I can't wait to write their fight. Natsu will steadily grow more powerful, but since we don't know if Jellal or Laxus is more powerful, I'm gonna take a guess that they're close in strength. So, full fledged fight scenes? Next chapter, where we see Natsu get serious and go all out against someone. Can't wait ;)

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

Nothing is easy  
There are challenges to face   
Plenty more to come 

  
Juvia would be honest, she didn't plan to get caught up with two Fairy Tail mages. 

She had gone to Akane Resort as it housed the closest bank outlet for her to grab some of the jewels in her account to get proper medical equipment to treat Gajeel. He had a few third degree burns, mostly on his arms. Still, he managed to stay awake and didn't even so much as grunt in pain. 

If there was one word to describe the man, it would be tough. Juvia would admit, that was one of the qualities that she admired about him.

Right before she had gotten to the bank in Akane Resort, she had ran into one of the Fairy Tail mages, Gray Fullbuster. He seemed frantic, and he had nearly ran her over. He'd apologized, but Juvia had noticed a man about to cast a spell towards him. She had then transformed into her Water Body, and pulled him in to shield him from the spell. 

Once the wizard who had casted the spell disappeared, she had let the man out, and he'd recognized her, but she quickly apologized for what had gone down when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail. He'd still been suspicious but had let it go after her apology. After the man introduced himself as Gray, she spotted the blonde known as Lucy Heartfilia. She pointed her out, and they'd gone over to her. 

After a few shakes of her shoulders, Juvia had instead decided to use her magic to pour water on her face. It'd worked and Lucy had woken up coughing and sputtering out water but Juvia had instead just drawn the water out of her lungs to make sure the blonde wouldn't continue coughing. After hearing about the situation, Juvia decided to help them. 

Natsu had shown her kindness. She _could _have done a lot worse to her, but she chose not to. In light of that, Juvia decided that she would help the two Fairy Tail mages rescue their friend, Erza Scarlet. 

Using her abilities, she had been able to pinpoint the location of their friend through the water. They got a boat and headed out to where they found a tower. 

They'd just gotten off the boat when Natsu appeared. Juvia had no idea why she would have been out here, unless it was for Erza. Still, from how she outright refused to say why she was there, Juvia could assume that she was most likely out here for another reason. 

She doubted Natsu would tell any of them, though.

* * *

Natsu leaped up, as Jellal cast a speed type spell and zipped towards her. She didn't count on him being that fast however, and Jellal had jumped up after her, body slamming her into the lacrima's wall. She grunted, as she coughed up a bit of spit. 

Damn. He had power in spades, certainly. She'd expected that though.

She quickly ducked as Jellal attempted to spring an axe kick on her head. She activated her Sonic Drive and took off after him. 

He flew into the sky, and kept Natsu chasing after him. It didn't take her long to realize he was going to cast a spell, and she lowered herself to the ground. With an opponent like this, it was best if she observed his power than charge head in. She easily sensed this man's power and could hazard a guess that he would also be a brilliant tactician. Hell, while she didn't know what the exact situation was here with Erza, the fact that he'd killed someone she cared about in front of her…well, that easily meant trouble. Erza was one of the best fighters she knew and if someone had died despite her presence, it automatically made Natsu wary.

"Grand Chariot!" Several golden seals appeared in the sky, before blasting down. Natsu bounced backwards and summoned her defense. "Fire Dragon's Sphere!" 

Natsu could feel the power pushing against her defense, but she held strong, even if it took some of her energy. She cocked her fist back and leapt forward, not even blurring with how fast she moved. She punched Jellal into the wall, the force behind her punch causing him to slam into the wall so hard that there was a crack left behind. She smirked darkly, her blood pumping in anticipation. Even if this wasn't the time to be excited, she couldn't help it. She rarely found powerful opponents like this. 

"Let us get to it then..." She called on her Orange Fire, which possessed the abilities to do as regular flames did, which was to simply burn. It wasn't anywhere near as powerful as her [Dragon Slayer] flames, never would be, but Natsu didn't like using her usual magic upfront. She liked to build up to it, if it was ever needed. She threw her hand forward. 

"Rage of Fire!" 

Flames burst forth, making Jellal throw up a block. "Heavenly Shield," Golden light formed in front of Jellal's arms, blocking her attack. He smirked before waving his arm. "Heavenly Arrows!" 

Lines of light formed before Jellal, before rushing forward towards Natsu. The pinkette moved like the wind, gracefully and precisely, dodging between the arrow shaped lines with ease. With each dodge, she moved forward until she was in front of Jellal and she kicked the blue haired man with the heel of her boot as he stumbled backwards. 

Erza was aware that Natsu and Jellal were fighting now, but it all blurred in the background as she cradled Simon's face in her lap. Her fingers became painted with blood as she pressed down on Simon's chest with ripped cloth from her skirt, but he weakly grasped her hand. He still had some life in him! 

"Simon, save your energy," she whispered, attempting to stop the bleeding. He gave the biggest smile he was able, which broke Erza's heart and sent the tears streaming down her face. The fear and dread of Simon's approaching death weighed her heart down, and she bit her lip to hold in her sobs. 

"I'm glad I was able to save you, Erza. I always…considered you to be…my greatest friend here. Thank...you for all the times you made me smile…" he took in a shaky breath, his next sentence was most likely going to be his last. Simon could figure that much, so he wanted to do one last thing. He reached out to cup Erza's cheek.

"Erza, do you remember….how I told you I had a sister…?" Erza nodded vigorously. She didn't think she could speak a word, with how thick her throat felt. 

"Please, if you ever find her….tell her….I want her to live…her life…and that I love her…her name…is…Ka…gu…" Simon trailed off, his voice fading out as his hand fell from Erza's face to the ground. Erza quickly leaned down, and pressed her ear to where his heartbeat should be. There was none. There…wasn't…

Erza completely broke down then, the sobs held in her throat broke free, and she _screamed_. 

* * *

_She wasn't for sure how she came to be a boneless heap on the ground. _

_It didn't matter though. She was just so tired, so exhausted. Everything was fuzzy, and there were voices around her, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She couldn't even move from her spot on the ground. _

_It made sense why she had collapsed though. She had gone through punishment for defending Sho from when he had overslept. She had passed out halfway through it. Once she woke up again, she saw Jellal at the other end of the room, being handled roughly by two other men._

_"Be grateful, bastard." Erza looked up at one of the captors. "Little blue boy wouldn't stop making a ruckus until he took your place. Not like he'll last long or you'll stay out of here forever though."_

_They shoved her away, sending her back to the cells. She_ _looked at Jellal, who sent her a reassuring smile. She trembled, but sent him a wave, and mouthed "Stay strong." _

_He winked, and Erza lost sight of him. _

_There was nothing else to do except go to her cell. The next morning, she collapsed a few minutes after working, she thinks. Now, they kicked at her. _

_"Get up bitch! Unless you wanna go back there that badly, huh!" One of the men currently supervising her area kicked her. He kicked her so hard she went flying into one of the crates a few feet back. She barely managed a gasp, having no energy left to muster up more_ _than that. _

_She couldn't even try to get up._

_Jellal's efforts to try and save her were for naught. She'd be thrown away after this. _

_"Erzy, please! We can't lose you too!" Millianna cried._

_Erza managed to turn her head from the ground to look at the younger girl. Tears were already running down her face, as she looked at Erza desperately. _

I….I can't. I'm sorry.

_One of the slavers grabbed Millianna by her hair, and threw her into one of the garbage piles on the ground. As she let out a cry of pain, Erza felt a fire light in her chest. How dare they?! Millianna was a little kid! They were all little kids! They didn't deserve to be here._

_Her legs shook as she forced herself up, clenching her fists so hard that her nails bit into her skin. _

_The same slaver who had just thrown Millianna leaned down sneer at her. "Well, well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" _

_Erza didn't even reply as she made a fist and drove it into the man's face and blood exploded from his nose. _

_Being forced into slavery worked in this situation. Erza worked fourteen hours a day and was strong, stronger than most kids her age could ever hope to be. _

_The yard went silent as the man fell back, clutching at his nose in pain. Erza stood defiantly, glaring fiercely at the man who hurt Millianna. _

_Nobody may have fought back before, but Erza was sick of that. She was sick of living like this, and she and her friends were just children! They lived with old people and other little kids, but they all deserved to live their lives out doing what they wanted to do! Not what some slavers wanted them to do! _

_Erza didn't want to let them dictate her life anymore. _

_It took a few moments, but the man recovered from the shock of her hit. "You little bitch!" He snarled and lunged forward. _

_It happened quickly after that, as Erza dodged under the man who attempted to tackle her, and she instead pivoted her foot to trip the man up. He slammed face first into the ground and Erza used the opportunity to grab his staff and hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head. That seemed to be enough, as he didn't move again. _

_"Erzy…" Millianna looked around worriedly. The yard was silent for a few moments, before other slaves began to take up their tools and began rushing their slavers. _

_The little redhead looked around worriedly. She'd_ _lost sight of Millianna and the others! Other slaves were rushing all around her now. She'd started a rebellion! _

_She wasn't for sure if this was what she wanted, but she didn't know of another way to gain freedom from this place. If they didn't do anything, they'd never be free. They'd be forced to stay until they were deemed useless or too dangerous. Erza didn't want that, she wanted away from the Tower of Heaven. As Erza took in a deep breath, she looked to see what was happening._

_Their captors had weapons. They may not be the most proficient at using them, but they at least could wield them decently. Not to mention, their captors weren't worked fourteen hours a day and beaten at other times. The odds were most certainly not in their favor. _

_She watched in horror as slaves all fell around her, gutted. They were ran through, beheaded, cut in half, throats slit. Limbs and bodies littered the room and Erza couldn't crush the doubt that was rising up in her. Had…she done the wrong thing?_

_A man approached her, dragging behind the old man she had come to know as Rob. She wasn't especially close with him, but he never forced her to talk to him, to open up. He waited until she came to him, where he sometimes told her stories about his own life. _

_The man lifted her sword. "Is this what you wanted? Their blood is on your hands. You started this, you forced us to kill them. Now, more kids have to be taken away, to be forced into this life. This, is all your fault." With his words spoken, the man plunged the sword through Rob's neck, splattering Erza in his blood. _

_Pent up rage uncoiled in Erza's chest, so hot she thought she would combust. A gut wrenching scream tore through her vocal cords, striking with the fierceness of lightning, and weapons were snatched away from the hands of both slaves and their captors alike. _

_Weapons rose into the air, shaky but deadly. With a rage fueled wail and a wave of her hand, the weapons flew forth to tear into the man who had killed Rob. Every single sword, axe, spear, arrow, and shovel burrowed into the man, killing him instantly. Nothing was left except for shreds of skin and muscle, bone fragments, and liters of blood on the ground. _

_She snarled as she sent each weapon to burrow into their captors, killing them all and staining this place red._

_Erza marched forward and snatched a couple swords from a few corpses. She snarled as she lifted the swords up, wiping away the blood on them._

_Millianna and Simon approached her, trepid expressions on their faces. "Erzy?" _

_"Help those who are injured. We're leaving this place as soon as possible." _

_"Where are you going?" _

_"I'm going to get Jellal." They tried to protest, but Erza ignored them. Stalking forward, she wrung the blood out of her hair, ignoring the smell that now clung to her. _

_She may still be a child, but she was not innocent. Her life was forever stained scarlet._

* * *

After Aria managed to find Juvia, she was able to get all three wizards together. She explained the situation, that Natsu asked her to get them together to get them off the Tower and onto a boat. Juvia had caught on quickly, hazarding a guess that the Tower could end up exploding. She wasn't the greatest at sensing magic power, but she could sense the power here, probably because it was so immense. 

Juvia had rallied Gray and Lucy and led them out of the Tower. Being in a guild like Phantom Lord taught her to memorize her surroundings, how to fight dirty if necessary, among other things. She easily led them back out, though they protested the whole way until Aria snapped that Natsu had gone to get Erza. 

She could easily locate a boat and urged the ocean to push the boat to their location. As a user of water magic, she could push and manipulate water, which came in handy here. 

"Are you sure Natsu will make sure Erza gets out of there?" Lucy questioned quietly, voice barely able to be heard among the waves of the ocean. 

Juvia sighed. Aria simply nodded in response. "She asked me to get you all out of there. She's getting Erza." Oh boy, the caramel cat hoped she was. Natsu didn't really offer any information about what she was going to do, but Aria didn't think Natsu would just leave someone to die. 

After all, she'd helped her back in Verdatta. Surely she'd help the Erza person in the tower. 

* * *

Natsu groaned as Jellal slammed back into her, and she could feel an ache in her back as she broke through the wall. They'd been going back and forth like this for a while, and Natsu was becoming antsy. She needed to finish this, quickly! However, she would admit to being curious to this Jellal's goal.

"What do you intend to do here?" Jellal raised an eyebrow. 

"So you came here with no knowledge of what I'm doing." It was more a statement than a question and Natsu winced imperceptibly. It sounded ridiculous when he said it like that. Before Jellal could continue speaking, she cut him off. 

"I'm here for my own reasons, none of which I have to explain to you." She snarked back, before launching herself up. Natsu body slammed herself into Jellal, throwing him off balance. While Jellal tried to get his balance back, Natsu didn't allow him a reprieve. She followed up on her body slam with a kick to the head. "Fire Dragon's Tail Whip!" 

She decided she would have to use her [Dragon Slayer] magic to end this as quickly as possible. The building turned lacrima was beginning to shake, even if it was still faint. She could barely feel it doing so. This lacrima would not stay the way it was for long. She couldn't waste any time here. 

Jellal clapped his hands together. "Heavenly Blast!" 

Natsu summoned her Sphere again, keeping away the attack. She snarled, annoyed. She saw Jellal blur towards her, and was aiming a hit for her face. She leaped back, and watched Jellal stumble as his fist landed on nothing. 

Jumping forward, she drove her fist into his throat and he coughed up a little bit of blood as he landed back on the lacrima. He smirked darkly. 

"Heavenly Swords!" Golden swords formed before him and swiped at Natsu. She dodged, but felt some sweat form on the back of her neck as she saw some of her hair get sheared off. She brought her arms in and bent her knees. 

"Fire Dragon's Swords!" She summoned two fiery swords in her hand. She wasn't as advanced as Erza in the means of using actual, real life swords and weapons, but she was proficient enough to hold her own at least. When it came to creating her own swords, they felt like extensions of herself. She was advanced in using her Fire Dragon's Sword spell. Maybe because when she used the spell, her swords were made of her magic, her fire. Natsu was so adept when it came to fire, people often called her Solus reborn.

Because she was the _best_ when it came to fire magic.

Natsu felt herself smirk. Her feet glowed white again as she activated her Sonic Drive, and she swung, slicing and burning Jellal's cheek. The man glared at her, but summoned a blast of pure magic and sent it at Natsu's neck. 

She managed to dodge the brunt of the attack. She was in close combat, which meant she needed her other defense technique. She wasn't quite for sure why she hadn't activated the spell when she had summoned her swords of fire. 

_Ah right. I assumed this Jellal man only used long range magic. I shouldn't have gotten so caught up in the fight that I forget that this man is a real threat. That was my mistake. I don't intend on repeating it._

"Fire Dragon's Sheath!" The familiar feeling of fire covering her, protecting her while it burned everyone else, made her smile. Fire was hers.

Jellal used the moment to cast his spell. "Meteor," he raced forth, head butting Natsu back. Unfortunately for him, he didn't realize that her defense would burn away the magic that covered his body. He cried out, stumbling back as his hair gave off smoke and he tried to pat out the small fire that was still burning in his hair. His headbutt relatively did little damage to her, but it did enough to knock her off balance and she let her Sheath dissapate to focus on what the hell these feelings were. _Dammit. I can _feel_ something pulling at me here! What the hell is it? It is similar to how I felt with Lullaby and Deliora but not exactly the same thing. I can't figure it out._ Natsu wished that she wasn't involved in this battle right now, but there was no point in complaining now. She was fighting Jellal now and she needed to focus on that instead.

The [Dragon Slayer] spun back around on her heel, gathering magic energy in her hand. 

"Fire Dragon's Pulse Grenade!" 

Jellal managed to get out of the radius of her spell, before speeding back towards her. She leaped to the side, Jellal's fingers barely touching her. She scowled. "You believe I would fall for the same trick twice? You should think again." 

Jellal simply smirked. Suddenly Natsu found it difficult to move. She looked down to see red markings all over her. She looked up. 

"It would seem you are far more powerful than Erza. I believe you shall do just fine for the sacrifice." 

Natsu's eyes widened. _A sacrifice...? This is one of Zeref's contraptions, something used to bring back the dead at the sacrifice of another person..._

_Ah fucking hell. How did I take this long to realize his goal? _

The blue haired man laughed. "I see you've noticed my Bind Snake."

Natsu forced her flames to burn through this spell. Whilst she could still move to some extent, the difficulty of moving would only be a hindrance. She focused on burning through Jellal's Bind Snake and easily did so now that she had noticed it there. Unfortunately, she was shoved back as the last of the spell was burned off of her body, and she disappeared into the lacrima. 

Erza cried out, feeling sobs rip themselves from her throat. She could faintly hear Jellal telling her to be quiet. She had just lost Simon due to her weakness, and now Natsu?! She could feel a strong lump in her throat. She couldn't speak. Tears poured from her eyes, as she stared at the place where Natsu just disappeared. She stared at Jellal, heart twisting in her chest as she glared viciously at him.

He wore the same face as the Jellal she used to know but it wasn't him. It wasn't his expression that used to be so full of kindness. Now, his expression was twisted by sadism, dark amusement and so many other things that indicated that the Jellal she knew was gone. 

_The little redhead sliced through anyone that dared to stand in her way. She was going to get Jellal back, and they were going to leave. It was all they had dreamed about since they'd been trapped here. _

_She shoved open the doors that led to The Room, and saw Jellal hanging limply from the chains. Her swords dropped to the floor with a loud clang, but she ignored it to go over to Jellal. She found a latter and undid the chains quickly, easing him down. His head still hung, but a whisper caught her attention. "Erza? Why are you here?" _

_"No need to ask. Come on, let's go. We can leave now." She moved them around until she got them into a position where she could easily support Jellal's weight and began to lead them out. Jellal looked around, before he met Erza's eyes. She fought back a shudder. There was an uneasy light in his eyes, giving him an almost sinister appearance. She forced down her wary feelings. This was Jellal! He'd never do anything to harm her. _

_"You did all this Erza?" It didn't really even seem to be a question but she nodded trepidly. _

_"Y-yeah. I didn't want to, but now that it's been done, we can leave!" Jellal shoved her down, and Erza stumbled, wide eyed. "Jellal?" _

_"Why would I want to leave?" He took up a sword and Erza didn't realize what he intended to do until it was too late but he sliced her right eye with the sword and she screeched as blood streamed down her face, managing to get in her mouth. She clutched at her eye, trying to get the awful taste of her own blood out of her mouth. _

_"Leave if you want to, Erza Scarlet." A manic grin donned Jellal's face, and he raised the sword that held her blood on it. "But I will warn you now, I'd you ever return, I will Millianna, Simon, Sho, Wally, everyone. Don't ever come back here again!" _

_Erza nearly whimpered, both appalled and terrified by this change in the boy she once knew. He'd changed so much in the span of less than a day. _

_Could she ever trust anyone like she trusted Jellal again? _

* * *

Natsu couldn't seem to figure out why there was this sense of familiarity within this space. Even if she couldn't seem to remember just why or how it was rendering this sense of familiarity in her, she just knew. 

It was quite the odd experience.

Natsu was floating along, and she closed her eyes. _What is this feeling…? I am just...._

As her eyes closed, she heard a faint whisper, a remnant of a past memory.

_"I'll make it alright, Natsu. Everything will be okay."_

She couldn't deny the warmth and love she felt from the voice, from the memory itself. It made her heart swell up so much she felt she could float away and land among the clouds.

A great longing for this voice to keep speaking pulled at her. Before she could keep on thinking who this voice was to her, she heard it speak to her again. 

_"It's not your time yet, Natsu! Keep fighting!" _

Natsu felt her strength come back to her. Or rather, she felt her determination to keep fighting come back. It had never left, but Natsu had been distracted. She could think about the implications of the voice once this whole ordeal was over. And she knew what power to use to make sure Jellal knew to _never_ mess with her again.

  
_"Dragon Force?" Natsu tilted her head. "What's that?" _

_"It is the mightest technique a [Dragon Slayer] can possess. Short of turning into the actual being, Dragon Force grants the Slayer unmeasurable power." Igneel answered. Natsu and the others had finished their education with Anna for the day, and whilst the others went over to where the other dragons were, Natsu had gone over to Igneel and asked him a little more about her magic. _

_"If you access this power, you essentially will be unstoppable, at least that's what the humans say." Igneel laughed a bit, amused a bit by human antics and beliefs. Natsu jumped up and down. _

_"Teach me, teach me!" She began to flail her hands about in her excitement. "If I can use that, I can beat Gajeel up and he'll have to say I'm the strongest Slayer around!" _

_A loud cackle came from the dragon. "You're such a spirited child. Sorry Natsu, but Dragon Force cannot be taught." _

_She looked up, disappointment clear in her eyes. "Can't be taught? What does _that_ mean?" _

_"Well child, it can only be achieved." Igneel glanced up at the sky. "One day, you will gain the power to unlock it and…_

_Your true power as a Slayer will awaken." _

She forced her body to take in magic energy. She could feel the power granted to her by the dragons come out. She had to end this fight quickly. Ever since the Etherion had struck the Tower, she knew that they were on a time limit and the more time Natsu took to defeat Jellal, the more time they risked being caught up in the inevitable explosion. It was time to pull out the big guns to end it quickly.

Natsu could feel her magic energy growing even more as her energy bent the magic in this area to her will. Every magic particle bubbled and blistered as it became _hers_ and _hers_ _only_. The red scales around her wrists and ankles grew, becoming larger than usual as they tore through her sweater, little feathers also growing along the scales. Her back muscles shifted to make room for the little wings that would grow there, which Natsu admitted was painful but she didn't let any pained sounds slip out of her mouth. Her golden eyes slitted even more, and Natsu's pointed ears began to twitch as she felt the lacrima explode and magic energy begin to flail around wildly, the air moving alongside it. Fire burst forth from Natsu's body, and she flexed her claws. They felt so free now that she tore the gloves she wore off. Natsu felt her hair whip about in the magic energy flailing everywhere, ready to do what she wanted. The magic energy in this area _belonged_ to her now. 

Through her use of the Dragon Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, y'all, me talking about Kagura already? Hells yeah. I found it kind of weird how we didn't know anything about a sister until like way later. Wouldn't Simon have asked Erza or Natsu or somebody to find her if they could, or something? Like anything? I mean, in canon he asked Natsu to take care of Erza so what about Kagura? I mean, I just kind of found it weird. 
> 
> And yeah, what happened there with a voice talking to Natsu in the lacrima? A memory of Zeref, something to just ponder over after this arc is over with.


	10. Will to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu fights Jellal, Lucy ponders on joining Fairy Tail, and Juvia asks to join Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm back ahaha. 
> 
> Weird thought, but I was thinking about favorite characters and I think one of mine is Levy. She's a bookworm (same), but like, I also think she's one of the prettiest characters in the whole show. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun! I'm gonna have fun with the slayers' instincts and dragon like habits! Also, some fun Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia dynamics coming up! And Wendy, she's coming up soon too after the next two chapters, which are some fluff with some plot important things before we enter the next Arc!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

Steps have been taken   
Progress is the beginning  
You must continue 

  
Erza could feel her eyes widen in awe. This power...she had never felt anything like this before! She wondered just what it was. 

Natsu now had draconic attributes to her body. Medium sized red wings on her back, scales on her wrists and ankles, snake-like pupils, and her hair had become wild, reminding Erza of how a cat's fur would fluff up. Natsu's body was consumed in golden fire with a bright white hue. Her eyes widened as she felt the air become so dry that she was panting. She was a dozen meters away! 

"What is that?" Erza whispered. Natsu paid her no mind, only looking at Jellal. She clenched her hand together, and brought it up to her face. 

"This battle is over," she stated simply. Jellal glared at her. 

"Don't get cocky!" He said, as he began to glow. 

"You're one to talk." Natsu countered. "But it is no matter." With that said, magic surged around her, her flames taking on the form of a gigantic claw. It reached for Jellal, who rushed away with Meteor. 

"Your effort is futile," she said, ears twitching as she heard Jellal land a few meters away. Her senses were beyond real now. She heard the heartbeats of the others down several miles away in the ocean. She saw every speck of dust, and felt Jellal's every single movement, along with Erza's. Her flame claw launched into Jellal, sending him crashing against the ground. He got up and glared at Natsu. 

"What power is that?" He hissed, as he wiped a bit of blood away from his mouth and tried to wipe away the ash that greyed his skin. 

"The true power of a [Dragon Slayer]. You cannot stop it." Natsu supposed it made sense for no one to know about the Dragon Force. Slayer magic in general was very rare, and even less was known about it. Natsu only knew about the Dragon Force because Igneel had told her about it.

Jellal took to the air, and Natsu followed him. "I don't think so!" Golden light formed once again, and Jellal shouted. "Heavenly Shield!"

Natsu shook her head, but slammed straight into the shield. It broke apart, and Natsu punched his nose, and blood exploded from him. She formed a fist of her dragon fire and rammed Jellal into the lacrima wall, where his crisp body fell to the floor. She stayed floating in the air, snarling. 

Erza noted how Natsu's movements were beginning to look a lot more animal-like. It made her think she was watching an actual dragon instead of the girl she'd known for seven years. 

Jellal emerged from the shattered lacrima, brushing off spare debris as he glared viciously at Natsu. Not that it bothered her, she got worse glares from Erza and Mira when she was a kid. 

"You bitch," he hissed and Natsu resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Didn't any dark mages have better nicknames? She'd gotten called a bitch so much it honestly lost any effect it had. Maybe they all took some class about how to be a dark mage. She'd almost bet on it, with how all dark mages started to sound the same to her after a while.

"I won't let you beat me. Heavenly Spear!" He launched a large glowing spear at Natsu and she let herself fall to the floor, landing on all fours. She growled and bared her teeth. As the spear headed towards her, she reached out to grab it. Erza and Jellal both watched in shock as Natsu stopped the spell bare handed and then clenched her fist around it, watching the glowing spear become engulfed in flames and burn away with the greatest of ease. 

He took a step back. "This feeling…" 

Erza barely managed to stifle a gasp as she watched Natsu overwhelm Jellal like it was _nothing_. "Is this the power of a dragon?" Natsu then roared, and took to the sky, her red wings beating up dust from the ground. 

* * *

  
Gray then glanced up at the sky. Even if he hadn't fought her in two years, he recognized her magic anywhere. 

"Natsu?" He questioned, glancing at the lacrima in the distance. He could barely make it out from inside Juvia's Water Dome, but he could see bright explosions from the top of the lacrima. 

"Be safe, Erza, Natsu." 

* * *

  
The draconic teenager floated over Jellal, who was trying to catch his breath. It was so hard to breathe, so damn hard. The air was too dry, the lacrima was melting whenever Natsu got close to it, and the flames were scorching, leaving burns all over him. He felt sick with the scent of his burnt flesh in his nose, but it didn't seem to bother the [Dragon Slayer] at all. 

"Heavenly Arrows!" He shot multiple beams towards Natsu, but each one was burned away as she flicked her wrist, not even bothering to move. Natsu launched herself forward now, and Jellal desperately tried to move away, the girl was too fast as her claws dug into his shoulders, and she slammed him into the wall a few times before she threw him into the air. 

"Meteor!" Jellal shouted, trying hard to ignore his body that was hurting so much. Natsu followed quickly, and was above Jellal in a moment. Her energy becoming smothering and both Erza and Jellal realized Natsu was putting her full effort into her next spell.

"Fire Dragon's Atomic Bomb!" Fire blazed into Natsu's hands, hotter than any other flames Erza had ever experienced from her. It blistered her skin, leaving multiple burns across her exposed skin, even from this far away. Erza could only imagine how much more blistering and hot that fire must be up close. 

The fire was compressed into a small ball in a few seconds and the small bomb like spell glowed brightly and the sheer power of it was palpable in the air, smothering any other power out. The air became so dry that Erza fell to the ground, her vision blurring from how near impossible it had become to get any oxygen.

Natsu threw the little ball down, and it exploded upon contact with the ground. It instantly covered a large quantity of space, and Erza heard Jellal cast his defense only to let out a cry of agony after a moment.

His Heavenly Shield didn't last long, and once the fire hit his skin, he screamed so loud that Natsu felt her head pound. Heat had bit into his flesh, burning and burning and _burning_. He had third degree burns before this, but based on the smell of his skin, he was pretty sure doctors would need to declare new types of burns with how hot her dragon fire was. He was barely thinking now.

She flew back down, kicking Jellal upside the head and swiping her claws across his face. Before he could realize what was happening, Natsu dug her claws into Jellal's forearm and crushed it. Natsu heard the bone crack and shatter. She didn't pay attention to the squishy feeling of muscle around her claws as she threw the man up into the air. Not even giving Jellal a reprieve, even for one moment, she jumped up and slammed her foot into his torso. 

The rib bones broke too. 

Jellal coughed up more blood as the attack made contact with his chest. The [Dragon Slayer] was a skilled fighter, that much was obvious. He had to ignore the pain that lived within his body now, if he wanted even a chance to win this fight. 

"Heavenly Blast!" Jellal shouted. Natsu took a moment to bat away the attack in her Dragon Force state, but it was enough for Jellal to use Meteor again and pin Natsu down against the ground. A deep snarl ripped from her throat. 

He summoned a blast of pure magic, intending on a fatal strike since she wouldn't stop otherwise but before he could, Natsu lunged upwards and sank her teeth into his throat. 

Jellal leaped backwards screeching as even more blood spilled from him. 

Natsu ran her tongue along her teeth. Blood had splattered across her face and slid down her throat, so hot and while the feeling of skin and muscle in her mouth was kind of weird, she didn't care.

This wasn't the first time she had bitten someone, so none of it didn't bother her anymore. She looked to see Jellal, the _threat_. She swallowed the rest of the blood in her mouth and spat away the skin, then bared her red stained teeth at him with a stray trail of blood from her mouth.

Erza didn't want to admit it, not really, but Natsu looked _terrifying_ now. She knew that Natsu always had fangs, she'd said something about it being because she's a [Dragon Slayer], and it'd made sense, since Master Makarov had told them that one of the few things that was known about Natsu's magic was that it did give the user some mild draconic attributes such as elongated canines. 

A shiver ran down Erza's spine. She didn't think Natsu could ever be someone scary, even after she'd changed so drastically, but she guessed she was wrong. 

She sent the tiny little needle shaped flames towards Jellal who yelped and tried to avoid them by putting lacrima walls between them. She growled, annoyed. She wanted to those needles to pin him to the wall! She willed the needles hotter and more intense. The attack went straight through the walls now. Jellal yelled again and shot back at Natsu. 

"It's not over," he held out his hands again. "Grand Chariot!" Several seals formed before him instead, and launched at Natsu. She twisted her hand around, hissing. Fire swirled around her, and Jellal's attack slammed into the fire protecting her. It did nothing, the result was it being burnt away, the same thing that had happened ever since Natsu had activated her Dragon Force. She was sick of this man's tricks! She'd take him down, here and now. 

"Altaris!" Jellal used his current best attack, hoping desperately that it would do something to the [Dragon Slayer]. A black orb formed and rapidly grew to a large size with the last of Jellal's power before it was launched at Natsu. Her hands became covered with fire and she caught the orb with both hands. 

"You can't win now!" He laughed, sweat still pouring down his body. He keeled over but put his hands on his knees, wanting to see the outcome. True to what Jellal said, Natsu felt a slight build up of sweat as she forced her power to become greater as she clenched the orb tightly, intent on destroying it. It pushed Natsu even more than when she'd fought Gajeel, but ultimately, was no match for Natsu in her Dragon Force as the orb finally gave way and shattered in her grip. 

"Enough of this!" Natsu's voice became distorted as she launched herself into the air and gather air in her mouth. Jellal couldn't even move because of how shocked he was that his most powerful spell had been rendered useless against her. 

Natsu Dragneel. 

He couldn't even move a muscle as he watched her take a deep gulp of breath. _She's too powerful for me like this, in…whatever the hell this power up is. _

The familiar feeling of fire building up in her lungs, before bursting forth from her mouth always gave Natsu a sort of comfort. It made her think of Igneel and the rest of her clan, because they were all dragons really.

Her roar collided with Jellal. The blue haired man felt like his body was tearing apart just from the energy itself and he was left to the mercy of the heat of these flames as they hit his skin directly. 

Jellal cried out as he hit the ground, before losing his consciousness.

* * *

  
As soon as Natsu heard Jellal pass out cold, she had her fire dissapate. Her wings beat up dust as she lowered herself to the ground, and deactivated her Dragon Force. She grimaced as her wings disappeared, bones and muscles all deforming to go away. Natsu didn't know why that process had to so irritating and painful. It was annoying as fuck, that was for sure. 

Not to mention, she had to take control of her instincts again. 

She'd always had her instincts, but Igneel had told her when she was a child that she had a choice between letting her instincts have great control over her or not. 

In truth, she hadn't really cared to hold them back for the three years she lived with the dragons, but after she'd joined Fairy Tail, she had realized how weird and odd she was compared to everyone else, and so had started to fight them back. Unfortunately, her instincts still had good control over her, but she could combat them most of the time now, especially if she was focused on a goal that was not combat oriented.

Erza finally spoke up. "Natsu…" she turned back to see Erza. The redheaded knight walked over, and Natsu shook her head. 

"If you were going to ask, yes, he's still alive." Erza shook her head. 

"No, I was going to ask…why were you out here?" 

Natsu sighed. "Later, we need to leave this place." However, she instead leaned down over Jellal's body and focused on the secondary force she felt in him. It felt...rather malicious and dark. Her senses told her that he had been manipulated, most likely. Still, it wasn't overwhelmingly powerful. He had most likely fallen to his own delusions of grandeur. Made sense, though. Didn't mean that it completely negated the horrible things he had probably done while in this state.

She activated her magic once again, and whispered her cleansing spell. She still hasn't completely mastered it, not to the point where she could cast it on a huge level, but it would work for getting rid of the spell that had manipulate him. It wasn't too powerful for her current state. She knew of this magic. 

There was a variety of spells for this kind of magic, but ultimately, it came down to taking advantage of the victim in a weakened state of mind, when their minds were at their lowest point. If Natsu had more time, she could probably figure out which spell had been used but time was not a luxury right now.

"Fire Dragon's Cleansing Flame." She focused, gritting her teeth. This spell took a lot of her concentration especially, mainly because of her element's dislike of being controlled like this.

Fire was a volatile element. It was hard to control, something meant for destruction and death. However, there were other uses for her element as well. Fire was warm and also provided life. There was an old legend, one Natsu had stumbled across in some ancient writings when she visited the Pergrande Kingdom for a job, about when humans had been given the power of fire by a god. Natsu wasn't quite for sure if she believed in gods or not, but she had to admit, it was an intriguing tale of the origin of her moniker. It told of how humans had nearly gone extinct until one mage made their way up a mountain, and faced a series of excruciating trials and earned humanity the right to fire. It was said this mage went on to become the best user of fire magic, no one even coming close to ever being as powerful as this one mage had been.

The mage's name had been Solus. That was how the story went, anyway, from what she read from that old book. It wasn't really a story per say, more of a summary. She suppose it was lucky enough that the whole tome hadn't disintegrated once she touched it. Natsu had read it because she had been intrigued to find out more about the moniker she'd been given. She'd also ended up finding out that Erza's own had been one of a Fairy Queen, but only one. Turns there had been other Fairy Queens, but she hadn't read anymore on it since she'd had to leave for her job at the time.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she finished the last of the spell, Natsu turned to Erza, who was leaning over her shoulder to look at Jellal. The redheaded knight looked to Natsu, and asked her what she had done. Natsu waved her hand. "I performed my spell on him. It got rid of the outside force that resided within him." 

Erza felt her eyes widen. "Outside...force?" 

The pinkette just nodded, not bothering to explain. They could discuss it later. Due to her lack of complete mastery over it, it took a lot out of her. She was constantly coming up with new spells and new techniques to use. This cleansing spell had been one she had come up with not even a few months ago. It took her lot of blood, sweat, and tears to finally get to this point with this spell, and she'd keep going in until she mastered it and lowered the amount of power it took to cast it. 

The Tower began to crack. Natsu stood back up. "We have no time left. We need to leave." 

"What about Jellal?" Erza asked. Knowing that Jellal had been possessed made her feel as though he deserved a second chance. He wasn't in control of himself, and if that was true....it meant the Jellal she knew as a child could still _technically_ be alive. Despite the ambivalent feelings she had about Jellal at the moment, she did not want to leave him like this. 

"There is no time!" As if on cue, the lacrima began to shake in fury. Erza nearly lost her balance. Natsu seemed to anticipate this, and grabbed Erza's arm, tugging her away. 

The redheaded knight looked at Natsu. "You're helping?" 

"I could just leave you here to rot if you wish," Natsu replied without missing a beat. Despite her words, Erza smiled. 

As Natsu finally managed to get Erza to move from her spot, Natsu could feel the change in the Tower's energy and magic. She focused a bit, before letting out a quiet gasp. It was similar to when she was in the lacrima crystal herself. She almost stopped in her tracks, but she forced her feet to keep moving towards the edge of the tower. She allowed herself to turn back for a moment, and spotted Jellal, who had his hand disappearing into the lacrima, the same way she had. He seemed to smile at both her and Erza. She bumped Erza's arm, and the redheaded knight looked up, confliction and confusion on her face. Natsu tilted her head in Jellal's direction. 

Erza looked back. Her eyes widened as she spotted Jellal. It was him! The Jellal she had known all those years ago. The Jellal who had been her best friend in the Tower, who she admired greatly, who had inspired her to take her life into her own hands. A small smile graced her face, glad she could see him one last time. 

"Please get to safety, Erza. Get out of here alive." She didn't quite hear him, but somehow she just knew that was what he'd said, reading his lips aside.

With his last words said, Jellal turned his attention back to the lacrima. His memory was a bit fuzzy, he didn't know why or how he had gotten into this situation, but he had the feeling that he needed to stop this lacrima from exploding. Erza was in trouble, and that was all the prompting he needed. It made him smile, knowing that she would get away, thanks to the little pink haired mage that was dragging her along. 

Natsu dragged Erza behind her, before the lacrima got ready to release the pent up energy. The lacrima shook furiously, reminding Natsu of how the trees would began to quake as Igneel and the other dragons walked, unable to stay still in the presence of such powerful beings.

She looked at Erza, noticing how she had passed out. She managed to get the redhead on her back, and quickly took flight away from the lacrima. Must have been a consequence of how much she had been forced to go through today. Everyone has something or certain situations where they are justified in being weak, at least in Natsu's opinion. Everyone did have a past after all. 

Once they reached reached the shore of Akane Resort, Natsu was tempted to leave Erza there on the beach. 

_I don't know what the hell she was doing before this whole ordeal happened, and_….Natsu ignored the thought, but she knew the real reason why she had decided to plop down and wait on Erza to wake up. 

_I still care. What an awful, stupid trait_. She scoffed and made herself comfortable.

* * *

Erza felt a cool wetness around her. She seemed to be laying down, on something soft, and she sat up. Her body ached a bit, but she pushed through the pain. 

She had experienced far worse before.

Looking to her right, she found Natsu sitting right beside her. The younger girl, who had matured into a young woman, stared at the ocean, her fingers drawing circles into the sand. She didn't say anything for a long time, but finally she spoke. 

"Are you feeling better?" The pinkette turned to look at her. Golden amber eyes met her own, but Erza couldn't read anything in her expression. She was still a blank canvas, impossible to read. 

"I'm good." Erza's throat ached, and her voice was scratchy. 

"Well, that is a relief." Natsu laid down, her toes being caressed by the ocean waves. "Erza, why were you there?" 

The redhead wanted nothing more than to lay back down, her body stayed sitting up, infuriatingly. Even after all this, she supposed she still couldn't allow herself to show weakness easily. "I…it's a long story." 

"We have some time, do we not?" Erza supposed that was true. With nothing else to do, she spoke of what had happened to her and why she was there. She told Natsu of how she had lived in the orphanage in Rosemary Village, and it was a decent life, up until the cult that had started the Tower of Heaven project swept through their town. It'd been a child hunt. She had been taken away, and had lived in the cells in the Tower for the next few years there being worked to the bone while becoming friends with Jellal and the others. She spoke of the rebellion she'd sparked, and how her magic had awakened under extreme circumstances, how Jellal had cut her and forbade her to ever return, as he'd kill everyone there. 

To most people, it would seem like Natsu wasn't listening but the truth was that her ears soaked up every word. Certain things about Erza made a lot of sense now, like how she rarely smiled when they were younger, the fact that she had trust issues, among other things. 

"Is this why you always try to confront me about whatever nonsense about me falling into darkness?" 

She nodded. Natsu sighed and moved over to Erza and gently pushed her down onto the sand.

"You know, you can allow yourself to relax. I'm not going to hurt you, and it's not a crime to show weakness." Natsu's voice was surprisingly soft. Her eyes met the ground, suddenly avoiding Erza's eyes. 

"Are you scared of me Erza?" Said knight widened her eyes. Why would Natsu think that? "You can tell me if you are." 

"I'm not, I'm just….I was wanting to ask you something, if you'd answer me?" This shocked Natsu. Erza was never timid like this. She was strong and fierce.

"Go on then." 

"What…were you at the Tower of Heaven?" Reassuring the urge to slam her head into a wall, Natsu looked at the rising sunset. She should have not let anyone see her or helped Erza. _Guess it can't be helped, since I can't turn back time. I won't tell her the truth, but the best lies are those rooted in truth._

"My acquaintance gave me some information about dark magic out at the seas, something reminiscent of a old artifact they had heard of. I decided I should check it out." Natsu sighed and and stood up, stretching a little bit. 

"Wait, stay. I…please, just anything Natsu." Said girl raised an eyebrow at Erza. Anything what? She elaborated. "Natsu, being alone is good for you sometimes. But not all the time. Keeping everything to yourself isn't good for you. Even if you don't consider me your friend anymore, I think of you as my own. Will you please open up to me about one other thing, anything?" 

Natsu didn't speak for a long time. She had her thoughts to gather. Erza had changed, back from the bossy jackass she'd been as a kid. Not that she wasn't completely awful back then, but kids are cruel and do hurtful things. Erza was not innocent and Natsu doubted that she herself was either. Her habit of handing out beatings was what had terrified Natsu of Erza, especially over something so trivial such as spilling her dessert. So while Erza had also changed and matured finally, she was still distinctly Erza. Natsu doubted she would ever become so unrecognizable from who she was. 

Unlike Natsu, who didn't even _know_ who she was.

"I am not any good at this whole touchy feely bit. I'm only going to tell you this because I feel that if I don't tell someone, it will slowly poison me." Probably has already, as evidenced by her change, but Natsu didn't want to be someone unrecognizable from who Lisanna and Happy had known. Opening up, even to Erza of all people, might help. Natsu toys with the ribbon holding her hair, letting out a melancholy sigh.

Natsu's hair is wet and has been twisted back. Erza suspects that it is a metaphor in holding herself back. She understands the complex and contradicting system of barriers that are constructed after the loss of a loved one, that those barriers are erected to separate themselves from the devastation. 

"They called Lisanna one of the lights of the guild, you know?" Natsu's voice is not soft or blank but raw with emotion. She doesn't wait for Erza to respond before she speaks again. "And I am aware that you among others saw me as the heart of the guild." 

Claw tipped fingers grip the sand beneath them. The sand is soft enough to withstand the harsh treatment they were given. "I hate that." 

When Natsu spins around to meet Erza's eyes. Golden eyes are fierce and sunlight sparkles on the tears dripping down Natsu's face. "It's so much pressure to uphold such expectations! Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love and then be expected to fake a facade?" 

Erza's stomach twists and she has to resist the urge to look away from that vulnerable face that spoke words that hit too close to home. Not even a second later, Natsu sighs. "I apologize. That was rather stupid on my part. But you understand how it feels, obviously, from what you told me."

Of its own volition, her hand reaches for Natsu's. Ignoring the feel of the sharp claws the tipped her nails, Erza gave her hand a soft squeeze. Perhaps she didn't know what to say, perhaps neither of them knew what to say. But words weren't always necessary. Sometimes physical contact was better.

"You don't need to uphold anything anymore, just keep the will to live." But the right words mixed with touch could mean a lot. And in this case, Natsu's heart was slightly softened and she smiled as Erza held her hand, the way Lisanna used to when they were very young.

* * *

Lucy and the others had finally spotted Erza and Natsu was with her, which had surprised Gray. The pinkette had stood up right after they'd spotted her with Erza though, and she gave the redhead a backhanded wave. 

The little talking cat named Aria sprouted wings and flew after Natsu and took place on her shoulder. Lucy wanted to go after Natsu too and give thanks since she'd saved Erza, but by the time she had finished reuniting with the redhead, the pinkette was gone. 

Sighing, she gripped her keys. Specifically, her new one. She was gonna tell Loke the next time he wanted to give her a gift, it would be a hard _no thanks_. Lucy was almost convinced the man was addicted to flirting and giving gifts in the same way Erza was to cake and Gray to stripping off his clothes. 

This damn guild was crazy and had a bunch of quirky people, but could she really complain? It was better than having a daily, normal routine in her humble opinion. 

* * *

Juvia had seen Natsu walking away from Akane Resort, and had decided to follow her. A few minutes after, she saw the pink haired girl stop. Juvia kept walking, trying to build the courage for what she wanted to ask. 

She wanted to join Fairy Tail, along with Gajeel. Even if the man wouldn't admit it, she knew he was curious about his fellow [Dragon Slayer] and wanted to get to her better.

The water mage felt similarly. She wanted to make friends with the pinkette. 

"What do you wish to speak to me about, Juvia?" 

Juvia startled and came to a standstill. She took a deep breath. She had helped Phantom Lord attack Fairy Tail. Still though... she'd hope. 

"Juvia..." she rubbed her wrist, and finally took a step forward. "Juvia and Gajeel would like to join Fairy Tail, and Juvia was wondering if you would take her to your Master so she may ask for them." 

Natsu let a tiny smile rest on her face. She had a small bit of hope that Gajeel would join her guild, but she could probably guarantee he would now since Juvia had asked to join and she could smell him on the blue haired mage. _Does he scent her_? Natsu resisted the urge to snicker though she really couldn't talk since she used to do the same thing with Lisanna. She looked at Juvia's face and fully grinned.

For fuck's sake, she had a grown a soft spot for the water mage in such a short amount of time. It was most likely because she could relate to Juvia's circumstances. 

It also didn't hurt that she was Gajeel's friend.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" 

Juvia looked up, a bit of hope coming into her eyes. Natsu walked the small distance between them in the blink of an eye.

"Fairy Tail is a place where anyone can join. At least, that's the one of the morals of the guild. They think themselves a family. As long as you both intend to travel the right path and don't hurt the guild again, I think you two will be fine. Plus, I'll vouch for you and Gaj. Swear it," she winked teasingly.

Natsu held out her hand. Juvia, holding her breath, finally reached to grab Natsu's hand. It was warm, so much warmer than other people were. She recalled how her fellow mage in the Element Four, Totomaru, had also ran warmer than the average person. Were all fire mages so warm? 

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Natsu had swore to vouch for her and Gajeel to join Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I'm gonna have fun with Gajeel and Juvia's friendship! And introducing Natsu to that dynamic!


	11. Breath of Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu invites Gajeel to Fairy Tail, there's a dream, and Loke thinks of the mysterious energy that is present within a certain girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all like this! I'm having so much fun with the fact that Natsu is a demon! Anyways, I start a different job today alongside my summer classes so I'm gonna be tired a lot but I'll still do my best to update asap!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

Do not stay behind   
Decisions must be made   
We can move forward

"It has been done," Natsu spoke, handing the letter over to Juvia. "Master has spoken to Levy about Gajeel, and has said she is fine with him joining Fairy Tail. However, you two are not allowed to go on any quests by yourself. Since your guild broke the Inter-Guild Conflict Treaty, you must be asked to do a mission by someone else within the guild. Other than that, you are in the clear to join Fairy Tail." 

Juvia nodded. She'd expected as much. "Will Natsu and Juvia go get Gajeel now?" 

The corner of Natsu's mouth turned up a little. "Indeed, we shall. Let's go get the rust bucket." The little cat in her arms lazily raised her head to blink but settled back down after Natsu began walking in the direction towards Magnolia. 

* * *

Despite the fact that the Tower of Heaven had finally fallen, that the boy with the scarlet tattoo is gone now, Erza still felt powerless. 

She had not been able to stop Simon from dying. She'd needed help, and had Natsu not shown up for whatever reason she did, Erza had a feeling that she would have been done for. 

And so, she still did not feel entirely free. She didn't know if she ever would and that was a terrifying thought. Jellal's words echoed in her head. _There is no freedom in this world_. It certainly felt that way. The guilt of leaving everyone there, of Simon dying, of not being able to save Jellal before he fell into the darkness…it all still weighed heavily on her, kept chained her down. Even more weighed down on her, because of her inability to help Natsu and reach out to her. Erza knew that it was impossible to control everything but it didn't stop her from still wanting that. She hated being forced to watch things spiral, to be unable to change the way things were, how it all unfolded.

Even if Erza had come to accept that now, it didn't mean she had to like it.

She'd seen earlier that the pinkette was still somewhat herself, however, she couldn't help but feel guilty over how much Natsu had changed. Even since she'd been banished from the Tower by Jellal, she had a grown an ability to be able to blame herself for anything. Her ambivalent feelings about Jellal and Natsu aside, she couldn't stop time. Time never stopped. It didn't give her a chance to breathe when she was younger and getting beaten by the captors, it wouldn't bother to give her a chance to process as she watched Natsu leave again, as she watched Jellal sacrifice himself to let Natsu and her escape the Tower.

Millianna and the others had said their farewells, and Erza stood by outside Akane Resort, watching them sail away. She was happy that they were free to do what they wanted now, away from the Tower that had enslaved them for so long. 

However for Erza, she was still bound by the past. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see Jellal behind her eyelids, back when he was a kid. He was the only person she had ever shared her tears with, he was the only one she had allowed to see her weak in that Tower. 

And now he was gone. But…with her guild at her back, she had the support she needed and the friends she had made. 

She would strive for the power to be able to protect them this time. 

* * *

Humans hid behind words that were pretty, meant to deceive others.

Natsu knew this all too well. People would cover horrifying truths with a web of lies, hide their blood stained hands in plain sight, concealing secrets inside the crevices of their own heart. They hide these things, keeping a sharp eye out to hide and protect those secrets.

She knew herself to be one such person. The [Dragon Slayer] held her secrets behind her facade of disinterest and boredom, protected by her magic and sharp and harsh words, and reinforced by a terrifying reputation as one of the contenders for the title of the strongest Fairy Tail mage. For the tales and secrets she harbored could be her very downfall. 

Zeref and his Etherious, known as Demons from the Book of Zeref were the main factor of this. Natsu was still unaware of her connection to them entirely, but the fact remained that she held a connection to them. Whatever it may be, it did not matter. People hated his Demons, and they vilified the Black Wizard himself. 

Such a wretched secret could never be shared. She couldn't afford to speak a word of this connection to Zeref to anyone. 

Maybe Natsu was opening up the pandora box that was her past, maybe awful things were hidden away in her past, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be in the dark about her true self. She wanted to know, and maybe it was selfish, maybe it was pathetic to chase after something so hard when she was so famous and, according to many, had such a bright future ahead of her.

Natsu is only seventeen, and her name is renowned throughout Ishgar, holding the title of Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, having been the second mage to have ever completed the S-Class trials at fifteen, with Erza being the first. She was recently named the top female wizard by Sorcerer Weekly, and was requested for a lot of jobs all over the continent. Some people would say this should be all she should care about, as her future is full of prosperity but she just couldn't let go of the past. She could never let it go, not until she knew everything. 

The flashes of black and gold and azure don't leave her alone, and she craved for those bits and pieces of her memory. Those colors carved themselves into her mind, flashed behind her lids every time she closed her eyes, and she felt her heart ache every time she remembered them. 

She swore as she walked behind Juvia, that she would find these two people again, whoever they were. Looking up at the sky, she grimaced. It was the color of Lisanna's eyes and yet… "It's not the right shade of blue…" It wasn't the shade of the eyes that haunted her now.

* * *

Juvia had lead Natsu over to an abandoned building several miles away from Magnolia. The building was worn and dressed in vines that had taken over the outsides of it. 

Natsu strolled inside without hesitation, Juvia following behind her. 

The pinkette finally came to a stop in what seemed to be a living room. Gajeel sat in the middle of this gigantic mess, with some iron around him. Natsu smirked imperceptibly, before walking over. Juvia followed, happy to see her first friend. 

"Juvia says hi, Gajeel!" She called as she walked over, seeing as Gajeel lifted his head to look at the two of them. He was especially surprised to see Natsu.

Ever since he had talked with Natsu, more bits of what she had spoken of, growing up with other Slayers like himself, was coming back to him, albeit somewhat slowly. Still, he only gave Natsu a look of impatience. He doubted she came just to say hello.

"So, come to turn us in to the Magic Council?" He pushed himself off the cot he had been sitting on to stand in front of Juvia. Juvia had insisted on going to get medical supplies by getting some jewels from her bank, but he'd been against it. What if she had been caught? Still, he was grateful she was okay, but he couldn't exactly be sure about what Natsu's intentions were here. 

"No, actually, I've come here with a solution." Her smirk made Gajeel want to smack her upside the head. She was too smug. "Any guild that breaks the Inter-Guild Conflict Treaty is always disbanded. To add on to that, if anyone has broken the Council's law severely, are always sent to their prisons. Phantom Lord had members who engaged in criminal activity, and I doubt you're free of that. However, one way to bypass this is be accepted into a legal guild and work there under supervision or work off your way to being pardoned. Obviously Fairy Tail is a legal guild and well, I'm here to extend an invitation to you both. So if I may, I'll cut to the chase. Would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

Juvia glanced at her first friend, hoping that he'll join alongside her, but she saw his hesitance. She quickly interjected. "Please Gajeel! Juvia is going, and Juvia would like it, if you would also come…" 

Gajeel, still hesitant, rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know Ju. I did awful things to that little mage, 'nd I just don't think it'd be a good idea." He didn't really feel too awfully about hurting people sometimes, especially since most of them were obnoxious pricks and deserved to be taken down a peg or two. However, the small mage he'd hurt hadn't deserved it. She seemed nice and like she wouldn't say boo to a mouse. She was the first person that he'd felt any real guilt over hurting in a long time. 

Natsu huffed. No way was she losing the chance to have her clan back. She missed them so much, it left a hole in her heart and there was no damn way she was going to let any of them slip through her fingers. Gajeel was right here, and she could get him back. She could have rough, scary looking Gajeel back, even if he was a secret softie somewhat. She wanted them back so much, she'd do anything if it meant all five of them were together again. 

The way it was supposed to be. 

"If if this is about Levy, she knows that I'm inviting you to join our guild. She's given the all clear and the Master is also encouraging you to join as well." Natsu could see that Gajeel was about to protest again, and she glared at him, hushing him for the moment. 

"Don't you remember, you never abandon family." 

Gajeel's eyes widened. He hadn't heard that phrase in forever. A flash of a giant, silver dragon came into his mind, and that phrase.…it was something he had never forgotten. 

"Okay… I'll join." Natsu let out a soft smile as Juvia cheered.

* * *

_Levy was walking home from the library, doing some research on past magic. She was interested in the origins of her magic, and was hoping to find something that could help her better understand her magic. _

_Because understanding your magic made you into a better wizard. Most people just assumed that since they could use it, that was all they needed really. In truth, that wasn't the case. _

_Sure, you could use magic if you were born with the ability, but it took so much more than just having the ability. It took training and understanding your magic. If you knew your magic inside out, it helped you develop your skills and techniques. And Levy intended to do just that. _

_Before she could take a left to turn to the street that would lead to Fairy Hills, she was pulled into a dark alley, and was met with red eyes that appeared malicious, and she tried to kick the man, to no avail. Despite the chuckles coming from him, she looked into his eyes and saw his hesitance. It seemed as though whoever this was, he was not doing out of fun, but for some other reason._

_Unfortunately, she saw his eyes harden with resolve, and the next thing she knew, iron nails had been stabbed into her wrists, holding her up to the wall by themselves. She screamed, as blood began to leak from the punctured wounds, desperately kicking out at the man. _

_"No! Stop it! Get away from me!" Before she could cry out some more, iron had been placed over her mouth, and she realized she had been muzzled to keep anyone from hearing her. She could feel the iron digging into her cheeks. She wanted to cry as she felt something sharp press down on her side. _

_"We're just beginning," he whispered, before he slammed an iron club into her leg. She screamed, feeling how her bone felt like it had nearly been broken. She decided to try and get away, and so she pulled her wrists forward, trying to hide the pained sounds she gasped out as she pulled her wrists forward, causing the iron nails to squish through the flesh of her wrists, before tearing free. It hurt like hell, but she pulled through, to kick the man in the most sensitive place she could think of. The muzzle on her face dropped to the ground with a loud clang as he let out a string of curses, and Levy had taken that as her chance to run away. _

_It didn't last for long, as she had only made it a few feet before another iron club slammed back her leg, and she collapsed to the ground as she heard something crack. She couldn't find the strength to keep fighting, and as the man appeared over her, she blacked out. _

Remembering what had happened to her, Levy rubbed at her face. She could still feel the cold iron pressing into her skin, the way the iron had pierced her flesh, and the menacing eyes of the darkness. Her nightmares made him appear merciless, though she did remember the reluctance that had been present in his eyes. And after what Natsu had told Master Makarov, Levy could understand. It didn't mean everything was all sunshine and roses though. Levy was angry about what he did to her, she was angry that her leg had been broken, that her wrists had holes through them. Why did he choose to do these things to her?! Not that she wanted them to happen to another guild member, she'd never want that! Still, she wished that it didn't happen to her either. Miss Porlyusica had done everything she could with her healing potions, but ultimately, she had told Levy that it would take over a month for her leg to heal and that her wrists would not be to handle heavy weights after they healed. She'd have to be careful with what she held from now on. 

She'd been crucified to the guild hall, and left to bleed out there. Levy hated that she'd been used like that, as some sick declaration of war or whatnot. But most of all, she hated that her guildmates had to see that.

"Are you going to be okay, Levy?" Mira asked, placing the plate of food to her. She nodded, stirring the mashed potatoes absentmindedly.

"I'll be just fine, Mira. After what Natsu told the Master, we know that it wasn't his choice to hurt me like that. He was just protecting his friend. Admit it, most of us would have done something similar if our friends were being threatened like that. Not only that, I don't want to keep having nightmares about it. I want to move past it, and if that means him joining Fairy Tail, that's fine." Mira nodded, reaching over to squeeze Levy's hand. She smiled a bit, before letting Mira head off to take some orders from the others. 

It was true. Levy can't say she would not have done that, because maybe she would have done the exact same things if she were that man's - Gajeel's - situation. Hell, she was in Fairy Tail, a guild that was like a family. They'd all do anything for each other. However, it didn't mean she was just fine with everything that had happened. It'd probably take a while, but she'd get used to the scars that now littered her body and her leg would be back to normal soon enough. 

This man….Gajeel, he deserved the chance to redeem himself through Fairy Tail. He didn't do this out of spite or hatred, so he deserved the chance to make himself better. Maybe Levy was too nice, but she felt that he at least deserved that much.

* * *

Lucy had found that whenever she asked about Natsu Dragneel, she was given a nearly consistent answer. 

A girl who could supposedly rival the Wizard Saints with her power. 

A warrior of unparalleled ability in their guild, surpassing even Erza Scarlet herself.

Scarily powerful, strong-willed, and mysterious, so very mysterious, even to those who are in the same guild as her. No one quite understood the pink haired mage, and it wasn't like she was willing to share information about herself and what she was thinking.

These things were all true about the fire mage, but the Fairy Tail members would never be aware of the young woman's situation. 

"I've never seen Natsu myself," Loke informed her. "I joined the guild after she became S-Class, and I was never there at the same time as her. All I've ever heard are rumors really." Lucy sighed. 

"Thanks anyway Loke." The lion spirit smiled, but inwardly frowned. While it was true that he had never seen the girl himself, never came face to face with her, he did sense something strange, something _off_. A couple times, he had come back to Magnolia only to sense a powerful and ancient energy that he hadn't sensed in centuries. Each time, he had found that Natsu had been back to the guild for a few moments before she left again. It left him wondering because that particular brand of energy would only be present when Natsu had been in Magnolia. 

The strange energy certainly only added to the mystery that was Natsu Dragneel. 

* * *

Metalicana laughed. "Well, it's about time the kids started findin' each other again." 

Igneel sighed. "Maybe they have met again, but they still don't know their purpose, what they're supposed to do." They'd never know. Anna had disappeared once the kids had been sent through the Eclipse Gate. Igneel and the other dragons had met to ask each other if Anna had been with any of the kids but it was always a no. 

He couldn't help but wonder where the blonde woman had disappeared to. It had been seven years now since the kids had come through the Eclipse Gate. The Celestial Spirit wizard wasn't someone who would leave the kids like that, without a mentor. She would have went straight off to find them, to guide them until it was time for them to fight Acnologia. 

But she was gone, and hide nor hair of her had been found anywhere. Not even Natsu had been able to find out anything, and she'd remembered Anna for a little over a year now. 

"Fuck, don't remind me of that shitty mess. The hell is Anna at? Didn't she say she was gonna remain with them brats?"

"Who knows?" Igneel said. "Perhaps she was separated from them too. After all, all of the kids were separated from each other, with no memory of each other up until recently." 

"Yeah, but don't ya figure that seven years is more than enough time to find the kids again? Or even a few years? Your brat started remembering shit a while back, so shouldn't have Anna too?" 

Igneel let out a soft rumble. "Maybe. Still, we can't ignore that the kids don't know anything about what they need to do, what we chose them for." 

"Fucker. Didn't I tell ya to not remind me of that fuckin' mess? But…yer right. We never told 'em what they gotta do. But whaddya want us to do 'bout that?" 

"Quite frankly, I don't know." 

"Ya regret our plan, don't ya? That brat of yours turned ya soft." 

"It's not that," Igneel denied half-heartedly. "You're telling me that you don't regret what we chose the kids for?" 

"I .. ain't saying that. Ya know I do, choosing those kids to go up against that monster." 

It was a suicide plan, but they had all come to the conclusion centuries ago. Acnologia couldn't be defeated by dragons anymore. He could only be defeated by other [Dragon Slayers]. But they all saw what happened to Slayers who went through the dragonification process. They all became unstable, lost themselves. 

The plan had been urged on by a prophecy that had been spoken before even their time. A prophecy that spoke of Acnologia being defeated by five warriors sent through time. 

"Yes, I know." Igneel's expression one of regret. All five kids had a cruel fate awaiting them, but Natsu's was worse than all of theirs combined. 

Death would have kinder for her, than what he and Zeref chose her for.

* * *

Before she took them back to the guild hall, she decided to make them some food and let them stay the night in this building. It was nighttime now and while she didn't have a problem with travelling at night, Gajeel could probably use the night to rest up. He had to still be feeling sore from their fight. 

In the meantime, she had to decided to cook food for them to eat on. She smirked as the delicious smell lingered in the air. Due to her cooking all the time as a child with Lisanna and Happy, she had developed quite the culinary skills and was a great cook. Lisanna had insisted on teaching her, so that she would be able to make herself food, instead of having to eat at the guild hall.

After all three of them got themselves settled in, they dug into the soup. Gajeel had burned his tongue by accident, as Natsu had created a small flame under his bowl to boil his soup. Once he figured it out, he had smacked her upside the head, but Natsu just laughed, falling to the ground giggling. God, did she miss him. She only needed to find the other three now.

"Hey, Gajeel? Do you have any idea where the dragons disappeared to?" Gajeel's eyes shot open. 

"Wha-? How woulda I know?" He said. "I ain't got no clue, haven't seen any dragons since he went and disappeared. Why'd ya ask?"

The pink haired woman shrugged. "I figured I'd ask, maybe see if you had any clues regarding where our dragons ran off to." 

"Well, I don't. Now shut your trap, I wanna enjoy yer food." With his piece said, Gajeel dug into the soup. Natsu smiled a bit, but calmed down anyway, and laid back down. Looking at the stars, she prayed for the safe reunion of her best friends. 

  
_All of the past is engraved in Natsu's mind. Maybe her conscious self could not remember these things, but all of it was carved into her memory, into her subconscious._

_Dreams of warm mornings spent with her family, looking outside to see the sky above filled with fluffy clouds and a bright and shining sun. _

_Dreams of black eyes that held so much love when they looked at her. Warm fingers threading through her hair, braiding it at her request. Arms holding her as she fell asleep, keeping the nightmares away. A voice that would tell her stories, promising to take her on an adventure to see the world together._

_It all faded into darkness, giving way to a new scene, something different. _

_"Wake up, Natsu." A soft voice quietly spoke. "I think…I've done it. Come on, you can do it." Hands pulled her into a sitting position, keeping her upright. _

_Her eyelids felt so heavy. She just wanted to collapse back into the soft thing beneath her, but cold hands pressed to her cheek and Natsu managed to force her eyes to open. She was so tired. It took everything she had to stay awake._

"_Natsu!" It was him! The voice that always stayed with her, talked to her. She was greeted with a smiling face and black eyes. They were the color of a moonless and starless night, but somehow, they were the brightest things she had ever seen._

_When she didn't respond, his smile fell. "Natsu? Are you okay? Can you talk to me?" _

_She found she couldn't. Her tongue felt too heavy, everything was too much. It all was too exhausting. She wanted to sleep again, wanted to lay down again. She didn't know much at all!_

_The man's eyes became teary, and he spoke quietly, his voice seemingly choked by the tears that built in his throat. "Natsu, please. Show me that you're still you, please." Her face must have shown something, because the man smiled again and carded his fingers through her hair. _

_"Maybe you've just forgotten," he mumbled. "Well, you're Natsu," he pointed to her. "And I'm Zeref. I'm your older brother." _

_Natsu wasn't quite sure what these things meant, but this man, Zeref, he found them to be meaningful._

_She still couldn't get herself to speak, and when she didn't say anything, Zeref reverted back to his previous state. "Natsu," his voice was wracked with grief. "Please, don't tell me that I only brought your body back to life." As Natsu saw a few tears leak from his eyes, she found that she didn't like to see Zeref cry. So, she forced herself to try and talk. _

_"Ze…" he looked at her, hope building in his expression. "Ze…Zewef?" Her tongue was heavy, and she nearly went limp from that effort alone. _

_"Oh Natsu!" Zeref took her into his arms, pulling her against his chest. "Thank god! You're here!" His fingers began to run through her hair, holding her tightly in a hug. Natsu relaxed in his arms, letting her eyes close. It was so familiar here, it was the one thing she knew, besides his voice._

_She was so warm, wrapped up in Zeref's hug._

_"Zeref."_

  
Natsu shot up, her skin sweaty and hair clinging to her body. She hurriedly rubbed her arms, trying to chase away the chill that had settled into her bones. _What did I dream of…? I'm so…._ She looked down to see her hands shaking. She desperately tried to think back to her dream but could only vaguely remember love and…being held. Trying to even out her breathing, she laid back down. 

She heard a grunt from a few feet over. She turned to her left, to see Gajeel glancing at her. 

"Ya alright?" At Gajeel's look, Natsu felt slightly embarrassed. She did trust him, he was like an older brother to her, but she still didn't really tell the truth to anyone. Not the truth that mattered anyway. Not the things that she could never afford to share.

Not to mention, she could only remember only small glimpses of her dream. Nothing tangible, just bits and pieces. She felt so frustrated she could explode. _Why can't I remember this stuff, I want to know! _

Deciding to brush it off until she was alone, she pursed her lips and shrugged. "I don't remember. It must not be that important." 

She noticed Gajeel raised his eyebrow at her, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to ever share anything about this with anyone else. She was decent enough to not put them into a position like that. 

It was better if they never knew.

Letting out a small sigh, she glanced over at him, meeting his eyes. She reached over to her bag and pulled out some apples. Tossing one over to him, she decided that they should get to Magnolia. 

"Go on, get up." She got up to wake up Juvia. The blue haired mage blinked lazily, before she yawned. After she was sure that the woman was awake, Natsu went over to pick up Aria, and she slung her bag over her shoulder. 

"Come on, let's get to the guild." 

With Gajeel and Juvia in tow, Natsu began the hour long walk back to Magnolia. She rarely engaged in their conversation, content to just observe them. Juvia was rambling a little over being excited to join a guild that wasn't borderline a dark guild. Gajeel had ruffled her hair a little, and Natsu smiled a little bit. 

"It's good to see you smiling," Natsu rubbed Aria's head, making the cat purr. 

"Ah, thanks Natsu!" Juvia smiled slightly, before turning to Gajeel. "Gajeel, are you excited too?" 

Gajeel grunted, opting to not respond. He was quickly smacked on the arm, and he turned to glare at Natsu. 

"Oh come on Gaj, I know we're Slayers but you're still competent, aren't you?" She smirked, amused. 

"Shut up ya little shit." She chuckled, turning back around.

This was a breath of fresh air, a change to what she had done to herself for the past two years. It was very much refreshing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Anna? Yeah, y'all ain't getting any answers about that for a while.


	12. The Reality of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Juvia join Fairy Tail, Natsu is reminiscent of the past, Gajeel ponders his decision to join Fairy Tail, Natsu has a dream, Gajeel and Juvia are selected for a job, and Natsu and Aria head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry I was gone again for a while! I've been having foot problems and I have to go to a podiatrist, since the regular doctor couldn't find anything wrong with it. No obvious breaks or fractures so I ended up a little busy the past week. But I'm back, and we're almost ready to get Wendy into the mix! 
> 
> Hehe, a bit of this little teaser! Since my Natsu is different from canon in a lot of ways, I've done something. Natsu has some tie ins with the Magic Council and she has some shady connections which you guys most likely caught. I want to expand on this, which you'll see in the next chapter, but the same thing will be done for Gajeel and Juvia. They were in what was essentially a borderline dark guild, so they have shady connections themselves and also can fight dirty. This will be explored later, but for right now, I'll be setting the steps for Natsu officially discovering the Western Continent and Alvarez. 
> 
> But to actually touch on why I was absent for over a week. I know I have foot problems, but really that was only one day. The main reason is I was creating the culture and everyday shenanigans of Alvarez and past Mildea and Dragnov. I had outlines for Mildea and Dragnov, but I realized I had very little on Alvarez and them. I wanted to change that since they will be a part of this story too. You'll see it later but I had to create culture, government and their way of life essentially. But I'm done now, and I'm super excited to get to that part of the story too! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter you guys!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

  
Life is hard  
We all must deal  
Get used to it

When they arrived, Master had said he would be gone for the rest of the day, so after Gajeel and Juvia received their guild marks, he told that they could hang around the guild hall that was near completion after Jose's Shades managed to wreck the place. _Huh, guess that Master decided he should redesign the whole building, which is fine. I don't really care, as long as I can still do my work. _

As they discussed their status as Fairy Tail wizards with Master Makarov, she left the guild hall again. She didn't want to deal with everyone else at the moment, not when she had some thinking of her own to do. Aria was still sleeping, a warm presence against her. She didn't have the same slightly revolting scent of fish curled around her like Happy did. 

Not that Natsu had ever truly minded the smell of fish that lingered around Happy. Sure, it was not a pleasant thing to smell consistently each and every day, but Happy loved fish so much that she could look past the smell. Every time she would bring him fish, the smile that would light up his blue face was all she needed to put up with that revolting scent.

The warmth of the sun bore down on her body, and she slowed down a bit. She saw Magnolia's park, and felt nostalgia wash over her. This was the last place she had seen Lisanna and Happy.

She bit her lip, before heading over to tree where they had bantered, where they would hang out, and lose themselves in their little world separate from this one. 

Leaning against the tree, she could feel goosebumps rise over her arms, despite the warmth of the day. Her hair fluttered a bit in the breeze, and she closed her eyes. The loneliness still haunted her, but it was not as loud as it used to be. The once screeching thoughts of Lisanna and Happy being gone had turned into a soft whisper that came to her sometimes, and made a longing for them seep into her soul, one that would never truly go away. Though…maybe that's what you get when you lose the people you love. Love and loss are forever intertwined, just like good and evil as some people would say.

  
_"Natsu!" The silence was broken by Lisanna's shout, and Natsu peeked an eye open. The sight of the bag that Natsu could smell was full was cherry tarts was enough to make her jump up with a wide grin. _

_"Give me those!" She cried, reaching her hand out. She was as bad as Erza was with strawberry shortcakes when it came to cherry tarts. The treats were her favorite thing in the world. _

_Lisanna came to a standstill, eyes dancing with mischief. The glint in her eyes makes Natsu a little nervous, but ultimately, she kept a brave face on. _

_"I don't know, you're being rather bossy and expectant today. Maybe I shouldn't give you this bag." _

_"Shut up," Natsu huffed and snatched the bag away. "You don't even eat cherry tarts that much, especially not a whole bag of them. You totally got this for me." _

_"Not all of it," Lisanna whined. "Didn't Igneel ever teach you that sharing is caring?" _

_"No, he just told me to catch and cook my own food." Natsu smirked as Lisanna's mouth dropped open, seemingly stunned for a moment. _

_"Then go catch your own food." Lisanna stuck her tongue at Natsu as she ran off with the cherry tarts she had stolen from Natsu. The pinkette couldn't ever get herself to move. She couldn't believe Lisanna had just did that. _

_"Get back here with those tarts! Lisanna!" _

  
With her enhanced senses, she could smell the scent of wood and freshly cut grass hang heavily in the air. She remembered when Lisanna and Happy's scent used to also linger in the air here, back when they used to spend almost every day in this park. After being at the guild hall for a little while, they would always come here when they were older and spend the day out here. They never really left, as their favorite bakery was only several feet away, and they would eat there most days. 

The bakery was still open, and she could smell the sweet scent of cinnamons and spice wafting from the bakery's open door, and she decided she would get something for Aria, who was still sleeping. The little cat could possibly appreciate some sweets. She could only hope that Aria wasn't as infatuated with fish as Happy had been. Despite always going fishing with Happy, the smell was not pleasant. 

She cracked a tiny smile and shook her head in amusement as she headed to the cafe. 

* * *

  
The stares he received were not pleasant. 

They were filled with contempt, faces twisted into sneers. He ought to be used to it, he gave plenty of them back when he was in Phantom Lord. 

Still, it wasn't nice to be on the receiving end of them. 

His only saving grace was that the stares were directed mainly at him and not Juvia. At least...she had the chance to be accepted here.

Fairy Tail's Master had told them what was going to be happening, that he and Juvia would have to be invited on a couple different jobs with a member of the guild, as a sort of Probation Period for their criminal actions in Phantom Lord since Fairy Tail have decided to take them in as wizards.

He and Juvia sat in a corner by themselves, and he cursed under his breath slightly, as a white haired barmaid came up to them. 

"May I get you guys something?" Her tone was polite, but her body language spoke volumes. She was not happy, though she kept a polite expression on her face.

Gajeel simply shook his head, not wanting to deal with this. Juvia twiddled her fingers, before speaking. "May Juvia have some water?" 

The barmaid nodded, before leaving them alone. 

With all the hostility and anger directed his way, Gajeel was wondering if joining Fairy Tail was the right thing to do. 

Not like he could blame the members, for what he had done. 

He spared a glance at the small blue haired mage, Levy, he had brutalized, sitting at the bar speaking with the white haired barmaid. She rubbed at her side, where he'd stabbed her after she had passed out. 

No, he definitely couldn't blame the Fairy Tail members for their obvious hostility. 

* * *

The smell of muffins, chocolate, warm and freshly baked bread, and cinnamon permeated the air. 

Natsu took in a deep breath, enjoying all the different smells of the bakery. It would always remain one of her favorite places. It was just so calming here.

She walked up to the counter, immediately noticing that Elizabeth was not there. 

Elizabeth had been Natsu and Lisanna's friend, more of Lisanna's friend really, but she was still very kind and was…normal. 

It was strange, and Natsu wasn't sure how to explain it, even to herself. Elizabeth would speak to them about a variety of things, ranging from her love life to how she was extra clumsy that day according to her. Simple problems that was foreign to Natsu. It gave off a strange feeling, knowing that problems of different scales existed and when she was younger, she would listen to the stories with a sort of morbid fascination of the everyday woes most people faced. 

She didn't know if she should be thankful or not, that she didn't really share the same problems a lot of the population did. Worrying over whether a boyfriend or girlfriend would break up with her, her reputation, financial problems, having the most glamorous stuff, things that seemed so simple now, especially since she was worrying about...Zeref.

Natsu had never really cared much for materialistic sentiments, because she was happy to have Lisanna and Happy by her side, happy to have friends. Still…it gave her contradicting feelings to listen to Elizabeth's stories. 

She ordered a cinnamon roll and a box of cherry tarts with whipped cream. 

The man at the counter nodded, smiling kindly, before he went to retrieve the food she had ordered. 

When the man left, it revealed the picture wall behind the counter. Natsu could see that more pictures had been added, but she could see multiple pictures of her, Lisanna, and Happy. One particular picture was of a pretty memorable day, when she and Lisanna had first became friends. 

  
_It was pouring torrents of rain outside. _

_Natsu had left the Fairy Tail guild hall, tired of the constant teasing she received from the kids her age. _

_Even Mirajane Strauss, the new girl, was mocking her over telling them of her being raised by a dragon. It was constant berating, being shoved around by the other kids… Plus, when she went outside Magnolia sometimes, people would whisper about her, about how she's a foreigner. She didn't quite understand what they meant by that, but sometimes they would even throw eggs at her and refuse to let her work... They wouldn't do that if Igneel were around! He'd give 'em all a good roasting! If he were here…_

Where are you, Igneel?

_She nursed a cup of warm tea in her hands, savoring the slightly spicy taste that seeped into her tastebuds. She wasn't sure what the drink was called, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. _

_Her cupcake sat uneaten in front of her, and Natsu wasn't sure if she was going to eat it. She was hungry but she didn't feel like eating. It was a strange sensation and she didn't like it. _

_Cupping the drink in her hands, Natsu wasn't really cold but she always enjoyed warmth, no matter where it came from, a drink, her hands, or from someone else. She just loved being warm._

_Her heart ached for Igneel, the dragon had always been so warm, and Natsu would spend her nights curled next to the gigantic dragon, pressing herself against the hard scales, and falling into a rejuvenating slumber. _

_Caught up in her thoughts, Natsu didn't notice the girl with hair like snow walking up to her. _

_"Hi!" Natsu, startled out of her reverie, blinked up lazily, a little caught off guard. "My name is Lisanna, what's yours?" _

_Natsu glanced warily at her a bit, but relented with a sigh. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. You're one of the newer members? Mirajane's little sister, right?" _

_Lisanna smiled widely and nodded, closing eyes the color of the summer sky_. She had pretty eyes, _Natsu thought, as she was once again reminded of the summer days she spent lazing around a bit with Igneel, the warmth of the dragon and the sun keeping her content to just lie there forever. Those eyes were the perfect reminder, feeling her with a nostalgia that swept through her body like a powerful wave crashing against a cliff_. I miss him.

_She must have noticed Natsu's hesitance to engage in conversation, as she quickly spoke with a kind smile. "I heard you were raised by a dragon! That's so cool!" _

_Feeling her heart light up with bright hope, Natsu began to smile. "I was! His name is Igneel, he's a big, red fire dragon! He taught me my magic! Do you know what [Dragon Slayer] magic is?" _

_Lisanna shook her head, shooting Natsu a questioning look. Natsu pointed to the chair across from her and nodded eagerly, and Lisanna sat there, smiling. Upon taking the seat, she asked Natsu to explain what her magic was. _

_"It gives me the powers of a dragon! Since I can use the powers of a dragon, it means I can fight dragons and defeat them! Igneel told me it was used to fight really bad dragons!" _

_"That's incredible Natsu! Wow, I bet being a [Dragon Slayer] is really awesome. Where is Igneel now?" Natsu's smile dropped, and Lisanna seemed to understand that this topic was not one so easily talked about for the pink haired girl. _

_Her eyes became tinged with regret. Natsu sighed a bit, before shaking her head._

_"I…I don't. I woke up one morning and he was just gone. I waited around a week until I went out to find him. I never did though, and a week later, the Master found me. He brought me to Fairy Tail, but I still don't know where Igneel is." She sniffed a bit, turning away from the other girl. She put her cup down onto the table, intending on drawing a bit into herself, but Lisanna didn't let her. _

_She grabbed onto Natsu's hand with her own, a determined look on her face. _

_"I'll help you find him, Natsu!" At Natsu's wide eyed look, Lisanna hurriedly spoke. "Will you let me help you look for Igneel, Natsu? I want to help you find him again, so you can be reunited!" _

_Natsu felt a strong warmth envelop her body. Lisanna...wanted to help her? She believed her? _

_"You…you really believe me about Igneel?" Lisanna smiled, nodding. Natsu felt her body warm up even more. _

_Slowly but surely, a smile begin to light up Natsu's face. She squeezed Lisanna's hand, and nodded. The two of them grinned widely, and a young teenager about the age of fifteen with brown hair and hazel eyes came over. She smiled warmly at the two children. _

_ "Are you two hungry?" At their confirmations, she had smiled, and brought out some cinnamon rolls. _

_"These are my special recipe. I got it from my grandmother." As the children gobbled up the treats, she smiled a bit. "My name is Elizabeth. I was wondering if I could take a picture of you two." _

_"Why?" Lisanna asked, eyes wide and curious. Elizabeth laughed a little, before pointing to the counter. _

_"We like to take pictures of our customers. My grandmother and mother like to create a warm, family-like atmosphere, and we can't do that if our walls stay blank, as Grams says. These pictures are like the memories of this place, all the times we've gone through. From the time when Grams opened this place, to when I started working here last week. It's sort of rewarding, strangely enough." She giggled, before walking over to the picture wall. She waved them over, before pulling a picture out of the wall. _

_She pointed to the woman on the left, who looked a lot like her. "That's my mom when she was young, and that's her best friend. This picture is of the day they first met, when her best friend came into this same shop." _

_Lisanna and Natsu both smiled a bit, and turned to each other. Amber met blue, and they came to an agreement. _

_"We'll do it." _

_Elizabeth smiled, and went to get her lacrima camera. Lisanna had chattered to her about how she thought this place was wonderful, and Natsu was inclined to agree with her. The atmosphere was something reminiscent of the time she had with Igneel, warm and a homely atmosphere._

_With a camera lacrima in hand, Elizabeth had urged them into their spot where they had been sitting, and Natsu locked hands with Lisanna above the table, where they both smiled. _

_That had been the first time Natsu had felt it, that strange feeling that left her body reeling yet calm. _

Natsu chuckled bitterly, tugging on the gloves she wore. Lisanna probably believed her because of what had happened to Mirajane in their village. 

Lisanna had shared the story of Mirajane absorbing the demon in their village's church, and had taken on physical attributes of the demon, along with its powers. Maybe it wasn't too similar to being raised by a dragon, but perhaps it was similar in a way that it was too much for other people to believe. After all, while [Take-Over] magic is not a [Lost Magic], it is hard for most transformation mages to achieve. The fact that a child could so easily do it must have been astonishing and unbelievable to most. Not to mention, she was able to use Take-Over on the demon. Demons, who were already overwhelmingly powerful to most average adult mages. Natsu had shrugged when Lisanna told her this, growing up under a dragon's care did not allow for her to be surprised by much. Still, she thought the Strauss siblings' magic was amazing. 

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled out of them when the man brought her the order. Natsu stood and grabbed the treats before leaving the cafe. As she left, the air had changed, as clouds spread across the sky. Natsu enjoyed clear days more, perhaps it was part of her [Fire Dragon Slayer] magic, that made her more inclined towards the warmth of the sun than anything else. 

She hurried back home, taking caution whilst walking the less travelled streets of Magnolia. Bits of trash from stalls and stores littered the dark corners of the streets and brick and wood of the buildings were chipped, cracked before it gave way to the forest. She was not in the mood to run into any of her fellow guild members at the moment.

"Oh yay! These smell good," Aria chattered away, and Natsu nodded sporadically, handing the cinnamon roll to her. It was a short walk to her house, the building coming into the forest clearing.

Entering the empty home, Natsu went to the kitchen. She placed the tarts on the counter, letting her hand trace the edge of the counter, sighing a bit. 

She would need to figure out just who she had heard back when she had been infused with the lacrima at the Tower of Heaven. _That voice…it was so familiar…safe._

"So, how are you doing?" Aria asked, eyes specked with curiosity. Natsu shrugged and handed a cherry tart to her before she began to devour the delicious treats. _These things are the love of my life. _

"I'm fine. Although, I'm going to go on another job. Something simple to keep me busy." She sighed, a bit frustrated. She'd need to head back to _her_, to try and get some information. She didn't quite enjoy being around the information broker, she was shady but that was to be expected. "Do you want to join me?" Natsu did enjoy the cat's company, and at the Tower she had proven herself to be helpful. Natsu would try this and see where this partnership would go.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I'll go!" 

Natsu gave a slight purr of approval as she finished off the cherry tarts. "I'll get a job tomorrow. I'm going to head off to bed, you can sleep where you want." Natsu got up, and went upstairs to her room. She was not tired, per say, but she was getting impatient. Being patient was never a strong suit of hers, probably never would be, but Natsu would have to deal with it. This wasn't something that was going to happen overnight. Whether she liked it or not, she would have to be patient. 

She crawled into her bed, sinking into the comfy mattress. A few minutes later, as she felt a small warm body crawl in behind her, she smiled. 

Natsu had been thinking for the past few days. She knew that Lisanna and Happy would want her to live, to keep going. She had done that, in a sense. She kept breathing, but perhaps she wasn't really _living_. Like she had told Juvia, living, truly living, meant connection. It meant all the nuanced emotions, all the moments shared with others, death, everything. She hadn't really lived, in that sense. 

Maybe she needed to connect with others again. Still, not exactly an easy task, not after Natsu grew so used to having the emotional walls she'd constructed up. Plus, good things came from focusing all her energy onto more important things. 

Her mind in turmoil, she closed her eyes and tried to make her mind relax.

_She sat in a living room. _

_The scent of early morning breakfast wafted around the house, and the sunrise peeked through the windows. Papa was still asleep, he was never awake so early. He'd only wake up when breakfast was done. _

Big brother Zer would still be asleep too, _she mused. He was up really late last night. She had peeked in his room and saw him face down in a textbook, a bunch of books and notes scattered across the bed and his room in general. _

_Natsu sat at a mahogany table, one their father made several months ago. Papa was a powerful mage, he used holy magic and fought gladiator matches. He usually went out of town for them though, making Natsu sad._

_Mama had actually taken them to one of Papa's gladiator fights the other day! Papa did so well, he never lost! He was amazing, Natsu wanted to be just as awesome one day._

_That was what she knew for sure. _

_In the meantime though, she wanted to know what her dreams meant. She kept dreaming about a boy who was super pretty! Not that she cared, but still!_

_The dream always started off innocently enough. Natsu would be sitting in a forest, all grown up and big, like how Mama and Papa said she would be one day. _

_In the forest full of flowers, the sun would beam through the trees, harsh sunlight turned soft, leaving her sleepy. Before she could fall asleep, a voice would always call out to her, and her eyes would snap open, and she would see a boy standing over her. _

_His hair shined like bright pure strands of gold, somehow harsher and yet softer than the sun, and his eyes glittered blue unlike anything she had ever seen before. She had always lived here in Lostalo and she had never ever seen anything but the blue sky and lake. But they could never compare to this beautiful, unmatched color.   
_

_The skies and the lakes and the oceans themselves were all jealous of this color._

_His eyes were the prettiest things in the world!_

_Gently, he would pull her up and they'd stay in that field for the longest times. _

_Natsu never wanted those dreams to end. _

_Eventually, she got to the point where she would draw the boy from memory, which is what she was doing now, while she waited on Mama to finish cooking breakfast. _

I should probably wake Zer up! I want him to play with me today, like he always does! _She jumped off the couch and ran to his room, intent on scaring him awake. _

_"Big brother Zer!" She screamed as she leaped onto the bed, landing right on top of him. He groaned as Natsu giggled and began shaking him rapidly. _

_"Zer, Zer, Zer, Zer! Wake up Zeref!" She laughed with each vigorous shake and eventually he managed to peek open his eyes. "What is it, Natsu?" _

_"Come on," she smiled. "Mama made breakfast! Come eat and then come play with me!"_

* * *

"So you're off to do something?" Natsu glanced at Makarov, aware of Mira making small talk with Aria. They sat on the second floor, while members of the guild began to slowly make their way into the guild hall. It was still a bit early, but Natsu wanted to get to Velbra as soon as possible. She'd have to stop by there on her travels but she would need to try and weasel out any information she could get. She wasn't looking forward to it, didn't enjoy the game as much as some people did.

"Yeah, I'm a bit busy following a lead. As it seems….I will not be available for this mission." 

Master Makarov took another drink from his cup. Natsu placed her drink on the bar. 

"So it's a mission to take down the Oración Seis? I've heard rumours of them becoming more active. Still, even if I can't go, I do have some information on them." Makarov looked at her in surprise. Natsu turned her palms up. 

"I like to stay alert, and that includes knowing who your enemy is, even if you don't ever cross paths with them." Makarov nodded in understanding. 

"Indeed, it is smart to stay aware. So, mind sharing what you know?" 

"Sure," Natsu picked her drink back up. "I've never seen them myself but I've heard whispers of their abilities. They're only six wizards, but they're pretty powerful individually. Cobra is the wizard who uses magic revolving around poison. I'm not quite sure what brand he uses, but it can kill in less than an hour. Thereby, he and his snake are a very deadly duo. Angel is a Celestial Spirit mage. Hoteye uses some sort of earth magic. Racer uses a brand of speed magic, something different that what most people use, like say Jet from our guild. Then there's Midnight, who even I don't know much about. All I know is that he's considered the strongest among his comrades, except for Brain who is the leader and very dangerous." Natsu sighed. She saw Makarov deep in thought. "Master, are you trying to decide who to send?" 

He hummed a confirmation. "Yes. It would be the most ideal situation to send you, Laxus and Gildarts alongside Erza, but you will be off somewhere else, Laxus is gone, and Gildarts still hasn't returned from his quest." 

Natsu thrummed her fingers against the bar. "If I may Master, might I offer some suggestions?" 

"Go ahead, Natsu." 

"You could send Gajeel and Juvia. They were S-Class in Phantom Lord and they're both very powerful wizards." Master nodded. 

"I see your point. With those two, I could also send…Erza and Gray. Yes, I believe they shall suffice." Natsu hummed her agreement. All four of them would make for a powerful force, certainly.

"What other guilds are joining in this alliance?" Natsu questioned, slightly curious. 

"Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus." She quickly cut the man off. 

"Lamia Scale? They have Iron Rock Jura, right?" Makarov nodded. Natsu hummed to herself. She doubted the mission would be easy, but none of the people that were going from Fairy Tail were weak, by any means. They were all strong, even Gray. His maker magic may not be outright powerful, but his creative abilities more than made up for it. She finished off the last of her drink, and gestured for Aria to follow her. "I'm off then." She gripped the request paper she'd gotten earlier and walked out of the newly renovated guild hall. It was a lot more extravagant, that was for sure. Natsu really saw no point to it but it wasn't like she was here a lot anyway.

"So, where are we going?" Aria floated next to Natsu, keeping pace with her. Natsu looked down at the request again. It wasn't anything hard, just a simple request from the regular board. This was the only request that had Velbra on the way to get to the place called Asa's Sun.

"It's just a job to deliver a package to a guild close over in the east. If we travel quickly, it should take a couple days, possibly even a week." It depended on if Natsu could get the information she wanted. That would be the most time consuming part of this whole job, but it would be worth it if she could manage to find any kind of lead. That would make it all worth it, in her opinion.

Natsu needed answers. Everything she had right now, it was nothing but baseless speculation and thought with only some facts threaded into this web of complications.

"The guild is called Asa's Sun. I believe it's a guild that specializes in healing." Aria looked over.

"That doesn't seem to be a particularly hard job." 

"Not really, but the people who sent in the request did mention that people may come after it. It's something rare." Natsu pulled out the package, tracing the silver lines that spiderwebbed around the box. She frowned. "Whatever this package is, it does not feel dangerous. However, you'll need to be the one to keep an eye on it. I'll fight anyone who may come after it." Aria nodded. 

"Got it!" 

* * *

  
"Ah, Gajeel, Juvia. Would you come over here?" Juvia looked over to see Master Makarov with Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. While a lot of the other guild members had glanced suspiciously at her, those two didn't. She could guess that Gray had most likely told Erza of what had occured at the Tower of Heaven. 

Juvia walked over to where Master Makarov sat with Erza and Gray. Gajeel was right behind her, coming to a standstill when they arrived in front of them. 

"Since Gajeel and Juvia have arrived, I will tell you what is happening." Makarov sat his cup down. "I'm sending the four of you on a mission with members from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. It's an Alliance to take down the members of the Oración Seis."

* * *

Natsu admired the mixture of green and brown and blue. Even if they weren't her favorite shades, she could admit that nature in itself was ethereal. It made her want to camp out instead of getting a hotel room. Camping always reminded her of living with the dragons. Lisanna had actually didn't like camping out all too much, but Natsu had helped her develop an appreciation for it.

_I'm thinking about Lisanna and Happy a lot lately._ A bitter smile came up on her face. _I guess it's because….the anniversary is coming up. _

_In a few more weeks…it'll be two years since they died. _

Natsu shook her head. _Not the time for this._

"Hey Aria, are you fine with getting some fish for dinner?" Natsu questioned. She could easily hear a very large fish somewhere close by in the river they were walking beside, so Natsu figured why not. It was best to not eat all the food in the bag she packed. Plus she didn't hate fish, she just didn't like it raw whereas Happy loved it. She snorted in amusement when Aria landed on top of her head. Happy liked to do that too.

"Yeah, I'd like fish for dinner!" 

* * *

Neither of them were expecting the fish to be that large. The damn thing nearly had them for dinner instead.

"I thought I was gonna die!" Aria flailed her paws about, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You're pretty small actually, the fish might have just ignored you." Natsu stated factually. The cat turned to glare at her. 

"No way it would have! I would have been the appetizer!" Natsu smirked, greatly amused by how overzealous the cat was. "Maybe," Natsu winked. Aria turned her head away but looked back when Natsu nudged her. She realized the pinkette was teasing her, and she huffed.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me," Natsu stuck her bottom lip out in a petulant pout. Aria rolled her eyes, but hopped onto Natsu's lap. Natsu leaned back, and scratched behind the cat's ears. Purrs were soon one of the sounds in the clearing, alongside the crackle of the fire, the whoosh of the winds travelling through the trees, and the sounds of the water lapping up on the riverbank. 

The sight of the starry sky above was quite soothing. As she watched some of the birds fly across the ocean of stars, she was reminded of how Lisanna and her had talked about their dreams of travelling Earthland, of cuddling next to Igneel, and…something else…someone else… 

Soft snores broke Natsu's concentration, and she sighed_. I need to meditate again_. She already had this morning, but it hadn't really done much. All she had gotten was a muffled sentence she couldn't even understand. It sounded as if it were underwater or coming from very far away_. I need to try again anyway. _

_If I kept giving up every time meditation gave me little results, I would never have come this far in remembering everything. I have to keep trying, no matter what._

* * *

  
Wendy twiddled her thumbs together. She and Charle were travelling to a guild for her newest job. She had just been going on jobs for two years, but the Master let her go by herself, since he trusted her and she'd proven herself capable of taking care of herself. Charle didn't let her go anywhere alone though, as the cat was overprotective of her, almost like an overbearing mother.

Ever since Wendy had started training ever harder, she had been getting her own flashes of memory. An older girl, and three boys. She knew some of their names, such as Natsu and Gajeel, but was unsure of the other two. The names were on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't quite get it just right then. 

She rubbed Charle's head, and looked up at the sky. It was crazy to her, that she could be closer to all four of them than she might think. She wondered why they had been separated, if they lived here in Fiore too. If so, that meant they lived under the same sky. 

"Let's meet up again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like, this is just a random thought. 
> 
> I have YouTube in the background right now and it's on a video where Zeref confesses everything to Natsu. The fact that they're siblings, how Zeref essentially gave up everything for Natsu. And this was just a random, fleeting thought that ran through my mind. 
> 
> What if Natsu never actually died? 
> 
> So many things would change! First off, Zeref would probably never become cursed and the Black Wizard. I wonder if there's a fic about that, if there is, I would totally read it! But if there isn't, I might try that myself. It would interesting for sure. 
> 
> You'd only have a small portion of canon characters such as Natsu, Zeref, Anna Heartfilia, Acnologia, Irene, and possibly even Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rogue, and if you changed Irene's backstory, Erza even. Hmm, that's just very interesting to me now, I can't get rid of the thought of writing this or maybe someone having already written it. It just sounds so unique honestly! 
> 
> Okay I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye!


	13. Sky Maiden Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu gets some important information, Gajeel and Juvia are sent on a mission to defeat the Oración Seis, and Wendy comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify – it's been a couple weeks since Lucy has joined Fairy Tail and started being a full fledged wizard. So even though she is on a team with Erza and Gray, she wouldn't be sent on a life threatening mission like this to deal with one of the Baram Alliance. Why Gajeel and Juvia are sent – I said so last chapter. They have been wizards for a while and were Phantom's S-Class. I'm not going into full depth on what will be going down in the Oración Seis arc. It's not really all that important to the story, not to Natsu. Like I said, I have other arcs to get to. In reality, the only arcs from canon we'll see in its entirety is Phantom Lord, Fantasia, Edolas (originally I wasn't going to do Edolas but I decided to for reasons for you'll see later), Tenrou Island, the Grand Magic Games/Eclipse Gate, Tartaros, and Alvarez. Natsu will be having her own adventures with Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia. 
> 
> I'm also sure you noticed that I switched up the timeline a bit. Wendy joining Fairy Tail will be happening before Fantasia. That arc will have the same general idea of what will happen, but the way it goes down will be different, i.e., I need Wendy to be in Fairy Tail before this happens. I hope you guys will enjoy!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections

Chapter Thirteen: Sky Maiden Wendy 

Fate has separated us   
We will defy   
And come together again.

  
Velbra. 

It was known as a town where information was sold faster than you could breath in the air. At least, under the surface. If you looked at it from a perspective above the surface, it was a town famous for the factories that took residence here. The town was draped in a constant cloud of grey smoke.

There were very few information brokers that would sell information to someone like Natsu. 

She was a mage of a legal guild, thereby someone of the light. Information brokers usually dealt with dark mages and other shady people. 

Thankfully, Natsu had found Nova, who was a broker who would sell any information – for the right price. 

Due to her saving nearly all of the jewels from her S-Class missions, Natsu was always able to afford the actual information. Still, where she was headed, Aria couldn't come. 

"Here," Natsu handed the cat some jewel. Enough to get her something to eat for dinner – and hopefully, it would be enough time for Natsu to get some information. Although it was late, Natsu knew that some bars and pubs stayed opened all night. That was fine, as long as Aria took care of herself.

She had gone to this inn's library earlier. It was a bit of a strange experience, but Natsu had met a man. 

The man's name was Miles but he was reading a book. Natsu had been wondering about the place but had found nothing of significance. Just all things she had already known about Zeref. 

Though, was it accurate to say it was things she knew? Those things, such as Zeref having dabbled in the dark arts since he was a child may be true but they left out a motivation. Natsu couldn't help but wonder why he did those things. Did he like power? Was he trying to be strong? Did he want to protect someone? Was he just addicted to the dark arts? It interested her, certainly. 

All unanswered questions, because Zeref lived several centuries ago. It wasn't possible to live forever. If something like that was possible, someone would have already figured it out. Still, her instincts told her that this wasn't quite the case and Natsu wasn't excited about the implications of what that meant nor did she want to exactly find out. 

However, amongst her search, her sharp eyes had picked out the words that were written in the pages of the man's book and Natsu almost immediately picked up on what was wrong. 

She'd never been taught that language before. 

Erza had long since taught Natsu how to read and write in the modern language of Ishgar, one of the more well known languages of Earthland, most people being able to speak it to some degree. Natsu had remembered what Anna taught her, and after a bit of research, she had discovered it was the old form of the Ishgar language. For a moment there, Natsu had contemplated time travel. But she quickly crushed the idea. If time travel were possible, wouldn't it have been well-known knowledge by now? Time travel was a big deal, truth be told. So if it were possible, it would be all over the news, Natsu figured.

But this changed things again. The language she could read from the guy's book, neither Anna nor Erza had taught her that. So being who she was, Natsu immediately went over there and questioned him on what the language was. 

_"I'm not sure, Miss. I mean, I've heard it's an ancient language of the Western Continent." _

_"Western Continent?" _

_"Yeah, I'm from there myself. Just moved here to Fiore a couple years ago. But I don't know, I'm hoping I might be able to find a wizard who can translate this." _

With that new information gathered, Natsu had found herself a new goal for the moment. _The Western Continent… I can read an old language of such a place, but how?_

Time travel certainly seemed to be a plausible explanation. Natsu had written it off at first, because while she may not understand why Anna would have taught them the old form of the Ishgar language, she may have done so instead of teaching them the modern day version for some reason. This was different though. Natsu knew she had never been taught this language she could read from that guy's book. So how could she know it, unless she wasn't remembering something. She found it hard to believe that the dragons would have taught her that language. They left the teachings of human customs and language to Anna. _Time travel...and possibly being from there? Or maybe I met someone from there?_

Tossing her hair back into a ponytail, she knew she had little time before she needed to go and meet up with Nova. The place she was going, Natsu would need to change up her usual style. She needed a new set of clothes, certainly. 

"Let's get this over with," she sighed. Natsu rushed back to the inn room she had booked and changed into a new outfit. She adjusted the midnight blue shorts she wore over skin tight black leggings, and shrugged into a black biker jacket. She pulled her hair into a bun and shoved it under a cap. Natsu's hair color wasn't exactly rare per say, other people in Fiore did have pink hair too, but Natsu's shade of pink was rather rare. Most people in Fiore with pink hair had the shade of amaranth. If she let her hair down, she would be giving herself away, no doubt about it. Her hair was one of her most defining characteristics after all, it was what made her noticable. Alongside that came her honey colored skin and unique eye color. Much as Natsu hated it, she could not easily blend into a crowd. However, as long as she hid her hair, she did well enough in going unnoticed. 

"Time to go see her," she tucked the last strands of her hair beneath the cap and adjusted her clothes. "Sonic Drive." Once the spell activated, Natsu vanished from the room and rushed to the meeting spot. 

* * *

Gajeel turned in the bunk he had been given. The mission would start tomorrow, after the briefing of the information that had been gathered and going over the plan. Gajeel didn't quite have that much faith in the plan that had been concocted. 

_Find the Oración Seis' base in the Worth Woodsea and use Blue Pegasus' ship Christina to destroy it._ He didn't think the members of the Oración Seis would be so stupid and not be aware that a plan was being made against them, wouldn't prepare for situations like this, and stated as such like the jackass he is, but the Blue Pegasus wizards had quelled his concerns, rambling on about how Christina is the pride of their guild and wouldn't let them down. 

He could only hope they were right. Unfortunately, that would mean getting on a mode of transportation and he was seriously regretting coming along on this mission. It had been hell trying to hide his motion sickness on the damn vehicle, but he had managed to do so, even if he had to pretend to be asleep. His motion sickness hadn't been too bad when he was younger but as he became more powerful, the worse his motion sickness became. He wasn't looking forward to anyone finding out. The only one who knew so far was Juvia, and she had teased him a bit once they were off the carriage, but she had rubbed his back whilst they were on the carriage with Fullbuster and Scarlet so at least she wasn't an ass about it.

Unable to get comfortable in the bed, he left the room entirely and walked around the mansion. It apparently belonged to the Master of Blue Pegasus, not that Gajeel really cared. 

Although, perhaps it was a good thing he decided to get up, as an explosion shook the building and an outcry of surprise, pain, and panic rang throughout the crumbling mansion.

* * *

"Well, if it ain't my favorite Slayer. How ya been, Dragneel?" 

"Nova." Natsu greeted curtly, mouth curling up into a wolfish grin. "Don't be spreading any lies now." 

"Hey I ain't! The other Slayer I gotta deal with is a real dick, so it ain't exactly a lie." The signature face of a woman she is rather well acquainted with came into view under the hood that she wore over chestnut brown hair. Gray eyes sparkled with mischief and the smirk she wore spoke of deceit and danger. Natsu didn't mind that, but over the past year and a half, she had grown to become a little fond of the information broker's antics. It was amusing, if a bit annoying. 

"I wouldn't doubt you." The blank tone Natsu spoke with was betrayed by a hidden sense of amusement that Nova picked up on immediately. Her job did require her to be very observant, after all. 

"You wouldn't doubt my information, you mean. Don't reprimand me about being a liar, when you're the only liar present." Natsu kept the grin on and winked. It was fake, but when was she not? It wasn't like Nova was lying anyway. Natsu was a liar. That fact being pointed out to her wouldn't change anything. She'd still lie and keep secrets, and if anyone tried to make her speak about it, she'd shove her fiery fist in their mouth. It was none of their business, after all. 

"You'd be right," Natsu turned her palms up and let the grin fall from her face. "But we're not here to discuss my morals and how you might disagree with them." 

Nova let out a cackle. "I ain't sayin' I disagree with 'em, but your guildmates would." 

"Do I look like I care?" Natsu raised a brow, the corner of her mouth turned up in smug amusement. Nova was alright, truly, but she could be annoying sometimes. 

"Ya don't say." Nova leaned against the wall of the shady bar they were in. "Anyways, whatcha come here for anyway?" 

"Information on the Western Continent and anything you might have on the Etherious." 

"Western Continent?" Nova glanced at her, eyes slightly widening. "Didn't think ya woulda found out about that so soon." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ya know before I actually talk, I gotta get the money. For that kind of info, ya gotta give me thirty million jewels." 

"For both?" Natsu raised a brow. All other information she had gotten from Nova before didn't cost nearly that much. This had to be something serious. 

"Yea." Nova opened her eyes to give Natsu a serious look. "About the Western Continent, that shit is fucking insane and it was nearly impossible to get that info that I got on it now. I didn't even trick the man into talking, I had to buy that info. It's also extremely dangerous. Now hand over the money." 

Natsu counted out the jewels before she forked over the money. In her earliest transaction with Nova, Natsu had miscounted the money and Nova took it all. Upon her next meeting with the information broker, Natsu had complained and Nova took it in stride. She simply told Natsu that if she was going to engage in this world, she'd need to actually be careful and count out the money before handing it over. Lesson learned. 

After Nova counted it out and placed the money away, she grabbed Natsu's wrist and dragged her behind the building. 

"Stay silent and use that hearing of yours to make sure no one is around," Nova hissed. Natsu focused her senses and after confirming no one was around, Nova finally began to talk. 

"Alright, three years ago, a country on Alakitasia or what is called the Western Continent tried to invade Ishgar. The reason is unknown but after the Council bastards flexed the Etherion Cannon and some of the other weapons in their arsenal, this country backed off." Nova took in a deep breath. "From what I know 'bout it, the country is called Alvarez. I had to travel there myself, but apparently it's the most powerful empire in all of Earthland. The ruler is Emperor Spriggan and the rumors that I heard were that he managed to subdue all fifteen hundred guilds there by himself and unite them under his rule. Kinda crazy, but if you want to get there, it's gonna be halfway across the world." 

Natsu bit her lip. She may have to go there. Hearing the word Alakitasia stirred something within her, almost…she almost thought she could hear someone saying it, in the deep recesses of her mind. Something pulled at her, she wasn't sure what exactly. 

"Anything else?" 

"Nah, well, except there's no way there from Ishgar. You'll have to go to Giritina first and then take a ship to Alakitasia from there. Anyways, about the Etherious, I only know one thing so far." 

Natsu immediately snapped to attention, eager for anything on them. She needed a new lead. Deliora had turned out to be a complete bust, unfortunately. He was already dead. 

"Apparently, there's a guild called Tartaros. One of the Baram Alliance actually. They worship Zeref, and his Etherious from what I heard. You could start there." 

"Well that's not very helpful," Natsu deadpanned. Nova puffed her cheeks out. 

"Hey! Tartaros doesn't even have that many contacts for me trick into talking. All I know is that they're impossible to find and work in the shadows, even more than Grimoire Heart does." Natsu sighed. 

"I suppose that's true. Anyways, tell me why the knowledge of Alvarez and Alakitasia is essentially unknown here in Ishgar." 

"Look it's kinda the Council. Like I said, the guy I got this info from, he didn't talk much. But from what I got from him, the Alvarez Empire is way more powerful than anybody here in Ishgar could even imagine. They'd completely annihilate us. I'm guessing the Council doesn't want the public to panic and be paranoid so they just hid this info away." 

Natsu sighed but turned away. "Alright, talk to you some other time." 

"Some other time that ya need info! See ya, Dragneel!" 

* * *

"Dammit," Gajeel snarled, as he, Juvia, Erza, and Jura looked through the wreckage of what was once a mansion. They had found a few others, such as Hibiki and Eve of Blue Pegasus and Lyon of Lamia Scale. They were all unconscious and it would take them a while to recover, probably several hours. 

"Juvia guesses the Oración Seis had already anticipated this," the water mage leaned over Lyon, helping some of his injuries with her magic. She couldn't outright heal, but her water magic would help soothe any injuries, at least. 

"It seems so." Erza said. "We need to hurry and regroup as quickly as possible, so that the Oración Seis don't get the chance to kick us while we're down. Gajeel, since you're a [Dragon Slayer], come with me, help me find the others." 

He gave a look to Juvia, silently asking if she'll be alright. She nods and he gets up to follow Erza. 

"Let's be careful, they could be anywhere and we're not in good condition to protect the others." Gajeel just nods, already aware of the situation. Damn bastards had gotten the better of them, but really, Gajeel was just kicking himself for not sensing the arrival of their members. He should have, but there was really no point to dwelling on it.

* * *

Natsu and Aria had finally arrived at Asa's Sun. After obtaining the information she had gotten from Nova, she had decided there was no time to waste. She would need to head out to see what she could find on Alakitasia and this Alvarez. Possibly even visit, to find out if it could help speed along the process of her getting her memories back. 

The process of remembering her past was slightly complicated and Natsu wasn't quite sure if she had grasped the concept just yet. From what she could gather, the use of her [Crimson Flames] and letting herself feel her negative emotions were connected to her memory coming back. A lot of meditation also helped, but Natsu figured that she needed to find an equilibrium, a balance. As long as she kept understanding and accepting both her positive and negative feelings, her memory would continue to return. The conclusion she drew from this was that she wasn't nowhere close to her true self when she forced away her negative emotions back when Lisanna and Happy were still alive, back when she tried to be friends with everyone in Fairy Tail. She needed to find and keep the balance of light and darkness within her. She would, because that was all she wanted. To know who she was. To know herself on the deepest level possible, to know everything about herself. And if she had to leave Ishgar to follow these leads, then that's what she would do. Even if it meant…getting on a boat. Natsu became slightly sick at the thought. Boats were a whole other kettle of fish. She could somewhat handle carriages and trains because at least they were linear in motion. Boats on the other hand…were constantly moving and bobbing with the ocean waves. No way she could do that.

After making sure Aria still had the box they were supposed to deliver, she held the cat in her arms, used her Sonic Drive and raced over. It took hours, but they were finally here. 

The moment they stepped inside, they were greeted by a woman with a flower crown adorning her head and wearing a flower print dress. 

"Oh, you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail! It's nice to meet you. I'm Asa." She bowed her head respectfully. 

"I'm Natsu and this is Aria," she gestured for the cat to bring out the package they had come to deliver. "We came to deliver a package from a shop in Magnolia." 

"Oh, yes! This is actually what we've been waiting for!" She took the package from Aria, and smiled. "Thank you so much! Let me get the reward for you!" 

"Actually, hold on a second. I'm a little curious, I heard your guild specialized in healing, but [Healing] magic has been lost for centuries. Would you mind telling me about how this package will help you with your goal to heal?" 

"Of course not! Come in, I'll tell you the story." 

* * *

Wendy pressed her face to the window, trying to stave off her motion sickness. 

"Charle…why…did you want to take a train?" She held a hand to her mouth. God, did she wish she could use her magic on herself. She could restore her own stamina, but she couldn't use her healing spells on herself. _It sucks so much_, Wendy lamented. She gagged again.

"Because child, we need to get back to the guild. I've got a feeling that _something's off. Let's hurry and get this job over with." _

_I know I trust Charle and her intuition but I kind of hope nothing's wrong. _

* * *

Gajeel and the others had decided to split up. After managing to get everyone back into working condition, they had taken off in different directions. He and Scarlet had been sent off by themselves. Juvia was with Fullbuster and that friend – Lyon – from Lamia Scale. He was almost sure Scarlet had insisted on going with him to keep an eye on him. 

He then heard someone approaching quickly and he grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled her back – just in time to see a large purple snake hiss and try to bite her where she had been. 

"Get outta here Scarlet," he shouted, tossing her behind him. "This guy's dangerous. But I sense something strange several miles west. Go check it out!" 

The redheaded knight didn't like being told what to do, but after seeing how Gajeel was managing to hold his own against this guy, she decided to head off. He was a [Dragon Slayer] like Natsu, of course his senses were enhanced too. She still didn't trust him exactly, but she decided she'd go and check out what he might have sensed. 

Little did she know that she would have a run in with someone she didn't expect to. 

Meanwhile, Gajeel was battling against the wizard known as Cobra. 

"Come at me if you think you can handle it," the wizard on top of the snake smirked. Gajeel chuckled. 

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel swung towards Cobra, who easily dodged. Gajeel was taken aback, he knew he wasn't the fastest but how did Cobra dodge so fast? 

"I can hear you," the wizard grinned, dodging another attack with ease. 

_How the fuck is he so fast? I don't sense him using any sort of [Speed] magic, so just what is it? Maybe if I make it look like I'm gonna use one spell than use something completely different_... He got into the stance that he usually used when he activated his Iron Dragon's Spears spell but took a sharp inhale. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" 

The poison wizard leaped back. "If this is the best you legal guilds can do, it's actually pretty pathetic. It's even more pathetic considering you're supposed to be a [Dragon Slayer]."

"Don't mock me," Gajeel growled. This was going to be annoying, he could tell. 

The purple snake slithered forward quickly, attempting to bite Gajeel on the shoulder. A loud clang was heard and the snake reared back, like it was in pain. Gajeel snickered. 

"Guess yer giant lizard thought it could bite iron." Cobra hissed. 

"You'll pay for hurting Cubelios!" The wizard then hopped off the snake and leaped forward towards Gajeel. "Poison Dragon's Sludge Bomb!" He threw forward a reddish small bomb that had toxic fumes rising from it. The smell nearly had Gajeel gagging but he dodged and landed on a branch which he used as a spring board. Gajeel didn't like this guy. He used a [Dragon Slayer] spell yet he gave off none of the same energy he or Natsu did. It didn't make any fucking sense!

"Iron Dragon's Almighty Hands!" Gajeel transformed his hands into iron and smashed them into the ground, causing the ground to tremble. Cobra had managed to leap up and dodge the iron spikes that had erupted from the ground. If that spell had worked, it would have trapped him and then smashed him into the ground. 

_Could it be…he's reading my moves? _

"Bingo!" Cobra laughed, his eyes tinged with vague amusement. "I suppose it's about time you figured it out." 

_If he can read my moves, is it possible…no, he is hearing my thoughts! It's either telepathy or…since he's a [Dragon Slayer], his hearing seems to be greatly enhanced, even more than normal. But if that's the case, than I could_… Cobra seemed to catch onto where his thoughts were headed and his eyes widened in panic. 

Gajeel took a deep breath and roared with all his might, even managing to make the trees tremble a little bit. 

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Cobra held his hands over his ears, face twisted into a grimace. Gajeel took the opening. 

"Iron Dragon's Club!" He smashed the club into Cobra's gut, effectively knocking him out. 

_That was dangerous. Not all that much for me, since I can turn to iron but if the others had to go against him, he would've poisoned them._ Gajeel tuned into his senses, trying to feel for Juvia's magic power and see if she was doing alright. 

What he found made him slump his shoulders in relief. She was just fine, and had just helped take down the one known as Racer. 

* * *

Erza wasn't quite sure how to feel. 

Standing in front of her, looking like he's been alive and dandy this whole time, was Jellal. It made all sorts of feelings rise up in her. Anger, confusion, hope, even the tiniest bit of hatred. It didn't even take her a few moments to react, she immediately leveled her sword at his throat. She may have seen him at the Tower of Heaven, he might have returned to his old self, but she just couldn't take the chance. 

Is this what Gajeel sensed? She wondered why Jellal was here of all places. 

Then he had told her that he didn't know who she was. Erza almost shouted at him angrily. Was he trying to lie again? But upon meeting his eyes, she felt her anger slip away and leave raw and desperate confusion and wariness in its wake. His eyes, they were so genuine. He wasn't lying. 

She decided to take him back to the meeting place and regroup with the others. Hibiki had contacted them and asked to meet up back where they had been before they split up. 

"Follow me and don't say anything, okay? We'll have to deal with you after we take care of the Oración Seis." Erza glared at him for effect and the azure haired man just nodded. 

"Understood." After Jellal's confirmation that he would not get in the way nor would be allowed to run off, they ran through the Worth Woodsea forest. It took a lot of maneuvering through the trees and around fallen debris and branches, but they eventually made it to the meeting place.

She got some looks from Gray and Juvia, but waved them off. There wasn't time to worry about Jellal at the moment. They needed to take down the Oración Seis. 

"Alright, sorry you guys. I think I've figured out what their motivation is. They're trying to activate something called Nirvana. It can transform light into dark, [Reversal] magic on a very large scale. Be careful that your thoughts don't begin to waver between that line. Just focus on taking them down." 

Erza nodded. "Let's split up into groups again. Juvia, Jura, Jellal, and I will go after Nirvana. The rest of you need to go after the remnants of the Oración Seis. From what I know, Angel, Midnight, and Brain are still out there, be careful." 

* * *

"So they wish to create new ways of healing. There's potions and whatnot that can help, but they wish to save lives." Natsu smiled a bit. 

"Isn't healing a [Lost Magic] though?" Aria questioned. "I mean, that's what you told me." 

"Yes. However, it is possible to create new branches of magic. Erza did so. Nobody before her has ever used [Re-Quip] to change their armour like she does. She was the first one to ever do so, and thus became known as Titania. She essentially created that branch of [Re-Quip]." It was quite impressive. Natsu would always respect Erza's power as a warrior, even if they weren't on the same level anymore.

"Yes, although there is one wizard in Fiore who has the ability to use [Healing] magic. That would be the Sky Maiden Wendy Marvell with her Sky Dragon magic. That's why we were so happy when she took up our job request too." Natsu felt her heart skip as a familiar scent entered her nose. 

"Welcome Wendy! Thank you for answering our request." Natsu turned around, heart daring to hope. 

There stood a girl who looked about fourteen, sapphire hair pulled into a braid. She wore a green dress with golden arm bands and red sandals. She smiled brightly. Natsu felt her body freeze.

"Hi! It's not a problem. You're Master Asa?" Asa nodded. 

"Please come in, Wendy." 

Natsu let out a breath, body finally unfreezing. "Wendy..." after she spent all this time looking, Wendy was right here. 

She could hardly believe it. The [Sky Dragon Slayer] stood there right in the doorway of this guild building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I didn't expect to update so quickly but here we are! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I've mentioned Natsu having contacts to help her find out about the Etherious but I especially wanted to actually show it. Natsu knows how to do these things – she's had two years to change. And she has changed greatly. So what canon Natsu does, Natsu here doesn't. Natsu has adopted different personas she shows off depending on if she needs it. If she's at the Council, it's one thing, at the guild, it's another, and it goes on like that. Anyways, we officially see Natsu react to meeting Wendy again next chapter! ;)


	14. Fall of Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alliance defeats the Oración Seis and Natsu and Wendy reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I AM SO EXCITED for some stuff coming up. I had to plan some stuff out, but we get Natsu exploring the place she's from, the Western Continent, and it's gonna be fun! Also, don't expect a lot of Lucy. I know a lot of people are fans of Lucy, but I'm just,,,,not, and I didn't want to change her character a lot to fit into Natsu's group. Lucy isn't my cup of tea, she's alright but she's not anywhere near my favorite. So, the most relationship the two will have is passing guildmates, and Natsu feeling a need to protect Lucy if she has to, due to her loyalty to Anna. That's the most that will be happening between the two. Yukino, on the other hand...
> 
> Alright y'all, you'll be seeing some of the magic Natsu's learned over the past few years, because from Ultear and Hades and even to some extent, Jellal, we see it's entirely possible to learn multiple types of magic. So, I see no reason to have the S-Class mages learn others too. I don't mean like dozens, but you know, some to cover their weaknesses, especially if they're elemental mages. You'll be seeing some of that in the future.

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections

Chapter Fourteen: Fall of Nirvana

It's been so long   
Now you're here  
How are you? 

  
"Wendy," Natsu whispered. This…she couldn't describe how elated she felt in that moment. Just like that, it felt as though the world was giving her the family she had lost back. A sister, two brothers, five parents, and her best friend, her confidant.

Wendy turned to her, a bright smile growing on her face. "Natsu!" 

Natsu took a step back. "You remember me?" She wasn't quite sure what to expect. Gajeel hadn't exactly remembered her, he was starting to, but wasn't quite there. She hadn't expected Wendy to remember her.

Wendy walked over, a somewhat shy look on her face. "Um, yes? May I speak to you after my job?" _Seems like Wendy hasn't changed too much. At least she seems like she's been doing good. I'm happy about that._

"Of course." She said, before Asa asked her and Wendy to follow her. They went into a conservatory, where Asa finally opened the package. 

"Thank you for delivering this little one," Asa held the tiny bird. 

"It was a bird!" Aria exclaimed, leaning in to get a closer peek at the bird. 

"That's not just any bird," Wendy turned to the cat. "That's the crane. It's rumoured to be able to help restore stamina and rejuvenate the physical body." 

Asa nodded. "Yes, we're hoping to be able to help others with the crane's power. That's why we summoned Miss Marvell. We hope that she may impart some of her healing knowledge on us." 

Natsu nodded. "It would make sense to summon the only wizard who can use the magic that other healers did in the past." 

"Yes. You're welcome to stay for however long you wish to, just be careful to not touch anything." With her piece said, Asa lead Wendy over to a table. Natsu watched from the distance as Wendy began to share some of the healing herbs and potions she knew how to create, and even simplified spells to help boost someone's immune system, help counteract fevers, among other things. 

_She's truly a great wizard, she always was._ Natsu's eyes softened as she watched Wendy come out of her shy shell for a moment to impart her wisdom on others. Natsu couldn't wait to see what the younger [Dragon Slayer] was capable of. She had no doubt that Wendy would become one of the greatest wizards she'd ever know. She was eager to properly talk with Wendy and see how she had been doing all of this time. Natsu gnawed on the insides on her cheeks to try and keep from smiling.

* * *

"You really don't remember anything." 

Jellal found he couldn't hold the redheaded woman's gaze. They stood alone while the ones she called Juvia and Jura went on ahead. The forest was shadowed in darkness, everything seeming darker than it would without the sunlight. It was one of the effects of Nirvana he was guessing. Her eyes, even with Nirvana, they were bright and brimming with so much emotion. It was hard to look at her, those eyes twisted something inside him. 

"I…I'm sorry." 

The words were both too much and not enough, a contradiction in truth. The words – they somehow were everything and nothing all at once. He didn't know what else to say. Even though his memories were gone, he sensed that this woman was important to him. However, he had no idea how to act around or what to say to her. There was so much that he didn't know that she did. He had forgotten all of that history, and he had no idea how to react.

"Don't," Erza snapped. She sighed and looked at him again. "Just...don't apologize. You don't even know what you're apologizing for. If…if you ever remember everything, then you can apologize. But not now, not when you don't remember anything." Because then Erza could be sure that Jellal actually meant the apology. Not now, when the apology, though it may be sincere, still fell short because he was unaware of what exactly he was apologizing for.

"And if I never remember?" 

"Then we'll deal with it, one day at a time." Some of the fierceness left Erza's features. She still wasn't quite sure how she felt about Jellal as a whole, but if she could help him this time, then she would. She wouldn't let him get taken away to be corrupted again. She had failed to save him once. She wouldn't do it again. She gave him a tired but genuine smile. "I promise you won't be alone this time." 

Even though Jellal was unaware of anything other than her name and the fact that she affected him so deeply, her words eased his worries until they were nothing more than dust blowing in the wind. "Thank you, Erza." 

* * *

"That was impressive," Natsu smiled at Wendy. The little bluenette was able to teach the wizards here how to create potions using better herbs and taught them lesser versions of some of her spells, but it was impressive nonetheless. Wendy certainly had grown up. Natsu would admit she felt a small tinge of pride at how much Wendy had improved. 

"Oh thank you very much! Honestly, I was worried I wouldn't be able to help them but I'm glad I was able to." Wendy gave a small smile. "Please wait a few more minutes, I just need to wrap some things up here." 

Natsu gave a nod and closed her eyes. She waited patiently as Wendy finished off the last of her job. Natsu let her senses expand outward, searching for any signs of trouble or anything being off. She didn't know why exactly, but something was bugging her. However, she couldn't find anything amiss here. 

Opening her eyes, she found the white cat who had accompanied Wendy here was standing a ways apart from them. Natsu easily noticed the cat was tense. 

"You too?" She turned to Natsu who walked across the dimly lit hall. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Something, it's off. You sense it too, yes?" The cat stayed silent for several moments. 

"Yes, I sense it too." Natsu sighed mentally but decided to introduce herself. 

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." The cat turned to her, her nose turned up a bit. 

"Yes, I know. Wendy's been wanting to see you for a while." The cat took a breath. "My name is Charle. Albeit, you and Wendy can discuss your issues later, before we head back to Cait Shelter." 

"Is that your guild?" 

"Yes," Charle sniffed. "And it seems Wendy is done now. Let's head out." 

Natsu turned to see Wendy coming back over to them. Turning, she gestured for Aria to come and join them to which the cat complied. 

They left the area, heading back into town. "Do you want to eat before we head out towards your guild, Wendy?" 

"Oh, um," she looked at Charle timidly, and while the car still seemed on edge, she gave Wendy a pointed look. Wendy twisted her hands in the ruffles of her dress, but she gave Natsu a smile. "Sure." 

They found a restaurant and sat, with Natsu explaining the situation with them. Wendy replied with the dreams she had lately, and why she knew Natsu and Gajeel's name. Aria and Charle listened to the two [Dragon Slayers] talk, their exchanges of the stories and fitting together the pieces of the mystery. 

"Do you maybe, um…know why we forgot each other?" Wendy asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

"I'm not sure," Natsu leaned back, having already finished her food. "It could honestly be a myriad of things, but for now, I am unaware of what could have caused our memory loss." Wendy gave a small sigh of disappointment, but before they could sit in silence for too long, Natsu spoke up again. 

"Wendy, do you mind if Aria and I come with you to your guild?" Wendy looked a little startled, but smiled brilliantly after a moment. "Sure!" She agreed, a little eager to share her guild with a childhood friend.

* * *

Jellal turned away from Erza. She glared at him, a ferociousness to her features that hadn't been there before. 

"How could you try to take the coward's way out?" She hissed, anger and fear prevalent in her expression. When he looked to meet her in the eyes, the wind was taken out of her sails and she pinced her nose, sighing. "Are you afraid, Jellal?" 

The blue haired wizard paused. "I…I suppose I am. From how you reacted when you first saw me, I can only imagine what an awful person I must have been in the past. Not only that, but..." he turned to the dark wizard known as Midnight who laid beaten on the ground. "I'm afraid to remember who I am. Maybe…maybe it would be better if I died, or at least give my life so that you may do something great with yours. Maybe the atrocities I committed in the past can be forgiven then." 

Erza turned away, her hair shadowing her eyes. It hurt, to see someone lingering in thoughts like this. Did Natsu…ever feel this way? Did she and Jellal both feel this way? Still, death wasn't the right way to go about earning forgiveness and she would make sure Jellal knew that! 

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "Don't think about it like that, Jellal. Death is so easy. It's an escape really. However, living is a lot harder and I think you know that. If you truly wish to atone, you should live. That's why living is the right path. Atoning isn't meant to be easy. As for who you were…" she paused, Simon's body flashing through her mind, his last words a whisper in the sky. "Yes, who you were _was_ an awful person. However, you can have the chance to change that. Your…your experiences have changed you..." Erza paused, mind wandering to Natsu. Was she inadvertently describing the younger girl? Master Makarov had always told her she was needlessly worried over the pinkette, maybe she could realize why now. No, she _did_ realize now. "I think even if your memories do return, you can never become the exact person you once were. Every experience we have change us, whether we like it or not, whether we want it to or not. You may become someone similar to who you were before or maybe you'll even become someone completely different. I guess it just depends." 

Jellal looked at her, eyes widened. This woman…she was so full of hope and doubt at once, it sent confusion swirling through his stomach. 

"Don't try to sacrifice yourself for me again," she smiled, turning to the wizard who she had defeated. "I told you this earlier and I'll tell you again. We'll figure this out together. I'll stick with you this time, until you remember everything again and you figure out what you want." 

She then helped him to his feet, supporting his body with her own. Midnight's [Reflector] magic and his illusions had brought up nasty memories and had given Jellal an idea of what he had done. 

"I never would have imagined all of these wizards were at the Tower too," Erza mused. The dark wizards who exuded such confidence and arrogance hid so much fear and pain underneath, Erza both pitied and understood them. The intense desperation they all felt at the Tower of Heaven was enough to provide growth for dark thoughts, though it wasn't a good excuse to commit atrocious acts. 

Erza and Jellal began to walk, with her still in her thoughts. The Tower of Heaven. A chapter of her life that she would very much like to leave behind, and perhaps even Jellal felt the same way. However, she couldn't help but imagine how things would have turned out if she and Jellal had never been taken away to the Tower. Would they even be friends or whatever their relationship is now? Would they have grown close? Would they have ever even met? What would she be like, if she had never been at the Tower?

"Erza…was I really that bad back then?" 

"Yes," Erza answered without missing a beat. Jellal flinched. "You were no better then the dark wizards here. But now, you're alive and wallowing in self pity isn't going to get you anywhere. You can choose what you want to do now. If you wish to atone, then live. Live life as best as you can, apologize and make amends to those you've hurt." 

Tragedies helped shape them just as much as their triumphs did. Too much tragedy and a person can become bitter, angry or even depressed. Too much triumph and a person could become arrogant. However, both of these were necessary to grow, Erza thought now._ I think I finally understand now. Natsu can't return to who she was. I'd be asking her to change herself again, to put on a facade…and that would hurt her. _

Erza then decided she'd help Jellal regain his memories, and that she would support Natsu, as long as she didn't do anything that would threaten the guild. 

"Come on," Erza sighed. "We need to find Brain. From what Hibiki said, he's the only one left now. All the other members have been taken care of. Let's check the top of Nirvana."

* * *

Natsu had no problems with Wendy. The girl was just so sweet it was impossible to even try keeping her distance. Natsu would normally keep everyone at a distance, determined not to be too close but she was truly getting sick of being by herself. If she got her childhood friends back, at least she could be sure that…that they would be decently strong. 

In all honesty, Natsu had nothing against those who were weak, but she knew that they could be hurt, could die a lot easier than those who were strong could. She wouldn't let herself get too close to anyone who wasn't decently strong and competent. 

"Um, Natsu…" Wendy trailed off, looking away. She's still so shy, Natsu couldn't help but smirk a little at the opportunity to tease her a bit. 

"Hmm? What is it Wendy? Speak up," a teasing lilt was evident in her tone, and Wendy hid her face in her hands. "Would, um, would you mind telling some of the stories from when we were kids? Like when Gajeel would sleep around with the rest of us?"

Natsu smirked. Oh, stories like that were plentiful. Gajeel was a total secret softie and she was going to have fun holding that over his head. "Oh? Well, do you remember when all four of you used to snuggle up to me when our dragons went off to talk?" 

* * *

Juvia could easily see the scarlet red of Erza's hair and the thick snarl of Gajeel's hair and identified Jura with them. Nirvana had stopped moving thankfully, which had put Gajeel back into action. After she spotted the two of them, she saw the old man that had been Brain on the ground, a skull staff lying several feet away. 

"Gajeel and Erza got Brain?" Juvia's voice nearly cracked with relief. She knew she still had some magic energy left but probably not enough to take on Brain who was said to be the leader. She'd first had to take care multiple dark guilds alongside Gray and Lyon, then they faced off against Racer, and finally she and Gray had to help Hibiki in his own battle against Angel. The [Ice-Make] wizard was utterly exhausted now, and had stated he'd stay with Lyon and Sherry to go take of any injured.

Erza let her arm fall to her side. "It was not us. Though, it appears that Jura was able to defeat him." 

"Don't know," Gajeel looked around warily and then growled. "Something don't feel right." 

"Jura!" Lyon appeared, though he moved slowly. He stopped several feet away from them, but they could still hear him thankfully. 

"Is that the leader?" Lyon squinted at Brain, eyes narrowed in concern. "Didn't he have several markings on his face earlier?" 

Erza tightened the grip on her sword. "Now that you mention it… 

A sudden shift of magic in the air had the dust sweep up and them take a step back. The dark wizard's eyes snapped open and he stood, looking around like he was seeing things for the first time. Then he began to laugh, and faced them with an unnerving grin. 

"I suppose I should say thank you. I haven't been in control for such a long time." 

Erza shifted into her fighting stance. "Are you not Brain?" 

"I'm nowhere near as soft as that fool. Unfortunately for you guild wizards, I'm much more powerful as well. I am Zero of the Oración Seis." 

* * *

Natsu was truly so happy. Gajeel had joined her guild, and now she found Wendy again. All she needed was to find the other two to have the rest of her clan back.

So then…she would no longer be the only one who knew the dragons existed. It was an unfounded fear of hers, to have imagined growing up with five dragons and four other Slayers such as herself. What if she was delusional, like everyone used to tell her? What if they never existed in the first place? 

It was a stupid fear. Gajeel was famous like she was, there was no way that a mass delusion of another [Dragon Slayer] was happening. Then Wendy started becoming famous as well. Still, seeing Gajeel and Wendy in person, it really burned that fear away. All she needed to do now was find the other two. 

It would take away her loneliness.

* * *

Gajeel allowed himself to lean against the forest floor. He was exhausted. First, he had to deal with Cobra, then he'd had to help fight multiple dark guilds who were more annoyances, still it was enough to wear him down a little. He had then arrived where Brain lay defeated, but he had then became Zero and blasted them back with a large burst of magic energy, taking most of the others out. This time, it took him, Scarlet, and that Jellal man to take down Zero. As the sun rose over the horizon, he looked down at the ground. 

"Is Gajeel going to be alright?" Juvia leaned over, concern building in her eyes. She could see that he was just barely standing, and wanted to make sure he would be okay.

"Yeah, Ju." He cut her off before she could ask another question. Not that he was ungrateful that she was concerned. But he wasn't in the mood to talk about himself right now. 

Juvia seemed to catch onto this and nodded, leaning back. When her eyes lingered over to Fullbuster who had stripped out of his clothes, Gajeel grinned. 

"I see ya got a lil' crush on Fullbuster, Ju." He smirked, giving her a toothy grin when she turned back towards him, cheeks slightly flushed. 

"J-Juvia does not! She simply isn't used to such a…display of nudity." She attempted to bring the focus away from Gray, but Gajeel saw right through her. 

"Don't go changin' the subject, Ju. Ya got a crush, ain't nothing to be ashamed of." He said, rubbing the top of her head. While he may be brash and rude and come off as an ass to most people, he wasn't going to make Juvia feel bad over a crush she had. It wasn't anything to get worked up about. Although, on that hand, Gajeel supposed it was kinda funny how someone like him ended up with a best friend who was the more romantic type, even if it was hidden beneath the exterior she put out. He chuckled, then turned to Scarlet and that Jellal bastard. 

"We'll be taking Jellal back to our guild hall," the knight explained. "I don't trust the Magic Council for much of anything, nor do I believe that this man should walk free. We can figure out what to do there." Erza said, gripping his wrist. Quite frankly, she really wasn't sure what to do here. She didn't want to toss him at the Council and leave him to rot in their dungeons for life but she also didn't want him to roam free. If he decided to follow a similar path to what he did before, it would endanger innocent lives. She couldn't risk it, so she decided to have them take him to their guild hall.

Gajeel looked at Juvia and Fullbuster. While Fullbuster seemed a bit more hesitant about this, he eventually agreed, and they set off back to Fairy Tail, leaving Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus to deal with the Rune Knights who were approaching.

* * *

What they arrived to wasn't a guild, it was a place of destruction. The entire area had been leveled, rock and dust and debris amidst the chaos. Tree branches that had been ripped and torn laid about the ground, poking up precariously. 

Wendy stood with Charle in her arms, face whiter than a sheet and her body trembling. "What…what happened?" 

Charle stayed in Wendy's arm just as shocked. 

Natsu surveyed the damage quietly. She couldn't quite place what it was that was bothering her, but something was. It had to do with how the place smelled. She couldn't pick up the slightest scent, which was strange since she should be able to smell someone, anyone. The only scents of living beings she could smell were Wendy's and Charle's. Still, she could smell the magic in the air but it also bothered her. 

"Wendy," Natsu began, walking up to her. "Are you sure that this is where your guild was located?" 

"Of course!" Charle snapped. "We've lived here for years!" 

Natsu narrowed her eyes, unappreciative of the white cat's tone, but turned back to Wendy. "It just feels as though people have not lived here for a very long time." 

Wendy managed to come a bit out of her horrified stupor to question Natsu's words. "What…what do you mean?" 

Natsu narrowed her eyes, sniffing the place again. "I mean, Wendy take the time to smell this place. It's a lot different from you visit towns, right?" 

For a minute, Wendy was taken aback. Now that Natsu mentioned it…she couldn't smell anyone else's scent, except for her own and Charle's. 

The sound of movement among the rubble stopped further discussion and they turned to see an old man wearing a headdress walking towards them. "Wendy, is that you?" 

Wendy ran towards the man, Charle close behind her. Natsu followed after a moment, sensing this man had the answers to this quandary. 

"It is you. Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried that you may have been hurt…" he trailed off and pursed his lips. 

"Master Roubaul!" Wendy slid to a stop, her hands gripping onto her dress like it was her lifeline. Natsu ran her hand through her hair, having the sinking feeling that Wendy was going to be hurt after what this man had to say. She didn't like it, but there wasn't much she could do. 

Natsu and the others stared at the man as his entire body flickered and then grew transparent. He appeared to be nothing more than a ghost almost, a reflection on a window. Something you can see but not truly touch. 

"I'm sorry that I have deceived you for so long, child." He broke out into a cough, and closed his eyes as if to brace himself. "I now have little time left, but I have held on so that I may not leave you without an explanation." 

"So explain it old man," Natsu stepped forward. She was a bit intrigued as she had never seen a ghost before. 

"I have stayed here for years along with the last of the Nirvit people to keep a watchful eye over Nirvana. Long ago, about four hundred years, I had created Nirvana as a means to an end. I had hoped to eliminate the darker aspects of humanity, but it was all for naught. What I had done instead was create a great type of [Reversal] magic. It did take away the darker aspects from our neighboring tribes who were at war but it's cost was unknown at the time. It instead inflicted those darker aspects onto our own tribe, and I along with the last of the Nirvits were forced to seal away Nirvana." 

"I don't understand." Wendy trembled on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry Wendy. I didn't want you to be hurt, and yet that seemed inevitable. Apart from you and Charle, everyone in Cait Shelter were mere ghosts." The man's flickering became more and more consistent, and he gave her a small smile before he turned to Natsu. 

"Are you one of the [Dragon Slayers] Wendy knew long ago? If so, please take good care of her." Natsu raised a brow. 

"How do you know you can trust me?" She questioned. Not to say she wouldn't take care of Wendy, because she would. Natsu wouldn't leave Wendy on her own.

Unexpectedly, he laughed. "I can see deeper than most, and I know you'll take great care of her. Isn't that right, Natsu?" 

A bit skeptical, she decided to nod. As the man faded away and said one last goodbye to Wendy, Natsu watched as she collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her whole body trembled and she let out a wail. 

Her body acting before her mind could think, Natsu knelt next to Wendy and placed a hand over hers as she cried. She gave a soft smile and squeezed Wendy's hand. 

"I know how much it hurts to part with loved ones," she began, her mind flashing to Lisanna and Happy. It was clear to see how much Wendy had cared for everyone in this ghost filled guild, and Natsu, in a sense, could relate to that. "But you can heal with the help of those who care for you, your friends." 

It was something Lisanna had told her. Natsu had known this when she made the decision to cut her ties with Fairy Tail. Still, she saw it as necessary for herself, because as she told Erza, she couldn't go on with keeping on her happy-go-lucky facade after Lisanna and Happy died. She would have reached her breaking point, and so she separated herself as much as she could from Fairy Tail, aside from leaving the guild. It had allowed her to come to terms with their deaths, had allowed for many things to come to fruition. She couldn't deny all of the progress she made as she walked on the path of solitude. 

Wendy turned around, tears still falling down her cheeks, but she met Natsu's eyes. Natsu smiled, and pulled Wendy into a hug. As wet tears fell on Natsu's sweater, she just rubbed Wendy's head, doing what she could to comfort the young girl. 

Charle stood by with Aria, her own eyes brimming with tears at the loss of their guild. She soon walked forward to sit next to Wendy, trying to offer some comfort. Natsu let the blue haired child grip onto her as if she were a lifeline. 

She may have lost her own loved ones long ago, but Natsu knew that when it first happens, it hurts so damn much that it could feel as though everything was suffocating. Natsu could still feel the sadness that had nearly consumed her, overwhelming her in its hand. She had stopped eating for a time, nearly let her anger and bitterness consume her before she realized that Lisanna and Happy wouldn't want that for her. It had taken a hell of a lot work to get to where she was today, and she had done it by herself. 

Natsu would be damned if she let Wendy go through her grieving process by herself. With that in mind, she just let Wendy cry and hold onto her for as long as she needed. 

When Wendy finally stopped crying, it was near sunset, and Natsu rubbed her back before placing her finger under her chin and tilting her head up. 

"Come with Aria and I," Natsu began, a warm expression on her face. It would have been foreign to anyone else in Fairy Tail, and yet to Wendy, it was like seeing an old friend. "Join Fairy Tail." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm having a lot of fun regarding Natsu's E.N.D. status. It was never explored in canon beyond Natsu going "oh I don't wanna be a demon or dragon, so I'm not!" bs, so I'm honestly having a lot of fun creating different situations where it'll be hinted at. Like, idk, even when Natsu fought Zancrow – Zancrow's fire was the only fire that actually hurt Natsu. And based on what Zeref said, his brother dying alongside their parents who were killed by dragon fire embers, we can assume Natsu's death was because of fire, or something to that regard. It could have been an interesting moment, especially following Gildarts' lesson of "fear is not evil, it's how we come to know our own weaknesses." 
> 
> Honestly, to touch on something else. One problem I had with Fairy Tail is Natsu's power level (the undecipherable power levels just kind of annoy me in general) but Natsu's power level...why the fuck was the sibling of the most powerful black mage to exist, raised by a dragon king, and is apparently the strongest demon in existence...why the hell was he so damn mediocre? Natsu's potential far surpasses that of Gray, Erza, and Mirajane's...so I don't understand why he never surpassed anyone. He always stayed under the level of Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, and Mira and somehow stayed on the same level as Gray. It just annoyed me. I especially disliked the demon Slayer magic...it felt like a cheap gimmick to keep Gray on Natsu's level, especially when we got no lore behind it. That's why I hesitated to do demon slayer magic, but I decided to, and came up with an explanation for it. Same with God Slayer magic, I want there to be a reason why it was granted to humans, and just in general, I want to explore the nature of Slayer magic...this will be a huge focus. 
> 
> Alongside that, I don't think I've given a bit of an explanation behind Natsu's [Crimson Flames]. Those aren't her Curse power. Something I noticed when I first watched Fairy Tail is how Zeref tells us the Etherious are made entirely of Ethernano, then noticed how Natsu is unique in comparison. 
> 
> Natsu is an Etherious. We all know that, and Natsu is actually unique in that regard. Natsu is originally a human who was transformed by Zeref into an Etherious, meaning Natsu isn't completely Ethernano. Which is why I wanted to give Natsu a power that used properties of both her magic and her Curse. That's where the [Crimson Flames]. Natsu won't be able to freely wield her Curse for a while, but trust me when I say, you'll know when her Curse first pops up.


	15. Bonds of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu brings Wendy to Fairy Tail and thinks on her past interactions with the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, hey guys! Hope you've been well!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections  
Chapter Fifteen: Bonds of the Future

Bonds are formed by trust  
We all want them  
They give life meaning

Natsu felt a smile begin to form as Wendy was very obviously excited to join Fairy Tail. She couldn’t blame the child, Fairy Tail was a very famous guild, known as a menace to the Magic Council and most of the older generation in Fiore. Yet in contrast, most children thought Fairy Tail to be very cool due to their destructive tendencies overall. Natsu held no part in this, as she had a great control over her magics.

  
Though, as Wendy started to speak on her nervousness to reunite with Gajeel, Natsu felt worry slip into her mind. With that one doubtful thought, worry flooded her body. Would everyone in Fairy Tail ostracize Wendy? Will they treat her well? Natsu had been an outcast for most of her childhood at the guild, most unable to believe that a dragon could still exist. Natsu had essentially been told by most that she was a liar, or that she was delusional. It had never been easy for her, knowing that most people discredited her just because she had told them what she knew was true. Gray had even managed to make her cry at one point, though Natsu waited until she made it back to her house to start crying. Happy had been spending the day shopping with Lisanna, so neither of them never knew. Natsu didn’t want them to know, but sometimes she suspected that they knew. They would just stay with her sometimes, never forcing us to talk.

  
Still, when Wendy turned back with a bright smile on her face, Natsu shoved her doubts down, giving Wendy a tiny smile. _I’ll stick around for a while, make sure Wendy meshes well with the guild_. A decision made, Natsu sighed, not looking forward to sticking around Magnolia, but she would deal with it to make sure that Wendy settles in.

  
Aria summoned her wings and flew up to Natsu’s level, black eyes boring into her own. “Are you well, Natsu?” Natsu shrugged.

  
“I’m just fine,” Natsu’s tone made it clear that she was not in the mood to speak. Aria took the hint and stayed quiet. Taking a glance at the blue haired child walking ahead, Natsu readjusted the bag hanging on her shoulder and looked up towards the sky. _Looks like I will be needing to stay in Magnolia for a while_. Natsu was not looking forward to it.

* * *

Juvia sat at the bar, glancing at the guild hall doors through which Gajeel had just left. She was not at ease within the hall, still on the end of suspicious stares though they were far less. Her assistance with the Oración Seis mission had seemed to make her status as a Fairy Tail member far more acceptable to most of the guild. Gajeel was still on the end of scornful looks, though the heat within the glances had somewhat diminished. The [Dragon Slayer] had decided to head out for the day and left Juvia in the guild hall. Master Makarov had told them that they could stay in the Fairy Hills dorms, so that they did not need to worry about looking for a place to stay at the moment. Juvia had accepted, though Gajeel did not. Juvia couldn’t help but worry over her friend, knowing that he may be trying to punish himself for what he did to the [Solid Script] mage. He was strange like that. His apologies weren’t verbal, they were often more shown in his actions. Despite most people liking verbal apologies, Juvia had to admit she liked Gajeel’s way of apologizing. It was more sincere, in her opinion.  
The orange sky was turning dark as night approached and the smell of alcohol became stronger. If Juvia had to guess, she could assume Gajeel left because of how much stronger the scent of alcohol and smoke became. She knew that his sense of smell was greatly augmented. He had once told her that the scent of alcohol was unpleasant especially for his nose back when they were in Phantom Lord, after she had tried multiple times to get him to go to a bar with her outside of their work.

  
A gray haze of smoke began to slither through the building, assaulting Juvia’s nose. Even if she had gotten used to the smell of cigarette smoke thanks to some of her more unsavory work in Phantom Lord, she still did not like it that much. She held her hand up to cover her nose and mouth, attempting to stifle the scent. 

  
“Wakaba, keep the smoke under control!” The white haired barmaid called out, appearing in front of Juvia behind the bar. The smoke somewhat lessened, and Juvia let out a relieved sigh. She glanced at the barmaid and was met with a sweet smile.

  
“Hi! I’m Mirajane, but you may call me Mira.” It was an olive branch – Juvia had been part of Phantom Lord who had gone after Lucy, but in Mira’s opinion, things would not get any easier if they stayed in this tense limbo.

  
“Juvia,” Juvia introduced herself, then looked back at the man who had been smoking – Wakaba, Juvia recalled. “Did Mira ask that of Wakaba for Juvia’s sake?”

  
Surprisingly, Mira laughed. “Yes and no. I saw you looking uncomfortable and cover your mouth and nose – it was easy to guess why. Plus, you and many others aren’t a fan. It was sort of both on your behalf and my own.”

  
“Still, thank you.” Juvia offered a smile. Things were beginning to lighten, the tension surrounding her starting to lessen. This would be the first step in Juvia’s acceptance into the guild.

* * *

_It was a relatively quiet day within the guild, strangely enough. Most people were scrambling about to make ends meet for their bills and in some cases, rent. Days like this were usually described as tranquil, but in Natsu’s opinion, it was anything but._

  
_The guild hall was only filled with small chatter, and the whispers were loud to Natsu. Her enhanced senses were a curse when she was in loud places like the Fairy Tail guild hall. The first time she had entered this guild hall, she had hissed and scampered for the nearest dark place she could find, that being underneath a bed in the infirmary. Master Makarov had called for Porlyusica, who had told him that she simply was going through what Laxus had once. Natsu didn’t understand, but Porlyusica had told Makarov to just have a place for her to settle when her senses become overwhelmed until she gets used to the overzealousness of the guild members._

  
_Despite the tranquility that the guild hall rarely saw and was currently enjoying, it did nothing to help the inner turmoil that twisted Natsu’s insides._

  
_The young mage was a victim of being ostracized by others who did not understand her and was thus outcasted as a result. Not only because of her unbelievable story of having been raised by a dragon and learning [Dragon Slayer] magic, but also because of her naturally pink hair that was an unusual shade according to many, her skin color that was odd, and her unique eye color and even her sharpened canines now. In the long run, those were rather petty excuses to exclude someone from a group, but they were children and often times, children could be far more cruel than adults for absurd reasons. Despite this, it was not uncommon to exclude someone and Natsu was an unfortunate victim of this especially because of her being raised by a dragon. The others perceived this truth as a lie and had sentenced Natsu to being an outcast in the guild._

  
_When the teasing of her hair color began to become more and more common, Natsu had decided to steal some scissors from the guild to messily chop off her hair in a bob cut. It was awfully done, but it was enough that Natsu could now hide her hair underneath a cap._   
_As she ate a meal of udon noodles, Natsu quietly observed the kids her age all laugh and eat together. There was Gray, Cana, Levy, and a few others who had joined that trailed after Levy. Erza was gone on another job, Natsu believed. Natsu had tried to join in on that group and though she was not rejected, she was not taken very seriously. Levy was often quiet and did not usually contribute much to the conversations and the two who followed her often were mainly interested in her. Gray was standoffish and cold, and Natsu was pretty sure that she had seen Cana glaring at her when Gildarts had been here a few days ago. So today, she didn’t bother with trying and just stayed by herself._

  
_As she watched all of them interact with each other quite happily, she could not help but stare at them enviously. _Why can’t they ever take me seriously? What’s so special about them? Why won’t they let me in?_ On a reflex, Natsu reached her hand up to tug on her pink hair. Her teeth gritted against each other as she resented her hair color, her everything that caused her to be rejected. She let go of the bit of hair she had managed to clump together, and sighed, twirling her utensil around in the bowl that held her food. _What’s so wrong with me? Is being raised by a dragon so unbelievable that I’m immediately a liar upon saying that?

  
_A particularly large burst of laughter caught Natsu’s attention and she stared over at the group who were red, cheeks flushed as they all tried to catch their breaths, laughing over something Natsu had missed. She glared enviously at the group, wishing to be accepted into the group so that she may be in on what was so funny, on what would be so funny in the future. Natsu quickly averted her eyes, staring at the countertop. She was not sure if she would cry or not, but she knew that she did not want anyone to see her in such a state. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths._ Things are normal for everyone else, they all fit in. Why can’t I be normal, why can’t I fit in too? I want to be normal now so that I an fit in too.

* * *

Natsu sighed, the view of Magnolia staring right back at her. It had taken them a few days to walk to Magnolia from where Cait Shelter had been. Wendy stood right beside her, eyes sparkling. It was kind of refreshing to be around her as she was the type to wear her heart on her sleeve. It was adorable and could be a great quality but it was also dangerous. Natsu refused to let Wendy be taken advantage of and thereby would stay in Magnolia for as long as needed – until she was sure Wendy was settled in and comfortable within the guild.

  
Truth be told, Natsu was mainly nervous for Wendy joining the guild because of her own experience when she was younger.

  
Fairy Tail’s guild hall rose above most of the buildings in Magnolia’s skyline. Shoving aside her doubts, Natsu placed a hand on Wendy’s shoulder. “Are you ready?”

  
“Uh huh!” Wendy nodded, suddenly becoming slightly shy now. She hid herself a little behind Natsu, hands clutching at her clothing.  
Charle and Aria laid their paws on Wendy’s shoulders, and gave her a smile.

  
“Let’s go then!” Natsu gave a genuine grin.

* * *

_Natsu sighed. She was wandering about in Magnolia, wanting to avoid the new members of the guild. Three siblings. She wasn’t interested in explaining or having to face any new ridicule. She was just so tired of it all. The lethargic sound of her shoes scuffling across the ground echoed in her ears, she tugged her cap down on her head, desperate to hide her hair. Her cap had fallen off her head in the guild hall and all three of them had stared a bit at her hair color. It made Natsu antsy, and she had nearly ran out of the guild hall. Thankfully, she was able to leave unnoticed._

  
_The Master had been introduced the siblings to the guild, and Natsu somewhat resented them. The younger ones seemed to fit in seamlessly into their age group, almost as if they had been there for a while. She had decided to leave and go for a shower and let the water wash away the lonely feeling that was living under her skin._

  
_The shower did not do much to take away the loneliness that refused to leave. In fact, since she was alone, it was much obvious_ _and Natsu decided to go walking around, leading to her just wandering the streets aimlessly. The part of town she had walked into was a smoking and steaming body, filthy gutters bordering the streets and it was the part of town where people are more like starving dogs. No mercy, so if you walked to this part of town you’d better know how to take care of yourself because no one would do it for you._

  
_The street was littered by cracks, and the miasma of alcohol was even worse than it was inside the guild hall. Natsu resigned herself to heading back there when her heightened sense of hearing caught the scuffles of a fight a few streets away._

  
_Following the noises her ears picked up, she came across three older boys who were picking on a young girl, holding a bag out of her reach. The little girl was on her knees sniffling and hiding her face in her hands, rubbing at her eyes. The boys looked proud, like they had achieved something great when in fact they were only bullying this girl._   
_The sight of the this lit a fire inside Natsu’s chest and before she could think about it, she marched forward eyes narrowed into slits. She had grown a great dislike of bullying and saw it as cowardly in this context. She clenched her hands into fists and growled angrily. “Leave her alone!”_

  
_Her outburst caught the attention of everyone there. The three boys turned towards her and glared. They stood taller than Natsu but that didn’t scare her. None of them emitted any sort of magic energy, exposing them as non-mages._

  
_All three of them instantly recognized her. “Guys it’s the dragon lying freak!” Who Natsu presumed to be the leader stepped forward, grinning with crooked teeth. His hair was black and streaked with dirt. He stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. “Can’t believe a little girl like you is trying to tell us what to do.” Upon hearing the ‘little girl’ comment Natsu became irritated._

  
_“What are you gonna do about it, liar?” He asked in a mocking tone. All three boys laughed as the leader continued running his mouth. “You can’t do nothing. Girls are weaker than boys after all.”_

  
_The boys were too busy making stupid comments like that to notice that Natsu was right in front of them ready to punch them out until it was too late. Natsu interrupted their boasting of men being superior over women with a punch to the leader’s nose. Blood covered Natsu’s fist as the leader dropped to the ground, letting go of the bag he had once held._

  
_His lackeys were too shocked by their leader’s fall to realize Natsu was planning to do the same thing to them. Despite being smaller and younger than the boys, they stood no chance. They had no fighting experience since they usually picked easy targets to bully. Natsu proceeded to side kick one of her opponent’s stomach, sending him stumbling back and Natsu followed with a punch to the cheek. He fell to the ground, groaning and face pinched in pain._

  
_Her last opponent tried to clumsily grab her, but Natsu avoided it with ease. She then kicked him in the groin, letting him smack face first into the cracked cobblestone beneath them. Natsu felt satisfied as she stood over the three bullies who were crumbled onto the ground._

  
_Natsu took the time to boast. “Girls aren’t weaker than boys. If we were, you wouldn’t be on the ground right now. Stupid boys, if you had any brains, you would have put up at least put up a better fight. As it goes, you’re about as threatening as an ant to someone like me.”_

  
_The leader became enraged at this. “We’re not weaker than you.” Natsu smirked rather darkly._

  
_“Yes, you are. And you’re dumb because you decided to pick a fight with me.”_

  
_“Shut up!” The leader shouted, his face nearly red with anger. Natsu walked over and kicked his stomach again. He coughed and hissed at her. “You dragon lying freak,” he glared venomously. The leader began to smirk and Natsu felt a breeze behind her, her nose already having already smelled the scent of one of his lackeys. She turned, attempting to dodge. The boy had attempted to hit her, but Natsu had dodged. She had tripped on one of the stones on the street and lost her balance for a moment. The lackey capitalized on her moment of weakness and kicked her down. Her cap fell off her head, revealing her pink colored hair. The leader then tried to step on Natsu’s head, but she rolled out of the way. He then gloated. “Not so tough now, are you Pinky?”_

  
_Natsu lifted her fist, lighting it up with her dragon fire. The three boys now took a few steps back, looking at her warily. “You’re a mage?”_

  
_‘Didn’t you hear all of the story?” Natsu asked mockingly._ _“I’m a dragon lying freak, but I use magic too.” Her tone was blanketed with sarcasm as she called herself by the name the kids had given her. Her piece said, Natsu ran forward, hitting the two lackeys with her fire covered fist. She let the flames fall away but gathered magic energy to put more power behind her fist. They were knocked out, and Natsu turned to the leader, letting her magic dissipate._

  
_He tried to hit her again, but Natsu easily dodged now and took her chance to kick the guy in the groin. It was far from a refined technique but it certainly got the job done. “You freak,” he groaned, clutching at his stomach as he fell to the ground._

  
_“Shut up you sore loser,” she said. “Do you still wish to fight me now?” None of them clearly wanted to fight her anymore, as they didn’t speak up anymore, nervously shaking their heads. Natsu could smell their fear now. She continued her little tirade. “Do you still think girls are weak?” Still shook their heads. “Take your stuff and get out of here! Now!” She threatened, watching the boys as they scampered off from sight. She knew that they would most likely not tell anyone about this. First off, they had been bullying this girl, and second off, even if they did not believe girls were weaker than boys now, Natsu seriously doubted that they would tell people that a younger girl had beat them up._

  
_“Come on,” she grabbed the girl’s hands, intent on getting her away from this part of town. She did not smell like she was from this part of Magnolia. In fact, she smelt similar. With a jolt, Natsu realized that this must be one of the siblings Master brought back to the guild. This girl must have gotten lost._

  
_The girl just let Natsu lead her back through the town, not expecting anyone to stand up for her. Ever since she and her siblings had been forced to leave their hometown, the most she had ever gotten was pitiful looks and the occasional toss of food her way. She smiled brilliantly at the girl with short, choppy hair. She had been starting to lose faith in the good of the world, but with Mr. Makarov taking them in and this girl standing up for her, she realized that there was still good people in the world._

  
_It was a somewhat surreal realization after everything she and her siblings had been subjected to._

  
_Lisanna watched as the girl stopped in front of the guild_ _building, letting go of her hand. Lisanna suddenly realized that the girl’s hand was warmer than everyone else’s. She had held Mira and Elfman’s hands before and neither of them were so warm. “Be careful,” the girl mumbled before she left again, leaving Lisanna at the guild._

  
_“Lisanna!” Mira and Elfman crushed her in a hug. Lisanna then felt guilty, knowing she made her siblings worry._

  
_“Sorry big sis, big bro,” Lisanna apologized. They laughed, but affectionately rubbed her head._

  
_“Don’t worry Lis, just be careful.” Elfman smiled and held her hand before leading her inside. Lisanna turned around one last time. The scuffle she had been involved in rose to her mind, and her last thoughts before she disappeared inside the guild were_ She’s the girl I heard a little about in the guild. Those bullies were wrong. She’s not a freak. She’s nice, she’s strong, and she’s beautiful.

  
_Meanwhile Natsu just disappeared into the forest, climbing onto her favorite spot in the woods. There was a cliff overlooking Magnolia, the glittering blue of the lake, and even a river behind her. Natsu could jump from this cliff into the lake. It was her favorite spot to disappear to when she needed a break from the guild. She hoped that the girl was alright now._

* * *

Natsu grabbed Wendy’s hand, pulling her forward now. She frowned as she noticed most of Wendy’s excitement convert to nervousness. They stood in front of the guild doors now, and Wendy began to tremble like a leaf, hiding behind Natsu. She chuckled and turned to ruffle Wendy’s hair.

  
“Don’t worry, everything will be fine.” She gave a small smile. Wendy squeaked and looked down. Charle flew onto Wendy’s shoulder and was attempting to calm her. Natsu raised her eyebrows and turned to Aria, turning her palms upward.

  
“I kind of figured this would happen a little bit but I’ll admit that I’m just happy to reunite with Wendy regardless.” Natsu said to the caramel colored cat who flew into her arms.

  
“I can see that, you’ve rarely smiled since I met you and now you’re smiling with this child,” the cat snarked. Natsu rolled her eyes.

  
“Well if you’re going to be a snarky little shit I guess I won’t tell you what we were going to do next after we get settled in.” Aria then stiffened.

  
“Wait, no, tell me!” The cat pleaded, and Natsu stifled a snicker. Turning back to Wendy, she held out her hand. Wendy took her hand with trepidation and Natsu led her inside.

  
Alcohol was never so strong in the day thankfully, but she turned to Wendy, a little worried. Wendy was clinging to Natsu, hiding her face in Natsu’s cloak. Natsu glanced back to give her a smile.

  
“You okay?” She questioned, giving Wendy’s hand a soft squeeze. Everyone in the guild stared at Natsu and Wendy, eyes alight with curiosity. She ignored them, relaxing when Wendy nodded and continued to weave their way through the crowd, stopping only when they were in front of Master Makarov.

  
“Who might this be?” Master questioned. Everyone’s blatant curiosity only furthered when the young girl whined and looked up to Natsu. Natsu nudged the child forward and spoke to her gently. “It’s okay, you’re doing fine. Go on,” she encouraged. That sent the guild members for a loop. Natsu wasn’t known for being gentle and she wasn’t known to stop by the guild often.

  
The blue haired child reluctantly let go of Natsu’s hand and stepped forward. “My…My name is Wendy Marvell, a-and I’d like to join Fairy Tail.”

  
“It would be a pleasure to have you with us, Wendy. Where would you like your guild mark?” Master gave Wendy a welcoming smile. He was more than happy to welcome a new member of the guild. He knew that even though he preached about the guild being like a family, he did not actually enforce such a thing to happen. He couldn’t force the guild members to like someone, nor could he force any friendships to form. However, most of the kids had grown up now and were matured, so he hoped Wendy would have a better time adjusting to the guild. As he watched Natsu slyly position herself into a stance to protect Wendy, he felt a smirk tug at his lips. He had no doubt now that Wendy would adjust well, with Natsu here to make sure she does well.

  
“Um…like big sis Natsu’s, my shoulder…in b-blue.” She whispered shyly. The guild burst out into a loud explosion of noise.

  
“Awe, that was adorable!” Mira cooed, and Natsu felt Wendy grip her hand again, her face pressing against her back. Natsu didn’t protest, knowing how overwhelming it could, all the new noises and sounds assaulting her senses. She had experienced it first hand upon her first time coming to the guild. Natsu guessed Wendy wasn’t used to overzealousness like Fairy Tail’s and so she allowed Wendy to keep her face buried into her back.

  
“Quiet!” Natsu commanded, watching as the guild’s noises silenced. Wendy pulled her face from behind Natsu’s back, and Makarov held out a hand to her.

  
“Here, let me take you to Mirajane and we’ll get you settled in.” She looked at Natsu, and Natsu walked forward, letting Wendy follow her and they went over to Mira.

  
Juvia cooed slightly at the sight. It was adorable! “It seems she thinks of Natsu as a big sister!” Natsu smiled, softly encouraging the young blue haired child. “Juvia thinks that is truly darling!”

  
Gajeel stood up to walk over to Wendy. Wendy peeked out from behind Gajeel and smiled and launched herself at the brute. “Gajeel!” Wendy wrapped him in a hug, taking in the scent of dragon that curled off him like it did with Natsu. Not to mention, she remembered him clearly. He used to sit and play with her for hours on end, just like Natsu and the others did.

  
That one really threw the guild for a loop. This child had without a shred of doubt or fear had thrown herself right at the [Iron Dragon Slayer], and now he was being gentle with her.

  
“Hey brat,” he greeted, rubbing her head. “How ya been?”

  
“Good Gajeel!” She grinned happily, letting his scent help calm her. His and Natsu’s scents were relaxing her and bringing up good memories of nights around a campfire surrounded by her family, her clan.

  
Master leaned over to Natsu, a little curious on the connection between Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. “You three knew each other?”

  
Natsu nodded. “Yes Master. We all grew up together to some extent. All three of us and two other [Dragon Slayers].”

  
“You plan to look for the other two then?” He already knew the answer but just wanted to confirm it.

  
Natsu laughed. “I think you already know that answer, Master.”

  
“Just be careful on your travels then.”

  
“Of course.”

* * *

Erza waved at Natsu, and she walked over. “Hello Red, Gray. How are you?” She spoke lightly, a little in jest. Natsu was in a rather great mood today, having found Wendy and now she was part of her guild.

  
“Oh Lucy! You guys haven’t officially been introduced.” Gray said, gesturing to Natsu. “Meet Natsu Dragneel. She goes off by herself so much we hardly ever see her.”

  
“Hey, you’re the new member Lucy. I’ve heard of you.”_ I was raised by one of your ancestors or family members and to be honest that’s the main reason I know your name, but if I say that it’ll bring up questions that I’m not willing to answer. But still..._ “It’s nice to meet you.” She would still be nice.

  
“It’s nice to meet you too! Honestly, I don’t want to think about all you’ve heard about me,” she shuddered, and Natsu raised a brow. It was kind of a strange sight. It seemed she had Anna’s kindness but exuded none of the grace and poise that Anna had, which was weird considering she came from a rich family.

  
“Nothing that awful,” Natsu commented, before watching Wendy come over with Mira. “Big sis Natsu,” she clutched Natsu’s hand again. Mira smiled and handed Wendy an orange juice.

  
“So Wendy, if you don’t mind me asking, what kind of magic do you use?” Mira questioned, handing Erza her order.

  
“Oh, um…I use healing and support magic…actually, I’m a [Sky Dragon Slayer].” The guild quieted, and Wendy looked down blushing. _Is it that unbelievable?_ She blushed slightly, looking at the ground when the guild exploded in noise again.

  
“Another [Dragon Slayer] like Natsu and Gajeel? How cool!”

  
“We have three now!”

  
“Natsu eats fire, Gajeel eats iron, so do you eat air?” Erza questioned.

  
“Yes, I d-do.” Wendy answered Erza’s question. “Y-you’re Erza, right?” Erza nodded, giving the girl a kind smile.

  
“Oh wow! This is so cool!” Wendy exclaimed. Natsu herself even smiled a bit, seeing how everyone was taking to Wendy. Erza and Mira were making sure Wendy was fine and adjusting, Wendy’s eyes no longer had any nervousness in them. She was happy to see everyone accepting Wendy and went over to Juvia.

  
“Hey,” Natsu grabbed a bottle of water from her bag, taking a sip. She kept an eye on Wendy, even though Gajeel was with her, Natsu couldn’t help but worry just a little bit.

  
“Juvia thinks that was truly kind of Natsu to bring Wendy back to Fairy Tail,” Juvia smiled at the pinkette. Natsu leaned against the table.

  
“Quite honestly, my intentions were not completely altruistic, but I did know I would have worried for her if I left her alone.” Juvia turned to Natsu, eyes shining with realization.

  
“Oh yes, Gajeel told Juvia that he knew Natsu and three others before. Wendy is one of the three?”

  
“Yeah…” Natsu sighed. She traced the lines on the table, looking to the water mage. “I hope you’ve been adjusting well to Fairy Tail. It’s definitely rambunctious here.”

  
“Ah, Juvia thinks it is very rowdy here, but it is very friendly and has a good atmosphere.” She smiled, and Natsu looked back to see Wendy. She was still being approached by a majority of the guild, but Gajeel was there to make sure she didn’t get too overwhelmed.

  
“Yeah, it does now.”

  
Juvia caught the way Natsu phrased her words and winced. “Juvia is sorry.”

  
Natsu shrugged and sat beside her. “The world doesn’t get better by pretending things are different than what they are. This guild is a good atmosphere now, for someone like you and possibly even me. No point in lamenting.” _Even though I seem to be quite obsessed with thinking about the past, should I really be saying such a thing?_ Natsu just crossed her arms.

  
“Natsu is brutally honest and told Juvia that she even wanted to die at one point, yet she can still smile like that. How does she do it?”

  
Her laugh was a soft and quaint sound, soothing in a way. “Because I didn’t want to make myself miserable anymore.”

  
Juvia looked at Natsu, but the girl didn’t offer any other explanation. As she popped a candy into her mouth, Natsu stood up. “It was not easy, Juvia. It took a long time and I do mean long. It sounds cheesy, but it does take time. However, I think it would be easier with a friend by your side.” Her monologue finished, Natsu walked towards Wendy.

  
“Hey Wendy!” The bluenette turned towards her. “Are you ready to go home?”

  
“Y-yes!” She scooped up Charle and Natsu gestured for Aria to come over. “Are you sure you would be fine to live with me?” Natsu questioned.

  
Wendy nodded. “It’ll be like when we were kids living with the dragons!” Natsu laughed and lead Wendy out towards her house.

  
_Bonds, they all tie us together. Despite the past, we move to the future. I can’t bring anyone back to life, but I can live like they would have wanted._ Natsu let Wendy hold her hand, even though the sunset still lit up the sky. Everything felt peaceful and for once, Natsu felt no urge to be on the go.

  
Despite herself, she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I gotta get Natsu's pov of her negative emotions and past interactions, so we'll see that in the coming chapters! Also Natsu-Gajeel-Wendy-Juvia action coming up! It's exciting!


	16. Unexpected Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they don't know themselves as well as they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I'm super excited to get into the next story arc! It's not gonna be as long as this one, but I am excited nonetheless! Let's get into it!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections 

  
Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Decisions

  
I did not expect   
What I did   
So do I even know myself?

  
The saturated sunrise began to peak through the window and Natsu sat up in her bed, watching the colors light up the sky. Yellows, oranges, reds and at last pinks, highlighting the color of her hair. Clouds dotted the sunrise, a perfect distortion to the chaotic colors. 

  
Wendy sat behind her, still sleeping. Though, now that Natsu had awakened, the child with sapphire hair now began to stir, seeking out the warmth that Natsu had given off. 

  
Natsu had laid in bed this whole time, a bit confused. She was glad to have Wendy and Gajeel as part of her guild now, but she hadn’t meditated this morning. Instead, as Wendy snuggled up to her, Natsu had just lain there beside her, letting Wendy, Charle, and Aria all sleep with her. Natsu hadn’t woken up lonely today. 

  
It was the strangest feeling, despite wanting the company again, she wasn’t sure she liked how drastically it happened. She was so used to being lonely, just so accustomed to being by herself that she needed a chance to catch up. 

  
She should probably take a day away from the guild. Help Wendy finish setting up her spare room, get Wendy settled in. Gajeel could possibly even stop by if he wanted, as he could track them if he wanted to. 

  
Looking at the blue haired girl and the cats that were now cuddling themselves beside her, Natsu decided to make them some breakfast. She hadn’t had to cook at her home in a while. It would be a nice change of pace, something different to what they did. 

* * *

Juvia pulled her boots on, before smoothing down her hair and adjusting her hat. She was about to go on her first job for Fairy Tail. Since she had just joined, she was only allowed to do jobs from the regular board. It kind of irritated her, seeing as how she had achieved the S-Class rank a year ago. Then again, it did make sense. She would have to work hard again for the rank, but she supposed she didn’t mind as much. She had asked yesterday if Gajeel wanted to join her for a job but he told her that Master had asked him if he could do a “special” job for him and Gajeel had agreed. She had asked him what the job was, but he said it was supposed to remain secretive. 

  
Walking out of the dormitory, she left to the guild. No longer did she or Gajeel need to have someone ask them to go on a job, thanks to their help with the Oración Seis. 

  
“Excuse me, Juvia!” Juvia turned to see the redheaded woman known as Erza Scarlet. “Hello, may I help you?” She questioned, slowing so that the knight could catch up to her. 

  
“Yes?” She questioned, a bit curious on what the woman could want with her. 

  
"Gray and Lucy told me of your involvement at the Tower of Heaven, how you helped them. I just wanted to thank you.” She bowed her head slightly. Juvia smiled. 

  
"Juvia thinks it is not a problem. She is just grateful to have been of help.” Erza looked up. 

  
“So are you doing well with settling in?” Juvia nodded. 

  
“Yes! Fairy Tail is a nice change of pace, it’s fun!” She nodded. She didn’t participate in the guild brawls that had erupted a few times yesterday, but just the energy, it was fun and invigorating. 

  
“I’m glad for that then. I’ll see you at the guild, okay?” Erza then went on ahead, leaving Juvia behind. Erza then frowned, her eyes hardening. 

  
Master Makarov had asked her to leave Jellal in the guild cells, so he could think on it for a night. It was a bit of a tricky situation. Erza didn’t want to essentially throw Jellal to the wolves, i.e., the Council. They would put him away forever. Erza preferred to save live rather anything else. If Jellal possibly got his memories back and decided to go down the path of atonement, she would consider that to be another life saved. 

  
To be Jellal’s life saved this time. Now, she would not fail him again. 

  
Back in the Tower of Heaven, Jellal had been her best friend, the person who gave her hope and would listen to her as she confided in him. Their relationship was more than complicated now, after everything they had been through. It was hard to figure out where they could start picking up the shattered pieces of their relationship that had been through hell and back. 

  
Stepping into the guild hall, he caught Master Makarov’s eye, and followed him into his office. 

* * *

“Hey. Would you happen to be Natsu from Fairy Tail by chance?” 

  
Natsu looked up from her spot where she had been looking down at groceries. After she had made Wendy and the cats breakfast, she had found that her cabinets were full of food that was close to rotting. It was mainly because she was rarely home and didn’t have a lot of time to shop for groceries for her home, and had gone out so that she could continue to cook for Wendy and whatnot. 

  
“That would be me,” she turned, seeing the man she had seen at Velbra with the weird language she knew. “Why do you ask?” 

  
The man’s face brightened. “Thank goodness. I didn’t recognize you when you came up to me a few days ago, but I did after you left. I am Miles Takieshi and I was hoping to speak with a Fairy Tail wizard about a job.” 

  
Natsu raised a brow. “You didn’t go to the guild hall because…?”   
Miles winced. “It seemed…busy when I stopped by there earlier.” Natsu inwardly winced. He ust have stopped by during one of the daily guild brawls. During the very sporadic times she had spent within the guild hall over the past two years had suggested that the guild wide brawls that broke out everyday had not lessened or came anywhere close to stopping. Though, she supposed it was part of what made the guild so lively and so full of good energy. 

  
“Well then, tell me what the job is and I should be able to point to a wizard who can accomplish the job.” She said, liking to think that she did still know her way around Fairy Tail. She may only know a few people within the guild, but she didn’t care to know everyone in the guild inside and out. Everyone had their own secrets and Natsu didn’t care to know it all. She had her own issues to deal with, other things to worry about than knowing everyone's name.

  
“Ah, well it doesn’t seem so simple.” Miles pointed to a bench inside the grocery store. Natsu sighed and followed him and sat down. 

  
“Just explain it.” She commanded, slightly annoyed. She had things to do. She needed to get down to Hargeon and see when the next boat to Giritina was. She could go find out after she pointed this guy in the direction of a wizard who could take care of his request.   


* * *

Levy had just been in a book shop, looking for books on her branch of [Letter] magic when Natsu came up to her with a man in tow. 

  
“Hey Natsu, can I help you with something?” Levy had spoken on occasion with Natsu when they were kids and even a few times whenever she was around the guild, but never enough for them to be considered close. 

  
“Yes. This man has a request and I believe you could help him. May we speak with you?” She gestured to the corner of the book store where a few tables sat. Levy glanced to the man behind Natsu and nodded. 

  
“Go ahead and tell Levy what you told me,” Natsu waved her hand. She leaned back as the man who then introduced himself as Miles spoke and told Levy of the job request. 

  
“So I have always had an interest in magic, even though I myself cannot use it. I’m working on becoming a magic researcher to help further the use of it for non-mages in our world. Thereby, I ended up coming across this.” He then produced a camera lacrima. “Upon researching this, I was able to figure out that this has a curse on it, but it’s also not that simple. There are some people trapped inside, and I would hope a Fairy Tail mage could help break this curse and save the people trapped inside. Do you think you can do that?” 

  
“Of course! But um, why didn’t you stop by the guild hall to make it an official request?” Levy questioned, eyes wide with curiosity. 

  
Natsu sighed and met her questioning eyes. “Guild brawl.”   
Levy pulled her upper lip into her mouth. “Oh.” 

  
“Yeah, oh.” Natsu smirked, amused at Levy’s response. Fairy Tail was Fairy Tail after all. Something like this was just bound to happen and Natsu was willing to bet it had happened a lot. 

  
“Anyways, let’s do this. You said it’s a curse? If I could observe the curse and see where the runes are, I do think I could rewrite it to where I could free the prisoners inside. But I don’t know if I could break the curse itself. My magic does not have leeway for me to break the curse itself. Maybe…please give me the camera. Let me observe the lacrima for a day or two.” 

  
“Thank you,” Miles bowed his head. 

* * *

Wendy stood in the beautiful kitchen of Natsu’s house, where said older [Dragon Slayer] was teaching her to cook. 

  
“Honestly, I haven’t put my culinary skills to use in a while, so I’m a little rusty.” Natsu finished gathering the utensils and turned to get some of the ingredients out. 

  
“Gajeel said the food you made for him and Miss Juvia was great, one of the better meals he’s ever had. Maybe you’re not as rusty as you think you are,” Wendy smiled as she drank the orange juice Natsu had given her. 

  
“Yeah but he was part of Phantom Lord, so I don’t think he’s had a lot of five star food to eat.” She smirked, turning to wink at Wendy. “So I’d like to have your opinion as well.” 

  
Natsu started to cut up the vegetables she was making as Wendy leaned back and began to pet Charle who had hopped on her lap. Aria sat on the table in front of her and she also rubbed the cat’s head. “Where did you learn to cook?” 

  
Natsu flinched and then froze. Learn to cook…? _Lisanna_…

  
Wendy inwardly winced. She almost felt as if she had stepped into explosive territory. Not that she believed that Natsu would hurt her, but she believed that Natsu may not tell her. 

  
Taking a deep breath, Natsu placed the knife down as she finished cutting the vegetables. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling. She hadn’t really spoken about Lisanna and Happy with anyone. She still didn’t think that she could outright speak about them, but she supposed she could tell Wendy a few things. 

  
“A girl called Lisanna, she taught me,” she mumbled, starting to pour the vegetables into the pot. Wendy stayed silent and opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what to say. She could easily sense that this Lisanna girl was a sensitive topic for Natsu. 

  
Meanwhile, Natsu was beginning to think about Lisanna teaching her to cook. It was when they had started to raise Happy, and they were at their little hut on the outskirts of Magnolia. Lis had told her that Mira taught her to cook and that she would be more than happy to teach Natsu. 

  
Those were the good days. 

  
“Natsu, don’t blame yourself that you can’t change now. You won’t heal like that.” She smiled, sharing some wisdom that Master Roubaul had shared with her. Natsu stopped for a moment then smiled softly. 

  
“Thanks Wendy,” she whispered. “Where did you gain such wisdom?”

  
Wendy giggled. “Master Roubaul. He guided me a lot. I had taken a job and got Mister Alyste hurt because I hesitated.” 

  
“Okay then,” Natsu leaned over to ruffle Wendy’s hair. “Anyways, do you want to go the guild tomorrow?” Wendy nodded and hummed happily.   
Natsu then placed the stew on the stove to simmer and turned back to Wendy. “You sleep well enough last night?” 

  
‘”Yeah, it was a little like sleeping with Grandine again! Thank you for letting live here with you.” She gave a sweet smile. 

  
“Seriously, it is not a problem Wendy. Plus, between you and me, the constant worry over rent does not make any of the people in the guild look any younger,” she laughed. Natsu could literally see the worry lines forming on a lot of their faces and it kind of amused Natsu to no end.   
Wendy laughed. 

* * *

Erza looked at Jellal as he sat there in the cell. She wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. Jellal was the boy with the scarlet tattoo in the Tower, her hope, her childhood best friend, her first kiss. He was the one who gave her a last name, he shared her name. It was one of the things that tied them together. 

  
Sometimes Erza was convinced that they were forever tied together, unable to be separated from each other. 

  
“Erza,” he whispered, glancing at her. She held up a bottle of water and a bag of food. 

  
“Do you want some food?” She offered a sheepish smile. 

  
“Thank you,” he said, reaching out for the bag of food. Erza decided to ignore the magic sealing cuffs around his wrists. They weren’t chained behind his back, but they took away the ability to use magic. Fairy Tail only had a few cuffs like this since they were so rare. Erza could see Jellal’s sincerity on his amnesia. 

  
Makarov had decided to let Jellal stay in their dungeons, with magic sealing cuffs until his memory came back. 

  
_ “I have always preferred to save lives myself. If a person comes to terms with their past and choose to go down a path of atonement, I like to see that as another life saved.”_

  
Erza agreed. She wanted to help Jellal this time. 

  
“Why didn’t you just turn me over to the Magic Council?” He questioned. Erza tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down. The floor was cold and a little rugged due to the stone. 

  
“I…You were my best friend when we were kids, Jellal. I couldn’t save you and I had to watch what happened next. If I can save you this time, I will.” Maybe Erza had a hero complex. To be honest, she didn’t care all that much. She didn’t want to let anyone fall so far that they became unreachable. For years after she had been forced to leave the Tower of Heaven by Jellal, she had cursed herself and her weakness, refused to show any weakness due to the events there. She had taken out her frustrations and inner anger out on dark mages and dark guilds that hurt innocents because of her inability to help Jellal and her friends at the Tower who were left with him. 

  
That was why she couldn’t seem to figure out what exactly she wanted from Jellal. She didn’t know if she wanted him to remember his past or to never remember it or if she wanted him to disappear forever. She let her head fall into her hands, trying to muddle through all the confusion swirling around her head. 

  
“I’m sorry.” 

  
“Don’t _apologize_!” She snapped, before shaking her head. Jellal had always had a way of making her vulnerable and right now, she didn’t like it. She hated it. Why couldn’t he have just escaped with her back then, _why did he get possessed?! _

“I…” Jellal stopped himself from apologizing. Erza took another deep breath. 

  
“I’m going now,” she mumbled, standing abruptly and taking her leave. 

  
“Be careful,” Jellal called out quietly, though to Erza it sounded as if he screamed it. The words he spoke bounced around in her head. 

  
_ “Be careful.” _

  
_ “There is no freedom in this world.” _

  
_ “True freedom is with me.” _

  
Erza began to wonder if she would ever be free. She started to think she never would be, that instead she would always be trapped by the words he spoke then and now. Jellal always seemed to both free and imprison her. These things would never be simple. They were nowhere near the end of their journey. 

  
The girl and the boy who were tied together by a Tower built of pain, blood, suffering, and death were in this life together. They would make their way through the healing process together.

* * *

Natsu looked in confusion as she spotted Levy sitting under the tree in Magnolia’s Southgate park. She could practically smell Levy’s frustration. 

  
“Are you doing alright Levy?” The small bluenette jumped in surprise.   
“Goodness, you scared me! No, honestly I don’t think I could break this curse. I was able to free the people inside by rewriting the runes on it but I can’t seem to break the curse. My magic can help me rewrite curses and runes but I can’t outwardly break them.” She sighed, puzzling a little over how to break this curse. 

  
Surprisingly, Natsu sat next to Levy. “I think I could.” Levy looked to her in surprise. 

  
“My Fire Dragon magic is actually particularly good for breaking curses and runes. Actually, all elements have their own uses and advantages. Take Wendy for example. She can heal.” Levy became intrigued. She always loved learning about magic. She was a naturally intellectual person and loved learning. She had once in the past tried to learn about [Dragon Slayer] magic but it was so obscure that she hadn’t found anything of substance. 

  
“Back to the job, I think if you can show me what runes to draw I can destroy this. But we might want to relocate somewhere outside of town, away from people.” Natsu stood up, brushing off her clothes.

  
“Right! Thank you so much Natsu!” Levy smiled, packing up her books and bags. “I honestly wish I could have done this myself but it’s always good to know when to accept help.” 

  
“Yeah.” Natsu sighed, leading them away from the town. 

* * *

Gajeel stared up at the dark guild building. An infiltration mission. He could do that. 

  
He wasn’t particularly eager to do this but he would admit that he didn’t want Juvia to do it either. Not that he believed that Makarov would make her do it if she didn’t want to but he just did not want to take the chance. Still, he would need to be careful. He didn’t want to put Ju or anyone else in danger.

  
It was a relief to see Wendy, if he were being honest. He was eager to get back to the guild to see if she was settling in so he had to get inside quickly. In the meantime, maybe he could also figure out how he could apologize to Levy. He may not have brutalized her with malicious intent but it didn’t mean that it made it alright. There was no time for that now though, he needed to get inside before Ivan suspected something. So he straightened the bag on his shoulder and headed in there. 

* * *

It was strange to think about for Natsu. 

  
There was something tugging at her being. She wasn’t quite sure of everything that had happened during her time with the dragons. She could recall details with clarity like how she and Igneel would be the ones to constantly make the campfires and Gajeel’s ability to curse like there was no tomorrow and how the two of them would consistently brawl everyday and Wendy loving the color green. 

  
She almost wanted to ask Levy if she might know what was happening but that would mean she would to tell her. Natsu wanted as few people possible to know. She wasn’t all that comfortable with just anyone knowing. She stepped back as she finished drawing the runes around the camera lacrima. She would have used her [Crimson Flames] but that would also bring up questions as well. 

  
The camera lacrima reflected the reddish hue that the runes were giving off, becoming engulfed within the rune trap. It glowed brightly, runes coming to life on the camera lacrima before burning away. The runes Natsu had draw on the ground faded away, leaving small scorch marks engraved on the ground. 

  
“Thank you so much for helping me Natsu! It was nice of you.” Levy smiled. She picked up the camera lacrima and called on her magic. She couldn’t find trace of the curse anymore. 

  
“It’s fine,” Natsu waved it off. “Anyways, I meant to ask you if you were doing fine after what had transpired during the Phantom Lord incident. Are you alright after Gajeel attacked you?” 

  
“I’m doing fine. There’s some scarring and I can’t do some of the things that I ued to, but we all knew that this was a risk when it came to doing mage work. Our work always has held dangers to it and we all knew it. We all have scars. We’re the most likely to die due to our jobs. It was always a possibility that I would get severely injured one day. I didn’t expect it to happen like this but even though it wasn’t out of malicious intent, I still don’t like that it happened to me. I can’t change it now though so there’s no point in wishing to.” 

  
Natsu could sense that Levy didn’t want the pity. It was more Natsu knowing she wouldn’t want the pity if something like that happened to her. Instead, she just tapped Levy on the shoulder to get her to turn around. 

  
“You’re right. I’ll see you around Levy. Take care, okay?” She waved before turning to leave. She would probably stop by the guild hall to check on Wendy. Natsu wondered why she had decided to help Levy. Normally she wouldn’t care. Did she just feel bad because of what happened with Gajeel? Most likely. Or maybe she just wanted to distract herself from the upcoming anniversary. She held up a hand to her face, letting out her breath. Her legs began to slow, walking sluggishly. Her body felt heavy as she thought about how it would soon be two years since their deaths. Even though she knows their deaths aren’t her fault, sometimes she couldn’t help the self-hatred at not listening to her instincts that day. 

  
“Maybe I’m not past it as much as I thought.” She mumbled, leaning next to a tree. Sometimes she just wanted to stop feeling. Feelings were too complicated, too much to sort out and deal with. 

  
That was her belief right after their deaths. It had been a belief since she joined the guild, so she usually tried to ignore her feelings. Though, now she had learned to accept every feeling she felt. The acceptance of her negative emotions had allowed for growth and for her to come closer to the balance she needed to achieve. It was speculation for her, but she did believe the closer she came to finding the balance of light and darkness within herself the closer she would come to finding the truth about herself. Finding that balance would mean she would finally know everything. 

  
“I’ll stay here until the anniversary. After that, I’ll need to leave for sure. This can’t wait any longer.” She whispered to herself. Nothing was going to stop her from this. _Nothing_.

  
In the meantime, she needed to get down to Hargeon. She activated her Sonic Drive and ran from the spot she stood in, heading towards the port town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Natsu leaves, a job for her, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia! Also before Natsu leaves, an angsty chapter after the next one ;) can you guess what it is?


	17. Magic Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu takes a job with Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep hi guys! Sorry, I would have edited yesterday but I was caught up by 10 years of 1D! Reminded me of when I was nine years old and singing along to wmyb and the up all night album ;) I was a cutie back then haha 
> 
> I just spent all of yesterday driving around singing along to the 1D songs lol, but I'm back now!!

Story Arc Two: Forging and Reforging Connections   
Chapter Seventeen: Magic Academy 

I have found  
Peace is rare  
Learn to appreciate it.

Natsu didn’t expect Wendy to come up to her and Juvia. Natsu hadn’t really been talking with her, as she was a bit more focused on her upcoming trip. She was tempted to stay in Fiore to see if she could find the last [Dragon Slayers] but without a name, it would be near impossible. So she decided that in the meantime, she could follow this lead about the Western Continent to the end. She would be leaving in a week. 

“Natsu!” Wendy darted over, holding a job request in her hand. “Will you go with me on this job?” 

Natsu took a glance at the job request. It wasn’t anything hard. It was just to appear at the Fiore Magic Academy, Ishgar’s best magic school as a sort of guest speaker for a few days. Natsu had never really done a job like this before, but if it was Wendy asking, it wasn’t like she could say no to her. 

“Sure,” she tugged on her new white gloves. Natsu had decided to change her outfit as of recent. She always had to have her clothes enchanted to be fire resistant but she still went through them like paper on fire. The only piece of clothing that had yet to burn was the scarf Anna had knitted her. Back to her current set of clothes, she wore a gray tunic shirt that cinched at the waist, a black knife pleated skirt with shorts underneath and black boots. Her white scaly scarf was tied like a tie around her neck and she braided her hair with purple ribbons. Her red cloak finished it off. Natsu would admit that she liked this outfit, but she hardly ever wore it. “Hey Juvia, do you want to come?” 

“Course she will,” Gajeel grinned, appearing next to Wendy. “Right Ju?” Juvia nodded. 

“So you’re coming to?” Natsu mused, raising her brow. “Didn’t take you for the kind of person who would do a job like this.” 

“Can ya really talk though, Solus?” Gajeel emphasized her moniker, making Natsu wince. Did he have to point that out? A lot of her favorite jobs required intense fighting. It was true. 

“Shut up,” she huffed, annoyed now. Juvia and Wendy laughed, but they decided to go on the job anyway. 

Makarov glanced to Natsu who sat with the two [Dragon Slayers] and the Water mage, an annoyed expression on her face but Makarov could see that she was happy. He had watched the girl grow up since she was a child and though her emotions and body language was a lot more subtle, he could still tell that she was happy with these three. 

Erza looked to the group, a smile gracing her face. “She seems to be better.” 

Makarov hummed his agreement. “Yeah.”

* * *

The school was at the base of a mountain near Crocus. Crocus was actually a day’s walk away from here. It was the best magic school in Fiore, and Natsu was honestly kind of excited to do this job. She didn’t know why, but she was intrigued by how remote this place seemed. It was a day’s walk from the nearest town and it was just beautiful out here. 

Natsu was kind of jealous. 

“Everything is peaceful here,” Wendy broke the awed silence. A serene look was on her face and she seemed so relaxed out here. It made Natsu more than a little happy to see Wendy like this.

“Juvia has to agree. She could stay out here for days and not worry about anything.” Juvia closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. The air even smelled cleaner out here. Untainted by humans, a picture of beauty. 

Gajeel grunted but he didn’t say much else. Wendy and Juvia had said it all. 

A small river flowed into the lake close to the school, several mountains reflected in the lake’s crystal clear water. The school stood in a small clearing and had woods surrounding it on the other three sides. They had come through the road that lead out here. The castle like school didn’t even appear to be out of place, blending right into the setting. 

It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Natsu snickered at her unintended pun. Wendy turned to her, confusion marring her features. 

“What is it, big sis?” Natsu shook her head, her smile fading. 

“Nothing important. So, we need to head in and meet up with the headmaster.” Natsu then began to walk towards the entrance and gestured for them to follow her. She didn’t turn back, sensing that they were following her. Natsu would admit that this place was very alluring and it was tempting to stay here. The air was clean. She had rarely seen such a beautiful landscape since she lived in the wilderness with the dragons. 

She couldn’t even begin to imagine what the sunset must be like here. She was certain that…Lisanna and Happy would have loved it. It was why they always stayed at Magnolia’s Southgate park until nighttime…the sunset there or at their hut on the outskirts of the woods had the best views of the sunset in the city. 

* * *

It turned out the job was simple. Rather simple. They would go around classrooms for the age group of 8 to 10 year olds. Not a very rebellious group but still rambunctious. Natsu wasn’t feeling…very good about doing this. 

Nervousness swirled around her stomach and Natsu took a swig from her bottle of water. They were following the headmaster down to their rooms since they would be here for a few days. 

“Your rooms were prepared once we were notified that you four were arriving. Since we’re in a remote area, everyone in this school, both students and faculty live on campus. It’s actually a very exhilarating experience, with our location. But moving on to your job, I could have one of our teachers give you a tour once you’ve settled in.” 

“That sounds good,” Natsu nodded, smiling slightly when she heard Gajeel start grumbling about having to deal with a bunch of screaming brats. 

The rooms were not outright extravagant, despite being the best magic school in Ishgar. It would never compare to Mercurius, the palace where the Fiore royal family lived. Natsu hadn’t been inside the palace either, but she had seen the gardens and exterior of the palace. Still, the living accommodations were decent, if bare. A small bathroom with a bath, a twin bed, one desk, a wooden closet, and a rectangular woven carpet. It was not like they needed anything else, especially since they would only be here for a few days. All the rooms were the same so there was no need to argue over them. Natsu tossed her bag onto the bed and walked to the window to open it. 

The view was breathtaking. She had a view of the lake with reflections of the mountains beyond them. She gave a soft smile. The students and teachers of this academy were certainly lucky to be able to live here. 

“It’s time for us to tour, big sis. Come on,” Wendy appeared in the doorway to Natsu’s room. She grinned, sharp canines and all. 

Natsu took one last glance out the window, before she followed Wendy out of the room. 

She couldn’t wait to see the sunset and the sunrise from her temporary room. 

* * *

Erza sat in front of Jellal’s cell again. 

Bringing him his lunch had become her sort of routine over the past few days. She still wasn’t sure how to feel about him. Was there even a correct way to feel? She had first loved him, then hated, and was stuck in a perpetual state where she couldn’t even tell just what she was feeling. A strong sense of confliction in her heart, burrowing itself so deep she didn’t even know where to begin on unraveling it. 

“Have you started to remember anything?” She questioned, her demeanor subdued. Jellal shook his head. Erza wasn’t sure what else to say to that. They say that it’s hard to salvage the pieces of a relationship but that was definitely an understatement. The last few days of her visits were filled with nothing but silence and half conversations that were awkward. 

“I’m going on a job with my team later. We won’t be back for a few days.” She mumbled. Jellal looked p, surprised but he let his head fall again, quietly acknowledging what she said. It was silent for several moments until he spoke up again. 

“What kind of job is it?” Erza was startled somewhat, not expecting him to ask her that. The last few days have been them walking on eggshells around each other. She smiled a bit, her hair covering her fake eye from view. 

“Well, it’s nothing dangerous. It’s just asking us to translate this ancient tome and Lucy is requesting Gray and I to come along so we decided we would. She’s still a fairly new mage, though she does have potential.” Potential, indeed. She was a bit more powerful compared to average mages and she was still new to the craft. Erza had no doubt that she could be a powerful mage with training and learning better strategies in her use of her Celestial Spirits. 

She definitely had the potential to be a powerful wizard one day. She just had to work for it. 

“You sound excited,” Jellal observed. He liked seeing her smile, even the tiniest ones. 

“I am.” She spoke quietly. He reached out, placing his hand on top of hers. Erza tensed slightly, but relaxed eventually. 

“Thank you for visiting me, Erza.” He smiled at her, which Erza returned in kind before she pulled away. 

“Im sorry, I have to go.” She whispered tentatively. Jellal watched her go, whispering out. 

“Good luck Scarlet.” 

* * *

Natsu laid back on the tree outside, the nature soothing her being greatly. She was insanely nervous to be doing this, but for right now, watching the kids go back and forth in their recess time was relaxing. Before it was time for the kids to begin their interrogation of their life as mages. 

In the meantime, she had taken a book from the library on ancient languages, hoping to find what she was looking for. So far, no luck. The pages fluttered in the breeze, as the book lay across her lap. The serenity of the scene was enough to pull her into sleepiness and it was still midday. 

Wendy came over to stand next to Natsu, sitting next to her. Tilting her head, she smiled. “Seeing them play reminds me of the old days where we used to gang up on Gajeel. Remember that?” 

Giggling a bit, Natsu nodded. “You always used to try tackling him.” 

“And you always tried to sneak up on him.” 

“Are Natsu and Wendy talking about their childhood with Gajeel?” Juvia came in, sitting next to Wendy. Natsu grinned a bit. 

“Yeah, the big metal head was easily toppled over by the rest of us.” She laughed. Gajeel mocked her a bit, before giving her a wolfish grin. 

“Don’t even pretend that it was that impressive, brats. It took four of y’all to take me down.”

“And it only took me this time,” Natsu laughed as Gajeel tried to hit her on the head. “Don’t be a sore loser Gaj.” She snickered. Gajeel scowled and Wendy and Juvia laughed at the both of them. 

“Shut the hell up, ya little shit.” Natsu stuck her tongue out. 

“Never.”

Natsu eventually fell asleep with the four of them surrounding her, knowing she was in good company with them. 

* * *

_So it wasn’t that bad, at least today_. 

Natsu hadn’t really had to answer any questions, as Wendy, Gajeel, or Juvia would usually step in to answer. She didn’t really like how she was just there, existing awkwardly but it was better than making a fool of herself. 

She was so done with being a fool. Had been for two years, she wouldn't do it ever again. She hated the feeling of humiliation and refused to endure it ever again. 

She was now back in her room, by herself again. She preferred her aloneness at the moment. It gave her time to think about what was next.

The moonlight was reflected on the lake, and it was so beautiful to Natsu. It made her miss Lisanna more than usual, as the moonlight was reminiscent of Lisanna's white hair that would appear silvery in the right moment. 

The thin fog covering the grounds reminded Natsu of how she first met Gildarts with Lisanna and Happy. 

  
_“You really found giant footprints in the forest? Show me Lis!” Natsu jumped up, eyes lighting up with excitement. Lisanna became slightly hesitant. _

_“I don’t know Natsu, it’s getting late.” She looked_ _out of their hut, eyes full of worry. _

_“Come on, please Lis?” Natsu pushed her bottom lip out into a pout. Lisanna sighed but eventually leaned down to shake Happy awake. _

_After waking Happy up, they ventured into the woods surrounding Magnolia. Fog hung heavily in the air, but it was still possible to see where they were going. Natsu didn’t need to see though, since her ears and nose could find their way back to Magnolia. With that in mind, Natsu followed Lisanna with no worries in mind. _

_She scratched Happy’s ears, smiling as the blue cat purred. Lisanna stopped in a clearing, and Natsu ran up to where Lisanna had stopped. _

_“Here they are! Come see,” she smiled. Natsu took a few steps, her excited expression dissipating once she saw what footprint Lisanna was talking about. _

_“This is too small to be a dragon’s footprint,” her downtrodden expression spoke volumes. _

_“Oh Natsu, I’m so sorry! I got your hopes up and I-“ Natsu cut her off. _

_“It’s okay Lis. You wanted to help and that means more you could ever know. Thank you for trying,” she tried to smile. She didn’t think she succeeded if she were to go off of Lisanna’s sad expression. She smiled and turned away, heading back to the guild. _

Where did you go Igneel? Why did you leave me? Was I not a good daughter? What’s wrong with me? 

“_Natsu! Lisanna’s not behind us!” Happy cried. Natsu stopped, realizing she hadn’t been able to smell Lisanna for a while_. _Natsu quickly backtracked and retraced her steps, her heart beating erratically. _

_“Oh god, Mirajane and Erza will kill me! I can’t even imagine Elfman’s face, he’ll be so upset!” Natsu rambled, taking a sniff. Lisanna’s scent, though faint it was, was now lingering in the air and Nats ran towards her. _

_“Lisanna! There you are!” She grinned, before realizing that she was being squeezed by a Vulcan. “Let her go, you big stupid monkey!” Natsu glared, putting her hands on her hips. _

_“Make me kid,” the Vulcan then squeezed Lisanna tighter, making her cry out in pain. Natsu growled and launched herself at the stupid creature, fists blazing. She managed to get the Vulcan to let Lisanna go, and Natsu clutched her hand. _

_“Come on, Lis, we gotta get outta here!” She tugged Lisanna along, Happy on her shoulder. Natsu winced as the Vulcan shouted in anger and loud, thudding footsteps echoed in her ears, and Natsu pulled on Lisanna’s hand harder. _

_They ran through the forest, weaving their way around branches and roots, the fog making it hard to see which way they were headed. They continued, the Vulcan’s footsteps raging behind them. It was several moments later when Natsu tried to stop, hearing someone walking in front of them. She was unsuccessful as they smashed straight into someone. _

_“Woah, hold on there.” The guy laughed. He wore a tattered cape and had long orange hair. Those were the first things Natsu noticed, as then she realized she could smell powerful magic emanating from this guy. _

_The Vulcan burst out of the trees, leaping for them but the guy she and Lis had run into stepped in front of them. He held out his hand, calling upon his own magic. The Vulcan stopped, before white lines covered his body. The Vulcan then broke apart, multiple smaller versions of itself now. All of it began to run off. Natsu and Lisanna giggled as the little Vulcans screamed as they ran. _

_“Well now, how are you two little ladies?” The man leaned, offering them a silly grin. _

_“We’re good,” Lisanna giggled as Natsu clutched at her, scenting her. She knew that Lisanna was safe now but it still wasn’t registering with her instincts. Her first instinct upon seeing Lis in danger was to get her to safety. She rubbed her nose against Lisanna’s shoulder, growling as the guy leaned close to them. _

_“Woah, sorry little lady. May I get your names?” As Natsu pulled Lisanna closer, the guy offered an awkward smile and scratched the back of his head. “I’m Gildarts.” _

_“I’m Lisanna, and this is Natsu. She’s a [Dragon Slayer] and I use [Take-Over] magic.” _

_“Oh I’ve heard of you both. You’re Mirajane’s kid sister and Natsu’s the kiddo I’ve been hearing abot for months. Well, Lisanna and Natsu, can I help you two get back to town?” Lisanna nodded, and tugged on Natsu’s hand. Natsu growled but gave in, following Lis and Gildarts back to Magnolia. _

* * *

“Every mage is unique,” Natsu spoke quietly to her crowd now. She could see a few glances of confusion spared her way and she told the nervousness making its presence known in her throat to strictly _go to_ _hell_ and elaborated. 

“Notice how I said, mage, not magic. As you will most likely study in the future, not all magic is unique. Some mages out there use the same types of magic, but there will be always new ones waiting to be discovered. But even when there are two mages who make use of the same magic, they will their own unique fighting styles and how they actually use their magic.” Natsu let out a shaky breath when the children nodded in understanding. 

“Teacher,” a child with amaranth hair spoke up. She had big blue eyes and was sitting in a wheelchair. Natsu frowned. She wondered what was wrong but nodded for the child to continue. “What kind of magic do you use, if you mind me asking?” 

“I use a type of [Lost Magic], called [Dragon Slayer] magic. It gives me the power to slay dragons. Tell me, what kinds of magic have you all been studying?”

“Just regular types of magic now, like [Re-Quip] and [Celestial Spirit] magic.” The child spoke shyly, a light blush tinting her cheeks. 

“That’s pretty cool,” Natsu offered a tiny smile. “Now, can any of you tell me who in Fairy Tail uses [Re-Quip]? It’s a pretty easy one.” 

“Erza Scarlet! She’s really cool,” a boy spoke up this time. 

“That’s right. Can you tell me who I am?” She grinned. She had caught the eyes of the children when she had walked in. Their eyes had gone wide with awe and they had begun whispering to each other about her and her nerves had eased knowing that these kids liked her. It wasn’t like their opinion mattered in the long run, but she couldn’t quite convince her nerves of that. 

Stupid feelings. 

“Solus! Um, would you…” the boy trailed off, looking away shyly. 

“Go on and ask. You’ll never get an answer if you don’t ask. What do you want?” She gave the boy a smile, hoping it would help him overcome his shyness. 

“Would…would you tell us about some of your adventures?” Natsu giggled a bit. 

“Of course.” 

* * *

Natsu watched the flames flicker about, embers floating into the air, providing warmth and light. 

Sometimes she forgot just how beautiful fire could be. Her magic was something she loved.

“Did Natsu enjoy her time at the Academy?” Juvia sat next to her, shadows dancing on her face. She looked at Natsu, alabaster skin flawless in the light. 

Natsu could appreciate beauty for what and where it was. She just didn’t feel like how some of her guildmates would describe it, particularly eager to bang them. Not that she cared what her guildmates did. They could do whatever the hell they wanted to, it was their own lives after all. If they had no say in hers, then she definitely had no say in theirs. 

Maybe it was because she was raised by a dragon, but she never saw why people should care about other people’s lives and try to control them. Not when it wasn’t her business. 

“It was pretty enlightening, I think. It’s kind of weird seeing kids in an Academy, like I’m just not used to it.” Natsu offered, tilting her head back to pour some water down her throat. The cool freshness was a paradox to the heat the summer night and her campfire offered but it was one of the only times Natsu could notice where something was actually hot. Put some ice or cold water in her, and she would finally notice the heat. 

“Why is that?” Juvia’s voice cut through Natsu’s daydreaming, and she sighed, thinking about why it both made her nervousness and why it was weird, thinking back on it. 

“I think…it might be because of how I have quite literally never seen kids in a school before, let alone one as extravagant as that one.” Extravagant and perfect somehow. Natsu didn’t care for materialistic things, but that area screamed peace and tranquility and Natsu could just die for some of that sometimes. 

She wouldn’t dare rest though. She was close to the truth, she could feel it. 

She just needed to push a bit further. She could do it. 

“I grew up with five dragons as parents basically and then I grew up in a guild, a place usually meant for adult wizards but somehow ended roped in there. It’s a strange sight for me.” Natsu took a sip and laughed quietly to herself. A strange sight indeed. 

Juvia laughed a bit. “Juvia thinks that sounds a little crazy, but she also guesses that to people like Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, the rest of us just sound boring.” 

That one really got Natsu to laugh a bit. “You’d be right, Juvia. But you don’t seem all that boring to me. Just someone a little strange like me.” She offered Juvia a smile and gave her some of the candy she had brought on this job with her. 

* * *

Chelia hummed at the dinner table with some of her classmates. They were all pretty excited over meeting some famous wizards, but she felt her smile dwindle as one of the boys started making fun of Miss Wendy’s magic. 

“What can air do? It’s so boring and useless!” Chelia turned her wheelchair around, glaring at the boy. 

“I bet air can do lots of things!” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” The skepticism in his voice was clear. 

“Things that someone stupid like you couldn’t ever figure out. After all, air is something we breathe, right?” She watched as it took several moments for the boys to figure out what she meant, but their faces paled somewhat and they just glared at her and went back to their conversation. 

Chelia smiled. She liked Miss Wendy’s magic. It seemed so cool. She bet Wendy could even fly! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I wanna put a TW for the next chapter. It'll be in the notes next chapter too, but there will be talk of depression, suicide and panic attacks, so just to warn you. Next chapter will be...dark. first TW here.


	18. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Lisanna and Happy's deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hi guys! 
> 
> One thing I knew upon this canon rewrite! I wanted to give Natsu some character flaws! (None of which are boob gropes based on some head up own assery bull or breaking into houses lmao) anyways, so here it is in giant fucking neon lights! Natsu, is not very good dealing with feelings and likes to pretend she's okay by busying herself all the time! Am I projecting onto Natsu? Shhhh,,,yes,,,,
> 
> Okay, so Lucy and Cana! I'm kind of avoiding writing Lucy since she's not super important. I mean, she'll have her moments but the token celestial wizard spot goes to Yukino! Yukino will be a lot more important! As said in canon, Yukino looks like Lisanna and whatnot and they're similar. Yukino will be important for Natsu and Mirajane, so can't wait to get there! 
> 
> Speaking of Yukino, like it's kind of my hc but Yukino is totally the best celestial wizard in her time period, but THATS JUST MY OPINION! Don't hurt me lol. I mean, if ya wanna go off who treats the spirits the best, we don't see Yukino a lot but we know she cares deeply for her spirits. Okay then. She's equal with Lucy in that regard, don't even argue with me. Okay what else then? She can use her spirits strategically, like Angel/Sorano did. That makes her better than Lucy as a wizard, imo. I mean, we're told over and over she's smart and a powerful wizard. She never gets a chance to prove it. A lot of her victories are not her own (she has someone else helping her) or her opponents not wanting to fight her (Brandish and Freed & Bickslow) and as a result, I'm just never impressed that much by her. Yukino, while she lost against Kagura, is impressive imo. I don't like the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc that much but Yukino takes it upon herself to learn martials arts which is better than Lucy already, imo. Evergreen said in the Tenrou Island arc, a summoner's weak spot is their body - Lucy doesn't really....do anything about this, even after seeing Yukino do so. I mean, she gets the Stardress but I can't really like it at all, not when celestial spirit magic is supposed to be about the bond between mage and spirit, it seems like the Stardress thing undermines it. Anyways, no Stardress in this story - I want to explore celestial spirit magic with Yukino, and I will also be breaking up the twelve keys between Lucy and Yukino more equally. Lucy will get seven keys, Yukino the rest of them with her thirteenth spirit. I think it might help balance things, plus it can help Yukino with getting into Sabertooth. I mean, say how kind and sweet Lucy is, but her use of the Spirits when compared to Yukino, who isn't cruel to her spirits, is severely lacking. 
> 
> But I'm getting ahead of myself, for the next five or so chapters, we'll be exploring Alvarez with Natsu and seeing some of the other Fairy Tail members in action. Specifically, Cana too. After the five chapters or so, we'll be hitting the Battle of Fairy Tail arc! Cana takes a major role here, so whoo! I think Natsu and Cana could have good chemistry, but so far, no real big fights for the next few chapters, not until we get to the Battle of Fairy Tail! Hope you guys are excited for it! 
> 
> TW for talks of suicide, Natsu's episode, please go on with caution if you decide to read through it. Just....be careful. This chapter contains Natsu spiraling into an episode of her depression and her not dealing with it healthily. 
> 
> Be warned.

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself   
Chapter Eighteen: The Anniversary 

in which Natsu believes that finding out the truth will ease the ache inside her but she needs to figure out who she wants to be before she can start to feel okay~

  
"I don't wanna lose your touch  
I don't wanna hurt this much." 

Sometimes broken hearts do not heal   
They become even more   
You must find your way to deal 

  
The rain was she knew. 

Every single year, it always rained on this day. And each year, on this day, Natsu would always come back to Magnolia. 

She couldn’t get herself to go to their graves. Each time she tried to approach the site, her body would stiffen and freeze in place, finding herself physically unable to get any closer than being able to see the cemetery. 

Natsu hadn’t even been able to get herself to go to the funeral. Seeing some stupid preacher say pretty words about Lisanna and Happy that could, would never come even close to truly describing the two of them. Her family, the family she had found within Fairy Tail. Gods, she missed them. Why did they have to die? Why did they have to _leave_? 

A familiar bitter resentment found itself lodging within her throat. She grit her teeth against each other, finding pleasure in the way her fangs would screech slightly. 

Somehow, with each and every year, the pain became easier to deal with but when it was time for the anniversary, the pain became worse than before, than it was throughout the year. 

Why did it get like that? Why did she get like that? She wished she didn't feel so empty today. She turned and left the site, bile rising in her throat.

* * *

When Lucy came into the guildhall this morning, she was met by an unexpected sight. 

She may not have been a member of the guild for very long, but she was extremely surprised when the guild hall’s atmosphere was somber and downtrodden.   
  
Upon close inspection, she was able to see Erza, Gray, Elfman, Mira, and even Levy were gone. She spotted Cana by the bar, staring defeatedly into her cup. Lucy could tell she was sad drinking, it was just the energy around her that gave it away. It was the energy of the entire _guild_.

“What’s up with everyone today? It’s like everyone is depressed and so many people from our generation are missing,” Lucy questioned, sitting next to Cana. Cana spared a glance at her, before sighing. “That’s right, you’re new. You don’t know.” 

“Know what?” Lucy pressed. She was more than a little curious, seeing how everyone was so completely affected by whatever significance this day held. 

“Today marks the two year anniversary since Lisanna’s and Happy’s death. Lisanna was Mira and Elfman’s little sister, and she was real close with Natsu too. Happy was Natsu’s best friend and cat, she raised the thing with Lisanna. I’d avoid all three of them today if I were you.” Cana gulped down the rest of her drink and reached for another.

“You seem sad too,” Lucy observed. She was met by a glare, burning with grief and sadness. 

“Course I am! I may not have been Lisanna's sister, or her best friend and I may not have raised Happy like Natsu did, but they were my friends! I cared about them, I grew up with them! So of course I’m fucking sad! If you’re just gonna be stupid, you can fuck right off! I didn’t come here today to be interrogated about them!” Cana then took her new drink and stormed out of the guild hall, into the storm. 

Lucy winced at the harsh verbal lashing she had been given by Cana. She was a little close with Cana, having spoke to her on many occasions when she was at the guild, but Cana had never been so harsh with her. 

Lisanna and Happy must have been extremely important and loved by the guild. 

* * *

It all fell apart. Losing control, watching everything crumble. Watching her fear and paranoia take reign over her life for this one day, stopping just long enough to let these emotions control her. She tried to keep a hold on reality, trying to find things to focus on. Yet nothing would yield itself to her, driving deeper into her emotional insanity. 

She was always left to her isolation. Deserted in the island of her mind. Her mind, that focused today on their deaths. The island that trapped her into this panicky and defeated state. She lay on the ground inside the old hut Lisanna had built, staring at the torrent of rain, but unable to truly see it, smell it, notice it. 

Drowning, underneath the waves of depression and anxiety her mind pushed onto her. She tried and fought so hard to not let these things overwhelm her and she was so successful for most of the year. This day was where all walls crashed down and she was left to the mercy of the feelings she locked away. One last struggle to live, to find the way to the surface. 

She felt so tired. Too tired to fight these feelings any longer. What point was there anymore? Acceptance washed through her body, and she closed her eyes, giving way to the riptides pulling her under. She just wanted… 

To go to sleep and never wake up. She was too exhausted to keep pretending she was okay. Too exhausted to feel herself take another breath, to pretend that she wasn't hyper-aware of the empty ache that lingered inside, an ache she tried to ignore, avoid, do anything to pretend it wasn't there.

Exhausted. Shattered. Too overwhelmed to even _try_ anymore. 

Why should she even be alive? Natsu couldn’t come up with a single reason. She stopped squeezing her eyes shut, let her eyes muscles relax as she resigned to the torrents of everything today.

* * *

_“Fairy Tail is really fun!” _

_Mira’s eyebrows raised a bit. “You like it there?” _

_“Uh huh! The other kids can be really nice and they’re all so fun, especially Natsu!” Lisanna grinned, crawling under her blankets. She settled in, and turned to Mira again. Mira offered her sister a helpless shrug, before turning Lisanna around. She had just taken a bath, and Lisanna loved it when Mira brushed her hair for her. She frowned though, at hearing Natsu’s name. The little [Dragon Slayer] brat was part of Erza’s crew and it was totally unacceptable for Lisanna to hang around with someone from Erza’s crew!_

_“I wanna stay at Fairy Tail forever! Is that okay, big sis?” Lisanna laid down, staring at Mira with big, pleading eyes. Mira huffed and relented. _

_“Yeah, we’ll stay here. Now sleep, I have to go take my bath.” Mira rose from the bed, stopping in the doorway to turn off the light. Looking back, she saw Lisanna curled up on her side. Mira smiled before she closed the door, heading for the bathroom. _

_She supposed it wasn’t all that bad if Lisanna hung around with Natsu, as long as she was happy. _

Mira looked at the gravestones in front of her, grief squeezing her chest. The guilt of what happened two years had lessened, the support of Elfman and her guild helping in that regard. Still, their support couldn’t completely erase it, no matter how much she wanted it to. 

Elfman’s hand was clasped on her shoulder and Mira swept away the leaves that had settled onto their graves. 

The rain was pouring now, but Mira didn’t want to leave. She held her umbrella over her head, ignoring the squish of her rain boots as she walked back a little, reading the passages written onto Lisanna’s grave. 

In truth, the pain and guilt had never really gone away. Mira didn’t know if they ever would. 

“Hey Lisanna, Happy. We hope you guys are doing well, in the afterlife or wherever you are,” Mira whispered. She liked to imagine that whenever she came here that Lisanna and Happy’s spirits would be here too, listening to the stories she shared of what was happening in the guild lately. 

It was something that helped her ease her conscious, because gods know she didn’t know how else to do it. She was aware that Lisanna and Happy would never want to see them all mopey, but this day was the day where most of the guild let it all out. 

It wasn’t healthy to bottle things up, but Mira did it sometimes, especially at the beginning. Years later, she still did face problems in trying to handle the guilt on her own but Elfman and her friends in the guild always knew what to do with her when she came too wracked over it. They would have tell them stories of what Lisanna was like before they joined Fairy Tail and tales of her own misadventures with Happy and strangely enough, that helped Mira to lessen her feelings surrounding their deaths. Things would never become easier by trying to avoid those feelings and although it was something that Mira hated, facing the feelings day by day was a lot easier than avoiding them until it all exploded on a day where it became too much.

Mira shared the stories of what had happened in the past few weeks, smiling as she felt a strange sensation around her. The rain was chilling to the bone, but Mira could have sworn that for a moment, she could feel Lisanna and Happy’s warmth. 

A smile graced her pretty face and she looked back to Elfman. “Are you ready? I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

“Yeah, just…give me a minute.” 

Mira clasped her hand over her brother’s shoulder. She rubbed his back, trying to offer comfort. 

"_Lisanna, why are you buying fish? You usually don't like fish," Mira observed, eyebrows furrowed. _

_"Oh right! Happy asked me to take home some fish for him and since he was good while I watched him a few days ago, I wanted to reward him!" Lisanna smiled. Her nose crinkled as she took a sniff of the fish. _

_"Oh," Mira took a look around, making sure none of the other kids from the guild were around. After finding no one suspicious, she turned back to Lisanna. _

_"Come on Lisanna, I'll buy it." Lisanna's eyes widened and she smiled brilliantly. _

_"Thanks Mira! I know Happy will love that. Come on, let's go on and give it to him!" She pulled on Mira's hand as they raced out of the market and over to the hut where she and Natsu played. _

_The smile that lit up both Happy and Natsu's face was worth it._

* * *

Erza looked out over her window at Magnolia. The Fairy Hills dormitory offered a lovely view of the town she had spent her teenage years in. She sort of missed Rosemary Village sometimes, but she wouldn’t trade it for the years spent at Fairy Tail. Even though she was resistant to trying become part of the family the guild offered, she chose to fight against it for as long as possible…she wasn’t successful. 

That was proven by how sad she got today. She never went to the guild on this day, nor did she ever go on a job. She wasn’t even close to either Lisanna or Happy, but the joy and happiness the two brought to the guild was something that couldn’t be matched, except by…the one who was most affected by their loss. 

Natsu. Oh Natsu, who was so happy and loud and so completely extroverted before their deaths. Erza looked out at the town, covered by blankets of rain. The sky was gray, darkened and somber along with the rest of them. 

“_Hey Erza? Are you in here?” Lisanna’s voice came from behind Erza’s door. Erza glanced at her door, surprised that Lisanna would seek her out. Lisanna had been at the guild with her siblings for the past few months, but Erza hadn’t really a chance to speak with the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna tended to hang around with Natsu most of the time and Elfman and Mirajane. Not to say the interactions between Lisanna and the guild were unfriendly – quite the opposite. Everyone loved how sweet, kind, and helpful the young girl was. She practically stole the hearts of everyone in the guild. _

_Despite this, Lisanna did not speak with Erza very often. Erza supposed it was because of her older sister’s rivalry with her. She might want to avoid any conflicts there. _

_“I am. Give me a minute, Lisanna.” Erza finished brushing her hair and placed the brush back on the table next to her bed. She would have to braid her hair after she saw what Lisanna wanted. _

_She opened the door and was surprised to be greeted by a large cake. _

_“Woah!” Erza grabbed the cake, before opening her door to let the girl inside her room. _

_“Sorry Erza! This is probably a surprise – I just had my birthday a few weeks ago and well, I became curious about you! You didn’t eat anything so I decided to ask Master what your favorite cake was. He said it was strawberry so I got you some!” She rambled a little and Erza felt a smile make its way onto her face. _

_“You did that just for me?” She asked, feeling a little touched. For as long as she can remember, her life had never been easy in any sort of way. She had never been given anything without expecting anything in return. Sure, back in the tower Jellal used to give her stuff but then he had kicked her out of the tower and had refuted all her pleas for them to leave together. _

_Lisanna nodded. “Of course! You seem so sad sometimes, so I thought I’d do this for you! Anyways, I need to get back before big sis Mira wakes up! Bye Erza!” With one last wave, Lisanna left the room, headed back to the one she shared with Mirajane. _

_Erza took a small bite of the cake. The flavor exploded in her mouth and she couldn’t hold back a moan. Oh gods, it had to be one of the most delicious strawberry cakes she ever had. _

_She’d make sure to find Lisanna later and ask where she got the cake at the guild later. Only because she liked the cake! Not because she wanted to do something for her in return._

This wasn’t Erza’s first death but it always hurt when it happened to someone she cared for and had spent years with. Lisanna came to the guild when she was twelve and Happy was hatched only a year later. Erza could still recall her first encounter with Happy, outside of seeing him hatch inside the guild hall.

  
_Magnolia could a maze, if you weren’t familiar with the terrain and the streets. Not to say it wasn’t pretty, the skyline was pretty on the hill outside the town. Erza was shopping for some groceries for the girls’ dormitory. They were starting to run low and it was practically law that when the food supply was running low, one of the girls had to go out to get some more food with the guild’s funds. Erza imagined it was most likely the same in the boys’ dormitory. _

_She had just finished shopping and was about to head back to the dorms when she spotted the little cat Natsu had managed to hatch a few weeks ago. The poor thing looked lost and Erza decided to help him. _

_“Happy? Are you lost?” She kneeled down, placing down the baskets that housed the food temporarily. He sniffled and looked up with teary eyes. _

_“Natsu and Lisanna, t-they went t-to find the best salmon for me but I-I lost t-them. I don’t know where they are.” _

_“Well how’s this? I’ll help you find them. I’m sure they’re looking for you too,” she rubbed the cat’s head, happy to hear him purr now. _

_“Yeah and when you find them I can have my fish too!” Erza raised her brow, a bit amused by his apparent love of fish. _

_She had picked up her baskets when Happy spoke up again. “You’re not as scary as Natsu said you are!” She stopped in her tracks. _

_“Excuse me?” She let the amusement drop from her face and only looked at Happy with a blank expression and watched as the cat stumbled over his words. _

_“Just, you’re actually really nice and you’re not scary at all. Natsu said you were a big, scary monster!” Happy emphasized this by stretching his arms over his head. Erza smiled sarcastically. She had a [Dragon Slayer] to kill. _

_“Come on, let’s go find Natsu.” She commanded, turning back to the marketplace. _

_Magnolia could certainly be a maze when you were new to the area. Poor Natsu had to face Erza’s wrath upon being found at one of the fish stalls. The way her face had lit up with excitement upon seeing Happy then quickly paled in horror was a bit hilarious, in Erza’s opinion. _

Those were the days that Erza missed. The days were everything didn’t seem as heavy, where things were so wonderful. It was filled with light and laughter. 

Jellal might wonder why she didn’t visit today. She supposed if he asked, she would tell him. Honesty was important. Honesty was one of the traits Erza valued above all else. 

Even if she had hidden some things before, Erza had only done so because she didn’t want to get her guild mates caught up in her mess. It didn’t excuse her, she supposed. She just wanted to keep up the façade that she wasn’t the weak girl she used to be. She had left behind that weak girl in Rosemary, in the Tower and she was now Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. Thinking about it now, her name certainly was one of the ties that bound her to Jellal. He was the one who had given her Scarlet as her last name, he was part of her, much as she was reluctant to admit it. 

Why did things get so messed up? It all began with the day her first home had burned, overran by slavers, blood running in the streets, a quiet village reduced to nothing but ashes. It became the place where adults were murdered and children taken away from what would have been their childhood. 

In a way, after accepting she needed to be stronger before she could return to the Tower, she thought that maybe the others could stay here with her at the guild. She found though that they still wished to travel the world and who was she to hold them back from that? It wouldn’t be right. 

Erza smiled, looking at the stack of letters she had been sent by Millianna, Sho, and Wally. She had told Wally that she met his brother and where he was, in the Magic Council’s custody. Wally had just sent her a letter yesterday, telling her about how happy he was to know his brother was alive. Even if he couldn’t see him, it meant the world to know that he was alive. He’d then proceeded to tell her about everything they had done recently and Erza felt her heart nearly burst with happiness to hear about their adventures. 

Back in the Tower, it was a shared dream. To get out, to see the world together, all six of them. Jellal even wanted to get a house in the mountains. Erza honestly agreed. Peace and serenity for the rest of their lives, spending it together. 

It all became so strange and after leaving, she thought Fairy Tail could be their second chance, for all of them. 

Then Lisanna and Happy died. It was once again a blow to realize that not even the happiest people were exempt from death. The two who never deserved to die in such a brutal way had died in such a way. It was a punch to the gut and Erza had realized that the world wasn’t fair. 

On some level, she knew this but to see it happen once again when she was older, only reaffirmed what she knew. 

It was all she wanted after attending their funerals, to become strong enough to make sure no one would ever have to die like that again. No one under her care would, not if she could help it. 

* * *

Wendy feels off. 

It was already rainy today and she could sense the somber mood of today. 

The first thing that had tipped her off was the fact that Natsu’s spot on the bed was cold when she first woke up. It didn’t even smell like she had actually slept in the bed at all. 

Wendy got up, a bit concerned over Natsu. It was never like Natsu to just outright leave without telling anyone. Not when they were kids and not as of recently. Her behavior since they were reunited was very similar – she always made sure that Wendy knew where she was headed or that she would be gone for a bit. Natsu didn’t just take off. 

It was all she needed to know something was very wrong. 

Still, she didn’t leave Charle or Aria. Wendy didn’t know if Natsu would want to be alone or if she needed someone right now. Wendy’s instincts now though were screaming at her. Wendy knew now that Natsu needed her – badly. Gods forbid if the rain was a curtain and that even being outside for a moment would completely soak her, she still told Charle and Aria to stay at house and went out into the torrent. 

In an instant, she was soaked – she knew it. But none of that mattered. All that mattered now was that Wendy needed to find Natsu and help her. 

Cold fear rushes through her as she tries to track Natsu’s smoky scent, unable to track it through the rain. She doesn’t think Natsu would be in the town, so she headed for the woods, hoping to catch any trace of her scent. She was unlucky, but continued to run through the rain, looking for the older girl. 

“Come on,” she whispers as she runs faster. She considers casting an [Enchantment] on herself but decides against, not wanting to overlook Natsu by accident. If push came to shove, then she would but with how hard the rain is coming down, Wendy wouldn’t have much luck trying to track her. She just needed to look as hard as she can. “Where is she?” 

As she kept checking the outskirts of town, she happened upon a worn down hut made of straw. It was woven together tightly and seemed to have been abandoned. Her sharp eyes were able to catch two gravestones in front of them. There was a great pull clawing at her now, and she realized that this was where Natsu most likely was at. 

Her arrival was quick, met with the sight of Natsu curled up on the ground, knees pulled up to her chest, shaking with muffled sobs she tried to hold back. 

“Natsu!” She gasped, rushing to her side and dropping to her knees. Wendy wasn’t quite sure how to handle this. She could feel that Natsu was in a downwards spiral but she didn’t know how to bring her back from that. 

She was soon pulled back gently, and she looked over her shoulder to see Gajeel. “Gajeel! You’re here too?” 

“Felt something wrong,” he said. “I reckon ya did too.” Wendy nodded. Gajeel kneeled, before reaching out to touch Natsu’s hand. Natsu shook her head violently, pushing away from them. 

“Natsu, I need ya to look at me,” Gajeel says in a gentle tone. “Can ya do that for us? We won’t touch ya, alright?” 

Natsu peeks out at them, eyes teary and red rimmed. Gajeel gives her a reassuring smile, and Wendy follows suit. Gajeel seemed to know what he was doing. 

Her throat is closing up and she can barely breathe but Natsu meets their eyes which hold no hostility and anger. “There ya go,” Gajeel soothes. “It’s gonna be okay, just stay with us.” Panic still thrums under her skin but Natsu manages a tiny nod. 

“Now, I need to know if ya did anything to hurt yerself, okay?” There is nothing but the sound of rain hitting the ground but after a moment, Natsu shakes her head. Gajeel lets out a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good,” he spoke, watching as Natsu curled her head back into her arms. “You’re doing well, Natsu.” He reaches out to touch her again, before curling his hand into a fist, pulling away. He needed to get her through her episode. “Do you need something?” 

A soft sob broke through and Gajeel catches how Natsu’s jaw clenches to try and keep them in. He hears Wendy whine in her throat and reach out towards Natsu, desperate to comfort her but he grabs her hand to stop her. Natsu’s on the edge and he doesn’t want to risk overwhelming her. 

“We’re gonna be okay,” he says. 

“No,” the words comes from Natsu. She barely managed the word, voice broken. 

“What is it? No what?” Gajeel asks, observing Natsu now. She was still curled up as much as possible, head pressed her knees now. 

“It’s not gonna be okay. C-can’t, I-I can’t,” Natsu chokes, the words feeling like broken glass in her throat. As another cry wells up, she lets it out this time, loud and clear. Gajeel feels his own chest twist as he sees one of family members in so much pain and Wendy feels the tears begin to well up in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry yer hurtin’ so bad,” Gajeel speaks softly. 

“We love you,” Wendy adds on, her voice starting to crack at seeing this. She spent her youngest years with Natsu, formed a familial bond with her and the others and the dragons. She hated seeing Natsu in so much pain and wished she could take it away. 

“Don’t,” Natsu nearly shouts this time, her voice cracking even more. “I can’t, please don’t…I d-don’t want this…” she mumbles as more tears run down her face. 

“Don’t want what? Talk to us, Natsu.” 

Natsu digs her claws into the skin of her forearm so hard that she breaks skin and whispers. “I don’t want to be alive anymore.” 

Gajeel hears that one loud and clear and he knows Wendy does too, based on the soft, pained sound behind him. His own chest aches as he tries to find the right words to make it better. 

“I do,” he tries. He has never known the right words to say. Even though he has gone through this with Juvia a few times, it’s not like he knew the right words to say. It was always a shot in the dark, but he somehow managed them. He was only hoping this time would be the same. “Wendy and I really want ya to be alive. 

“W-why?” she demands between loud sobs. Her chest burns and aches and she wants it all to stop, to just _stop_. “It’s n-never, I c-can never-“ she breaks off again, pushing herself back, away from them. 

“Can never what? Please, Natsu.” Gajeel says in a quiet plea. Wendy fidgets behind him, taking deep breaths to try and keep a level head. 

“I can’t do anything to see them again!” She wails, dragging her claws down her arms. “make it stop, bring them back,” she whimpers, holding her hands to her head. 

“Hold on Natsu, talk to us.” Natsu couldn’t stop the images running through her head. 

_Lisanna lying limp in Elfman’s arms, body pale and waxy and eyes closed. Happy limp in Mirajane’s arms, body mangled slightly. Natsu felt her eyes widening at the sight. She had felt off the whole day, waiting in the guild for Lis and Happy to return. She was excited to see them again but not like this. _

_Mira and Elfman stood in the guild doors, guilt and sadness written all over their expression and Natsu could smell that they were dead but she refused it. No, it couldn’t be! She walked forward, intent on trying to save them. _

_Erza came in, holding her back. Natsu struggled, then started to yell. “Let go of me! I have to help them!” _

_“It’s no use, it’s no use! They’re gone,” Erza said into her ear. Natsu began to sob. “Stop, let me go!” She pushed Erza off, running into the stormy day outside. Before she left, she turned to Elfman. She looked absolutely murderous. _

"_You promised to bring them back to me! I fucking hate you and I wish you were dead," she snarled then took her leave. The guild was left speechless and silent._

_Tears ran down Natsu's cheeks as she knew that she should have gone with them. She could feel it and she didn't trust her instincts. Now they're gone forever._

“It was my fault, it was my fault,” Natsu’s words were broken up by her sobs. Gajeel then took Natsu into his arms, waiting to see if she would push him off. When she didn’t he began to rock her back and forth. “Come on Nat, talk to me. What was your fault?” 

“Their deaths, I-I knew t-there was something wrong, i-it felt o-off but I d-didn’t stop them! It’s my fault, it is.” She hiccuped, her throat feeling like it was beginning to close in on her. She couldn’t breathe. 

Gajeel immediately realized she was starting to think herself into a spiral and he urged Wendy to join their hug. Wendy complied and began to run her fingers through Natsu’s hair and rubbing her face against her neck. 

“Shush, it’s gonna be okay. Talk to me, who’s deaths?” Gajeel whispered, trying to calm her. He rubbed soothing circles into her back. Natsu sniffled. 

“L-Li-Lisanna and Ha-Happy,” Natsu reached for her throat, breaking off again. Gajeel pressed his face into Natsu’s hair, closing his eyes to hold back his own tears. Natsu kept crying before her breathing began to even out and she fell asleep. Gajeel and Wendy looked at each other, before Gajeel pulled Natsu onto his back and let Wendy lead the way back to her house. 

* * *

The daylight was hurting Natsu’s eyes. Groaning, she tried to get up and found she was being cuddled by Gajeel and Wendy and the cats. “Fuck,” she rubbed her hand against her head. They had seen her during a breakdown yesterday. Usually she got like that during the anniversary, but she only allowed herself that day. Speaking of which, she needed to get to Hargeon to catch her boat. 

She untangled herself from the two, heading to get dressed and grab the bags she packed a week earlier. As she finally got everything settled, she turned to wake Aria. 

“Eh?” The cat rose from her sleep, blinking lazily at Natsu. Natsu urged Aria to get her stuff together. She had told the cat earlier to be ready so thankfully all she needed to do was grab her own tiny little bag. 

The duo headed downstairs with Natsu making one last stop in the kitchen. She quickly wrote Wendy a note with access to her savings if she needed it, telling her that Gajeel could move in if she wanted him to, and that she could call her anytime with the communications lacrima she left by the letter. With everything prepared and ready to go, Natsu and Aria left the house. 

Natsu easily made her way through Magnolia, weaving in and out of small, early morning crowds of people until she smelt Wendy and Gajeel behind her. She sighed and hurried her walk. 

“Natsu!” Natsu didn’t slow down, only hurrying her pace. “Natsu, wait up!” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I have work to do,” she stated bluntly. 

“Natsu, please! We need to talk.” 

“Not right now.” She shook her head, hearing Gajeel and Wendy pick up their pace. “Natsu, please talk to us!” 

“I said _not now_!” Natsu shouted, her eyes closed as she tried to take a deep breath. She stopped a moment, taking a deep breath as Wendy and Gajeel came even closer. She let out a bittersweet laugh. 

“Please…just not now. I have something to do,” she turned to them, eyes starting to water. She blinked back her tears, sighing. “We can talk about it later, I just…I have a boat to catch. I’ll see you later, Wendy, Gajeel. Tell Juvia I said bye. I’m sorry I have to leave so quickly but I need to go. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but call me if you ever need anything, okay Wendy?” Natsu offered a tiny wave and headed out to where she could find the past. 

Wendy and Gajeel watched Natsu leave, worried over her well being but they knew they couldn’t make her talk right now. She wasn’t willing to and if there was one thing Gajeel had learned with Juvia, he wouldn’t be able to force her to talk until she wanted to. This was Natsu after all, probably the most stubborn person he had ever met. 

“Come on brat, let’s go getcha somethin’ to eat. Ya must be starving.” He then led Wendy away, to get her some breakfast. Wendy turned back to see Natsu's fading figure, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted so desperately to help her but Natsu had essentially told them to leave it alone for right now. She nodded and looked up to Gajeel who offered her a small, tiny smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all just saw, Natsu is not good at the whole feelings aspect. She likes to pretend she's okay when she's not and she only lets herself feel those feelings on the anniversary. Natsu isn't someone who's good at dealing with the feelings she doesn't want to. She likes to lie and pretend she's doing just fine. She does well at it on every other day. That's one of Natsu's character flaws and she's going to be having a hard time dealing with this aspect of herself. 
> 
> I knew that I was going to make Natsu extremely more powerful than her canon self. That's why I wanted to give her character development something to do both with the Zeref and END parts of her, but also her refusal to deal with her feelings healthily. Fear not, Natsu will reach the point of dealing in a healthy way as we get further into the story but for now, she's like this. I wanted to build it up as we got to this chapter. I knew I wanted to show Natsu not dealing properly. She's not in denial – she's depressed and she lies to herself and pretends she isn't and that what she's doing is normal. It's a delicate thing to deal with and quite frankly I am excited to. She's angry, depressed, she can be overemotional, she's stubborn, and we will be seeing a lot of these aspects as we go further into the story. It's gonna be interesting to write a character like the Natsu I created. Moving on though...
> 
> Yall won't believe how excited I am to explore Alvarez here! I mean, hell, the most we know about Alvarez in canon is the capital's name, it's the most powerful empire on the Western Continent, and that clothing over there is more revealing and that women born in Alakitasia don't have big round eyes. Very little is known is what I'm getting at. I'm excited to go over what I created so let's be ready for the next chapter! Whoo!


	19. Empire of A New Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finds herself exploring Alakitasia and back home in Ishgar, there appears to be a few issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo my lovely readers! Your support means a lot, thank you all! 
> 
> Anyways, we are now in Alakitasia! I know this chapter is a little short, but this is just an intro tbh. We really delve into Alakitasia and Alvarez in the next chapter! I'm super excited! Also, Natsu meeting Spriggans? Total yes. We'll see Natsu interact with a few of the Spriggans, before they become Spriggans. I won't say who, but there's a few, and I'm super excited. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Nineteen: Empire of A New Land

I have traveled all around   
And I have found the world  
To work in mysterious ways.

  
The town was bustling, for once whispers weren't about her. 

Natsu was fitting in here, in this town, in this empire strangely enough. Perhaps it wasn't so strange though. Whatever the case may be, Natsu liked it.

The long travels had taken ten days. It had been hell, the motion sickness wracking her body day and night. She was almost constantly vomiting, holding back bile and stomach acid when she hadn't eaten. It wasn't like there was a point to eating when she was bound to just throw it up again. Unfortunately for her, Aria forced her to try and eat when she could. Even now, Natsu could still taste the aftertaste on her tongue and it made her cringe. She took a drink of the milk she had bought at a shop in this village. She had stopped in the port town of Giritina, Natsu didn't bother to catch the name. It was a few hour stop for the day before boarding the boat to the Western Continent – Alakitasia. The name pulled at Natsu's insides. She thought it was an interesting name. 

She looked out the window of her current inn room, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. She had opened her window earlier, letting the air inside. The wind was timid, damp with incoming rain and the scent of raindrops were all she could smell. The mountains stood lonely in the distance, snow capped peaks a brilliant white against the darkening sky.

It certainly set the mood for the day. 

She sighed, raking her hands down her face. She knew the language the man had back in the library in Fiore. However, she had no idea where to begin. From her subtle inquires of the place, she knew the best libraries would be located in the capital of this empire, Alvarez. 

Vistarion was the capital, and it was five day trek from here if she and Aria were quick and did not stop. Natsu took another glance at the landscape. She felt a strong tugging here, almost…at home. She had a running theory that maybe the dragons and Anna had raised her and the others here, but she discarded that particular theory almost immediately. It didn't feel right, plus why would the dragons and Anna move them to Ishgar instead of keeping them here? 

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she looked to the door opening as Aria appeared with a bag. "Hey Aria. What did you get us this time?" 

"I'm not sure how to pronounce it. It's a special dish from this empire though, not available anywhere else. It's been around for a while, from what the merchant told me. He tried to talk to me in this different language, but switched once he realized I was a foreigner." Aria set the bag down on the table in the room, before picking through the bag to pull out the food. "He actually gave a discount, saying it's for the Green Corn festival. Apparently it's been celebrated here for centuries." Natsu felt her stomach rumble as the scent filled her nose. Drool formed and she hopped off the bed to look at the food. 

"Tell me more about this festival. It sounds interesting." And familiar. The words just clicked in her mind, almost as if a small child was taken back to their home village and remembered something special about the customs there. _I have to be from here, I can't figure another explanation for this phenomenon. This place, it's just so familiar to me. This Green Corn Festival, the sights, even how I just seem to fit in here._

Back in Fiore and Ishgar in general, Natsu always stood out. Majorly because of her looks. She was dark skinned and tan where most people were pale, had amber eyes where most people had brown eyes or occasionally blue or green, and had a unique shade of hair. It was mostly the color of her skin that stood out, though she hadn't exactly been teased for that in Fairy Tail. She was just another stray child that was picked up. Here, in Alakitasia, she blended in, no problem. Everyone else's skin color was so very similar to her own. She had to be from here. 

Her missing memories from her childhood, was it possible that she had her memory wiped? It had to be, it made too much sense! Maybe she was getting ahead of herself though. She would take these things as they came. 

"So there's some chicken tikka masala? I wonder what's in those," Natsu mused. Aria shrugged. 

"Who cares, it tastes amazing," the cat drooled. Natsu took a deep breath and dug in to the food. 

She had to admit, Aria did have a point. The food was amazing. She was in love.

* * *

"So you're doing well?" Natsu asked. 

"Yeah! I got to go on a job with Gajeel and Miss Juvia today! It was really fun!" Wendy smiled. Gajeel was out with Miss Juvia to get some food for them tonight, and Wendy would admit she was having fun. Not that she was any less worried about Natsu, but she wanted to give Natsu the chance to open up about it. 

"Tell me about it. You sound really happy." 

"Well, it was just a job to take this jewel to a museum in Hargeon! Nothing too big, but we got to see Miss Erza and her team take down this sea monster who was destroying the port and boats! They were super cool!" 

"I'll bet," Natsu chuckled. Erza was always a great warrior. Her strength was something that could not be denied. 

"Yeah! We met up with them! They all seemed pretty nice, made sure I had somewhere to stay and everything!" Natsu smiled, rubbing her hand against Aria's head. 

"That sounds nice," Natsu whispered. It did. Wendy was being treated so well by everyone in the guild. 

"It is," Wendy assured. "But Natsu, thank you for bringing me to your guild. It's a wonderful place." 

_For you._ The bitter thought left as quickly as it came. She shook her head, a shadow falling across her face. She was glad that Wendy was getting on well in the guild. That was that mattered really. Natsu wanted to be reunited with her lost clan, but not at their unhappiness. Ditto to Gajeel. 

"I've got to sleep Wendy, but we'll talk later. Just call at the same time you did today, okay?" Wendy hummed a confirmation and Natsu deactivated the communication lacrima. It was a fledgling thing, first of its kind. Natsu yawned and slipped into her dreams. 

* * *

_"Natsu! Natsu where did you go?" A boyish voice called. Leaves were pushed aside and undergrowth stepped on as a young boy searched through the forest. _

_"Hmm, I wonder where she could be. Could she be under the bush? Or here in the trees?" He glanced up, a playful smile lighting up his face. Natsu giggled from behind a tree, peeking out to see Zeref. _

_"She can't be in the same place as last time, right?" He hummed. "If I can't find her, the tickle monster will!" Natsu squeaked and ran at Zeref, jumping onto his back. _

_"No, don't let the scary monster get me Zeref!" She clutched at his robes, shrieking when Papa jumped out from behind the trees. "I'm gonna get you!" He grinned, hands waving. Natsu screamed. _

_"Noo, not you!" She grabbed onto Zeref's hand as he pulled her into his arms, running back to their house. They had to get there before the tickle monster got them! _

_Natsu turned to look, seeing how close he was! "Faster, big brother, faster!" She squeezed her eyes shut, squealing excitedly. She buried her nose into Zeref's robes, instantly relaxing as his scent settled in her nose. _

_Zeref nearly ran straight into the outside of the wall, and Natsu laughed, mirth dancing in her eyes as they fell to the ground. Papa threw his hands up exaggeratedly, huffing. _

_"Can't believe I lost to those kids! What even am I?" He hung his head defeatedly. Natsu scrambled up, hands on her hips as she grinned mischievously. _

_"Admit it, tickle monster! You can't catch us!" She giggled, squealing when he picked her up quickly. Laughter bubbled up in her as Papa twirled her around, becoming dizzy when he put her down, trees and the village tilting as she nearly fell over. She sat, trying to catch her breath. Papa leaned over her, hands suddenly tickling and she shrieked before exploding into a pile of giggles. _

"_Pa-Papa, sto-op, ple-please!" She broke off, heaving in deep breaths when Papa relented. _

_"Will you admit it now, little sweetcakes?" He ruffled her hair, grinning when she glared at him. _

_"You suck Papa," she grumbled before mumbling under her breath. "Papa is the best." _

_"What's this I hear?" Natsu, Zeref, and Papa all simultaneously shuddered. Mama stood in the doorway, a smile on her lips. _

_"Mama!" Natsu ran over, hugging her legs. She looked up, eyes big and lips stuck out in a pout. "Papa made me say he's the best!" _

_"Is that so? Well Tetsuya, I cannot believe you. Get over here!" She_ _ran over, a mischievous glint in her eye. Papa ran. _

_A hand rubbed softly against her back, and she looked to see Zeref smiling with a gentle look on his face. "Come on inside. I'll make your favorite." _

_"Pudding!" Natsu cheered, walking in after Zeref. _

_Too bad the good times wouldn't last._

* * *

It was all too obvious Juvia wasn't feeling up to it. 

She knew it when she had woken up this morning. Her eyes felt heavier than usual and her body limp and all feeling nearly gone. She didn't want to get out of bed today. 

It was noon and she had yet to eat, had yet to get up and shower. She didn't know what had happened. She felt so happy yesterday but when she lay down to sleep last night, the darkness had encroached in on her, leaving her to what was hidden under the surface. 

The numbness had set in, and she had lain there for the entire night, eyes refusing to shut and body refusing to relax. When she got like this, she usually couldn't get herself to sleep until her mind and body were utterly exhausted. Juvia glanced at the window. 

The curtains were drawn, wisps of sunlight pouring through the crack. Juvia wanted to go outside but she couldn't find the energy to get herself out of bed. 

Juvia would not greet the sun today.

* * *

_"Mama, what's going on? Why are the dragons hurting us?" Natsu whimpered. Mama took her hands in her one of her own and gently cupped Natsu's face with her other. _

_"Sweetheart, no matter what happens, remember that your father and I will always love you. Choose your love, your forgiveness, keep your hope. Fight for your dreams, my darling. Now go, you and Zeref need to get out of here!" With a gentle push, Mama shoved Natsu into Zeref's arms, and waved. _

_"Natsu, Zeref, I love you!" Natsu glanced over her shoulder, finding Mama and Papa waving to them. Tears threatened to come to Natsu's eyes, not only because she could feel that Mama and Papa were saying they would never see them again, but the hazy black smoke that made it impossible to see and hard to breathe. _

_"Zeref, I'm scared," she whispered, the smoke stinging her eyes and suffocating her. _

_"Don't breathe in the smoke Natsu! I promise, I'll get you out of here!" He shouted, running towards the forest. If they could make it past the treeline, maybe the dragons would leave them alone. Why were they hurting them? _

_Natsu hoped that the dragons wouldn't take their parents away. _

* * *

They had been scouring the landscape of Alvarez for a week, and nothing. Natsu was tempted to say "fuck all" and go straight to Vistarion, but she also wanted to be thorough. She wanted to examine and investigate every single lead. God forbid she quit, even if it takes forever. It was her greatest wish. She wanted to know her past. She was sick and tired of being in the dark about herself. How she couldn't even remember the faces of her parents, how she couldn't recall things about herself before she was seven. It made her so frustrated. 

Unfortunately for her and Aria, the land of Alakitasia was large. At least three times bigger than the continent of Ishgar. She groaned. 

"Tired already?" A smug voice sounded above her and Natsu looked up to glare at the damn cat. She could hitch a ride on Natsu whenever she got the slightest bit tired and they both knew it! Aria snickered and landed on Natsu's shoulder, fur pressing her head. Natsu glanced at the looking mountains in the distance. The snow capped peaks were bright against the blue sky, a picture perfect image. The desert behind them stood harsh and unforgiving.

Natsu wondered what the place she must be from looked like. She wondered if she had lived in the desert, by the ocean, in a forest, or in the mountains. Days would pass like this, exploring an empire that was quite diverse, most people here were dark skinned like her but all with their own traditions and histories. Natsu did find them intriguing but she was mainly interested in learning her own past and culture first and foremost. 

The next week found the duo in a town about a hundred miles off the coast of the empire. It wasn't too far off from what was known as Mount Sinai and had a lake close by. Little did Natsu know, it was where she had grown up. 

* * *

"What are you doing here?" A blonde girl questioned in a different language, raising her brow at Natsu. 

"Why do you care?" Natsu snapped on reflex, in the same language the girl used. She shook her head, eyes widening as she realized she knew exactly what the girl had asked and she had replied in the same language. "I mean, I..." She trailed off, using the language of Ishgar again.

"Ah, you're one of those foreigners. What's someone like you doing here in Alakitasia?" She switched her language to match Natsu's and tilted her head to the side. 

"I…I am searching for something here." She sighed, looking at the girl. The girl gave her a contemplative look. 

"Would you happen to know what it is you're looking for?" Natsu shook her head. 

"I know it's a language...the only you just used, actually. I'm not quite sure where to begin my search." The blonde observed her for another few moments before sticking her hand out. 

"Well then,I am Dimaria and it's nice to meet you." Natsu shook her hand. 

"I'm Natsu." She offered a smile. Dimaria grinned. 

"Lucky you, I know what you're looking for now." She turned around and beckoned Natsu towards her. 

"You're definitely lucky, stumbling upon me. Anyways, where did you hear of my language?" Dimaria turned back around, walking backwards through the village. 

"Oh, back in my kingdom. I was at a library, and I met someone who had a book on it. I realized I could read it a bit and I decided to track it down." 

"Makes sense," Dimaria shrugged. "You look like you're from here." Natsu could see that. She and Dimaria shared the same honey colored skin. 

"Possibly," Natsu replied, looking around the town. It was so familiar to her. _What is this place? I can feel it, I know this place. _

"Anyways, here we are!" She pointed to the library. "We're located in what was once the kingdom of Mildea. You can find some of Mildea's history and it's language here at the library, but you'll have more luck in Vistarion." 

"The capital, right?" Natsu questioned. Dimaria nodded. 

"Yeah. They have the most information, if you don't find what you're looking for here." 

"Alright thanks Dimaria." 

"No problem at all, Natsu." With a wave, Dimaria disappeared. 

Natsu glanced up at the intimidating structure. It was larger than the libraries back in Fiore. She was bound to find something, at least. 

_I will find the truth_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Natsu first meets Dimaria! In the manga and show, it's said by Chronos that Dimaria was born from the lineage of the Mildean people. Natsu is actually from Mildea, and I see a potential dynamic here. Dimaria learning about her heritage alongside Natsu, and,..,.,.,,,,,well, I won't spoil it. But, I'm pretty excited for the things up ahead. Yay! See you next chapter!


	20. Journey to Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu will go far to find the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry I was gone for so long! I did not mean to be but life happens, does it not? Anyways, here's the new chapter! I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned for Natsu in the long run!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty: Journey to Truth

The truth will set you free   
That’s what they say   
I will hope it does for me 

X340: Lostalo, Mildea, Alakitasia 

_A kingdom on Alakitasia is where they lived. It was quite the lovely place, filled to the brim all kinds of beautiful nature. To the east, there stood glorious mountains, snow capped and proud, in the west there was a large lake that stood in front of plains that rolled out further than the eye could see. A mysterious, dense forest was just behind the village to the south and the north was a gathering of trees hiding a larger town. The town was one of the trading spots within the kingdom and was a focal point for the continent. Natsu didn’t understand this, but it was something that had stayed in her mind. _

_They weren’t excessively poor. The village they lived in was very well known for the farming here and it was what their economy thrived on. A lot of their neighbors would sometimes give her and Zeref some of their fruits despite their financial stability. _

_The reason that they lived here instead of the capital city – Mildian – was because Mama and Papa said it was more peaceful out here. Not as much gusto out here according to them. However, there was talk of moving there. Zeref was both a magic genius and a prodigy. Their doctor also stated Natsu was a prodigy because she had gone through the same thing Zeref did as a child – she had gotten sick because her body was unable to handle so much magic energy. Their village doctor had sent her to the doctors in the capital to help her body learn to regulate that much magic. She had stayed there for a month and it had nearly driven her crazy. She missed playing with the other kids back in the village and had missed getting to be the one to wake Zeref up. She’d had to instead wait for him to visit instead and he was a late sleeper. _

_Since Zeref was easily the best student in his entire school, Mama and Papa were talking to them about moving to Mildian. The best academy in the entire continent was there. _

_The Mildian Magic Academy would provide Zeref with the best education. They were extremely prestigious and offered high quality education. Only fifteen students are accepted each year, is what Mama said. Natsu wasn’t sure how she felt about moving from Lostalo but she would deal with it. Living in the capital city could be fun after all! Natsu’s visit to the hospital there didn’t leave a lot of time for her to explore the city but from what she had seen from the hospital window left thinking that the place was pretty in its own way. A forest of granite buildings standing tall in the sky, a maze of cobblestone streets connecting this corner of society. She would be but a star in the universe. As integral a part of what they saw, a simple part of a puzzle. She wasn’t sure when they would be leaving but she knew it would probably be soon. _

_Turning in her bed, she sighed as she felt she needed another bath. Her body temperature ran a little higher than most people's did and the warm night made her feel hot and sweaty. The blankets stuck to her skin uncomfortably and her forehead gained a sheet of sweat. Unable to take another moment of this ridiculous heat, she hopped out of bed and made her way to her window. She glared up at the moon as if it were the moon’s fault that it was so hot. Summer was ending thankfully, but the crisp coolness of autumn had yet to set in. Natsu was all too eager for that. _

_Unsatisfied with simply getting out of bed, she headed back to the bathroom. The bathtub had to be filled with water, but Natsu could manage the spell to fill the tub with water. It wasn’t an extremely complicated one. It wasn’t even a spell really. More of a lacrima that was imbued with water magic. Natsu turned on the lacrima and water spilt out, the sound of the bath filling loud in the silence. The house was quiet, as it was dark outside and Zeref was most likely up studying and she knew her parents would also be up, just in their room. She still didn’t like moving around the house at night. It was creepy. _

_She tested the water, making sure it wasn’t cold enough to chill but also that it wasn’t warm either. After making a few adjustments, she was ready to take another bath. _

_Mama said she used too much water when she made her own bath. Quite honestly, she didn’t care. It was boring to use only the water they needed. As she sank into the tub, she hummed. It was fun to use a bunch of water. She could pretend she was swimming in the lake. She liked playing in the tub. _

_She dipped her finger into the water, watching the ripples dance out from where she had touched the surface. _

_If they were going to be moving to the capital, she hoped it would be soon. She couldn’t wait for all the adventures that could be had in the city. _

* * *

Mildea was a kingdom on Alakitasia several centuries ago. It was located a hundred miles away from the shoreline of the continent, right in this area. A map was drawn below, with the area Natsu was currently in circled. 

Like many of the kingdoms at the time, it was very prosperous. Many legends and traditions were prominent here, such as the influences of gods and past time wizards such as Titania and Solus. Natsu nearly dropped the book upon reading that. Legends…? Could it be that Titania and Solus existed? What about others? She continued reading. 

This kingdom was one of the many that were obliterated by a war four hundred years ago. This nearly wiped out all culture of the Mildean people, but with few survivors of this massacre, the heritage was able to be passed down through multiple generations. Few people are of this heritage now and it is theorized that this culture will die out. 

Natsu sighed and stood up, stretching her limbs. She was quite interested. She had simple, vague recollections of festivals and language in her mind, though they weren’t too clear. She had to be one of these descendants. It certainly made a lot of sense. The one thing she couldn’t figure out though, was who could have taught her. She didn’t remember Anna teaching her that language or anything about this culture, so maybe her parents…? She might be right, but she couldn’t be entirely sure thanks to not having all of her memory back. How utterly maddening! She was practically dancing in fog, trying to chase down these memories that refused to come back to her!

“So, have you figured it out yet?” A familiar voice sounded behind her, and Natsu turned. She wasn’t surprised. She had smelt Dimaria’s scent and heard her heartbeat before she had even reached her. There was just no sneaking up on a [Dragon Slayer] and most people who knew a [Dragon Slayer] knew this. Erza certainly did, after having no luck trying to sneak up on her for years. Natsu snickered. 

“Of course. Well, not all of it, but something I can say with certainty is that I know I am from here. Why, what is your objective?” Natsu questions. Her ears twitched, ready to detect the slightest hint of a lie. When people lie, there’s usually a physical reaction unless they were that good at lying. A stuttering heartbeat. The formation of sweat. Natsu was ready to detect any of these. Natsu gave Dimaria a blank stare, brow slightly arched. Dimaria tilted her head. 

“Well, nothing really. I just realized I might be a little curious about my own heritage too. I didn’t really care all that much when I was younger, but I regret that decision to not listen to my mother.” Dimaria admitted with a sigh, eyes downtrodden. Natsu nodded. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t even know my biological parents. I was raised out in the woods.” Natsu shrugged, not offering any more information. She had gone through it many times in the past. The second she mentioned dragons, she would immediately be written off as a “poor delusional girl” and she refused that title. Not to say that people in Ishgar did that now – at least not outright. She was known as one of the strongest Fairy Tail mages, most theorized her to be on the level of the Wizard Saints or even Lightning Man Laxus. Natsu couldn’t speak for that, as she had never fought any of the Wizard Saints, nor actually met one — she didn't care to meet a Wizard Saint. Nor could she say she was stronger than Laxus. She hadn’t run into him at the guild lately, but she believed that if she wasn’t on his level just yet, she was close to it. She hadn’t spent the last two years of her life busting her ass day and night to be weak, to stay in the dark about the truth of her life. She would keep training and doing whatever it took to achieve her goals. 

Dimaria winced. “I’m sorry about that.” 

Natsu’s response was immediate. “Don’t be. I’m not sorry about it, so you shouldn’t be either.” 

“Still…” Dimaria trailed off, body suddenly reeking of nervousness. Natsu turned back to the book, intent on learning everything she could about Mildea. She had a lead, she wasn’t going to lose it or let it go! 

“Doesn’t matter. Now, what did you want?” 

“Can I do some research with you? I want to honor my heritage, I want to start learning and quite frankly, I’m embarrassed to go and see my mom’s friends who can teach me.” Dimaria mumbled, but Natsu heard her loud and clear. 

“Alright, you can research with me, on one condition.” Dimaria squinted at her, eyes wary. 

“What’s the condition?” 

“You must take me to see your mom’s old friends. At least this way, you won’t be by yourself which should make it easier. I’ll also get other leads to my quest. But if you truly do not wish to see your mother’s old friends, you may just give me their names and information.” Natsu offered, watching as Dimaria considered the offer. 

“You got yourself a deal. Let’s get to it then.” 

Handing the blonde girl a book, Natsu allowed herself to smirk.

* * *

Wendy let out a sigh, wiping away the sweat on her forehead and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. She had tied most of her sapphire tresses back in a braid as she used her healing magic. [Healing] magic required great concentration, which is why she got most of her hair out of her way. She couldn’t get all of it out of the way, as her bangs were too short to reach to the braid and she simply had to deal with it. She let out a deep sigh, leaning back to grimace. [Healing] magic was also exhausting. It was extremely useful but had a cost. You had to have a high level of magic to be able to employ it. Wendy did have that, she knew that because all [Lost Magic] required high levels of magic power to use. [Dragon Slayer] magic counted itself among the many types of [Lost Magic] there was, alongside [Healing] magic.

It explained why she was the only wizard on Ishgar who could use [Healing] magic and why she was beginning to earn herself a name. She was completely exhausted though. 

“Take a break. It will do no good if you exhausted your magic power.” The doctor who had enlisted her help gave a kind smile, urging her out of the door. “I’ll see what I can do, try to help more.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Wendy assured. “You’re already doing what you can to help and that’s all that matters.” She managed a tired smile. Magic Deficiency Disease was always something hard to cure. It was extremely deadly to wizards since their bodies relied on Ethernano. 

“Have you guys been able to find out what her name is?” Wendy questioned, pulling her hair out its braid. She would need to rest and regain her magic energy before she started the healing process on the unknown woman on the hospital bed. 

“Not yet, but don’t worry. If you’re able to heal her, she’ll wake up and be able to give us her information. Still, we’ll continue to work on finding any relatives so we can inform them of where she is. Anyways, go ahead and get yourself some food. I’ll call for you if you’re needed.” With a slight nod of his head, he urged her to go take care of herself. Wendy sighed but left, going to get some food. 

After a fulfilling meal of well cooked chili, Wendy went outside, breathing deeply to give herself a sense of freshness. She loved going outside to breathe clean air. As the [Sky Dragon Slayer], most people assumed upon seeing her magic that it was just [Air] magic. Not to downplay it, but her [Sky] magic was far more than that. It encompassed air, yes, but it also gave the properties of the sky and let her control the skies even. Grandine had explained it once. 

_“Mom, what is [Sky] magic?” Wendy looked up to her gigantic mother, who leaned down and nuzzled her. Wendy giggled. _

_“It’s a lot of things dear. You’ll learn the true potential as we continue our training. What did you want to know?” _

_“Was just curious,” she shrugged. _

_“Well, your magic has even more potential than your siblings’,” Grandine started off, her voice gentle. “You will have dominion over not just air, but the sky itself. You will control everything to do with the sky, my dear. You are a [Sky Dragon Slayer] after all. Now sleep dear. You need your rest.” Wendy climbed onto her mom, and settled into her coat. Before she went to sleep, she reached out for the stars, like she could touch the sky. _

_She hoped she would be able to one day. _

“Wendy?” Charle nudged at Wendy’s shoulder. Wendy’s hand automatically went up to pet Charle on the head, softly scratching behind the cat’s ears. 

“Yes, Charle?” Wendy looked back to smile at her best friend. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing much. Just some stuff Grandine told me about my magic,” Wendy hummed. She had shared this with Charle before, so she saw no reason to talk about it again. She couldn’t help but wonder when she would reach that level though. She already held domain over the air. She cold take away her opponent’s oxygen if she saw fit, she could create massive whirlwinds. 

What is her true potential? 

Not for the first time, she wished for Natsu to hurry up and come back to Magnolia. Natsu had promised to train her and she was excited for that. She knew Gajeel was too, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

Wendy was willing to wait, for as long as it took. 

* * *

As the sun descended towards the plains, Natsu squinted as the lake became an array of sunset colors, illuminated by both setting sun and lights of the town. The town was called Lostalof, in honor of the town that used to be here before the war that ravaged the land.

Natsu had learned quite a lot today. She was glad, for the pieces of memory were now becoming less hazy. They were still foggy, but she could begin to make out certain images now. Like the images of a warm face with a face similar to her own, with the same hair color. _Mom_? 

“I’ll meet here you tomorrow. We made it halfway through the collection of works here. If we can do the same tomorrow, we can start finding some of my mom’s friends and find some more information on Mildea. We can do that as we make our way to Vistarion.” Though Natsu's face betrayed nothing, a flurry of pink happiness raced through her, lighting up her veins and setting her heart alight. She may finally find the answers she seeked!

“Alright, I’ll see you here tomorrow morning then.” Natsu waved as she walked back to the inn she and Aria shared. She had sent Aria ahead earlier to get them dinner and wait at the inn. She would need to think on the information she learned. There had been so much to absorb, but she was fine with that. 

Time to meditate and rest. 

* * *

  
_“Zeref?” _

_The black haired man turned around in his seat, seeing Natsu standing in the doorway timidly. _

_“What is it Natsu?” He asked, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. He frowned when he saw her trembling. “Are you cold?” _

_She shook her head. Natsu found she could say his name, but she couldn’t form other words. Her mouth just made everything feel so hard, so heavy. Saying Zeref’s name was tiring. She still liked the smile he had though, when she spoke. So she tried her best, for his sake. _

_It was all for his sake. _

_“Talk to me. I need you to communicate what’s wrong. Can you do that?” He spoke gently, gripping her hand. Natsu glanced at his hand, before whining. He sighed. _

_“Please, Natsu. I know you can do it.” _

_“I…I…I nuh-nuh….need….” She let out another whine as she nearly fell over. Zeref caught her and placed her up on his desk. _

_“Need….need know….have….what…hap…happened?” She finally managed to get the words but whined in frustration when she saw Zeref’s confused look. _

_“What happened? Today or before, Natsu?” He sighed when she whined again. Why couldn’t he just read her mind? Then again, when he tried that, they hadn’t actually been able to communicate. Just more images of things she was feeling and wanting to know. It wasn’t very cohesive. _

_“Be…wasn’t…always…like….like this…why now?” She finally managed. Zeref’s eyes widened, before he looked towards his feet, his expression becoming full of deep sadness and heartache. _

_“I’m sorry Natsu. It’s my fault you’re like this. It’s just…you never deserved to die in such a way. You should have been able to live a full life but it’s all my fault…” Zeref stumbled back, his hands suddenly coming up to cover his face. “I…I couldn’t…stop it…” He trailed off, groaning as strange magic spiked in the air. “S-sorry Natsu…I ha-have to…” He teleported out, just as the magic began to release. _

What am I? What happened to me? _All questions not answered. Natsu fell to the side, falling on top of Zeref’s notes and scattering a few of them onto the floor. _

_If Natsu could read, her questions would have been answered. _

_Too bad she also didn’t notice the dead flowers on the other side of the dimly lit room. _

Natsu groaned as the sun light bit into her eyelids. It was harsh, because she forgot to close the curtains last night. Goddammit. “Motherfucker,” Natsu grumbled as she stomped out of bed, trudging across the room to fling the curtains closed. 

It was then she remembered she had to get to the library to finish her research. Time to get to work. She’d get breakfast on the way and think on the bits of her dream she could remember. A voice apologizing. An egg shaped thing near the wall on one side of the room. And a dead flower. 

* * *

Wendy skipped over to Juvia, a cheerful grin across her face. “Good morning Miss Juvia!” Wendy sang, as she held out a basket for Juvia. 

“What is this Wendy?” Juvia questioned, taking the offering. Wendy hummed happily, before gesturing for Juvia to open it. 

“It’s a surprise!” She smiled. Juvia offered the young girl a gracious smile, before lifting the blanket over the basket. Wendy suddenly became shy, facing turning bright pink. Juvia picked up the beautiful bracelet hidden inside, alongside a few flowers. 

“Gajeel told me you use [Water] magic and I wanted to get something nice for you, since you’ve been so welcoming to me. You let me come on jobs with you and it’s…” Wendy trailed off, her tone screaming embarrassment. 

“That’s very sweet of you Wendy. Thank you.” Juvia smiled, opening her arms to offer the bluenette a hug. Wendy obliged, her face lighting up. Wendy softly nuzzled Juvia, purring slightly when Juvia began to stroke Wendy’s hair. 

“What does Wendy say about going on another job then? Juvia and Wendy finish it quickly so we can be back in time for the Rainbow Blossom Festival in a few days. Does that sound good with Wendy?” Juvia made sure Wendy was fine with this plan. After Wendy’s nod, Juvia nudged her to go get Charle and pick out their job. Wendy ran over, happiness and excitement dancing in her eyes. It made Juvia’s heart swell to see the child adjusting so well to Fairy Tail. Natsu had told her and Gajeel what had happened with Cait Shelter. It must have been hard for Wendy, Juvia imagined, so she decided she would look out for Wendy alongside Gajeel and Natsu. 

When Wendy returned with Charle and a job request in hand, Juvia led them to the train station, despite Wendy’s protests. Once the train started moving, Wendy fell over and began turning green. She groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep her breakfast down. It would not last, Wendy knew she was bound to lose it at some point or another, but she wasn’t particularly eager to vomit. 

Juvia helped Wendy up, before guiding Wendy’s head to her lap. Sometimes this would help Gajeel, so Juvia was hoping it would help Wendy as well. When Wendy curled up and quietened a little bit, Juvia smiled and started brushing Wendy’s hair with her fingers. 

It was a heartwarming sight. 

* * *

Researching was all Natsu had been doing the past three days. She was about to start screaming in her frustration. 

Being an intellectual had never been easy for Natsu, for as long as she could remember. Which missed the first seven years of her life, but still. Ever since she was with the dragons and Anna, she could not stand sitting and reading, hated writing and everything that came with learning. Anna used to say she was more of an innovative thinker, more creative than she was logical. Natsu could get that, she could not disagree with Anna there. However, when Lisanna and Happy died, she became determined to be the best person she could be in honor of them. She had been sick of being stupid in the ways of the world. She’d had to force herself into becoming a more logical thinker, into sitting at the libraries and reading for days on end. It was practically torture to someone like her, who’s natural instinct was to run off to find adventures. Before Lis and Happy’s deaths, she’d always been more of a “go with the flow” type who would long for adventures, which is why she loved being a mage. Always small little adventures to go on, with a few big ones mixed in. Since then, she’d been forced to take a serious self-reflection and had to improve. For her own sake, above all else really. 

In a way, she couldn’t help but wonder. If she hadn’t discovered her [Crimson Flames], would she still be stupid and ignorant? What would she be doing right now? Would she have found Lucy instead of Erza, since it was a lead about a great fire mage? How different would the world be? How different things could be, if different choices were made. It made Natsu’s head run around in circles. It wasn’t healthy to think of all the “What ifs” but it couldn’t be helped. Sometimes it helped Natsu. Other times…she really didn’t want to think about it. 

“Finally done!” Dimaria grinned, as she stood up and tossed the last book down onto the table. She yawned and stretched, hands reaching above her head. “My gods, that took forever. Anyways, we can head out tonight to see my mom’s first friend. I only know where four of them live, so there’s not much, but anything is worth it, right?” 

Natsu turned to look at the aisles upon aisles of books. Dust coated the place, lingered in the air. It was an impressive collection of books which offered quite useful information to Natsu. 

“Yes,” she finally spoke. “It is. Let’s get our stuff and meet up back here in an hour.” 

An hour later, Natsu had her bag slung onto her back, Aria in her arms, and she was waiting on Dimaria who had just appeared from around the corner. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be a bit late. Anyways, you mind taking the train?” Natsu felt the blood draining from her face. 

“Oh, a train? You sure you don’t want to walk? Enjoy the view, you know?” Natsu did the best she could to hide the unease in her voice. Dimaria gave her a suspicious look. 

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with a train. It’s faster anyway, unless you use advanced [Speed] magic. Come on,” Dimaria gestured for her to follow and Natsu inwardly groaned. _Fucking hell._ She hated trains with a passion and she was desperate to get Dimaria to walk with her instead. She kept insisting, but Dimaria ignored it, walking straight onto the train. Natsu glanced at Lostalof, before she followed Dimaria onto the train, cursing her ass off. All the other passengers looked at her with surprise at her abrasive language. Dimaria chuckled as Natsu laid down next to her, still cursing Dimaria out under her breath. 

“Dimaria?” 

“Yes?” Came the smug reply. 

“Fuck you, blonde bitch.” Dimaria cracked up again and offered a shit eating grin. 

“No problem.” 

* * *

_A silence settled over a battlefield of several centuries ago, of the beginning of this world. Dawn had yet to break, but the tension was overflowing. Neither side had yet to engage the other, but that would happen soon enough. Each side was making preparations, the early morning filled with noise on each side of the battlefield. _

_“It’s time, my lady.” A man spoke to a woman shrouded in shadow, her hair glinting with a red tinge as the sun began to rise, beginning to light the field that would soon be stained red. _

_“Let’s go then,” she stated in a smooth voice, rising to a tall height. She turned, starlight eyes glowing with vicious intent. _

_“It’s time to raise hell on those bastards.” With a wave of her hand, her forces raced forward with battle cries overtaking the silence. Natsu was unable to see her face clearly before everything faded into black._

_“Pray, tell me who you may be.” A soft spoken voice called out gently, and Natsu turned to see a woman her age with long silver hair. She was adorned in ancient robes, a golden crown with rose red flowers woven throughout it. Natsu had no idea who this strange woman could be and yet…she was so very familiar in a way that Natsu wasn’t sure how to describe. _

_Before Natsu could answer, the young woman yawned, a delicate sound. She rubbed at her eye, wiping away the tear that managed to form. Despite the non-threatening appearance she had, something about the woman spoke volumes of ancient power and danger. Strangely enough, Natsu did not feel as though she was in danger from her. _

_“It is tiring, this ordeal…I must rest a bit.” She leaded back on the throne, eyes closing and the room which was imbued in red light. Natsu squinted, trying to make sense of this girl upon a throne. Before she could though, everything faded away. _

* * *

“Miss Porlyusica!” The old healer stopped, turning to see Fairy Tail’s newest [Dragon Slayer]. Though she had not said it, she had taken a liking to the young girl who specialized in [Healing] magic. Quite frankly, she had been the only one who could help Natsu when she had first arrived at Fairy Tail. Due to her constant seclusion, she had plenty of time to read up on the magic of dragons, especially since her Earthland counterpart spoke to her through telepathy. 

“Are you ready for our lessons, Wendy?” Porlyusica offered a rare smile. Wendy nodded, blue hair pulled back into twin tails. While she specialized in [Healing] magic, Porlyusica specialized in medicine. The two were vastly different and while Wendy’s magic was a great help on the battlefield and in helping to cure fevers, illness and the likes, [Healing] magic took a great deal of energy to use. That’s why after Natsu introduced the two, Wendy asked Miss Porlyusica if she would teach her in the art of medicine. Miss Porlyuscia had agreed, and here they were. 

“Come inside child, you have much to learn today. You see, you’re on the right track,” she spoke as she herded Wendy inside. “Your [Healing] magic is a great help to those who are often on the front lines and you will always be a valuable ally. However, your magic will only ever get you so far. From stories of the healers of the past, [Healing] magic is always mostly about healing surface level wounds, restoring another’s energy, along those lines. Medicine however, is different. Medicine emphasizes focus on stopping infections and illness and even healing damaged nerves. Not to say, that your [Healing] magic won’t also be able to heal damaged nerves, but it will take a great deal of your energy. If you learn medicine, you will be able to utilize such knowledge in the future. Do you agree, that being informed can be one of your greatest assets?” Porlyusica glanced at the young healer, who appeared in deep thought. 

“Um…I believe knowledge will always be useful at some time or another, especially knowledge about the body since I am in the business of being a mage. Even though I do not prefer fighting, I will do it if I must. In foresight, I believe learning about medicine and anatomy will be in my best interests for the future.” Wendy bowed slightly. “I thank you again, for agreeing to teach me.” 

“It is not a problem at all child. Now come, you have much to learn.” Wendy walked forward, as Porlyusica pulled out books from her shelf. Wendy’s hands trembled in anticipation. It was so exciting! 

Healing would always be one of her favorite things. 

* * *

Natsu yawned and blearily blinked as a hand shook her awake. 

“Get up or I’ll leave you on this train. I won’t shake you again.” An exasperated voice threatened. Natsu sat up, blinking at the unfamiliar blonde before she remembered she was in Alvarez with Dimaria and was following a lead about a kingdom called Mildea. 

_My dream though…a girl on a throne, the beginnings of a battle_…she slightly shook her head, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. 

“Are you well?” Dimaria questioned, eyebrow furrowing in concern. Natsu waved her off. 

“I’m fine. Now, will we head over to your mother’s friend or will we dawdle here all day?” Dimaria’s face became tight with annoyance but Natsu quite frankly couldn’t be bothered to care. What did she care of someone she had no intentions of becoming friends with? Dimaria was simply a way to gather more information, that was all. Once she got all the information he needed from those Dimaria knew, she would be off to Vistarion with Aria and then back home to Magnolia. 

Dimaria had no part in her world. She was simply someone to use. 

“Come on,” she muttered. “I have no intention of staying on a train.” Natsu walked off the train calmly, her expression blank and bored. She truly cared for nothing except her clan and her past and her connection to Zeref. She still could not remember him, had no concrete evidence that screamed they were connected but deep in the recesses of her heart, she knew it to be true. It was only a matter of confirming it. 

“Fine, but it wouldn’t kill you to be a little nicer. I am the one who has the old friends with the stories about Mildea after all.” Dimaria huffed. Natsu didn’t bother to correct her about it being her mother who had the friends. 

Dimaria lead them through the town, which was strangely different to the towns back in Fiore. Aria walked alongside Natsu, her eyes wide with childish wonder. Back in Fiore, the buildings were more or less made of stone and wood, a more floral aspect to the details of the kingdom. It wa scenic, that was for sure. 

Here in Alvarez, everything seemed much more modern almost. Most buildings were made of iron, a sort of fast pace to everything, especially in this town. There had been hints of it back in Lostalof, but not to this extent. 

Dimaria led them easily through the streets, never slowing down. Aria eventually got tired and asked for Natsu to carry her. She obliged and watched as Dimaria led them to a house in the middle of a neighbourhood close to the heart of the town. It was nothing impressive, just a town house. Dimaria gave a firm knock and the door was opened by a woman who had dark skin and black hair. Her brown eyes widened at Dimaria’s appearance, before she engulfed her into a hug. 

“You’ve grown, dear! I did not expect you, you rarely come by anymore!” She smiled, before noticing Natsu and Aria. “Who’s this Dimaria?” 

“Meet Natsu and her cat. We…are interested in the history and stories of Mildea, I was hoping you would be willing to share your stories with us.” She smiled cordially. 

“Of course! It is nice to meet you, Natsu. I must admit, your name is lovely. It’s an ancient one from back in the olden days. At least, that’s what my grandmother taught me. Come in, I’ll get you some drinks and we can talk.” Natsu and Dimaria walked inside, and Natsu marveled a bit at some old tomes and texts. There were some pictures…that stirred something within her. She walked over to a picture depicting a woman with silver hair and eyes like starlight. The haze that hovered over Natsu’s mind became dizzying and she reached out to steady herself on the desk. 

“Are you alright?” Dimaria looked back. Natsu raised a hand to her head, a feverish haze occupying her mind. 

“I’m fine, let’s get settled in.” Her quiet voice penetrated the silence, attempting to erase all concern. Dimaria sighed but relented. They sat in the living room, where the old woman introduced herself as Haru to Natsu. 

“Well, the legends that were passed down to me are quite the story. Does it matter to you where I start?” Both Dimaria and Natsu shook their head and Haru offered a somewhat apprehensive smile. She must be wondering what Dimaria and Natsu’s intentions were. 

“I’ll get down to it then,” Haru sat on her couch. She gained a nostalgic look on her face, eyes softening with the memories. These stories passed down for generations were her favorite things about her childhood. Now, it was time to pass down the stories once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solus and Natsu...? Who knows? There's lots that y'all don't know yet, I cannot to divulge into all of this! It will be lots of fun!


	21. Canyon I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a strange connection Natsu feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, we're getting a storyline I'm super excited about! It has to do with Natsu's resurrection and the consequences of it – I'm quite ready tbh.

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty One: Canyon I Know

The past can be dark   
The past can be wonderful   
The past will not change 

  
The girl she had just met was…strange. 

Dimaria had just met this girl not too long ago and already she was unnerving her in a way Dimaria had never experienced before. The fluid way she walked spoke volumes, telling that she was in great shape, if her body was already not enough of an indicator. Her legs were shapely with thick muscle, arms toned and the easy way she breathed. When paired with her unnatural body heat, it pointed to her being a fire mage. She was most likely also an expert combatant. It was in her toned muscles and the subtle confidence to her walk, like she knew she could handle anything that came her way. 

None of this would normally bother Dimaria. She was particularly gifted in magic, though she had no idea what type of magic she would want to specialize in just yet and she was also good with a sword and hand to hand combat as well. She wondered if she should one day apply for the position of being of the Shields of Alvarez, but she wanted to have one magic she specialized in before she tried for such a position. As such, it was strange for this girl – Natsu – to rattle her so much. 

Her tone is flat, her face remains neutral most of the time, and her words can be terse – except for the train incident. She had no problems voicing her displeasure with Dimaria at that point. She stands completely and unnervingly still while she would stare. She stared so acutely that Dimaria felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, as if something deep and unknowable was watching her. 

She hoped that this was just her imagination, but there was a sinking feeling that there was more to the story about this girl. Not that she was unhinged or anything along those lines, but there was just…something Dimaria felt she couldn’t quite describe. 

It made her unsettled. Looking at Haru, she couldn’t help but wonder if her mother’s old friend got the same vibe. 

* * *

Wendy hummed as a faint blue light emitted from her hands. She had decided to take the day off today from training with Gajeel, who would usually bring Miss Juvia to their sessions. Wendy didn’t mind, finding the alabaster skinned woman to be quite kind and lovely to be around. 

Right now, she was working on Miss Lucy, who had come in from a job with Miss Erza and Mister Gray. The blonde mage had the worst injuries, a broken ulna and some bruises and burns. Nothing Wendy couldn’t handle. Thanks to her lessons with Miss Porlyusica, Wendy had some treatments to deal with the burns and bruises easily, but the broken ulna would need her [Healing] magic. Miss Lucy had requested for Wendy to try to heal it as quickly as possible. Wendy supposed she could somewhat understand this, as their mage lifestyle did not allow for them to miss jobs all that much if they were not high quality mages. Every jewel counted, as Charle said. When she had been young, Charle had been the one to manage their budget. 

“Thank you Wendy! You’re a real sweetheart, you know.” Miss Lucy smiled. Wendy shook her head. 

“N-no Miss Lucy! It’s not a problem for me, I’m just happy to help,” Wendy said as she finished off her work. “Okay, your arm will be sore for a few hours, but it’s mended. Have a nice day!” She waved shyly as Miss Lucy exited the room. 

“See you later Wendy.” The blonde left with a final wave, and Wendy sat in a chair beside the infirmary bed. Miss Erza and Mister Gray had also been injured on the job, but they only had a few bruises. Wendy had no problem treating them. 

_I wonder when Natsu will come home. I miss her and Aria_. Wendy sniffed but smiled as she stood back up, intending on heading to check out some of the shops around Magnolia. That would definitely be fun! 

* * *

_It was the final day of the eight month, a month of great festivities for them. To celebrate the end of summer harvests and welcome the chill of fall. Their people were optimists. _

_Solus squinted up at the sky, searching for a sign of rain. The clouds were dark and near, hinting that they would pour from the sky soon enough. Irritation flared up in her. She had so far only been training her troops in the monastery’s training field, where the terrain was smooth and the weather pleasant. She swore after this battle she would start taking her troops to train in a variety of places. Solus almost wanted to smack herself upside the head for that one. _

_For all her bluster of being one gifted by the goddess, she certainly had more than her fair share of blunders. _

_As she chose her soldiers, referring to them by names of their weapons and the magic they specialized in, and even their hair color. A blonde, brunette, and a redhead and white haired man were the choices she picked. For her plan to work, she needed a small elite force. The white haired man specialized in [White] and [Healing] magic, making him essential. The blonde was exceptionally skilled with a lance, and was a great mage when it came to using gravity magic. The brunette had a naturally high resistance to magic and was a master of the shield. The redhead also had resistance to magic and could use a lance just as well as the blonde. _

_“Stay focused,” was all Solus offered. She pushed her hair behind her ears. When she first got in the business of fighting when she was young, she found her hair to be a hinderance. It was long and thereby got in her way. As she got older and more well adjusted to fighting, she found that it became less of a nuisance to her. Still, she preferred having short hair but liked her long hair too much to cut it all the time. “Advance slowly,” she said, holding her hand out. _

_The team took small, tentative steps forward. For the first several moments, all they could see to the right was a thicket of bushes that blocked their sight of where the enemy could be. The thicket could provide great cover, and then there was a large cluster of boulders to the left Solus could see sometimes through the trees. The enemy could be among them, as those were the two best spots to set up a sneak attack. They couldn’t be careless. This was a war, and goddess be damned if Solus were to lose! She refused. _

_The goddess had been the one to give her power, had appeared to her, and she would not let the effort of the goddess be in vain. _

_She would not let that tyrant get away this time. _

Natsu gasped, sweat covering her body and her memories fading once again. There was…a battle, she knew. Located in the canyon that Haru had mentioned earlier. 

“_That became known as the Battle of Jiyue Canyon, where it was said Solus liberated the first who were imprisoned by the tyrant known as Bokan who had nearly destroyed this continent long ago. It was the first of many victories_.” The words still ran through Natsu’s head, alongside everything else. After a week, she and Dimaria were to part ways tomorrow morning. Natsu had been rather keen to leave last night but Dimaria had offered to pay for their breakfast the next morning and Natsu was never one to turn down a free meal. 

It wasn’t like there would be much harm in sharing a last meal. 

In the meantime, she reached up to massage her head. Goddess, it was aching more than usual. The incessant pounding was growing to be unbearable. 

“Fuck, come on,” she whispered, though the whispered words only added to her migraine. A glimpse of the past, anything! “Just give me something.” 

“Huh?” A yawn broke Natsu’s concentration and she nearly cursed at the cat choosing to wake up now of all times. _How bothersome_. The thought was coated in anger, but Natsu made no move to dispute it. As much as she liked Aria’s company and the nostalgia she brought, sometimes she was annoying. Her relationship with Happy had been similar, certainly. Happy definitely got on her nerves, a lot. The blue cat was obsessed with fish, overdramatic, and relentless in his teasing. Even Lisanna, who had the patience of a saint, got annoyed sometimes. It was all fine though, in the end. They would always manage to work their problems, especially with Lisanna there as the peacekeeper so to speak. 

_I miss them… _

“What are you talking about so early in the morning?” Aria walked over to Natsu, who was sitting up. Natsu huffed, throwing away the blankets that were still damp. A wasted effort, she was still nowhere! _If only Aria could have slept a bit longer, I may have finally gotten something_. 

Aria must sensed Natsu’s foul mood because the cat said something about going back to sleep and Natsu sighed, rubbing at her face. She didn’t mean to be a bitch, but it did happen on occasion. Not like with Erza though. In Erza’s presence the past few years, ever since she had defeated her in combat, she purposely took a defiant and petulant persona with the redhead. It infuriated the knight to no end but Natsu found Erza’s reactions to be amusing. 

She quickly sat on the floor, closing her eyes to try to see if she could glean anything else from her hazy mind before it was time to meet up with Dimaria and finally part ways. Meditation came easy to Natsu now and she quickly fell into the past. 

* * *

Erza wiped away the sweat that had built up during her training. She had stayed true to her word, visiting Jellal every day she had free time. She didn’t have a lot, as an S-Class mage. Not only did she have her team to attend to, but she had other responsibilities. With Laxus and Gildarts gone more often than not, neither one could help the Master keep up relations between their guild and the Magic Council and Mira was more of personal assistant, with her bartending the guild and modeling gig also taking up a lot of her time. That left the last two options as Natsu or Erza. The Master and Erza had heard more than enough stories of Natsu’s blatant disregard of respect for the Council and her anti-authority attitude to know she wasn’t a good choice for diplomatic relations between them. Natsu was one of the greatest mages in Fiore, a brilliant tactician when she wanted to be, and a great leader. However, she also made it abundantly clear that she held no respect for the Magic Council and would not interact with those “_stuck-up, snotty bitches_” more than she had to, as she once said a little under two years ago. 

So the upkeep of the diplomacy between their guild and Council was left up to her. Add that in to her intense training, keeping her team in tip-top shape, she had a load on her hands. Erza didn’t mind all that much though, truth be told. She welcomed the organized structure of her life, having been through enough chaos to not enjoy peace and structure where she could. Speaking of which, it was urgent for her to get back to Gray and Lucy. Gray was becoming a more powerful wizard day by day and Lucy, despite being new, already showed the potential for great power. IF Erza could help her learn how to use that power, it would be even better. It was the truth of being a mage. 

It wasn’t as important how much power you had, it was what you could do with that power. It was prudent to use that power smartly in battle. 

* * *

Dimaria had decided to go off to check out the place where the God of Time had been worshipped, a town called Lokotao, off in the northern part of the continent. Natsu wished her well, her social niceties were already worn out for the day. Still, Dimaria had let her come along to meet her mother’s friends to hear stories of a kingdom long gone and Natsu figured she might as well do something nice for the blonde. 

“It’s really intriguing, don’t you think? About the gods and goddesses of the ancient kingdom?” Dimaria hummed. 

“I agree with you, I do find the legends and stories passed down to be fascinating. I feel…almost connected to them, in a way.” Natsu stroked Aria’s fur, close to finishing her breakfast. The idea of the legends, stories that were vague, they all left an impact on her. She had finished off some of the stories, gaining surprised looks from both Dimaria and the people telling them the stories. Almost as if she had heard these stories before…

Neon lights gleamed on the still wet pavement, a sight for Natsu who had never seen such a beautiful sight. A mixture of colors, blending to give her nostalgia. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she knew she was somehow soothed by the light. 

“Of course we would. I know I’m descended from the Mildean people, and you seem like you are as well. I mean, you already knew some of the language when we first met. Anyways, you said you’re heading to the Jiyue Canyon? Be careful. From what I hear, bandits run rampant in the parts sealed off from the public. Anyway, I’m going to get going to Lokotao, I want to learn about the gods, and since Lokotao still has a history museum on the God of Time, I figure it’s a good place to start. See you around, Natsu.” Dimaria waved, leaving the restaurant. Natsu sighed, picking at the food left on her plate. 

She decided she wasn’t hungry anymore and got up to head to the Canyon. It was time to continue following the path. 

* * *

The Canyon’s mouth is dropped open, jagged landscape swollen with scattered ruins and wind crushed grass, dust settling over the shadowed cliffs. Underneath the moon’s glare, harsh light warred with the shadows and the cliffs glimmer coldly, rising like oceans waves between Natsu, threatening to swallow her. 

“Is it here?” Natsu whispers. 

There’s a push against her thoughts in response. Bits of fearful anticipation fly through her mind, coming from a place that she can’t see clearly. Still hazy, foggy, but emotional blades slice right through her chest, searing and invasive. Natsu swallows, trying to keep the overwhelming feelings at bay. She begins to walk further into the canyon. 

Several, broken marble pillars are lined along a courtyard bleached in moonlight. A roofless building a few feet away. Crumbling houses circled each other in the distance, next to a watchtower not in better condition. Something strange stirs wildly within her, with each step she takes, a fearful nostalgia rising large in her chest. The turbulent cycle of near-remembering is enough to drive Natsu mad with frustration and she wishes that she could blast this foggy memory of hers with magic. 

As she reaches the end of the village, she wills her mind to stop, to go blank. Silver moonlight lights every step she takes further into the fog, slowly revealing a hazy picture to her mind. The light slowly creeps forward. Natsu watches her shadow become clear, watches as the light wipes away the fog. Finally, she knows one thing clearly. 

_I once called this home. There is no doubt._

The voice is both her own and not. Natsu startles, slightly confused. She tries to ignore the sudden burning pain in her head – a presence that wasn’t meant to be there. Taking long, deep breaths, she pushes through the pain, blinking back the tears that had threatened to fall earlier. Turning back around, she sees the gleaming marble of a once forgotten village. 

“For such a haze to be over my memory…” Natsu whispers to herself. “How long has passed since I have been here? For how long…did I forget it all?” She pauses, readjusting the bag over her shoulder. She looks at the opening of the Canyon, remembering that she would need to get back to the inn before dawn at least. She had left Aria there, intent on being alone for this. 

“I just need to keep looking.” She was certain of this, a deep certainty lingering in her heart. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, heading back to the inn where she was meant to be. 

* * *

  
_It was dark. _

_A soft, crimson glow softened the harsh darkness that surrounded her, a throne in front of her. Natsu squinted at the fog surrounding the throne, barely able to make out the person sleeping atop it. It was a girl, with long silver hair and pointed ears. A golden crown sat on her hair, the sharp glint piercing through the fog. Natsu started to walk forward, stopping at the edge of the step. She looked up, to see the girl looking at her curiously. _

_“Hm, it’s you again. I wonder, how do you keep managing to come in here? I shall have to investigate it later.” She stretched her body out, similar to a cat. She laid her head upon her arms, eyes threatening to close once again. The fog cleared somewhat, and Natsu knew right then and there, this girl was the one she had dreamed of a few nights ago! _

_“Come to me. I am curious as to who you are and this fog seems to obscure my vision of you. Please, come forward.” Natsu then took a tentative step forward, her eyes wary. _

_The girl’s blue-green eyes widened. “You are…very familiar to me. I question why that might be…however, I feel the drowsiness of sleep. It seems our conversation will have…to wait…for now, I bid you goodbye.” Natsu felt her eyes close, falling into darkness as well. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today I have turned nineteen! I'm super happy about it, I had a great time today! I hope you all did too, wherever you are and whenever you read this! I'll see y'all next chapter, byeeeee! The next chapter will be longer, a bit more explanation on the Canyon's significance and the girl Natsu dreams about.
> 
> Also, expect Dimaria to make another appearance before I send Natsu back to Ishgar! I find the whole idea of a dynamic between them interesting! Especially considering Zeref attended the Mildian Magic Academy, which means Natsu was also from there, most likely! It’s said to Chronos that Dimaria was born from their lineage! I figure this could be quite interesting to work with! Also, Natsu meeting a few more spriggans! Total yes, so be ready for that in a bit’


	22. Time's Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu learns the girl she dreams about can talk to her, Erza and Lucy have a talk, Gajeel and Levy have a confrontation, and Natsu meets an Alvarez noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe! Get ready for two more Spriggans to enter the next chapter!! There's two, maybe three more chapters focusing on Natsu in Alvarez, before we head back to Magnolia and see the Harvest Festival! Me, ready to write Laxus vs Natsu! You bet ;) 
> 
> Natsu also sort of bonding with the Spriggans in the future? Maybe ;) Dimaria will appear later! I always wanted to know how she got her God Soul with Chronos in canon, so I hope you all will enjoy what I came up with. It always intrigued me. 
> 
> Also, I want Lucy to be better than she was in canon. I like to HC Erza as someone who wants those she sees as friends to be powerful, not because she only wants to hang out with strong people but because she knows the strong can usually handle themselves and won't get easily hurt. I want Erza to be a sort of mentor for Lucy, to teach her in the ways of being a mage. Erza's S-Class, she'll have plenty of things to teach Lucy – Lucy will in turn be a greater strategist than she was shown to be in canon and will have more skill acrobatics. I was watching the episode with the Duke Everloo job and noticed Lucy showed some potential for acrobatics. Lucy isn't a physical combatant and I don't intend to change this. She'll have a better grasp on physical combat with Erza teaching her, but she won't be a master. She'll however show great skill in dodging, similar to Chelia and will be focused on her teamwork with her spirits. As I've said, Lucy won't have ten keys. I'd rather split them between her and Yukino, and have her expand a bit on silver keys. I hope you'll enjoy it, at least. 
> 
> Also will be expanding a bit on Lucy's status as a rich girl/noble. I've tweaked it a bit - Lucy wasn't just rich, her family were nobles, one of Fiore's nobles. I hope y'all don't mind, I have things I want to do. 
> 
> I wanted to show Gajeel struggling a little bit. He's not great with words, but he does know apologizing is a good way to go about things. Him and Levy's relationship isn't going to come out of nowhere and it'll also take a while to get to romance. Irl, I feel like most people wouldn't be jumping at the chance to date someone who hurt them. So, it'll take a long while to get there. 
> 
> Gray and Juvia have their own issues to work. You all know Gray's issues. It's shown multiple times in canon and since Gray isn't going to be a major player in their fic, he'll rarely show up. I won't disregard his issues when he comes up on screen, but he and Juvia aren't going to be happening fast either. Imo, Gray's not the type of guy to chase after a girl just because he thinks she's pretty. He's not the type to chase after girls in general. Juvia's similar. She has her own issues to deal with, some of which haven't come up yet. I hope y'all don't mind. Juvia's always going to have focus on her depression. Her depression shouldn't disappear just because she joined Fairy Tail or met a guy. I don't believe in that. She'll have good friends to help her deal, I want her to have a good support system. I want to give Juvia connections within the guild. 
> 
> Anyways, off to the story! I'll talk about some of the other stuff at the end!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty Two: Time's Sand

Time left me   
I left time   
I don't know where I have been left

Sometimes, it was a bit too much for Natsu to handle. 

She stood in the same place she had for several days, the canyon calling to her deep in her soul. A village long forgotten in the past, and it was the same dream every night for the last several days, each one with her in that same chamber with a girl on a throne. Natsu sighed, putting her back against the broken pillar. Slowly sliding down, she groaned. Her memory swirled with so many scents, sights, and noises that she became dizzy and her head would throb in a way reminiscent of a jackhammer. 

It was the beginning of September, so Natsu knew she had little time left before she had to return to Magnolia. Wendy had asked her if she would come back in time for the Harvest Festival, since she wanted to spend it with her and Gajeel both there. Natsu supposed that would be fun. It would be nice to actually spend more time with little Wendy and metal-face. She has missed them, truly, but she believed finding out about her past is more important than spending time lazing about at the guild hall. She would never reach any answers that way. So, after the Harvest Festival is over, she would get right back on track to what she needed to do. 

“Natsu, why do you insist on staying here? What is your deal?” Aria’s exasperated voice broke through her concentration. Natsu gritted her sharpened teeth. Four more had become fangs now. That put her up to twelve fangs now, six on top and six on bottom. Her ears were even becoming prominently pointed. She was barely able to cover them with her hair now. 

“It’s…it’s important to me, okay? If you’re tired, you should just go back to the inn. I’ll meet you there later.” She sighs. Aria shakes her head and flies over to hover in front of Natsu’s face. 

“No, it’s not that I’m tired. I just want you to share what it is that is so important to you about being away from your friends. Wendy and Gajeel, right?” Aria tilts her head. Natsu stares the cat down, before finally huffing out her reply. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be aware of my situation, whatever it may be. Please, just trust me.” Natsu meets Aria’s eyes, hoping to show her that she was being sincere. Aria stared back, before finally sighing. 

“I do, it’s just…you can’t tell me why you are insist on staying out here, a whole continent away from those you care for?” Natsu runs her hand through her hair. She still didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell Aria everything, but she supposed if she wanted to keep Aria as a companion, she would have to open up, even just a little. 

She knew that she couldn’t mention anything about Zeref and the Etherious though. Having that information told to anyone could have ramifications in the future. Best to keep that information unspoken. 

“I…I don’t remember my past.” Natsu offers, turning to face Aria again. Seeing the cat’s confusion, she began to elaborate. “I mean…I remember being with the dragons and the other Slayers. But when I was first adopted by Igneel, I believe I was around seven years old. That means that there is seven years of my life missing. I don’t know anything about my real family, what happened to them, how I came to even be with Igneel. It’s just like…one day, I was with him and the others.” 

“There’s not even…a hint of your life before?” Aria questioned, her eyes saddening. Natsu shook her head. 

“Before I started chasing leads like this…there was nothing. I mean, there was literally nothing. It was as if my memory was erased. However…being here in Alakitasia, learning these stories and staying here…I get some dreams, bits and pieces of my memory. They’re not really concise, but if I can keep following these leads, I think I’ll be able to finally remember. That’s all I want. I just to know my past. I’m so sick of being…stuck in this never-ending cycle of near-rememberance. I want to remember. If I have to be on a different continent from those I care for to find out, than so be it.” Natsu finished off, turning away from Aria. She tilted her head back, staring up at the sky above. 

All she wanted was to know the truth behind her past. What that too much to ask? 

“No, it’s not.” Natsu startled, eyes widening. It would seem that she had spoken aloud. 

Shaking her head, Natsu walked forward. 

It wasn’t like any of that mattered in the first place. 

* * *

Juvia finished brushing her hair, staring at the woman who stared back at her in the mirror. She had suddenly become herself again, the fog lifting. She would get like this sometimes, one morning waking up and not knowing the person who stared at her in the mirror was and then getting back to herself in a matter of time. She wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. 

Regardless, she was relieved to be back to herself. She hated trudging through her foggy mental state at times like that. It was almost like wandering around in circles with cruel words thrown at her from every direction. 

To be honest, Juvia had never imagined herself as a mage when she was younger. She had lived happily with her parents in their small village. Their little village was located near the border of Fiore and Seven so Juvia never had to think about guilds and becoming a wizard. Not that her parents wanted her to anyway. Mage work was very dangerous and most mages didn’t start their work until they were adults, at the age of fifteen. 

Of course, that wasn’t to say all mage work was dangerous, there were jobs that didn’t require fighting or putting your life on the line, but there were a fair number that did. Her parents didn’t want her putting herself I danger like that, though they did tell her that if mage work was something she really wanted to do when she was an adult, they wouldn’t stop her.

That all went down the drain, when one of Zeref’s demons attacked one of the towns in even. Her parents had been there, their jobs as freelance mercenary mages having them in the wrong place at the wrong time. They fought, though their victory came at a huge cost to Juvia. When word of their deaths had arrived, Juvia’s magic activated with a powerful rainstorm that ravaged her village, drowning crops and destroying their way of life. Upon realizing it was her that had summoned the rainstorm, the people of the village drove her out. She spent the next four years of her life wandering as a mercenary mage and trying to control her powers. Despite increasing her power and managing to lessen the thunderstorm to a slight drizzle, the rain never stopped following her. It was at that point Master Jose had discovered her, having earned herself a nickname as the Rain Demon. He brought her to Phantom Lord, where she made friends with Gajeel, became S-Class and earned herself a spot on the Element Four. She supposed that some people would be happy with that, liking things such as that. Juvia did not though. 

Nothing she had ever gotten as a part of being an S-Class mage of Phantom Lord had ever made her truly happy, except for Gajeel’s friendship. Gajeel had been a great friend, attempting to be there for her even if he was gone a lot of the time. Loneliness still haunted her a lot of the time, but Gajeel was able to keep it at bay when he was around. 

Joining Fairy Tail, she didn’t feel…quite as lonely. Being at the guild, surrounded by warmth and acceptance, it both invigorated and exhausted Juvia. She was so used to loneliness and being on her own, she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with all the positive attention. It left her drained at the end of each day when she went to the guild. 

It was funny how time worked like that. Each day at the guild took an eternity to end, yet when she looked back on it at the end of the day, it felt like there hadn’t been enough time. 

Making her way towards her corner in the guild, she glanced over everyone. It was still rowdy and loud, people yelling about the most random things Juvia thought, though it was kind of amusing to see how some of the others were falling over each other in their haste to tell different stories about their jobs and whatnot.

A quick overview told her that Gajeel wasn’t in the guild. Juvia wondered what special job the Master had him out on. 

“Miss Juvia!” A melodic voice called out. Juvia turned to receive an armful of a blue haired [Dragon Slayer]. 

“Hey Wendy, how have you been?” Juvia greeted the young mage with a smile. She was glad to see the girl in good spirits. 

“I’m good! I got big sis to agree to come to the Harvest Festival!” Wendy grinned. The white cat that accompanied her – Charle – made herself comfortable on the table. “How are you, Miss Juvia? I haven’t seen you in a few days.” 

“I’ve been well enough, Wendy. Tell me, how’s your training with Miss Porlyusica going?” Wendy began bouncing on the toes of her feet. 

“It’s great!” The girl sang. “I’ve been learning about all kinds of herbs that I can use to create remedies! It’s all really interesting!” 

“I bet,” Juvia laughed. “Do you want to go eat out? My treat,” she offered. 

“I would appreciate that, Miss Juvia. Thank you!” 

“It’s not a problem at all. Come on, you can tell me all about your training on the way.” Wendy giggled and launched into a tirade about her lessons. 

* * *

_“Why does it feel different?” _

_Zeref spun around in his seat, his black eyes wide and full of curiosity. Natsu supposed she couldn’t blame him. She rarely spoke. Speaking was hard, and for her to do it without stuttering was a miracle. _

_“What feels different Natsu? Can you tell me?” He leans down, picking her up. Natsu whines and nuzzles his chest. _

_“I…I’m not what I am.” She whispers. Her throat aches and her tongue is heavy and dry. _

What is this? Why does it feel different? _She feels the tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill out. Zeref must have felt the tears that began to stain his shirt because he began petting her hair like she liked him to do. It soothed her, put her at ease. _

_“You’re Natsu. That’s all that matters.” His voice was tired. So tired. Natsu shook her head. That wasn’t what she wanted. _

_“You are,” he insisted. “I know your memory is still hazy and you have trouble remembering, but you are Natsu. You’re my little sister.” Natsu shook her head. _

_“Am but…what is that mean?” She questioned, the words not phrasing themselves right. Natsu hoped Zeref would be able to decipher them._

_“Natsu, I do not understand what you’re asking. Can you explain it a little more?” Despite the sadness in his voice, there was also patience. Natsu was eternally grateful that he didn’t yell or get angry with her. _

_“I…What…am I? Not…like you.” Her tongue became heavy with each word that was shoved out of her mouth. A whimper lodged in her throat, tears of frustration burning the rims of her eyes at her inability to be normal. Why couldn’t she just speak?! Why couldn’t she be not different like she was before? _

_She was like Zeref before, she didn’t always have this sense of being different. _

_“What…” Zeref trailed off, his expression dragged down by the gravity of sadness. Natsu didn’t understand why he was sad. “I don’t know Natsu.” He picked her up to hold her tightly against him. Natsu let her head fall against his chest, listening to calm, steady beat of his heart. She found comfort in that. Her hand trailed up her own chest, resting over where her own heart should be doing the same thing. Beating. There was nothing though. No steady thump-thump against her hand. No matter how loud the silence became, her ears would not pick up the sound of what should be her heartbeat. _

_To further clarify what she meant, she picked up Zeref’s hand and guided it to his heart. A few moments passed, letting him feel his own heartbeat before she then guided his hand to where her heart should be. _

_“Isn’t…there…why?” Her question pierces Zeref’s heart, coupled with the intense look in her eyes that speak volumes. It rings loudly in his mind, the only thing he can hear. He knows that his sister_ _wasn’t the way she used to be, not that he cared. All that had mattered – all that he ever cared about was getting her back. Several years he spent to get her back and while he had been successful – to some extent – it was not the same. Her heart did not beat. She could barely speak, she struggled with walking, her muscles were atrophied and were not maturing like a child’s should be. _

_Her soul may be back, but in a body that was weak and barely capable of functioning. He knew he had to try other methods but…._

_Zeref didn’t think he could handle trying to put his sister back together again for much longer. _

* * *

Lucy wiped the sweat off her face. Erza’s training regimine was exhausting, to say the least. 

“That’s good for today,” the knight calls, a frown painted on her face. Scarlet locks flow and barely caresses snowy skin. Lucy admits she has a small fan crush on Erza. Gray stopped, before saying something about going home to shower but Lucy’s attention is not captured by him. He was being distant lately, though they may have something to do with Lyon. He'd gone to Lamia Scale to see him, and while she didn't know what they spoke about, it definitely troubled him.

“I didn’t even get half as many laps done as Gray did.” Lucy muttered, the disappointment seeping into her voice like ink onto paper. Erza takes notice. 

“Well, you’re still new to mage life Lucy. You can’t expect to catch up to the rest of us right away and become S-Class and famous right then and there.” A soft laugh escapes Erza, softening her fierce eyes. Lucy sits down, grabbing the water Erza hands her. She gulps down the soothing, cool drink immediately, feeling better. 

“You know, Gray’s been going on jobs ever since he was a kid. Twelve, really. All the kids who were raised in the guild have been doing jobs for a long time. Take myself for example. I didn’t become S-Class through time and just waiting. It was through intense training and working on ways to better myself as a mage. You aren’t like that. That doesn’t mean you’re less than us or not worthy to be a Fairy Tail wizard. You’re as much a part of Fairy Tail as the rest of us.” 

Once again, Lucy is taken aback by Erza’s perceptiveness. Whenever Lucy is thinking about Fairy Tail and how she compares to these other wizards who are so much more powerful, Erza has the right words to say. It’s only happened a few times before, but each time Lucy is surprised. 

“I know…I just….my father, he never wanted me to join a guild. Especially one as rowdy as Fairy Tail. He always thought them uncouth and no place for nobles such as ourselves. He always said I had a duty to my lineage, to my family. Sometimes…I think he may have been right, especially when I can’t contribute as much to our jobs.” Lucy lets her bangs fall in front of her eyes, golden locks glinting sharply in the sunlight. 

“I think you’re strong.” Four words but they punch the breath out of Lucy’s lungs. 

“Wha-what do you mean?” 

“I do not know how noble life is, I’ve never had the luxury…or curse, as you have called it. I have been forced to stand on my own two feet since birth, have always had to scratch and claw for everything in my life. Like I said, I don’t know how bad your life could have been, I wasn’t there, but you essentially had everything most people would want. Financial stability, anything you could want handed to you on a silver platter…yet you knew you did not wish for that life and you went off on your own. I imagine you must have been rather scared, going off on your own for the first time with no knowledge of the streets. You changed your life because you knew what you wanted. I find that to be inspirational, Lucy.” 

Tears prickled at Lucy’s chocolate eyes. “You…you think I’m inspirational?” Erza nodded, a soft smile lighting up her face. 

“I do. You’re strong, Lucy. Don’t doubt yourself just because you’re not as good as the rest of us. It’ll take some time, but you’ll get there. You have strengths and weaknesses like any mage, you always will but we’ll work on them together, you, me, and Gray. Now go on and get some rest at home, it won’t do any good if you overwork yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow for our training.” The [Re-Quip] mage stood up, dusted off her blue skirt and walked off towards the Magnolia market. 

_I swear, I’ll get even stronger! I can’t let Erza’s belief in me be misplaced! I’ll make her and Mom proud! Watch me!_ With those thoughts echoing in her mind, Lucy grabbed her bag and ran back to her apartment, intent on taking a shower and getting some much needed sleep. 

* * *

Natsu leans her head against the canyon wall, breathing slowly. It’s nighttime again, and the mist that settles over the canyon stirs something within her. It reminds her of days long past, though she can’t be sure what she means by that. 

_I know what you mean. It is as though we’re running around in circles!_ Natsu jumps, turning to look for where the voice came from. She doesn’t smell anyone around for miles nor did she hear anyone approach. 

_Goddess, you were so startled by me_! A feminine laugh rings out, clear as a bell. _I suppose it would make sense, I have yet to speak with you during your waking life._

“Who are you?” Natsu whispers, her mind working itself into circles of how she could be hearing a voice inside her head. 

_Who…am I…? I do not know. My own memory is foggy. I do not recall…how I got to this position_. The female voice sounds perturbed. 

“Maybe we can find out together? Does this canyon seem familiar to you?” Natsu looks back at the red stoned canyon, a flicker of recognition sparking within her mind. Natsu isn’t sure if it came from her or the voice. 

_This…was my home. I know it for sure now. Once upon a time…_ The voice trailed off, nostalgia seeping into her tone. Natsu ran her hand through her hair, willing her mind to go blank. Moonlight trails across her back. Her legs move, step by step until she is in front of what appears to be a chapel. She watches the way her shadow dances across the ground, darkness crisp against the light. 

_For there to be such a fog over my memory…what happened to me, to you? _

“I can sense you’re beginning to remember some of these things. We just need to keep looking.” Natsu caresses the strap across her chest, readjusting her quiver. Natsu wasn’t an extremely proficient archer but she did know her way around the weapon. When she and Gray had been younger, Erza had been insistent on teaching them the basics of all weaponry, so that they would be prepared for anything in the future. Natsu hated it back then, but she would admit it did come in handy. A dagger was latched at her belt, another resort. She preferred her martial combat and magic, but the ability to use weapons did her serve her well enough. From what Natsu had seen, it also served Gray well. His [Ice-Make] magic allowed him to create weapons from ice and he utilized it rather well. In Natsu’s personal opinon, she believed this might be the year he could be nominated for the S-Class trials. Whether he could win it was a different matter entirely. 

_Maybe…I can tell you’re also having trouble remembering your life as well. Could it be you who’s influencing my haziness?_ Natsu snorted. 

“I doubt that. It would seem that we are affected by the same force. Whatever that may be, let’s try to find out together.” The voice stays silent, but Natsu gets the vibe that she agrees. 

“Do you want to go further?” A soft hum replies, and Natsu takes small steps forward, a sense of nostalgia tinting everything blue. There was blood and life, love and pain, it was all here. 

Natsu walked forward, the sound of pounding feet and pouring rain gradually becoming louder in her ears and flashes of a battle in her mind’s eye. The presence that belonged to the voice settled in the back of her mind, a lingering frustration prominent in Natsu’s head. 

_This is just odd now, I have a voice inside my head, _Natsu mused to herself. She took a deep breath as she thought about this.

_I’m not just a voice you know! _

Natsu snickers as she keeps walking forward. 

* * *

Gajeel wakes up to the smell of coffee being brewed and breakfast being made. When he got in last night, he’d went to the couch in the living room to sleep. He stood up and went to the kitchen where Wendy was making some breakfast. 

“Good morning Gajeel!” The brat greeted with a bright smile. Gajeel ruffled her hair, chuckling when she pouted and hit his chest. 

“Don’t do that, you’ll mess up my hair!” She whined, smoothing her hair back down. Gajeel snorted. 

“I’ll do whateva what I want, brat.” Wendy turned her chin up and went back to finishing the food. She was still relatively new to cooking, but she knew enough. 

“Speakin’ of which, why didn’t ya wake me up? I woulda cooked if ya wanted.” Wendy shrugged. 

“I was always the first one awake out of the five of us. I don’t mind cooking. I’m not great at it, but Grandine always said practice makes us better! If I let someone else cook all the time, I’ll never get better.” 

“Yeah, yer right.” Gajeel lays his head on the marble countertop. He was not looking forward to today. He had steeled himself for what he swore to do today. 

He was gonna apologize to the girl he brutalized. Levy, Natsu said her name was. He didn’t know if his apology would mean jackshit to her, but he figured he could at least try. Even let her beat up on him, if she wanted. He wasn’t the greatest with his words. 

“Where do you think the dragons disappeared to?” The question was abrupt, startling Gajeel for a moment. He thought for a moment, remembering the days where all of them were together. The five [Dragon Slayers] and the five dragons. Those times in his life were the simpler ones, better even. He woke up feeling happy everyday, even if he didn’t like to smile. He remembered being alone, scraping it out in the streets before Metalicana came across him one day and decided to take him back to where he lived in the woods with the other dragons. Wendy came not too long ago, though she was very young, only around the age of two. Natsu came a while after, though from what he remembered, something had been off about her for several months. She refused to speak, didn’t show emotion, and would stare at all of them unblinkingly. 

It had been unnerving, to say the least. 

After the first several months though, she’d gotten better and by the time she began her training with the rest of them, she was talking and brawling with him, began taking care of Wendy like an older sister, and became more open in general. Gajeel would admit he had been scared of her for a while, before gradually becoming comfortable with her, even bonding with her like he had with Wendy. 

He missed those days, just like they did. They didn’t even know if their lost brothers were dead or alive. 

“I dunno brat,” he said. He wouldn’t sugarcoat it for Wendy. She was fourteen and she didn’t deserve being lied to. He would tell it to her like it was, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. 

Wendy’ brown eyes darkened and she sniffled as she placed a plate of food in front of him. She grabbed her own plate and sat at the island with him. Gajeel patted her head. 

“Even if we never find the dragons, we’ll do our damnedest to find our two brothers.” He said, relaxing as Wendy smiled. They would. 

They’d find them, no matter what it took. They were Slayers like them, they wouldn’t just up and die. 

* * *

Natsu danced gracefully around the blades that the bandit leader was twirling around, the blades not coming close enough to even cut her. After being chased around by Erza for a majority of her childhood and fighting her one-on-one a few years ago, Natsu found most swordsman to be nothing more than child’s play. She rarely came across a swordsman who could match Erza’s speed and skill with the blade. 

“Just die already, damn bastard!” The bandit leader screamed, his onion coated breath making Natsu scrunch her nose up in distaste. She got tired of this little dance and right hooked him in the face and kicked him in the stomach so hard he flew back into the canyon wall and left cracks in the stone. 

She pulled her hair out of its ponytail before redoing it. As soon as finished, she quickly spun around, eyes narrowed and body tense. “Who’s there?” 

A man with wild brown hair and brown eyes stepped out, his skin even darker than Dimaria’s had been. “Ajeel Elias Ramal. Second child of House Ramal. A better question might be who are you, Miss?” He said, a strange mixture of eloquent and arrogant. Natsu frowned. He was either interested in her fighting skills or her looks. She hated when people flirted with her, she was never interested and some people didn’t know how to take no for an answer. 

“My name is Natsu. I’m from Ishgar, definitely not from a noble family. Now, what do you want?” 

“I was just touring this lovely canyon, happy to get away from the stuffiness of the palace for a few days but instead I walk into this mess. These are bandits, yes?” Natsu nodded. “Truth be told, I rarely meet someone as proficient in fighting as you are. I’m intrigued.” 

“Is there no other fighters where you come from?” 

“There are, but I rarely get to see the elite. With His Majesty off for some time away, a majority of them are gone for diplomatic relations in different parts of the empire and even our surrounding kingdoms. Only a few are back at the palace, however they’re busy with paperwork and their own training. I was hoping to find a teacher before I am sent to Astich’s School of Sorcery and Fighting.” Natsu immediately knew what he was asking for. 

“What do I get for helping you train?” She crossed her arms. 

“I can get you access to most anything in the empire. Tell me Natsu, what do you wish for?” Ajeel grinned. 

She pondered the offer for a moment, before deciding it would be good if she could access to information in the capital. She was bound to find something there. “Will you get me access to information about Mildea and its old legends?” 

Ajeel grinned. “Of course. Come along with me.” 

Natsu's lips turned up in a tiny smile. 

* * *

Gajeel tried to swallow the lump that lodged itself in his throat. 

He was wondering if he could turn time back, because it was hard to look this girl in the eyes. Not because she was particularly physically intimidating or anything like that. He wouldn’t care if she was. 

However, because she was the one he had tortured, she became hard to look at, because he saw the scars he put there, physical remnants of the trauma she suffered. She, in a way, represented all the horrible things he had done before he joined Fairy Tail. 

Not that he had any right to be sad or anything like that. Forcing himself to meet her eyes, which remained carefully guarded with hints of anger boiling underneath, he swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak. 

“I’m sorry for what I put ya through,” he said, voice gruff. He realized that if he sounded aggressive, it would come off as insincere, so he tried his best to lighten his usual tone. 

It didn’t really work that well, so he kept looking her in the eye, hoping to convey his sincerity that way. Levy did nothing for several moments, stared back with unwavering hazel eyes and a steely expression. Her voice was cold, though not insincere so Gajeel nearly slumped in relief. 

“I’m not saying I forgive you, because truthfully, I’m still angry with what you did to me. However, I can understand you were in a bad place when you hurt me and that you were only protecting your friend. This doesn’t erase what you did nor does it merit forgiveness. I’m saying it’s understandable and I can also acknowledge that I and many other Fairy Tail mages would most likely have done the same in your position. Still, this does nothing to change my mind. I don’t care if you’re part of the guild, but I would appreciate some space from you.” Gajeel nodded, expecting her to have done a lot worse. He didn’t expect this at all. 

“I would like to leave this behind me, so I’d appreciate if you could do the same. I have a job to get to, so if you’ll excuse me.” Levy walked past him, her stride filled with confidence and strength. 

Gajeel would admit he respected that. He respected her. 

* * *

The capital was impressive. 

Natsu had been to Crocus before on some of her travels, and Vistarion was at least four times the size of Crocus and any other kingdom capital in Ishgar. 

The palace was a brilliant fusion of silver and gold, spun together like a web. Even from the edge of the city, Natsu could see it clearly. 

That could be her enhanced vision but she decided that didn’t really matter. 

Ajeel saw the slight widening of her eyes and smirked. “Impressive, isn’t it?” 

“Impressive.” Natsu echoed, a small smile threatening to come to her lips. She usually found the most information in capitals on her travels and she had little doubt that it wouldn’t be the same here. “You stay at the palace, you said?” 

“Yeah, my father sends me there to learn diplomacy. Even if I’m the second child, I need to know these things since my brother can’t use magic. Don’t worry, the library in the palace should have the most information to offer you.” 

Natsu stayed silent, and followed Ajeel as he began the trek to the palace. It would be a long walk, for sure. 

Through the streets they walked, with Ajeel occasionally stopping to sweet talk some of the people who fell all over him. Natsu rolled her eyes each time, finding things like that to be frivolous and a waste of time. She’d never indulge in actions like that anymore. She had no time for romance or flirting. 

Arriving at the gate of the palace, the guards nodded at Ajeel and easily let him pass. When it came to her, they stopped Natsu in her tracks. 

“Name?” 

“Natsu Dragneel.” 

“Connection with Lord Ajeel?” 

“I’m going to be his combat teacher.” They looked to Ajeel, who nodded his confirmation. 

“Give us your bag.” Natsu sighed and handed her bag over. She left her other bag at the Canyon inn, along with Aria. She’d given the cat explicit instruction to stay in the area, and had paid for the room for another week. She left Aria enough money to buy food for herself and even snacks if she wanted them. She hadn’t wanted to take her to the capital. Having a talking cat with her so far had only brought eyes full of curiosity towards her and she didn’t want that in the capital. She would only be gone for a week, so it wouldn’t take too long. 

She would then have time to get back to Magnolia for the Fantasia parade. 

The guards then proceeded to pat her down, and after being sure she harbored no weapons on her, they let her in but warned her to be careful. Natsu nodded, following Ajeel into the palace.

Ajeel led her down many beautiful halls, marble walls creamy and smooth and carpets rolled down the halls like red velvet. The man led her to the library, dark wood and the smell of books all over the place. Natsu took a deep breath, appreciating the scent. 

"This is the library – you can come here after my training. For now, let's head to the training grounds. Show me what you got, teach." Ajeel gave her a vicious grin. 

Natsu smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is determined to do whatever it takes to get her memory back. Also, the girl in her head? Hehe, what I'll tell you is that it's an effect of Zeref's attempts to resurrect her. There are consequences to bringing someone back to life, that's how it'll be here too. Natsu was dead – there should be spiritual and physical effects to bringing her back to life. There will be more on this later on,when Zeref comes into the story. I don't mean his appearances in Natsu's dreams, but when he physically comes in, in Tenrou. Since we're still a ways off from that, it'll be a while. 
> 
> Her, agreeing to train Ajeel for a week? Total yes. I am so into it. Also, be prepared to meet Brandish! I kind of tweaked Brandish's backstory, considering her connection to Lucy feels extremely contrived and forced. So, no Lucy and Brandish connection for this fic. Also, no one will know of Natsu. Zeref hasn't forgotten Natsu, but he doesn't know she's come through the Eclipse Gate yet. As far as he knows, his sister is still travelling through time alongside four other kids. So, no one knows about Natsu yet. He doesn't like to talk about her, can you hazard a guess as to why ;) 
> 
> I'm super excited for the next chapter!! Hope you are excited as well!


	23. Of Training and Friendships Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu begins Ajeel's training, meets Brandish, and discovers some thing about the legend behind her moniker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, did I ever mention I love the fey! I would read so many books about them when I was younger, I used to go into the woods and dream about getting taken by them. Oop, I daydreamed about being any sort of fantastical creature if I'm being honest. Swimming? Mermaid. In the woods? Fairy. I was the weird child in my school tbqh ;) but I was happy regardless. Anyways, enjoy!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty Three: Of Training and Friendships Made

  
A simple lesson to learn   
Every decision has consequences   
Someday, you will learn that bitter lesson.

  
“You’re too obvious.” 

Ajeel glared at her. “What do you mean?” 

Natsu glared back. “You’re the one who asked for my help, don’t give me that look. Sit down and shut up.” Ajeel didn’t like it but complied, his expression sulky. 

“With the way you pivoted your foot, it was far too easy to tell what you were planning to do each time. Have you not received training before?” 

“Very little,” Ajeel admitted. “Father-“ 

“Was insistent on you working on diplomacy and learning to manage the estate, yes?” A green haired young woman walked into the training grounds, her expression lazy and bored. Ajeel raised his eyebrows. 

“I find it hard to believe you actually deemed to come out here to the training grounds, Brandish,” Ajeel said, his tone filled with sarcasm. 

“I care not what you believe Ajeel. I’m not here to train, I’m here to relax before we’re shipped off to the school.” Brandish sighed, pulling out a brownie. Her emerald eyes landed on Natsu. “Who are you?’ 

“My name is Natsu. You?” Natsu brushed her bangs away from her eyes. 

“I am Brandish. So, you managed to find someone to teach you Ajeel?” The young woman looked to the young noble, who grinned. 

“Course Brandy! Who wouldn’t want to teach me?” His expression spoke volumes, if his words were not telling enough. 

“How many times must I tell you to not call me that absurd nickname? Goddess, you can be thick.” She sighed. “And I believe you went through seven teachers before this one, all of them said they couldn’t stand you after the first-“ 

“Alright, that’s enough! Shut it, Brandish.” He cut her off, turning back to Natsu. “Can we continue our training?” Natsu raised a brow but brushed off the encounter and continued her teachings. Brandish waited in the corner, watching the scene with apathetic eyes. 

* * *

Gajeel watched Wendy and Juvia laugh and get along, the two of them bonding. 

It was reassuring to see his best friend and his little sister getting along. They had finished training for the day and were headed into town. Wendy wanted to show Gajeel her favorite restaurant in Magnolia and Juvia had agreed to come along when Wendy asked her to. Even the strongest man would fall to knees at his little sister’s puppy eyes. 

The sun was beginning to set, orange and red burning the sun away, abandoning them to the darkness of the night. 

“Juvia had a lot of fun with Gajeel and Wendy today!” She smiled, her eyes brightening. Gajeel let a tiny smile tug at the corner of his mouth before forcing it to dissipate. Back in Phantom Lord, she almost never smiled and even then, it never made her light up like this. He was happy to see her like this. She was his only friend, he wanted her to feel happy. He knew that she would need support for the days she wouldn’t have the strength to get out of bed, when she was feeling down, but he swore to stay there with her, even if he didn’t quite understand why she got like that. 

“Let’s all go on a job tomorrow!” Wendy suggested, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She must still be a bit timid, but she should know that they wouldn’t berate her for making a suggestion. 

Gajeel walked up and placed his hand on her head. “Sounds like a good idea, brat.” Wendy smiled. 

“Let’s meet up at the guild in the morning!” 

* * *

“How’s Ajeel treating you?” 

Natsu turned to see the woman called Brandish leaning against the doorway of the library. Natsu was sitting at a dark wooden table, the smell of paper overflowing and soothing. She felt her mouth drop open slightly, why was this woman checking up on her? 

“Why do you ask?” Her reply comes out sharper than she means for it to, though she admits it does convey how she feels. She just met the woman, what ulterior motive did she have? 

“I see you’re one of those skeptic types,” she says, going to sit across from her. She pulls out a box with a donut inside from her bag, going to eat on it. Natsu stares at her, not sure where to go from here. Natsu wasn’t going to trust that she was here out of the goodness of her heart. Natsu supposed she should learn to accept that not everyone in the world wanted to use her, but it was hard to unlearn that. She didn’t want to anyway. That instinct was what had kept her alive and well on her missions. Her usage of Dimaria and Ajeel only proved so. Dimaria knew people who had information on the lost kingdom of Mildea. She didn’t want to go by herself, so Natsu had offered to go with her. Not of the goodness of her heart, but because she wanted the information she could gain from the people Dimaria knew. Ajeel had access to the greatest library in Alvarez and all she had to do was train him. Though she didn’t have long, the information she could gain would be well worth it. So what if she were being selfish, none of that mattered. 

People tended to use each other, so why shouldn’t she? It was human nature after all. 

_All people have some goodness in their hearts_, Lisanna’s voice whispered to her. 

_Lies, all lies_, Natsu thought to herself bitterly. She had seen the darker side of the world. Master Makarov tended to sprout nonsense of their guild being a family but Natsu saw right through his bullshit. She barely knew the names of a fourth of the people in the guild and on some days, forgot most of the members’ names entirely. She only knew people like Erza, Gray, Cana, Mira, Elfman, and Levy because she grew up with them. Lucy because of her obvious connection to Anna. After that, the rest of them faded to blurs and she knew none of their names, though all of them knew her. 

_Family my ass. I don’t care about them, and I’m sure none of them have ever cared about me as a person_. The only ones who had ever cared about her as a person was…her clan and Lisanna and Happy. Natsu could remember one of the many things they’d all said at one point or another. 

_“They only treat her like an animal cause she is one,” Mirajane sneered. _

_“Get out from under there, I’m through treating you like you’re special!” Gray grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her from under the table where she would be poked and prodded at. _

_Even Erza wouldn’t approach her unless she had a sword in hand. _

“Are you well? You got quiet.” Brandish’s voice broke through Natsu’s memories rising up like an ocean wave. 

“Just fine,” Natsu huffed. Brandish gave her a bored stare. 

“No need to be passive aggressive. I was just wondering.” She finished off her donut. “Anyways, I was just asking because Ajeel’s driven off every single person he convinced to teach him. He hasn’t driven you crazy yet, has he?” 

Natsu’s senses caught no evidence of her lying about being curious. Still, sometimes a person was that good at lying. Natsu supposed there wouldn’t be much harm in conversing with her. 

“I can handle myself and whatever absurd behavior Ajeel dishes out. We have a deal and I have no intention of backing out of it, no matter how arrogant he is in his current meager abilities.” That got a laugh out of Brandish. 

“I’ve yet to meet someone who is so blunt. It’s very refreshing, to be quite honest.” She schools her face into a neutral expression once more. “I do believe you’re what Ajeel needs, in his training anyway.” 

“Why do you believe that?” Natsu questions, her brows furrowing. 

“His previous instructors always had his status in their mind first and foremost. They never gave him the truth, they always softened the blows of what he needed to hear. As a result, he never really improved. That’s how it is for the nobles, anyway.” 

“You speak as though you’re not a noble. Are you not?” Natsu cross her arms and leaned back in her chair. 

“Not by birth,” she sighs. She spends a moment in quiet contemplation before she speaks again. “My mother is originally from the continent of Ishgar. She was poor and abandoned by my father once she told him she was pregnant with me. Since she could not get the help she needed back in Fiore, she decided to move to a different continent entirely. It took up almost all of her savings, but she moved here to Alvarez. She soon gave birth to me, and we spent the next few years together. To be honest, I don’t remember her all that much. She gained illness and was able to pawn me off onto one of the members of the Emperor’s elite guard. His name is August.” 

“Elite guard? So you were adopted by one of the higher ranking people in the empire, is that it?” 

“Indeed, I was. He’s the leader of the Spriggan Twelve. Since I was adopted by him, I became a noble as well. He has left everything to me, since he has no biological children.” 

“I wonder what his intention was in adopting you,” Natsu mused, placing his chin into her palm. Brandish’s expression went from neutral to shocked. 

“That’s rude,” Brandish said, her eyes darkening with anger. Natsu shrugged. Everyone usually had an intention for doing something. 

“I’ll take my leave for now.” Brandish stood up, retreating out of the library to head to her room. 

Natsu turned back to the books laid out in front of her, pouring over the legends and stories of old. There was one in particular that was pulling her interest, about Titania and Solus. Perhaps her moniker was not just a story after all. 

_Several centuries ago, at the beginning of marked human history, it was said that the progenitor goddess was the mother of all, creating both our world and the other gods and goddesses. While there is no recorded information of humans before that, all possibility of it having been lost long ago, there were creatures who were said to have been blessed by the goddess. Those were called the Angels, who were said to possess magnificent power. In the modern world as of now, there are none who have ever been gifted such power._

_It is said that the last known person to have ever known such power was Solus. She accomplished a great many things in her lifetime, though many of them have gone forgotten through the passage of time. _

_She, along with Titania were the ones who were able to stop Bokan. They lead their combined forces against him and were able to claim victory at the place where the capital of Alvarez now stands. In the past, this city was once known as the great city of Yimmiel. It was said that long ago this is where the goddess lived among the humans she cherished. _

“How interesting,” Natsu muttered. A goddess and yet, it was all…so familiar. Natsu suppressed a yawn, rubbing her eyes. 

_Oh my, I am suddenly so tired after reading that. I sense you are too. I wonder what caused this state of amnesia_. The voice sounded laden with exhaustion, which Natsu could relate to. She laid her head on the open book, drinking in the scent of worn paper. Dust tickled her nose, making her wrinkle her nose to try and suppress her sneeze. 

“I think it’s time to retire to the room Ajeel got us,” Natsu stood up, placing the book up haphazardly on the shelf. “I mean me. How’s this going to work?” 

A delicate laugh echoed in her head. _I’m not quite sure but perhaps you should only reference yourself? No one else knows I’m here as well._ Shaking her head at the strangeness of having a voice in her head, Natsu retired to her room. 

* * *

A night full of anxiety drove her from her quarters. Natsu didn’t sleep a lot of the time. Her sleep wasn’t meant for resting or relaxing, it was for her to regain her memories. It was in her sleep that she remembered Gajeel and Wendy. It didn’t always work, although Natsu was excited each time one of her memories came back. 

The journey she took lead from the room she was given to the courtyard where purple roses were in full bloom and the green shrubbery was still beautiful as ever, almost like summertime still lived here. She understood it was a different climate. The warmth of summertime usually served to ease her mind and appease the worries that plagued her mind. Worries that she would never remember the truth about herself, that the last two members of her clan were off dead or something worse, that she really had been abandoned by everyone she ever cared for, that the ghosts of Lisanna and Happy would never leave her alone. It all pursued her mercilessly, as she drifted through the halls like a wraith, half dead inside and questions running through her mind like a circuit. 

Same questions that were lodged into her mind ever since her first memory came back. Ever since she began putting thought into her past, her present, her future. Even if the questions that plagued her were troublesome, she was grateful all the same for them. 

Though she was getting very worried about the last two members of her clan. The blonde and the ravenette. She hadn’t heard anything of them from the grapevine. No word of two other [Dragon Slayers], except for Cobra and she knew the Oración Seis [Dragon Slayer] was not either of the two. Perhaps it was time to put a pause on her information search to scour the continent of Ishgar for those two. Much as she didn’t like to admit it, she was scared that the two of them could be dead. They could be kidnapped, tortured, any number of things! Gajeel had been part of a borderline dark guild, Wendy had been part of a guild that wasn’t exactly real. The numerous possibilities were making her fidgety. 

Walking through the courtyard under the gaze of the moon, everything was outlined in silver. The gardens that weaved through stone pathways was beautiful, reminding Natsu of the time she and Sting went exploring in the forest and got lost. Their dragons and Anna gave them a good reprimanding for that stunt. 

“That’s his name!” She exclaimed, her face lighting up. Just like that, it came to her. She knew it in the same way she knew her hair was pink and the sky was blue. “His name is Sting.” The words fall off the tip of her tongue as if were the most natural truth in the world. 

Almost as if to complete the picture of beauty in the courtyard gardens, fireflies dance around her, having their dalliance in the air. Looking into the small pond next to her, Natsu takes note of the way her eyes are a brilliant gold, made more cat-like and luminous by the fireflies floating next to her head. Three land on her crown, giving her the look of an ancient princess. 

_Maybe in a past life I was_, Natsu thinks bemusedly. The idea of reincarnation brings her comfort sometimes, making her wonder if Lisanna and Happy were already in their next life. If that were the case, she hoped they were living great lives, happy and alive and warm. She missed them greatly but in all honesty, all she wanted was their happiness. Not like it mattered, she had no way of knowing these things. They were dead and gone. Everyone said there was no way to bring the dead back to life. 

Each time she heard that line, an uneasy stirring woke in her gut, her body rejecting such a notion, like it were offended. Thinking back on every time her body reacted in such a way, that brought on more questions she wasn’t sure how to answer or deal with. 

_Our amnesic state is certainly annoying._ The voice spoke. Natsu ran her hand through her hair. 

“You’re right about that.” 

* * *

Igneel lays his head onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see Weisslogia. He sensed his old friend’s approach, wondering what his reason for coming here was. Not to say that it was a problem, but none of them tended to visit each other often. They were conserving their energy for when it would be needed. 

“I see your brat is on a completely different continent from everyone. Poor Grandine was beside herself when she realized Natsu was going to leave her, but when Metalicana pointed that Gajeel would be with her, she calmed down a little.” 

“Grandine did get attached to the little one,” Igneel rumbled. Though, he couldn’t really speak on that. None of them could. They all got attached to the kids they’d chosen. Even Metalicana, even if he was loathe to admit it. 

“We all did,” Weisslogia parroted, drawing a laugh out of Igneel. 

“How’s Sting and Rogue?” Weisslogia snorted. 

“Sting’s still in Council custody and last I checked with Skiadrum, Rogue was still lost in the woods close to Seven. Funny how Ishgar hasn’t changed much in four hundred years.” 

“There have been some changes.” Igneel pointed out. Nearly all wizards had almost none of the power that the wizards of times long past did. The only remnants of such power were Zeref and Acnologia. Even then, they weren’t blessed by the progenitor goddess or the goddess of magic. Zeref was cursed by the god of life and death, and Acnologia had simply been so driven by his hatred and bloodlust. From what he could tell, one of the only wizards that even held a fraction of the power of wizards long past was the redheaded knight in Natsu’s guild. Even from his place within the child he’d chosen, he sensed the redhead was touched by a potent power of a omnipresent being. 

The only ones that also resembled those wizards were the Slayers he and the others had chosen. All five of them were incredibly powerful and would continue to grow as such. The other dragons had their doubts about Natsu at first, her magic not appearing too impressive. Igneel had to reassure them that she would grow to be just as, if not more, powerful than all of them. He couldn’t explain it to them then, why he had chosen Natsu. It wasn’t like he wished to lie to them, more than he didn’t want Natsu to know. The poor girl had been through enough at that point, even if her memories were locked away by Zeref. A lot of her attempted revivals were painful and there had been multiple ones. Zeref, noticing his sister’s seemingly traumatized mind, had locked her memories away, letting her begin anew with him and the others. He visited sometimes, but since many of her memories were locked away, she could hardly recall him then, before they went through the Eclipse Gate.

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Weisslogia rumbled. “I’ll see you later Igneel. It’ll be time soon enough.” 

Igneel gave a noncommittal growl, not appreciating the reminder. Time did seem to go slow at times though he knew that it was time to reappear to their kids, it would feel like there wouldn’t be enough time. 

It is funny how some things never change. 

* * *

“Quit tensing your arms, it’ll make it harder to move quickly.” Natsu adjusted Ajeel’s arms, her brow furrowed. Ajeel looked back at her with a perplexed expression. 

“Didn’t you say that power was important yesterday?” Natsu sighed. 

“I also said that speed was important but that obviously went in one ear and out the other. If you want to a great wizard, there are multiple factors in play. Your magic power, the magics you wield, what you can do with that power. Most important, is your skill and tactics. You can have all of the power in the world but it will ultimately be pointless if you have no skill to show it off. I’m also not saying to neglect increasing your power or anything along those lines.” Ajeel grinned. 

“Got it, teach.” He then began practicing techniques that he had said was passed down through his family line. Here in Alakitasia, in an old kingdom that was eventually absorbed by Alvarez, there had been a great respected fighting style used by the Sand Warriors called bacom. Natsu was intrigued, and so while Ajeel practiced, she observed his style. Learning new ways or fighting or even creating new techniques by inspiration from a different style of fighting would only be helpful in the end. She was in a different part of the world, somewhere completely different to Ishgar. 

“Hmm, I wonder if he intends to use your teachings to further himself down the path he wishes to choose.” Natsu turned to see Brandish. She tilted her head. 

“Care to elaborate?” She raised a brow, curious. Brandish sighed and explained. 

“You know of the elite guard, the Spriggan Twelve. Ajeel wants to join them.” Her apathetic tone takes on a hint of interest, giving Natsu the impression that she was also interested as well. “He’s never wanted to be in charge of his House. I think he loves fighting, probably because it’s the place where he doesn’t get special treatment, most of the time. When he challenges one of the elite guard, he gets his ass handed to him. He must want that, I figure.” Brandish scoffs, though a hint of mirth enters her eyes. 

“You sound like you’re interested as well.” Natsu prods, satisfied when Brandish decides to open up. 

“I am. I wish to earn myself a spot among the nobility. Not exactly like a noble, but more as one of the kingdom’s highest ranking generals. I also owe much to the empire and August. He took me in, though he had no reason to do so. The empire helped my mother gain a job here, helped her get a house and everything despite her being from Ishgar. I wish to protect the empire as one of the Spriggan Twelve and the emperor.” A small smile curls at her lips. 

“Speaking of, where is the emperor? I spoke to one of the guards around and it seems that he’s not here.” 

“Oh, he left to Giritina a few months ago. There’s negotiations to be done. After that, he may return or he may end up going to Ishgar. Despite the nonexistent relations with Ishgar, he likes to visit sometimes. Nobody is aware of why.” Natsu hummed and looked at Ajeel, noting the way his leg curved as it swung up. It appeared as though he was going for a high kick but he swung his leg down quite suddenly and thrusted his hand forward before he spun around to use his magic to create a sword of sand. Natsu’s sharp eyesight made the whole ordeal seem slow, though she knew that Ajeel was improving. She’d been a part of his training for the better part of a week now. She had three more days before she had to leave to retrieve Aria the Jiyue Canyon Inn, possibly check out the canyon one last time, and then head back to Fiore for the Harvest Festival. 

“Hey, get over here Brandish! Spar with me!” Ajeel’s grin was manic, his eyes lit with a fire. It was easy to tell he loved fighting. Natsu was very much the same, though she did manage to rein it in most of the time. There were times where it was necessary to fight and there were times where it was not. 

“Goddess, you’re so insistent on fighting all the time. Wasn’t yesterday enough for you?’ Natsu stifled her laugh, so quiet that neither one noticed it. Ajeel had challenged Brandish to a fight yesterday and she handed his ass to him. Despite the girl’s lazy and apathetic attitude, she was a good fighter. She had a good grasp of martial arts, and with training, there was no doubt she would easily be one of the best fighters Natsu had met. 

Though she supposed that didn’t mean much. She had explored all of Ishgar, and quite frankly, she was disappointed with a majority of the magical population. Hardy anyone was noteworthy to her, even in her own guild. Natsu supposed that if she spoke like that in the guild hall, Master Makarov would silence her. 

Not that it mattered, her thoughts of her guild members' abysmally low performances. Most of them didn’t even have a secondary magic. She wouldn’t condemn Erza or Mirajane for that though. Their magics were pretty well balanced in all places. Nor would she do so to Laxus or Gildarts either. They were all incredibly powerful and intelligent, which meant they would cover their weaknesses. Especially in Laxus’ case, where he used elemental magic, he was bound to know other magics and fighting styles as well. Speaking of which, she watched Brandish fight against Ajeel. The two were bound to be great combatants when they were older. Natsu felt strange, considering they were only a couple years younger than her. 

Brandish emerged victorious, though Ajeel did better than he did yesterday. Natsu almost felt proud of him. Maybe it was part of teaching. 

Speaking of, she was curious about Brandish’s style of fighting. Looking into the hallway, she made a decision. 

“Brandish, can you come over here? I wish for you to teach me the fighting style you use.” 

“Sure,” the green haired girl offered a smile. “As long as you teach some of your style as well.” 

“It’s a deal.” Natsu smirked. 

It was a style of fighting that Brandish had stumbled across once. Mages did have weak spots in their bodies. The ability to use magic was something you had to be born with. If you wanted to use [Lost Magic], you needed to be born with high latent magic talent and power. However, to further your own magic, you needed to focus you body, meditate and keep your energy free-flowing by keeping your chakras unblocked. Having your chakras blocked ended with you barely being able to use your magic. It was what was affecting Mirajane to this day, after Lisanna died. Natsu figured it was her immense guilt over everything, though she also thought Mira didn’t want to be a mage anymore. She seemed content with her life as of right now. It wasn’t really her business though, she had other things to do. 

The fighting style required hitting critical points on a mage’s body, temporarily blocking their flowing energy and taking away their magical abilities. They could still move, but their magic was blocked. Natsu found that fascinating and intended to make use of such a style. The reason this was used in the past was because most mages did not train their bodies though Natsu found such a notion absurd. Why wouldn’t you train your body? Knowing how to fight and wield weapons would only come in handy in the future. 

She was in the library now, having spent the last two days learning Brandish’s style of fighting. Now that she finished teaching Ajeel today, she had retreated to the library immediately to do last minute readings for her research. It talked of how there were Angels, granted power from the goddess and even those who were blessed by the goddess of magic, Heca. Titania was the most prevalent of those blessed by Heca. 

_Solus and Titania were the most famous of those granted powers and blessed by gods and goddesses. An Angel and a Faery, both able to shatter reality and split open the skies. Both considered queens due to their status as the most powerful of their respective races. _

_Due to the declining population of these blessed beings until they eventually vanished from the world, it was said the gods and goddesses no longer found humanity to be worthy of their gifts. Though, there is a legend said that one days these beings would return to the world, though not in large numbers. Only a few would be selected._ Natsu placed the book down. 

“Incredible,” she breathed. The legends and books here were both far more interesting and informative than the ones in Ishgar. 

“So you’re in here,” Brandish’s soft voice echoed in the library chambers. Natsu turned to face her, a genuine smile on her face. Brandish appeared surprised once she turned around. 

“In the week you’ve been here, I haven’t seen you smile once.” Her eyes were wide. Natsu shrugged, letting her smile fall. “Your point being?” 

“Nothing, it’s just…kind of mesmerizing. You remind me of the people who burn brightly and light up others’ lives.” Natsu felt her expression fix into a scowl. _Lisanna_.

“Well I’m not your little fantasy protagonist so fuck off if that’s all you had to say.” Brandish held her hands up in surrender. 

“Hey, it was just an observation. I apologize if you were offended by that. I just wanted to thank you, for teaching Ajeel.” It was now Natsu’s turn to look at the green haired girl questioningly. 

“He would have been complaining nonstop if he didn’t get any sort of training before we went to the Academy.” 

“Don’t thank me. I didn’t do out of the goodness of my heart.” Natsu said blankly. Brandish laughed, surprisingly. 

“I figured. You always come here to the library if you weren’t training Ajeel, or learning from me. I assume you must be looking for something.” 

“I am. I’ve gotten all I can though. It’s been several centuries for these legends and stories. It would be hard to believe if all books and tomes with the information I seek were in good condition. Still, it’s enough to find what I have.” Natsu’s hand lingered over the book she had open, letting her eyes fall close. 

Brandish smiled. “That’s quite nice. I guess it’s goodbye now. Maybe we can meet again someday.” 

“I suppose that…wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Natsu muttered. Brandish’s smile grew. 

“See you, Natsu.” 

“To you as well, Brandish.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last in Alvarez! Then we head back to Magnolia for the Harvest Festival and then after that we have the Edolas arc! Are you excited? I am, for sure!


	24. Threads of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu passes out and heads back to Magnolia, Juvia talks with Wendy and Levy, and Laxus and the Thunder Legion are ready to kick things off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, it's time to get back into canon. There will be more chances for history, especially Natsu's voice companion. I'm super excited to get into Edolas, since I want to have that as a major part of Natsu's character development and Mira's as well. I hope you guys will like what I've planned for it, but it will be taking place right after Fantasia so get ready!!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself   
Chapter Twenty Four: Threads of Life

Please remember it   
Our life is past and present   
You need it all.

Natsu grinned, having arrived at the canyon’s inn in a couple hours. She had activated her Sonic Drive, making it here quickly. Now she would definitely have some time to explore the canyon once again.

There was no logical explanation as to why she had to be there, she just knew it as a simple truth. 

In the meantime, she would need to get some breakfast. Stopping by the inn would be her next stop then. Aria would probably be happy to see her, possibly. She may still be angry about being left behind. 

Stepping into room, she was attacked by a caramel color ball of fur. Natsu chuckled. The way Aria had slammed into her chest reminded her of how Happy used to do the exact same thing when Natsu left on a particularly dangerous mission. Once again, she was drawing comparisons between the two of them. She needed to stop that. Aria wasn’t Happy, never would be. 

“Are you hungry?” She questioned, looking at the small cat who had teary eyes. 

“Yes! You better tell me all about this past week, it was so lonely!” Natsu sighed but complied. 

“Let’s go eat then. I have yet to eat.” 

Breakfast was good, with bits of small talk here and there. Aria had yet to bring up her qualms with Natsu leaving her behind to travel with Ajeel to the Imperial capital. The cat had made it obvious that she was upset with her before she left, though perhaps she didn’t want to make a scene in the restaurant. 

She supposed that made sense. Natsu didn’t appreciate scenes either. She preferred to get things done efficiently and making scenes weren’t the way to go about it. Either way, they would have to make their way back to Magnolia soon enough. Natsu finished off her breakfast and nodded for Aria to follow. 

“I get why you wouldn’t take me with you but still, I’m slightly upset.” The cat’s first words were spoken once they were outside the tiny town. Natsu nodded, giving Aria a bored look. 

“If you understand, then that’s all there is to it.” Natsu noticed the cat cringe a bit and disregarded that. She knew she was being cold but there was no time to worry about it. She needed to see if she could squeeze out any last memories from a presence in the canyon. She had managed to find the voice in her head there, which still confused her. She didn’t understand how there could be another person in her head. 

_“It is strange! I must admit, I wonder if I am somehow a ghost, attached to you for some reason. However, that is not the case. I am alive, I sense that. I also will not believe in such a meaningless existence. I, you have a purpose. I am not sure what it is…but I feel as though it is significant to this world you live in.”_ Natsu closes her eyes, seeing the silver haired maiden in her mind’s eye. She wore a contemplative expression, her eyes also closed. She looked very young but there a stillness to her that hinted at something far older. Natsu then noticed the pointed ears that stuck out of her hair, which made her curious. Could this girl be…something else, inhuman like her even? It definitely had to be, no normal human or mage had pointed ears. All of her research told her this. Every [Dragon Slayer] would gain inhuman attributes which was an effect of their magic. A human’s body wasn’t meant to hold a dragon’s power and abilities. Not to mention, a few of the drawings of the Faeries and Angels showed them with wings and pointed ears. It certainly confused her even more. What was in her head?

“I agree,” Natsu whispered, relieved that Aria didn’t notice her whispering to herself. She followed the path to the canyon, the trees opening up to reveal the beautiful canyon. Aria turned back to her, her eyes full of confusion. 

“Hold your questions for later, when we’re back in Magnolia.” Natsu interrupted Aria before the cat could speak. There was no time to waste. She strode forward, her eyes searching for anything that might give her a flash of memory. Taking a glance at the ancient chapel, she entered, looking around the shattered glass and broken pews inside. It was obvious it was long abandoned. 

She reached the pedestal, looking above at the once glass ceiling. Her eyes were caught by a sharp glare of color from the ground and she turned to see a shard of blue glass. She stared, her insides stirring. 

As Natsu reached out for the broken shard, as soon as she picked it up she dropped it again, flashes of color going through her mind and the air shattering, like thunder without a sound. Her breath came in short, small gasps, her pulse thudding under her skin. She felt both sick and sleepy all at once, reality blurring at the edges and the world tilting in violent dizziness. 

Without an explanation, Natsu collapsed onto the ground. 

“Lady S-!” A faraway cry sounded, the world entering darkness. 

“-tsu, wake up!” Natsu groaned, rubbing her head. The voices that were yelling at her sounded submerged, like she were underwater. _What the hell just happened..?_ Natsu opened her eyes and immediately regretted that decision, squeezing her eyes shut once again. 

“Natsu!” She groaned and hit the hand that was about to touch her, sitting up despite her body’s protests and slowly opened her eyes to let them adjust to the harsh light. She became surprised to see Dimaria with Aria, both of them hovering over her. She waved them off, standing up. Taking shaky breaths, she signaled for the two to let her gather her bearings. 

“Are you okay? Your cat was wailing when I came up, so what happened?” Dimaria questioned, her eyes curious. 

“I don’t know, I just got dizzy.” She replied, rubbing her eyes. The dizziness and sickness had overtaken her and she just collapsed. It had taken her off guard for sure. She couldn’t imagine what could have caused such dizziness. 

“Maybe you should rest? It’s not a smart idea to try and keep doing whatever it was you’re doing.” Natsu waved off Dimaria’s concern. She was a bit pissed off at her inability to fully regain her memory, but Dimaria and Aria didn’t have anything to do with it. It wouldn’t be fair to make them put up with her attitude. 

She may still have a bit of a temper at times and have her moments where she’s bitchy but she does attempt to be better at the very least. She wanted those she cared for to be proud of her. And taking her anger out on these two wouldn’t be something to be proud of. She began to walk off, before turning to look at Dimaria. 

“Do you know what time it is?” She needed to know how time had passed, if she had some more time to stay here in the canyon or if she had to get going to make it back in time for the Harvest Festival. She promised Wendy she would make it and Natsu wasn’t willing to break a promise to the Sky Maiden. Wendy had an amazing talent for making any and everyone adore her. She was so sweet and kind it was essentially impossible not to. 

Even Gajeel was soft on her, back when they were all kids. Natsu remembered he used to indulge her, letting her braid his hair and play with the dolls that Anna used to bring her. All four of them did to be frank, but hearing about Wendy’s lessons with Porlyusica only verified that nearly everyone was unable to resist the bluenette. Natsu was no exception to this. 

“Twelve o’clock, why?” Natsu jerked and then started making sure she had everything gathered. “Fuck!” 

“What’s going on?” Dimaria turned to Aria. 

“We’ve got to get going to our boat.” Natsu then turned to Aria and began to run back to the inn to gather the last of their belongings. Both of them followed the pink haired mage, one curiously and the other out of obligation. 

Natsu sprinted past the front desk, not stopping until she got to the room she and Aria had stayed in before she started gathering all their belongings that were spread across the room. Dimaria waited at the door with Aria hovering next to her. 

“Why are you in such a rush?” The blonde asked, her hazel eyes glittering with mirth. Natsu glared at her but broke it off in favor of finishing her quick packing. Aria turned to speak to Dimaria for her. 

“There’s a festival back at our town and we want to make it back in time for it. Since Natsu collapsed for a while, we ran out of time and well, here we are.” Aria shrugged. Natsu finished gathering everything and attempted to move past Dimaria. 

“Hey, you wouldn’t mind if I came along?” Natsu gave Dimaria a surprised look. 

“Why?” She squinted at her. Natsu was bit taken aback if she were to be honest. 

“Maybe I want to get some of the information about the stuff you must have found in the capital. We can do an exchange even, if you want.” Natsu doesn’t even need a moment to think it through. She can sense Dimaria’s offer as genuine, an exchange of information. 

“You have a deal. Let’s get going.” 

* * *

The guild was getting ready for the Harvest Festival which was going to take place in a week and a half after tomorrow. Most of the members were inside the guild, talking about designs for their floats, the themes they wanted to pull off, things revolving around Fantasia parade. Wendy found herself smack dab in the middle of a bunch of these talks. 

“What do you think? Would you want your own float or do you want to share with some of the other members?” Erza looked at the Sky Maiden, unintentionally making the young girl nervous. She wasn’t used to looking people in the eye just yet and it made her extremely anxious. Pus, Erza had a very intimidating presence and it was unnerving to people who weren’t that good with self-confidence. (Wendy knew that Erza wasn’t about to hurt her but it didn’t change the fact that she was scary). 

“Uh..um, I would..p-prefer to be with someone,” she trailed off, becoming shy. She could not maintain eye contact with Erza. 

“Any preferences?” The knight asks, her tone gentle to help Wendy. Erza knew Wendy was incredibly shy, it was easy to tell, and that she was also extremely talented. She had mass amounts of potential and Erza not only wanted to help Wendy in the regard of developing her talent for magic, but for also help bring her out of her shell. Erza had been through a lot as a child, and she knew that a lot of her generation had been as well. She wanted to spare Wendy that pain, as much as she could. All that had happened beforehand was out of her control, which she hated but knew couldn’t be helped. She still wanted to let Wendy have a better childhood than the rest of them did, even if she would considered an adult within the next year or so. 

Erza would admit she saw a bit of herself in Wendy. Erza knew she had been abandoned by her parents. She had grown up at Rosemary’s church, having been told that her mother had given her to the church and told the nuns there at the time that she couldn’t care for Erza. Their situations weren’t too similar really, but Erza could relate to how Wendy must have been feeling when Cait Shelter disbanded and her dragon disappeared.

“Big sis,” Wendy whispered shyly. Erza frowned and placed a hand upon the girl’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know about that Wendy. Natsu hasn’t…participated in the parade for a couple years, I don’t know if she would be willing to.” Wendy gave a sad sigh. 

“Guess….not then. Can I not do it this year?” Erza nodded. 

“Just let me know if you change your mind and want to participate.” Wendy nodded absentmindedly, looking out of the guild hall’s doors. 

Natsu was on her way back and Wendy couldn’t wait to see her again! She’s missed her for the past few months. She hadn’t seen her since August and it was now October. Wendy understood that Natsu had her own life and things to do now, understood that many things had happened in the past seven years they were all separated but it still hurt that Natsu would leave her behind, that she was going to leave with only a note to show for it. 

Quite honestly, it was a bit cold-hearted. When Wendy talked about it with Miss Mirajane, she had told Wendy that it wasn’t surprising that Natsu was off on her own again. That was how Wendy got the story. 

Natsu had been the person she was back when all of them were still together. It had been this way for a while, but tragedy hit the guild. Lisanna and Natsu’s previous cat, Happy, went on a job with Miss Mirajane and Mister Elfman and were killed. This affected all of the guild, but Natsu and the Strauss siblings especially. All three of them were still struggling. Natsu had done a complete one-eighty and became “heartless” as some of the guild members called it. 

Wendy could tell Natsu wasn’t heartless, just struggling. She sensed her older sister’s distress and sadness. When emotions became especially strong, they were very easy to sense. Oh dear, when Wendy realized she could start to tell what people were feeling due to her enhanced senses. That had to be one of Wendy’s weirdest days. She went through that whole day sensing what people were feeling. She remembered Grandine telling her that her senses would grow to be better as she grew older but that had taken her off guard. 

“This is really exciting, isn’t it?” Wendy looked to see Miss Mira, who offered her a kind smile. Wendy gave her a small wave. 

“Hi Miss Mira. It’s very lively around here since the festival is coming up.” She blushed when Mira gave her an orange juice and some food. Wendy started to get her wallet out when she stopped her. 

“It’s on the house. You’re still underage, you don’t need to pay for food.” Mira then started to clean the bar. “Will you be participating in the parade this year?” 

Wendy shook her head. “I think I would rather watch the parade.” Not to mention, Gajeel was out of town for the next two weeks on the special job he got from Master Makarov. Wendy knew that Miss Juvia didn’t want to participate this year either. Wendy knew that if she asked, Miss Juvia would agree to do it with her but Wendy didn’t want to impose either. 

“Just be careful. Many people from across Fiore come to see the Fantasia parade. It gets very crowded here in Magnolia. Have you ever come for the parade before?” Wendy shyly ducked her head before shaking her head no. 

“I’ve never really been to a festival before.” Mira looked at Wendy with slight shock before she smiled. 

“Well, I’m hoping you find ours to be wonderful.” Wendy blushes but smiles at Mira’s words. 

“Thank you Miss Mira!” After Wendy’s thanks, Mira left but not before making sure Wendy was comfortable and didn’t want anything else. She took a sip of her drink, before sensing Juvia coming over. Wendy spun around in her chair, seeing Juvia’s new hair style. 

It was a good look for her. Her hair was now cut short, in small twists just below her ear. She wore a dark, Russian styled hair with a cute yellow butterfly clip. She wore a matching blue and white dress, with a necklace holding one of the Fairy Tail crystals. 

“Hi Miss Juvia! I like your hair,” Wendy called, waving to the blue haired woman. Juvia gave Wendy a tentative smile and made her way over. 

“Juvia thanks Wendy,” she spoke, taking her seat next to Wendy. “Juvia didn’t know if this would be a good look.” 

“I think it is!” Wendy encourages, smiling brightly. Juvia seems to become more relaxed with Wendy’s compliments. 

“Um…Juvia thinks Wendy is very sweet. She also…she wants to participate in the parade. Is that fine with Wendy?” Wendy was surprised, her eyes widening. It took a few moments but Wendy shook off her shock and nodded at Juvia. 

“It’s fine Miss Juvia! I hope you have fun!” Before Juvia could reply, a new voice interjected. 

“Trust me, it really is fun!” The two of them turned to see a small woman with short and wild light blue hair. She had several scars across her and waved. Juvia instantly recognized her and turned away, slight guilt rising within her. It was her former guild and her first friend that had hurt this woman. She wasn’t quite sure what to say or do in this situation. 

The woman stepped even closer, not a hint of anger or distrust in her body language. Juvia was uncertain why she was over here, what she was going to do. The woman turn to give Juvia a smile. 

“I’ve yet to introduce myself and you’ve been part of our guild for a while now. My name is Levy McGarden.” She gave a small wink, her expression filled with mirth. Juvia looked at Wendy from the corner of her eye, wondering if she should try to escape or suck it up and talk to Levy. 

“I-I’m Wendy. It’s nice to meet you, Miss Levy.” Levy give the girl a big grin, shaking her hand before she turned to Juvia. Seeing no way out, she sucked in a deep breath and introduced herself. 

“Juvia is pleased to meet Levy.” She gnaws on the inside of her cheek, finding her situation weird. She had gone on S-Class missions and faced off against some terrifying monsters, yet she was twitching in anxiety over this. 

Humans could be strange creatures, of course that included her. 

“I’m happy to officially meet you Juvia! I hope you don’t mind if I join you and Wendy. I just finished practicing my routine for the parade so I’m actually really excited. Let me tell you both about it, if you don’t mind?” Levy stopped, turning to look at them both for their approval. When Wendy and Juvia nodded, Levy launched back into her tirade. 

“Oh, it is such a wonderful time for the guild. We all have to make preparations and whatnot but the end result is worth it! People from Sorcerer Weekly will be along to take pictures and all to print in the magazine. There’s also a bunch of contests and games to take part in before the parade starts at nightfall. Oh, it’s always so much fun each year.” Juvia gradually began to relax as she listened to Levy, finding her proximity a bit unnerving but that was just her not being used to people being so close to her. 

Still, she was learning. 

* * *

The town of Shirotsume now had a dark guild eliminated from their surrounding forests. A three person team had just effortlessly defeated them. 

“Is Laxus ready to put his plan in motion?” The brunette stated, looking towards the green haired man. 

“’Course he is. There’s been some major planning for the past month and everything’s good to go. All that’s left is for Freed to make sure his rune traps are in place.” An armored man scratched the back of his head, his body completely relaxed and nonchalant. 

“We should be heading back to Magnolia then. Laxus will be waiting and tomorrow, the plan will come to fruition.” Freed tucked a stray hair behind his ear, opening his blue eyes. “Evergreen, Bickslow, let’s go. We need to contact the Rune Knights and let them take these dark guild weaklings to the Council’s cells.” Following Freed, the two of them followed him out of the guild. One of the dark guild members looked up after the trio, too weak to run away. 

“Fairy Tail…that’s the Thunder Legion.” 

* * *

A blonde man sat upon a cliff looking over Magnolia. He chuckled, listening to the cheers of joy and jubilance from Fairy Tail’s guild hall. 

“Tomorrow, old man. It will all come crashing down. Your precious children will pay the price and eat each other alive. Will you be able to withstand it?” He snarked, letting his head fall back. Scoffing at the idea that his grandfather always put everyone else in the guild first, at everything that had happened. The old geezer never cared about him. Even reaching the S-Class rank had done nothing. It wasn’t really the old man’s fault, he supposed but it was easiest to blame him. 

He wasn’t Laxus, he was Master Makarov’s grandson. He was always meant to be great so when he finally reached such an unattainable status for most mages, it was just expected. Everything that had occurred as a result of such expectations made him bitter, especially when he saw Makarov treating the other children like they were special. In his opinion, there were only three of the kids that Makarov brought home within the span of a year that were of any worth. Erza, Mirajane, and Natsu. Those three girls showed immense potential and Laxus didn’t mind them too much since despite their annoying tendencies, they all had the makings of powerhouses. The rest of them were worthless in his opinion. 

He’d yet to meet any other new members since he preferred to be away from the guild hall, away from the complacency of the others. Ivan had always said- 

Shaking his head, Laxus stood up. It would be time soon enough. He would make Fairy Tail great again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about Natsu and Dimaria's info exchange a little later. I dont want to info dump but I'm a little clueless. I'm rather new to writing but all things take practice I suppose. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	25. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harvest Festival begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, I've changed up the battles that originally happened in canon, I hope you like what I came up with!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself   
Chapter Twenty Five: Chaos

When we clash   
Chaos is always there   
It was bound to be there again

  
The Harvest Festival was kicking off and it was time for the festival’s Miss Fairy Tail contest. It was where many of the main Fairy Tail girls participated in a battle of beauty. Usually, it was between Erza and Mirajane and most of the others who took part mainly did so because they enjoyed the attention they got or they had fun in simply participating. 

“Our next entry is one woman you all know very well, she is the Fairy Queen, here is Miss Erza Scarlet!” The announcer stepped back as the redhead bounded onstage. She grinned brightly, using her [Re-Quip] abilities to dress herself in gothic Lolita attire. The crowd went insane, just as much as they for Mirajane who had turned herself into a cat girl. Lucy groaned, knowing she was bound to lose now. Dammit, the prize money could have covered her rent for a few months. She stood no chance against beauties like those two who were also extremely popular among the kingdom. Everyone in Fiore knew their names. Titania Erza and She-Devil Mirajane who was a model for Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy sighed. Maybe she could weasel third place and get that prize instead..? 

As soon as Cana stepped onstage, Lucy knew she was done for. The [Card] mage knew how to work the crowd and she was sexy as hell. Her biceps, dear fucking god, her biceps. Lucy would admit she had small crushes on a lot of her fellow guild members. Not the older generation, but more those who were around her age. 

Soon enough, it was her turn and she stepped out on the stage, ready to try her hardest to win one of the prizes. Lucy wouldn’t give up, she’d fight till the damn end! 

At least when it came to stuff like this, she knew she could fight decently. She was still fairly new at being a mage and she didn’t really like the whole fighting aspect of the job. She preferred the jobs where she could help people with lost items, teaching, among other things. Lucy knew she needed to get used to the fighting, but she spent a lot of her life isolated from other kids her age and mages. She had been trained and raised up to be a lady, worthy of catching another noble’s eye. 

Forgive her if she was frozen in surprise when Evergreen appeared and casted her magic upon her, turning her into a statue. Freed and Bickslow leapt onto the stage, taking their places next to Evergreen. Laxus appeared in a flash of lightning soon after and got to explaining the rules for Fairy Tail’s battle royale. 

“You have two hours to find and defeat us or else I’ll turn to these girls to dust. Let the battle begin!” 

* * *

Wendy’s ears twitched as a stampede stormed out of the guild and she leaned out of the infirmary door, curious as to what was happening. She’d felt bursts of magic she hadn’t felt before meaning it was people she had yet to meet. Natsu had mentioned that there were some members who had not been by the guild for a while. It must be some of those members, Wendy figured. She decided to head downstairs. 

“Master!” Wendy called, running over to the small man. She looked back to see statues of a bunch of the other girls in the guild. “What’s going on?” 

He turned to her, his sigh tinged with regret. “My grandson has gone off the rails. He’s using the girls as hostages and forcing the members to fight each other and should they run into them, the Thunder Legion. It’s some nonsense about weeding out those who are weak and letting only the strong survive.” Wendy shook her head. 

“Do I need to try and fight Master?” Wendy didn’t think she would have a very good chance of winning but she did need to try at least. She hid her trembling hands. She’d never actually had to fight before. She’d done lots of training and creating her own unique spells, but she had yet to fight seriously. A lot of the jobs she took in Cait Shelter were for helping those in need with her [Healing] magic. This would be her first time. 

“I don’t know Wendy. Do you think you might be able to break this spell over the girls first?” Wendy turned to the statues, letting herself feel the magic that had been cast over them. Her magic allowed her to cure fevers, restore stamina, cast enchantments, things along those lines. This was a spell and she wasn’t entirely sure she could break this magic spell. 

“I could try but I’m not sure I can. This is an advanced form of status ailment and breaking the spell over all of them could take me out of comission. I think it might be best to deal with the wizard causing this instead.” Makarov nodded. 

“We’ll definitely need all the help we can get.” The old man leaned his head against his arm, thinking on how to stop his grandson. None of the members fighting it out in Magnolia now had the power nor skill to defeat Laxus. Even Gray and Elfman, some of the more prominent members of the guild and possible S-Class candidates at the end of the year, would not be able to take on his grandson. He knew his grandson to be the second strongest guild member after Gildarts with Natsu possibly on his level. The two of them hid a lot of their magic power so he could not get a clear read on if they were on each other’s level. Still, he believed that only himself, Gildarts, and Natsu could defeat the lightning wizard without help. He glanced to Erza, still frozen onstage. Erza might be able to, with some backup from another wizard or two…but she’s currently affected by Evergreen’s magic. He himself would go out to take down Laxus but he was currently trapped behind Freed’s Rune enchantment. That left no one who could hope to take down his grandson and Laxus knew that very well. He had sensed his grandson’s return a day earlier. He was most likely making sure that Gildarts and Natsu were not around. Laxus wasn’t a fool in that regard. Whatever his true goal may be, he wanted to be sure that no one able to stop him would be around. 

“I hope big sis comes back,” Wendy mumbled, her hands clasped together in a prayer. Makarov felt a glimmer of hope. The Sky Maiden had requested Natsu come back for the Harvest Festival. Having seen some of Natsu’s interactions with the young girl, he doubted she would deny the girl that request. 

_She once mentioned how her Fire Dragon magic had the ability to break through runes and curses and such. I’ve seen her do it, during her S-Class promotional trial. If she were to make it back…she could break this rune trap and free the girls_. He had no doubt that Natsu could easily take care of Evergreen. Laxus…he would have to put his faith in her if she chose to take him on. If she were to fail…he knew he would have to defeat him. 

Wendy got up. She headed for the doors. “I’ll see if I can take care of the person who casted the spell over the girls Master.” Whilst Wendy had yet to fight a serious battle like this, she knew she would have to. It was the easiest route. No one could fight against the air itself. And Wendy controlled the air and she ruled the skies. With her determination steeled, she walked towards the doors. However, fate had different plans as Wendy slammed into the barrier with a loud bang. 

* * *

  
Natsu immediately felt the magic in the air. Her senses told her that members of the guild were clashing all over town. The familiar spark of Laxus’ magic also told her that Makarov’s grandson had finally gone too far. Quite frankly, she believed it would come to this one day. On the two occasions she had seen the blonde man over the past two years, she had seen his mindset. He believed only the strong survived and soon became obsessed with the idea that only the strong could be in Fairy Tail. Natsu agreed with his first belief. Only the strong did survive. It was something Igneel had told her once. 

_Grow stronger so that you may live and protect_. Humans were weak creatures. They relied on social relations, cowered before terrifying monsters, and were not particularly powerful. It was why mages were always hired to take care of monsters and why regular mercenaries without magic never took on jobs to deal with the stronger monsters. Magic was what allowed them to be able to stand up against those beasts, magic was what allowed for the destruction of the ones at the top of the food chain, the dragons. Dragons were the most powerful beings in Earthland. It was the pure dragon magic hoarded with a human body that allowed for humans to stand up against them. Regular humans could stand no chance against a dragon, could never hope to. So Natsu did agree in that only the strong could survive. She would add in smart, because in the old days, when dragons would destroy human civilization, the ones who survived were those smart enough to prepare or those who ran. However, she didn’t believe in only allowing the strong to join the guild. She understood that not everyone had great strength in power and had their own personal strengths. If she were to be honest, she didn’t care much about who joined the guild. 

It was easy enough to avoid the rune traps with her affinity for sensing magic and from what her ears were picking up, Laxus had gotten the Thunder Legion to follow him into this mess and were holding the girls hostage with Evergreen’s brand of eye magic. That meant if she were to efficiently shut down the first stage of this operation, she needed to defeat Evergreen and force her to free the girls. She decided to check the guild and make sure Wendy was safe. The younger [Dragon Slayer] hadn’t been at home so Natsu figured she could be in town. She left Aria back at home, not wanting the cat caught up in this mess. As soon as she stepped into Magnolia, Natsu sensed the young girl’s magic. Following her senses, Natsu found her at the guild. 

The feeling of Freed’s magic told Natsu there was another one of these rune traps around the guild. She summoned her Slayer flames, watching them glow bright gold in her hands. A white hue surrounded it, reminding Natsu that these were her greatest flames, that this was her first and best magic. She loved her Fire Dragon magic. It was arguably the hardest type of fire magic in existence, unless you wanted to compare it to [God Slayer] magic. There had been multiple debates over the years as to which one was the hardest to master and no one ever came up with a decisive conclusion. It had then been deemed that the two were equal in a lot of aspects. Which was true. A [Dragon Slayer] could never hope to defeat a god and a [God Slayer] could never hope to defeat a dragon. She smirked and fired a small bit of her magic onto Freed’s runes, focusing it to let burn away the enchantment. It took a small bit of her magic power considering that Freed was easily one of the best and most powerful wizards in the guild. If Natsu were to be honest, she would think Freed would easily be nominated for the S-Class trials this year and even stood a pretty good chance at winning them. However, this was not the time for such idle chatter. 

_“Indeed it is not! Hurry and defeat the one known as Laxus! He’s endangering those girls and despite how you feel about some of them, it is not right.”_ Natsu closed her eyes and saw the silver haired girl in her mind. She was right, much as Natsu did not want to admit that. Natsu still wasn’t sure how to feel about Mira and Erza…despite their kindness now and their desire to help Natsu from her darkness, she still felt a bit wary of them and probably would for a while. Still, it was not right for them to be trapped like this. 

The last of Freed’s runes burned away and Natsu braced herself as a blue blur slammed into her. A small smirk made its way onto her face and she let her hand gently caress Wendy’s hair. 

“You big meanie! I can’t believe you went away for so long!” Wendy said into her chest, making Natsu wince. It’s not like she wanted to keep secrets from Wendy but Natsu knew that it was best that Wendy not be involved in what Natsu’s getting herself into. Anything to do with Zeref would be immediately hated by their society here in Ishgar. It was best that Wendy be far away from that…yet Natsu could not find the strength to stay away from her adoptive little sister. She was selfish and wished to be with her clan, the only family she remembered. So instead, she would keep them in the dark about it, even if it would hurt them. 

“I had some things to check out. Now, are you okay?” Natsu scanned Wendy’s body for any injuries. She appeared to be fine and Wendy gave a soft laugh. 

“I’m fine big sis. However, I need to defeat Miss Evergreen!” A determined look fixed itself onto Wendy’s face. Concern held Natsu in its grip. 

“Are you sure?” Natsu couldn’t help the panic that was quickly rising within her and squeezing the air out of her lungs. In the rational part of her brain, she knew that Evergreen most likely wouldn’t dare to kill a child but the panic made her think of Lisanna and Happy and how she thought she could trust Elfman and Mirajane to keep them safe but they didn’t, they failed, _Elfman killed them- _

“Big sis?” Wendy’s voice broke through Natsu’s internal panic and she looked at the big brown eyes full of worry. Natsu shook her head. 

“You know what her magic is?” She had to trust Wendy. Wendy would have to learn how to fight one day, would have to as a mage. With her moniker starting to become widely known, there would be mercenaries hired to target her, after her for her magic. She would need to learn to defend herself. Natsu had hoped to teach her more about fighting but things didn’t always work out the way you hoped for. 

Wendy nodded. “She uses magic regarding her eyes to turn people to stone and something called fairy magic right?” Natsu nodded. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. 

“Defeating her will mean we’ll have more members to take down the other members of the Thunder Legion. I shall have to put my faith in you. I will look for Laxus. Master, please stay here and make sure no one hurts the girls in their vulnerable state.” The old man nodded. 

“Let’s go. Wendy, please make sure you do not look Evergreen in the eyes. She will turn you to stone if you do so.” With her piece said, the two [Dragon Slayers] moved out to put an end to the madness. 

* * *

Natsu cursed as she prowled the streets of Magnolia. Having to avoid Freed and Bickslow aside, it was annoying how stupid her guildmates could be. There were multiple battles happening across the town and though they were beginning to dwindle, it seemed that a lot of them were just running around like headless chickens with no damn sense! Did they not realize they were playing into Laxus’ hands? They needed to be careful dammit! 

_“You know they’re just worried about the girls. Try not to be so harsh on them.”_ Natsu scoffed. 

“Please, I would never. I’m just calling them out for their stupidity. Besides, for nearly all of them, it would be foolish to take on Laxus. They don’t stand a chance against him.” A small sigh echoed in her mind and Natsu shook her head. That wasn’t even being mean, it was the truth. Laxus was a damn powerful wizard. For someone like…. the non S-Class members to try to fight him was asking to lose and be humiliated. He was simply out of their league. 

Not for Natsu though. Though she was aware it would the hardest fight she had fought up to now, she believed she could claim victory. 

It would just be hard as hell. Harder than her fight against Erza. Harder than taking a blast from the Jupiter Cannon, fighting Juvia, and then fighting Gajeel. But she had to win. Laxus was out of control with this stunt and she needed to take him out of commission. Master could win, but he was already very old and he didn’t need to fight when she was here. 

A spare magic attack hit the building next to her and Natsu easily dodged the falling debris. Glaring up at two members, a girl with purple hair and a boy with sandy brown hair, she reprimanded them. 

“Would you lot be fucking careful?! There are still citizens in the street!” Huffing, she turned away and began her search anew. 

Worry began to claw at Natsu as she was reminded by that fight that Wendy was out there now. It wasn’t guaranteed that she would end up fighting Evergreen though she could probably find her due to being able to sense magic. Not only that, Wendy’s element was air. She was the [Sky Dragon Slayer]. Natsu knew she could find Evergreen. The only issue was Bickslow or Freed could end up engaging the young mage in combat. Natsu would have preferred fighting Evergreen herself but she also knew that to fight Laxus, she would need all the strength she could muster up. Fighting the Thunder Legion before him would put her at a disadvantage.

_Come on Wendy. You can do it, I know you can_. A feeling of satisfaction rose in Natsu though she knew it wasn’t from herself. She closed her eyes to see the silver haired girl smirking at her with a hint of mirth in her eyes. _“You do care after all.” _

“Shut up,” Natsu whispered, but her eyebrow twitched as she tried not to show her amusement. 

* * *

Wendy had joined the guild only a few months ago but already, she had been asked questions about her magic, how it worked. Upon explaining that she utilized air, she could clearly see the looks of disappointment and confusion because what is air supposed to do, especially when compared to fire and iron? 

She would never get them to understand. They couldn’t understand, not until they realized some crucial things about air and [Dragon Slayer] magic. 

Air is everywhere. Air is what keeps you alive. Air is the source of life even. Without air, a person can’t survive. Albeit, no one can escape the air. 

[Dragon Slayer] magic gives the Slayer complete control of their element. They embody it. 

As such, since she is the [Sky Dragon Slayer], the skies are her domain. She controls the air itself. All Slayers have heightened senses, can hear for miles, smell for miles, even see for miles on end. Wendy’s go beyond that. With air being everywhere, Wendy can tell exactly where everything and everyone is. She could even the feel the air inside her enemies and allies, shifting with each breath, even feel the oxygen inside their blood. 

She knew Evergreen’s magic would force her to fight with her eyes closed. That wouldn’t be a problem at all. Even with her eyes closed, she knew everything happening around her. A loud clash made her head jerk to the right, especially when she heard the name Evergreen being shouted. _Found her. _

She smelt Mister Elfman first and easily sensed the pressure change as he turned to stone. It was a mistake inevitable for the regular mages who couldn’t rely on their other senses to fight Evergreen. This left Wendy (or Natsu) as the best mages to fight her. 

“You’re Evergreen?” Wendy wanted to be sure. As soon as Evergreen confirmed, she sprang into action, despite the woman’s protests about not up to fighting a child. Wendy would make her regret that. 

Even if she was a child, she would still show that she was a force to be reckoned with. She would show Natsu and Gajeel that she wasn’t the little sister that needed to be protected. She could handle herself. 

Settling on her heels, she launched herself into the air, easily letting the air carry her. It took nearly no power at all to do this and followed the woman. Willing the air to obey her, she gathered her power and focused a spell. “Sky Dragon’s Bullets!” 

A flurry of small bullets made of air formed and slammed into Evergreen, sending her crashing into the brick building. The wall slightly cracked and the woman coughed, trying to catch her breath. Wendy didn’t allow that. She pulled the air away from Evergreen and out of her lungs. She sputtered and coughed and tried to get some air inside her. Wendy quickly made the offer. 

“Free the girls from your spell and I’ll give you the air back.” A frenzied nod is what Wendy got but she released the air and Evergreen sputtered and coughed as she pulled air into her lungs. Wendy felt the release of the spell and quickly launched forward, punching her in the nose and knocking her unconscious. She peeked her eyes open, making sure the woman was out. Wendy wore a small and apologetic smile and leaned next to Evergreen, who had slumped forward as she passed out. 

“I’m sorry Miss Evergreen. I hope you’re fine after this.” Wendy contemplated whether to use her [Healing] magic but decided to later, since Evergreen was in no danger of dying. She didn’t like taking the air away from her opponents but Wendy knew it was best to end this fight quickly so she did. 

At least the female guild members were safe. 

* * *

As soon as the situation had been explained, the girls split up. Mirajane wanted to look for Elfman, make sure he was alright. From what Master Makarov told her, he had been defeated by Evergreen and though he wasn’t dead, she couldn’t help but worry. 

He didn’t deserve to be hurt, so she decided she would find him and take him back to the guild. 

* * *

  
Juvia and Cana had teamed up to see if they could find one of the members of the Thunder Legion. Cana knew that it would be better to find Bickslow instead. Hers and Freed’s magic was a bad matchup. Never mind trying to find _Laxus_ of all people. Cana wasn’t suicidal. Not only that, Juvia’s magic was a bad matchup for the lightning wizard. Bickslow was the best person for them to face. 

It seemed that luck was on their side when the man appeared before them. “Cana and the Phantom bitch. Ain’t she friends with the bastard who fucked Levy up?” 

“Shut it Bickslow! Let’s go!" Cana brought out her cards, leaping to the side when Bickslow’s dolls showed up and sent a blast of magic their way. Calling them babies like the seith mage did was out of the fucking question. 

Juvia was right behind Cana and started up her own spell. “Water Nebula!” A blast of water was launched at Bickslow, sending him careening to the ground. Cana had gone over a plan with Juvia to hurry and take Bickslow out of commission. The two of them had a small fling a few years ago and she knew about his magic. They couldn’t afford for him to use his eye magic that could trap their souls and as such, needed to take him down quickly. 

“Sun’s Blinding Light!” Cana threw the card at Bickslow before forcing the card to transform, turning into bright light, temporarily blinding the seith mage. “Juvia!” 

The blue haired woman nodded, calling upon one of her spells. Droplets of water formed before her, and she launched forward, forming a water sword. She quickly hit Bickslow in the head with the flat side of the water sword and the man was knocked out. Cana would admit that she could understand why the woman had been S-Class. Once she explained Bickslow’s magic, Juvia had reached the same conclusion as Cana. 

“That’s a wrap,” Cana laughed, going to sling her arm around Juvia’s shoulder. “So, our guild’s pretty crazy huh?” 

A small smile tugged Juvia’s lips. “There’s no cause for boredom.” Cana laughed. 

* * *

Makarov had a feeling as to why his grandson was doing this. 

When he’d first started bringing home the children, Laxus hadn’t taken too well to it. He was hostile to the children, called them weak, among other things. Despite his attempts to quell the situation, it never worked. Makarov had suspected he’d been jealous and resentful of the attention he gave to the children, along with always being referred to as his grandson. No matter how many times he reached out to his grandson, he’d always be rebuffed, sooner or later. 

Now that this was happening, Makarov wished he’d been able to reach the young man sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Wendy's a total badass like she should be, and Cana and Juvia had a chance to shine! I hope you didn't mind! I just always found it strange how Cana is supposed to be nominated for the S-Class trials for multiple years and yet she never got a real chance to shine in canon (plz don't bring up Kain Hikaru who was a joke character.) But yeah, I wanted to give her that chance! Next chapter is Mirajane vs Freed which I'm totally hyped for and the beginnings of Natsu vs Laxus! Ah yeah, I'm super excited! Yay!


	26. Satan's Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira fights against Freed and the first part of Natsu and Laxus' fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long but life got busy for me all of a sudden! I did not mean to neglect my writing but I hope that this chapter will make up for that, at least a little bit. Again, I am so so sorry! Enjoy!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself

Chapter Twenty Six: Satan’s Advent

Still I hide this pain 

Behind the facade I have created 

Still, it was bound to break 

Her brother was located in the outskirts of town, towards the forest. He’d apparently tried to look for the members of the Thunder Legion but hadn’t had any luck thus far.

“Please don’t worry Elf. The others and I are safe and we’re also taking care of Laxus and his plan.” Mira assured him, instantly picking up on his still downtrodden expression. “That’s not all that’s bothering you, is it?”

Elfman stayed silent for a few moments. His head hung down, expression filled with shame. “I just…I feel like all I do is drag you down.”

Mira frowned. “Elf, you don’t. Please don’t think that.”

“I can’t help it! Even now, when you were in danger I couldn’t even hold my own against Evergreen. She kicked my ass.”

“Did she or did she use her stone eyes on you? That spell is her best one Elf. It forces most people to put themselves at a disadvantage. Don’t blame yourself for that.” Mira stopped to readjust Elfman, who she was supporting. Her younger brother sighed.

“You’re right Mira but I…I’ve never been able to do much of anything in the end. I just feel useless.” She grew annoyed.

“You listen here Elf. You always have been useful. You are not useless dammit! Do you know what brought me back after Lisanna and Happy died? You. I was worried about you because you spent all your time obsessively training! You trained until you collapsed and when you woke up again, you went right back to it. Even if you were making me worry, you helped me get back to myself. The rare times you  took a break from training was to make sure I was eating and taking care of myself. Please Elf.” Mira wiped away the tears that formed. She glanced back at her brother, who had squeezed his eyes shut.

“But I was the one who made you like that! I killed them. I lost control of myself, I attempted a spell I knew I wasn’t ready for and it was my fault.” Elfman continued his pity party. Mira snapped.

“You made a mistake!” She turned her head to glare at her brother. She wanted him to get better. Whilst he wasn’t being obsessive over training anymore, he had instead adopted a pitiful persona. She herself wasn’t all the way there to being better and some of her coping mechanisms weren’t healthy but she wanted to work on herself. Lisanna would want them to be happy, to live. It took a while for Mira to reach that conclusion but Lisanna had sacrificed herself to bring Elfman back, to make sure they had lived. They shouldn’t waste it. “It was a costly one, yes, but a mistake nonetheless! Everyone makes them! What matters is learning and moving on from it!” Mira took a deep breath. “Elf, please. Lisanna and Happy, they gave their lives for ours. Let’s not waste it by being caught up in our sadness. Don’t forget Lisanna said either. _All living things must die eventually_. Even if we didn’t expect her to die so soon, let’s cherish the time we spent with her. Let’s make her proud from wherever she is.” She ended with a smile, reaching for her brother’s hand. He did not rebuff her so she squeezed it gently. Elfman looked up to meet her eyes with a sad smile and tear streaked cheeks.

His tears were as plentiful as her own.

* * *

Natsu continued her walk without a care in the world. With the girls freed from their stone imprisonment, everyone had essentially calmed down. The only two left was Laxus and Freed. Natsu would deal with Laxus. Despite her indifferent attitude towards most of the guild members, she had to admit she was excited to finally fight against Fairy Tail’s official second strongest wizard.

In her younger years, she had tried so hard to get the wizard to fight her but he always refused, leaving the main part of the guild hall until brawls calmed down and as they got older, just retreated to the second floor, where non S-Class wizards weren’t allowed. Oh it had pissed her off so much when the wizard treated her like she was beneath him but she essentially got over it once Lisanna and Happy died. It just didn't matter to her anymore at that point.

She didn’t – couldn’t care about the guild anymore. They had always treated her as the outsider and so she filled that role within the guild. None of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was the truth.

Maybe it wasn’t a good thing to become so indifferent to most people but quite frankly, she couldn’t find it in herself to care. The only reason she was here was at Wendy’s request and she cared about Wendy. The girl was her younger sister. She grew up with her, helped Grandine take care of her.

Natsu may be cold-hearted (her favorite rumor about herself) but she wasn’t a monster. At least, she didn’t think she was. The girl residing in her mind was making her have second thoughts.

_“I won’t deny that. I do not believe you are a monster, but that does not mean much, considering my own memory has also disappeared...however, do listen to me. The answers that you seek will be answered within time. Now go and defeat Laxus. We can resume the search as soon as this problem is deal with.”_ Natsu nodded, her expression relaxed. So strange it was, to feel assured and relaxed by this unknown girl’s voice and presence within her mind. Almost like an old friend or someone she once knew… the girl’s laugh echoed within her mind as her presence retreated to the recesses of her mind.

“This is so fucking weird,” she complained. Despite her confusion over the girl inside her head, she would put it off for now. She had to kick some ass now.

An excited grin crossed her face. Fighting would always be one of her favorite things and the fact she would be going head to head against one of the strongest wizards made her skin tingle with anticipation. The idea was even more thrilling than fighting Erza. Natsu loved good opponents, a great fight. Her fingers twitched to keep her excitement secret, though her expression most likely was not hiding that fact.

She quickened her walk, bouncing on the tips of her toes.

* * *

Mira and Elfman’s peace did not last. It seemed there would be no reprieve for the male wizard. He’d attempted to challenge Freed, a powerful [Rune] wizard. The green haired man was the leader of the Thunder Legion, Laxus’ personal guards and team. He was not one to be trifled with.

“If you intend to keep trying to fight me Elfman, I will have no other choice but to dispose of you.” Freed stated as he easily dodged each of the [Take-Over] wizard’s hits. After Elfman did not heed his warning, Freed sighed but unsheathed his sword and quickly began to attack him, using multiple runes to torture the young man.

“Stop it Freed! Please, he’s not as strong as he used to be!” Mira pleaded though her wishes were ignored. Elfman was just trying to protect her, considering she did not have the use of her magic and was still a member of the guild. As Elfman’s shouts of pain became louder, Mira’s pleas turned into wails. Finally, the leader of the Thunder Legion prepared to use his final spell.

“Dark Ecriture: Death.”

Her heart became the only thing she could hear after Freed’s words. Each thump in her chest grew louder and louder. Her blood froze and all she could hear was the sound of her heart and each breath she took. It was increasingly, unbearably _loud_.

_Death. Lisanna and Happy. Death._ All Mira could picture was that horrible day, the mission where nearly everything went wrong.

Elfman, struggling to regain control of the Beast’s body. The sound of Lisanna and Happy slamming into the cliffside and the Beast’s awful roars. The rock that settled in her throat at seeing the blood that leaked from her little sister’s body and the cat she and her best friend had adopted. There had been too much blood, Mira had felt sick. Just as sick as she did as she looked up to see Elfman collapse and fall, a bit of blood leaking from his mouth. _No. Not again, not again. It happened _again_._

The feeling of her magic stirring was something she had suppressed ever since that mission. It now called for Freed’s blood to be spilled, for daring to take away something that wasn’t his to take away. How dare he do such a thing. She would make him pay.

Freed froze, instantly recognizing that the She-Devil Mirajane was activating her magic for the first time in two years.

As tears ran down her face, the ground exploded as Mirajane screamed and let out her magic.

* * *

Erza felt her body stiffen as familiar magic rushed over her. “Mira?”

It was the first time she had ever felt the [Take-Over] wizard’s magic in so long. Erza had always hazarded a guess as to why Mira did not go on missions anymore or why she barely had any magic power emanating from her. Guilt over what happened to Lisanna and Happy and the fact that she must have lost faith in her magic. The most important aspect of being able to use magic is having faith in it.

_Mira swore to never use her magic again and she still struggles with the guilt…I wonder who pissed her off. The only other way to be able to use magic is for their emotions to become overwhelming and using that as fuel instead. It wasn’t very reliable though_. Erza winced at the thought. _I pity the fool who did that._

* * *

Lucy gasped and stumbled as she felt magic she never had before. It was so powerful, what was it?

Levy giggled at the blonde. “I forget you’re very new to the guild. The magic that’s being released now is Mira’s.”

“Mira?!” Lucy is damn near appalled. “What- but, I- How is this?”

Levy giggled. “Surprising? I guess you never heard of the She-Devil.”

“I-I did, but I didn’t think it was Mira, she’s so sweet and kind!”

“She’s changed a lot over the years,” Levy’s expression becomes darker and Lucy can hazard a guess as to why. Shaking her head slightly, Levy pushes back a stray strand of hair. “But she’s an insanely powerful wizard too. She used to have a major rivalry with Erza, like how Natsu and Gray used to.”

“Wait, what? Mira and Erza? Gray and Natsu?” At Lucy’s wide eyed look, Levy chuckles.

“I’ll tell you about it when this is all over, okay?” Levy offers, smiling at the poor blonde girl who realizes she is a bit of the odd one out. She is the outsider when it comes to the guild. All of these other wizards her age grew up with each other. They had history she didn’t share.

Levy picked up on Lucy’s demeanor. She bumped shoulders with the [Celestial] mage. “Trust me, it’s not something you would have liked. Younger Mira was terrifying, especially when you involved her siblings. I pretty much hid in the library each time Mira was fighting with Erza or picking on others.”

Lucy smiled softly. “It’s easy to imagine you being in the library but Mira being terrifying? I can’t picture that.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to.”

“Feeling this magic power, you’re right.” Lucy shivers. Levy laughed at Lucy’s reaction.

* * *

Natsu chuckles at the feeling of Mira’s magic filling the air. She had not forgotten how powerful the oldest Strauss sibling was and in a way, it was nostalgic. It reminded her of days long past, running away from  the She-Devil and hiding behind Lisanna and Elfman. The familiar darkness magic made Natsu smirk to herself. Poor Freed.

The tang of Laxus’ magic grew stronger as Natsu walked forward, towards the north end of town. There was only an abandoned castle out there. Natsu felt her pulse quicken as her palms grew sweaty at the thought of fighting the man. She could figure that Mirajane would most likely win, if her anger didn't fizzle out. Still, she had to take care of Laxus. No time to waste. 

* * *

Her [Take-Over] form settled easily, almost like she was stretching after a good nap. It was as if her human body had been restraining her. She grinned and let her tongue run over her sharpened teeth. She leapt forward to attack Freed. Freed who tried to take from a demon.

She’d make him regret that.

Freed had casted a spell to give himself wings made of runes, soaring away from her. What a mistake. Mirajane was a hunter and she loved the thrill of the hunt. Jumping up, she forced her wings out and flew after him.

The man stopped once Mira sped past him, cutting him off. He whimpered, his hands trembling at the sight of the She-Devil. She held her hand out, casting her spells with the greatest of ease. “Darkness Stream!”

Freed flew around them, only a few of the dark tendrils drawing blood from him. He flew forward, passing Mirajane. He slammed his hand into his chest, calling upon his greatest spell. It could possibly give him a fighting chance against the S-Class wizard.

“Dark Ecriture: Darkness!” His body began to transform, nowhere near as smooth or fluid as the [Take-Over] siblings’ own transformations, but still easy for him to settle into. His hair became wilder, his body taking on the form of a demonic beast’s. Despite his distaste for using this magic, he knew it was his best chance of defeating Mirajane.

He flew forward, meeting Mira to engage in close combat. Their fists met, the shockwave of that action shattering the rocky terrain beneath them. They quickly dissolved into a clash of fists and feet, unable to be discerned due to how fast they were moving.

Mira finally landed a good kick on Freed, sending him crashing to the ground. She quickly followed, charging up a spell and splaying her hands on his chest. “Evil Spark!” Freed groaned and went flying backwards from the sheer power he was forced to endure. He needed to get an opening.

When Mirajane floated above him, eyeing him spitefully, it was what he needed. He quickly forced his magic power to rise, holding his hands out in front of him. “Darkness Breath!” Mirajane became caught up in the tornado that formed, tossed around before it dissipated with Freed appearing before her. “Darkness Flash Bomb!” He slammed his hands into her chest before the spell went off.

The pain was something she could deal with. It wasn’t the worst hit she had ever been dealt and she found as a human that emotional pain was far worse than physical. As she hit the river, she swam back the top and began to twirl the water with her hands. She let herself rise and continued to spin the water around her and once she was satisfied, aimed it at Freed. “Evil Explosion!”

Freed went flying backwards, astonished by her power. _How powerful is Mirajane?!_ As he wondered this, he was a bit scared as the woman gathered even more power. A small dark sphere formed after dark streaks of lightning scattered from her hands before she glared at him. “Soul Extinction!” The magic exploded and obliterated most of the objects in its path. Freed desperately put up his quickest defense, a small rune barrier but it wasn’t enough to keep the magic away from him. It ripped his barrier to shreds and sent him crashing to the ground below. It was agonizing. There was no question as to why Mirajane was an S-Class wizard. For him, someone who had joined the guild a month before Lisanna’s death and rarely spent time at the guild, he hadn’t seen Mirajane at her full power and had only ever heard stories of her, especially during his time as a rogue mercenary mage. It was clearer than ever that the stories of the She-Devil did not exaggerate.

His transformation vanished, leaving him defenseless on the ground. He gripped his arm which was throbbing painfully and saw Mirajane land a few feet from him._ I don’t stand a chance against such a force!_ He felt the panic rise in his throat as Mirajane screamed for him to die and leapt forward, her claws aiming for a fatal strike.

It stopped right before it reached his chest. MIrajane was panting, her own [Take-Over] vanishing, leaving behind a woman with eyes tinted with sadness and deep inner turmoil. She got off him, before reaching for his hand.

“This isn’t right. We shouldn’t fight like this.” Her voice was loud in the quiet after their battle, yet sincere all the same. Freed shook his head, eyes questioning. “Why did you stop?”

“We’re members of the same guild. That means we shouldn’t be conflicting like this. We’re different people so we may have our disagreements from time to time but that doesn’t mean it should go this far. We’re allies, are we not?” Freed shook his head violently.

“No, Laxus and the Thunder Legion are my only true allies!” Mira squeezed his hand.

“It doesn’t have to be this way though. We are Fairy Tail wizards, all of us. Even if you trust a few others above all else, we as members of the guild will stay by your side as well. We will always be allies, no matter what mistakes you make along the way. If you just reach out, you’ll see that.” She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. No matter the mistakes you make along the way…Mira knew that better than anyone else. She’d been so cruel when she was younger and yet, she was still part of the guild today, part of the bond that was shared. Freed began to tear up, quiet sobs piercing the silence.

“I…I wish it had not come to this.” Mirajane rubbed circles onto his hand, offering a kind smile. She turned to see Elfman coming this way, his own smile accompanied by his own tears.

“Big sis,” he quickly wiped away his tears. “You always seem to have the right words.” Freed’s eyes sprang open as he heard Elfman’s voice. Seeing the male made guilt rise within the [Rune] wizard.

“Elfman…I’m sorry.” The man waved it off.

“It’s fine! Just means I need to get stronger! I want to protect my sis above all else. She’s my only family left, aside from the guild that is! I don’t want to lose her, ya know?” Freed offered a slow nod.

“Yeah,” he whispered, thinking back to his own family. The home he had left after his Darkness power came to fruition. Sometimes, it surprised him to how far he had come. From the son of a major Fiore noble to a renowned mage of the best guild in the kingdom. He looked back to Mirajane. “Thank you.”

* * *

Natsu unclipped her arm gauntlet before storing it away in her [Re-Quip] space. She usually kept bits of armor on when she knew she was about to be fighting or was on a job but with Laxus who was skilled with lightning, it wasn’t a good idea to keep those on. They conducted electricity which wasn’t something she wanted to deal with. He was very close now and it was time. Natsu had steeled herself in case she needed to use her [Crimson Flames]. Laxus was insanely powerful. Only if it was absolutely necessary though. They were dangerous and while Laxus was an asshole, the guy didn’t deserve to be burned from the inside out. She also didn’t intend to use her [Dragon Slayer] flames unless absolutely necessary. She preferred to work up to them if needed but she wasn’t going to bust out her best magic for everyone. They had to prove themselves worthy after all. She wasn’t stupid though and knew that the man would force her to use it. However, she intended to show him just powerful she had gotten and all the combat knowledge she had picked up and mastered. Her finger twitched at the thought. Natsu chuckled. J_ust as battle hungry as ever_, Lisanna would tease her.

Definitely battle hungry as ever. It was just hard to find worthy combatants.

However, she quickly did another check to make sure she was rid of all metal on her person. Preparation was important when facing an opponent such as Laxus. While she normally held a carefree persona against most opponents who were worth less than the dirt beneath her boots, Laxus was different. Easily known as the second most powerful mage in the guild, after Gildarts. Natsu believed she could win. She had the tenacity, the will, and most importantly, the growth. No longer was she a stupid, naïve child. She was a competent and powerful mage and sure she may sound conceded (she heard the gossip of the guild members, a lot of them believing that she thought she was above everyone else but that’s because she was, in terms of power). Natsu wasn’t arrogant, it was called knowing her powers and her limits. A powerful mage who controlled an element that had an advantage over fire could give her trouble. Wendy, after some training, definitely would. Natsu had used a regular form of fire and Wendy had smothered it easily. She controlled the air after all. Natsu was aware of these things but she was also aware that a mage had to be powerful to challenge her.

That may be why she was excited to fight Laxus. It would prove that her constant hard work for the past two years had paid off. It would serve to prove how far she had come. Enough thinking about such things. She was outside the abandoned castle and sensed Laxus inside.

Striding right into the castle, she smirked as she saw the blonde man in question. “Laxus, there you are! I was wondering what in the world you were doing. Mind filling me in?”

“You want to challenge me?” He ignored her question. Of course. Natsu sighed and threw her hands up.

“Of course! Don’t you dare tell me no either! I know you’re just as curious as I am as to which one of us is stronger. After all, we’re always compared to each other. Why don’t we settle the public’s question once and for all, Lightning Man Laxus?” A dangerous grin came onto Natsu’s face. Laxus stood up and threw his black coat off.

“Fine Solus Natsu,” he sneered and for the first time, engaged the [Dragon Slayer] in combat.

She activated her Sonic Drive, aware of the wizard’s ability to move as fast as lightning due to his magic. With that in mind, she was able to keep pace. Laxus held his hand forward, tiny balls of lightning magic forming and shooting right at her. Natsu dodged them with ease, dancing between the shot. She retaliated in kind, forming small knives of fire to aim for Laxus. He transformed into his Lightning Body and dodged them all. A small grin was shared between the two. In a way, Natsu supposed she was similar to Laxus. They both shared a thirst for battle.

Natsu leapt up, letting gravity take her as she aimed a kick for Laxus who dodged. The echo of the shattered iron and cobblestone was loud though she paid it no attention. Laxus on the other hand was a bit impressed with the sheer strength she just displayed. Natsu then turned around to where Laxus was and punched him. It sent him stumbling back, rubbing his cheek. It seemed that the girl had tapped into the potential she’d shown as a child.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him to hit her though Natsu managed to throw her head back to dodge. She then flipped over, kicking Laxus in the chin simultaneously. The man glared at her, wiping away the speck of blood she drew. Natsu smirked.

“Come on Laxus, I know you’re not weak. Quit holding back.”

“I’d say the same to you. Let’s go you little brat,” he then blurred and slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her crashing to the wall. Natsu coughed out a bit of blood and wiped it away from the corner of her mouth. This is what she lived for! She remembered what Brandish taught her about weak spots in  the body and how to temporarily paralyze a mage. She launched forward with her branch of [Speed] magic and slammed her hand between his left shoulder and collarbone.

Laxus gasped, gritting his teeth against the sudden, sharp pain. He found himself unable to fully move his arm. Still, he wouldn’t let deter him. He shot his right hand out, letting his lightning rage and fly all over the place. He thought that using polished, fancy techniques were useless. All that mattered was winning, not earning a fancy nickname.

Natsu was forced to dance around the spare bolts of lightning, slightly cringing as the lightning shocked her. Electricity flowed through her, making her grit her teeth. She wasn’t one to let out sounds of pain. She was perhaps a bit prideful that way.

Drawing the dagger Erza gifted her as a child, Natsu launched herself at the lightning wizard. She would use any means necessary to win this fight. Even the [Crimson Flames], if it came down to it. Makarov probably wouldn’t appreciate her stabbing his grandson but this was a real fight. She knew how stubborn the blonde was. He wouldn’t stop until he was defeated. 

Quick slashes made red lines on his skin, though his glare grew more hateful with each strike she landed against him. She almost smirked, but kept up her assault, refusing to give any ground and forcing him to the defensive. Sparks of lightning flew about but Natsu ignored the pain from them. She had to. Laxus was a wizard one could not afford to underestimate or give any advantage. 

Unfortunately for her, she was not as proficient with knives as she would have liked to be and when she slowed to ready a strike aimed for his stomach, he took the opportunity to shove against her and grabbed her arm to flip her over. Natsu was slammed into the ground in a flash of lightning magic and she grunted. Right before Laxus kicked her, Natsu grabbed a rogue rock from the ground along with some dirt and threw it up into Laxus’ face to distract him. The man coughed and stumbled and Natsu jumped back up to land a deep slash on his chest. He grunted in pain and jumped back. She eyed the distance, thinking on how to close it and finish him off with one final attack. 

Laxus gave a bitter laugh. Natsu narrowed her eyes as he began to speak. “You know, the old fool always told me to keep it a secret, but I’m so sick of that. I’ll give you props Natsu, you’re the only one so far when’s been able to force me to use this power.” With his piece spoken, a strange but familiar magic began to seep into the air and Natsu blanched. 

“That’s...What? You can’t be, I’ve never sensed that power from you.” She whispered under her breath, eyes widening. Laxus smirked, a cruel tint alight in his eyes. 

“That’s right. I’m a Dragon Slayer, just like you.” Bright yellow lightning flashed towards her and Natsu swore her heart stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon! I've already written half of it, so hopefully it's good to you all! Anyways, next arc is Edolas, but keep in mind, Lisanna and Happy are still dead, D E A D. They will not be coming back, but there will be some stuff poor Natsu needs to confront and work through. Wendy and Gajeel get a glimpse into the mind of their psuedo sister. No Natsu and Erza interactions, but there will be a bit of stuff with Knightwalker! More on Natsu learning about Zeref! Things to think on with the lore of Alakitasia and how it affects Natsu! So, so much to get through! I'm super excited! Haha, it's all good to go. After that, we have the S-Class trials and then the seven year gap. Quick note, I am going to write a few chapters on what everyone else is doing during the timeskip. Most importantly, Sting and Rogue, Yukino, Mest and Lahar, Jellal and gang. I hope you don't mind too much. Especially Sting, Rogue, and Yukino! The three of them are very important. Yukino is also going to have major parts with Natsu and Mirajane, Sting is going to be with Natsu and Rogue is like a sibling. I want to explore their lives before we meet them at the Grand Magic Games! Also, we'll see a bit of Zeref in Alvarez and what he's thinking there. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	27. A Lightning Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Laxus finished their fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o, this is shorter than usual. I apologize but I want the next chapter to focus more on character relationhips, i.e., Makarov and Laxus, Natsu and Wendy, and some others. It's focused more on the Fantasia parade. After that, we head into Edolas! I hope you are all excited! Also, double update I guess? I hope it at least makes it up to you guys. I haven't written in a while, so I hope the fight scene was somewhat satisfactory. Anyways, enjoy!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty Seven: A Lightning Dragon 

All we do is fight 

We can’t communicate 

One will be the winner

  
  
  
  


Natsu was forced to scramble out of the way, her legs nearly tripping over herself. What the actual fuck?! It doesn’t make sense, it just doesn’t! It was easy to identify another [Dragon Slayer] such as herself! There was a certain energy that they exuded, similar to [Lost Magic]. It was rare and ancient, magic that could often grant unbelievable power or powers similar to bend reality to a limited extent or in the case of her magic, grant the power to kill beings that when pitched against normal mages, were invincible. If Laxus truly had been a [Dragon Slayer] before, she should have sensed it! Why didn’t she? 

But if she were to be honest, while it did feel like [Dragon Slayer] magic, it also felt...wrong. So very wrong, it made bile rise in her throat. It just wasn’t right, why did it feel _wrong_? 

Laxus took advantage of her confusion to land an attack. “Lightning Dragon’s Roar!” A blast of yellow lightning flashed towards her and knocked her into the wall, rubble landing around her. Natsu cried out, blinking and trying to force the world back to normal. It was spinning and she stumbled to her feet, taking back control of the situation. She could think on this later. This wasn’t the time. What a fool she was, letting herself become distracted like that. It just caught her completely off guard. She did not expect it at all. 

“Surprised, are you? Figured you would be. Nobody was allowed to know.” He grinned. He summoned that power once again. Natsu resisted the nausea and leapt forward, coating her fist in her golden [Dragon Slayer] flames. She couldn’t afford to drag this on any longer. A quick punch to the face sent him crashing. He roared and tossed more of his magic at her. Forming a quick whip made of lightning, he lashed out, magic sparking in the air and the smell of ozone becoming overwhelming. It was unpleasant. Natsu stepped back as the lighting whip barely missed her and she glared at the man. Natsu let out a war cry as she let her magic begin to run wild, fizzling and sparking at her fingertips. It was easy to command, it was hers. Laxus’ [Dragon Slayer] magic was _wrong_. She refused to lose to him. Hers was _right_. A snarl was torn from her throat as Laxus continued to build up his own magic. 

“Lightning Dragon’s Iron Hammer!” He tossed the spell that appear to be a hammer made of lightning with all jagged edges at her and she rolled to avoid it. She growled and leapt to tackle him. Her sharp nails dug into his skin, drawing blood and she summoned her flames, intent on at least knocking him out. 

He shouted and attempted to shove against her, though Natsu had an iron grip. She would not relent easily. Lightning crashed down on her and Natsu winced, giving Laxus the opening he needed to kick her off him. He managed to ignore the stench of his own burnt flesh, slamming his fist into his palm. “Lightning Dragon’s Jaw!” 

Natsu was caught in the spell, letting out a cry as the electricity coarse through her body. She sensed Laxus coming though she was too slow in reacting to his approach. Laxus appeared right in front of her, knocking her to the floor. Natsu struggled, though Laxus refused to let up. She spat in his face, then upon his weakening grip, she ripped her wrists free from his grip and punched him square in the nose. Blood exploded from his face and his cry of pain was deafening to her ears but she shoved him off to the ground before she quickly pinned him. She was aware that it would not be a good idea to tell Makarov she severely injured his grandson. It was best to not resort to drastic measures but deep down, she was aware of Laxus' stubbornness.

“Surrender, Laxus.” She stated blankly. It was more likely that he would not. 

“Never! I will prove it, I’m my own person!” He summoned more lightning to throw at her, wild and unpredictable. Even she was unable to fully dodge it, especially at such close range. She screeched in pain, then Laxus was in front of her again, gripping her arm tightly to toss her through floor above them. Stone and dust were blasted through, sent flying through the air as Natsu’s body broke through them. She clenched her teeth and grabbed a flying stone piece. When Laxus appeared again, she slammed the stone into his nose and poked his eye to distract him. Laxus reared back, a scream of pain leaving him. Natsu took her advantage to summon her flames to burn him. She realized she could not use the [Crimson Flames]. They required an iron fist, complete and utter control. Something she could not do, not in this fight. Her very energy was devoted to defeating Laxus, not killing him. Using them in this state would most likely lead to his death. 

To avoid such an outcome, she could not use them. Dammit. That made this more difficult, she supposed. Not that this fight would have been in any way easy. Only a fool would think that fighting Laxus would have been easy. She scoffed at such a notion. Still, being unable to use her [Crimson Flames] did not put her at a disadvantage. She would just use any tools at her disposal. Fists and feet were obvious, but anything in the environment as well. There was debris all over the castle. Her claws and her fangs. The saliva she could utilize. Anything could be a weapon. 

Only fools would bother to have a sense of honor in a fight. There was no guarantee that possible opponents in the future would have honor. Best to forego such a worthless thing in a fight. It was best to be entirely devoted to victory.

Laxus recovered and broke her nose. She could feel the blood dripping down her face but she ignored the pain. It could be fixed later and she needed to win. Dammit, she was the only one who could! She had to win, for Wendy’s safety from him! 

Natsu shouted and sliced her claws across his face and after he reared back, surged forward to sink her fangs into his neck, tearing out a chunk of flesh. Laxus screeched and stumbled back, gripping his neck with a hand. “What the fuck?” He shouted and Natsu narrowed her eyes. Why didn’t he have fangs like her? He had [Dragon Slayer] magic, why didn’t he have any draconic features? This still didn’t make sense. What the hell was this, what the hell was he? 

Laxus noticed the slight perplexation on Natsu’s face and took advantage. He started up his ultimate spell quickly, closing his eyes to quicken the process. Only a few seconds and they were precious. 

  
  


She immediately recognized the magic building in the air, converging on Laxus. Holy fuck, this is not good. 

“How do you know that spell?” Her brows scrunch together, but Laxus ignored her to finish the spell. “Fairy Law!” Natsu braced herself, though nothing happened as the spell simply washed over her with a soothing effect. She looked to see Laxus looking at her with an ashen face. 

“How didn’t that affect you?” He asked, rage making his face a putrid color. She thought about what she knew of the spell. It looked into the caster’s heart… Natsu shook her head, simply appalled. Knowing she needed to take advantage of the man’s shock and confusion, she gathered her magic to cast one of her most powerful spells. 

“Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Firing Fists!” Dozens of golden shaped fists of fire punched Laxus in rapid succession, before Natsu jerked her arm back and launched it forward in one last powerful punch. The man was sent sprawling outside, where he finally collapsed. She followed his example immediately. Fucking hell, that was both amazing _and_ awful. It was such fast combat. She barely had time to think and when she did, Laxus took advantage of that. It was not like her to become thoughtful to the point of hindrance on the battlefield but the mystery perplexed her. Why was Laxus’ magic so different from her own, Wendy’s, and Gajeel’s? It made no sense to her. First off, it just felt wrong, unnatural, unlike hers. Second off, the element was the same color as before. When Laxus was utilizing regular [Lightning] magic, it was yellow. When he switched to using [Dragon Slayer] magic, it remained yellow. It wan’t right. When Natsu used regular [Fire] magic, they were a mixture of orange and red, like regular flames. Her own dragon flames took on a golden color with a white hue. It was the same with Wendy and Gajeel. Their draconic elements took on a different color from regular magic that ultilized their element. Regular air magic had no real color, though there was a distortion to the air which made it visual. Iron magic took a gray color. Wendy’s draconic air was blue and Gajeel’s iron was black, both with white hues. Why was Laxus’ magic the exception? Plus, he didn’t even have any draconic features like the rest of them? Wendy’s own teeth were beginning to become sharper and Gajeel’s ears were starting to become pointy. _Why_? 

Natsu sighed and laid down, to wait for the world to return to normal and her headache to dissipate. Fighting Laxus was hard as hell. Fuck, her body ached. She could use a few days off at least. 

_“Yikes, your exhaustion is seeping into my conscious and I was sleeping. He certainly pushed you to your limits, didn’t he?”_ Natsu closed her eyes and simply let herself drift off, despite the girl’s statements. Before Natsu fell asleep, the girl yelled at her. _“Get up, you fool! You need to deal with this mess right now. Sleeping can come later.”_ Groaning, Natsu obliged. The girl was right. It simply wasn’t time for sleeping. She was just so exhausted by this fight. 

Walking over to Laxus, she glanced down at the unconscious man. He would appear fine, if it weren’t for the blood splattered all over him, bruises and scratches and burns littered all over him. I’m gonna have to carry him back, aren’t I? Motherfuck. She sighed in resignation and gathered the man onto her back, before beginning the trek back to Magnolia. 

What a pain this was. She would drop Laxus off with Makarov and then check on Wendy and then head home to sleep. Goddess knows she needed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fantasia and enjoying the parade is next then we head straight into Edolas. And I mean, straight into it haha. This will be exciting!


	28. Fantasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu takes the time to spend with her family and finds herself learning more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!! 
> 
> Sorry to have been gone again but I was moving and have finally settled in so it's good to see you all! I hope you're ready for Edolas!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty Eight: Fantasia 

  
  


We have fought for a first and last 

In the light, we celebrate 

In the shadows, we work 

  
  


“Big sis!” Natsu barely had time to collect herself when a blue blur tackled her. Natsu offered a tiny laugh and hugged Wendy back with one arm. The young girl squeezed Natsu tightly before she took a step back to begin assessing Natsu’s injuries. Brown eyes widened at seeing electrical burns and bruises and blood smeared everywhere. Natsu ruffled Wendy’s hair affectionately. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks, for the blood anyway. I just bled a lot when he broke my nose Wen.” She offered, seeing the concern slightly lessen in Wendy’s eyes. Still, Wendy grabbed Natsu’s hand and led her and the unconscious Laxus who was still on her back towards the guild hall. 

The people of Magnolia gaped but they both ignored the ramblings and whispers that were taking root. Upon their arrival at the guild hall, Natsu saw a few Fairy Tail members outright staring at Natsu carrying Laxus. It became pretty clear what had happened. After she realized this, a small smile ghosted over Natsu’s lips. 

She won. She defeated Laxus. She had surpassed someone she longed to as a child. It was nice to think about but there was no time to rest on her laurels. She wanted to be stronger. She…

Wendy was still gripping her hand, warm and alive. She was here, safe. 

Natsu wanted her to stay that way. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Erza was standing with Gray, who was looking at Natsu with several emotions swirling in his eyes. She could hazard a guess as to what his issues were, but she wasn’t going to bring it up at the moment. Gray was not someone who often opened up and definitely did not do so in front of multiple people. 

In a way, she understood where Gray was coming from but she also didn’t. Natsu was someone they had known since childhood, even if they weren’t close friends it didn’t mean they had to be jealous of one another’s accomplishments. 

She sighed. Perhaps she just didn’t understand. Either way, she was going to speak to Gray later on this. 

  
  
  


* * *

Laxus laid on a bed, with Makarov sitting by his bedside. Natsu and Wendy were fixing to leave, Wendy having finished using her healing magic on Laxus. She’d fretted over Natsu first, ignoring Laxus until she was all healed up. Natsu had noticed Wendy pushing herself to try and heal Laxus as much as she could and Natsu had insisted she stop. She didn’t want her little sister to push herself in the name of being helpful. 

Before they left, Natsu glanced at the Master. He was looking at his grandson, a multitude of emotions over his face. She remembered exactly what Laxus had said. She may let it go for right now, but she was going to get some answers from the old man. She also had a meeting in a day so she would have the chance to get some answers there as well. 

Natsu let Wendy tug her along, ignoring everyone who spoke greetings and questions, curious about how she’d won. Natsu didn’t bother with them. They didn’t matter to her. Nowhere near as much as her family did. Speaking of, Wendy said Gajeel was off on a mission. She would ask him about it when he got back. 

Wendy was humming a tune she didn’t know, eyes closed in contentment. Wendy seemed to get out with no injuries during the coup Laxus tried to pull, which left Natsu relieved. She would have needed to have some words with the Thunder Legion if they hurt Wendy. More like threatening words, but she digressed. It was time to gain some energy back. First by sleeping, then by eating. 

Then she would more than likely be off again. There were still mysteries to unravel regarding her life. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Returning to the world of the conscious was sore and painful. 

Laxus slowly opened his eyes and closed them, the lights being too bright at the moment. He held a hand over his eyes as he sat up, rubbing at them to fully wake himself. His whole body ached all over. The last thing he remembered..

Ah right. He’d lost. He hadn’t expected that. Though he had to admit, it made sense. He should have expected her to be powerful, considering the fact that became S-Class almost two years ago. Still, he’d been blindsided. It would serve as wisdom for the future.

“Laxus.” 

Said man internally winced. He recognized that disappointed tone. As a child and even as a teenager, he hated hearing it but it felt the only way to get his attention anymore. 

“Old man.” He greeted back, lifting his head to meet his grandfather’s eyes. What a hard thing to do. It was strange. 

“You’ve threatened your own comrades Laxus. I ask you one thing. Why did you incite this coup?” Laxus let out a deep sigh. 

“I...I just wanted Fairy Tail to be better.” 

“Laxus.” 

He sighed. Damned old man could still read him like a book. Taking a deep breath to harden his resolve, he spoke again. Quieter. “I wanted to be seen. No one ever sees me old geezer. I’m always just your grandson. If I could take the guild from you, it meant...that I could finally be Laxus. Not Master Makarov’s grandson, always meeting the expectations people expect.” His tone is bitter. He doesn’t bother to hide it. 

Makarov took the moment to observe his grandson. It was obvious this had been weighing on him for a long time. What had triggered it? Either way, he had no other choice. Despite his reasoning, he had still put his comrades in danger, threatened their lives. There was no other choice, no matter how much it broke his heart. 

“You have threatened the lives of your guildmates Laxus. That is unforgivable.” 

“I’m sorry sir.” He bowed his head. “I didn’t mean to be so..” He trailed off. 

Makarov sighed. “You should try to relax. Take your time to appreciate life, in all of its beauty. It can be hard, but there are fun times, if you allow yourself to enjoy them. I wonder where I could have went wrong, for you to do something like this. There are mountains and valleys to cross, though you may be alone, you will always find the support of those who care for you. It’s time for you to go on one. I have no choice now...Laxus. You are hereby expelled from Fairy Tail.” 

Laxus stared down, the words ringing in his ear. He nodded slowly, then stood up, grabbing a shirt and his black coat. “I understand. Thanks for everything, Grandpa.” He stopped moving, his back still to Makarov. “Take care, old man.” 

“Go.” It was a single word, but he could hear the sniffles that his grandfather was attempting to conceal. Making sure he had everything that was his, Laxus walked out the door. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Settling under the covers, Natsu brought Aria closer to her chest. She adjusted the blankets and grabbed the cup of tea that Wendy made earlier. Wendy had decided to go out and do some grocery shopping with Charle. It was a mundane task, but perhaps Wendy would like the stability it offered. Like everything was normal. 

If Natsu could make sure of that, she would. Wendy deserved to be happy and have a good life. There was no need for her to be involved with the issues Natsu had to deal with. 

Before she had departed for Fiore, she and Dimaria had a talk. Closing her eyes, Natsu could recall it with clarity. 

It was about the goddess of Alakitasia. A nursery rhyme about how the goddess once descended to the land and blessed those who were worthy warriors. Dimaria could only remember the general idea and how it sounded, but it’s something for Natsu to follow. Once the Harvest Festival was over, it would be time for Natsu to leave again. 

The front door opened and Natsu could hear Wendy and Charle shuffling into the house and whispering about the aftermath of Laxus’ coup. Natsu got out of bed and left Aria sleeping under the blankets. Wendy was okay despite taking part in the battle, no real injuries. Natsu was relieved to see this earlier but she supposed that Wendy had been out of her life for years. All five of them had been separated when they were children, with no knowledge of each other when they woke up. She’s assuming this to be the case, considering that Gajeel and Wendy did not seem to remember her that well when they first met again. Natsu knew this to be the case for her. She had woken up one day in the forest, alone. Not even the forest had looked familiar. Almost as if Igneel had dropped her off somewhere and left…

Shaking her head, Natsu gave a small scoff and left her room, walking downstairs to Wendy. Despite her isolation, Natsu didn’t like to be alone. It left too much time to get lost in thoughts about useless stuff. There was no need to focus on the past. 

“Hey Wen, what did you get?” Natsu glanced at the groceries the young girl brought back. Charle crossed her arms and looked at Wendy with disapproval. 

“Too much junk food if you ask me.” The cat was obviously displeased. Wendy looked down, blushing. 

“S-sorry,” she mumbled. Natsu smiled and reached out to ruffle Wendy’s hair affectionately. 

“Don’t worry Wen. We can work it off with training if you want to.” When Wendy looked up with a grin, Natsu couldn’t suppress the happiness that swelled in her chest. Though her smile stayed small, she knew she was happy that she found her adoptive sister again. The only way it would be perfect would be to have the other two back as well. Still, she would find them, no matter what it took. She had to. 

“Sis..?” Natsu glanced at Wendy, who appeared nervous. 

“What is it?” 

“Um...I heard about Lisanna and Happy, what happened...do you want to talk about it?” Natsu did not expect this. She took a deep breath and held it for a few moments. Truth be told, she did not. She knew deep down that Lisanna and Happy would want her to live on and let go of the pain caused by their deaths but Natsu also did not want to forget them. She wasn’t sure how she could do that exactly. 

“Maybe later Wendy. For now, let’s get to cooking. I want to hear about what happened on the job you went on with Juvia and Gaj. Tell me all about it, especially when Gaj got bit by that cat.” Wendy smiled and Natsu knew the question was dodged for now. 

“Well you see, Gaj likes cats and he was trying to prove to Juvia that he’s got a natural kinship with all cats. So when we were in Shirotsume, he saw this cat in the shop we were eating at and he decided to go over and pick it up. The cat didn’t like him though,” Wendy giggled. “Juvia told him he looks too scary for cats to love him like that and they got into a debate about it. It was really fun.” Natsu held back her laughter. It wasn’t too hard to imagine.  _ I think I remember that Igneel and Anna told me that when Gajeel first came to live with them, he had cat hair all over him.  _

“Guess I have something to hold over his head when he gets back,” Natsu mused, smiling at Wendy’s laughter. Happiness was certainly hard to come by. She supposed she might as well enjoy it with Wendy around. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Gajeel came in through the door to the smell of cake and fish soup. He raised a brow and walked into the kitchen to see Natsu and Wendy finish setting up the table. 

“That’s a strange combo,” he mused but walked forward to help the two of them finish setting the table. 

“You’re still going to eat it though.” 

“Right ‘bout that,” he finished with arranging the table and pulled out a chair. The other two sat and it was a pretty nice dinner. It smelled fantastic, though Natsu had always been decent at cooking. Though maybe calling it cooking back then may be overselling it. She usually just blasted the meat with fire until it was smoking and smelled like it was cooked. The outsides usually ended up black and crispy. 

“What are you thinking about Gaj?” He scowled at Natsu’s nickname for him and said what had been on his mind. He chuckled at the incredulous look on the pinkette’s face. 

“Not like you did any better iron face. I remember you thought you could start a fire by smashing two iron poles you made together. All you did was give us a big headache.” 

“You still ain’t let that go?” He groaned. God, how awful. She would hold his blunders over his head forever. 

“I suppose I could be convinced to let it go, on one condition.” She hummed, a mischievous gleam appearing in her eye. He eyed her suspiciously. He knew he wasn’t going to like what she said. 

He was right. “I want...a cat. And you have to pick out my new cat yourself.” She wore a prideful and teasing smile. He whirled on Wendy. 

“Ya told her 'bout that?” The little brat giggled and turned away, all but confirming it. He scowled and let his head fall onto the table. “Yer both annoyin’.” He mumbled into the table, hearing the two laugh a bit more. A small smile crept onto his face though. He didn’t mind being teased like this, as long as it was them. He’d never let them know though. And if anyone else tried it, he’d break their face. Still, it was a nice dinner and it was nice to be able to sleep with his adoptive family again. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The promise to see the Fantasia parade with Wendy meant Natsu had to stay for a few more days. It was postponed until the town cleaned up and the Fairy Tail mages were up and at ‘em again. Natsu didn’t hate it. It meant she had more time to spend with the family and she was alright with this. Not to mention, the time she got to spend with Juvia. 

The blue haired water mage was quiet. She didn’t try to force Natsu to talk, nor did she try to force her to smile. All things everyone else in the guild tried to do. Everyone couldn’t leave her alone nor could they actually hear her. She told them to leave her alone because what they had tried to do completely and utterly failed. She didn’t want to reconcile with Mirajane and Elfman at the time. Her anger and hatred towards them at the time was what she needed. She wanted someone to blame and those two were the easiest. Why would she want to believe that Lis and Happy were in a better place, that it was their time, when it had been Mirajane that told Natsu to stay behind and Elfman who struck the final blow? Natsu knew better now, knew that Lis loved her siblings and Happy was trying to protect and save them. She could not, would not dishonor their sacrifice like that. Still, there was a bit of resentment there and some of the people in the guild, telling her to get over it and that it was the Strauss siblings’ fault did not make those feelings go away. To sit with someone who didn’t try force anything out of her was a nice change of pace. 

“I heard you took place in the battle. How are you faring?” Natsu decided to start off the conversation. Juvia looked up and pulled her shaw tighter around her shoulders. 

“Yes, Juvia did. She wanted to prove that she was loyal to the guild.” Natsu nodded, taking a moment to digest the words. She could understand where Juvia was coming from, as a former member of a guild that attacked Fairy Tail. Still…

“You wanted to prove your loyalty?” Natsu had to admit, she felt no strong sense of attachment to the people of the guild. She was merely attached to the memories she made here. That was the only reason she didn’t leave. 

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that..? Is Natsu not loyal to the guild?” Natsu met Juvia’s eyes and set her drink down. 

“Only to my memories here. If not for that, I would have left long ago.” 

“Does this have to do with Natsu being similar to Juvia in watching the world shatter to pieces?” A bitter smile comes onto Natsu’s lips. 

“I’d be lying if I said no.” 

“Why does Natsu open up to Juvia?” Natsu let the bitter smile fall. She closed her eyes. 

“Because you opened up to me the day we met. While I cannot fathom why you would do such a thing, I will admit, it felt relieving in a way. To know that there was someone else out there who understood how I felt. That there was someone who would never try to make me happy or smile when my soul aches with pain from a time long ago. I still dislike opening up and I’d certainly never do it for anyone in the guild.” 

“Can Juvia ask why?” 

“Because they always tried to make me smile after the incident. They thought I could go back to my carefree self and that nothing would change when in fact, everything had changed. It sometimes seems they still think that way. For that alone, I will never talk to them about it.” 

Juvia stayed silent to gather her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she said, “If Natsu does wish to talk to Juvia when Natsu feels this way, Juvia wants Natsu to know she can always come to her.” 

Natsu met Juvia’s eyes and could see sincerity there. The corner of her lip lifted up in a sad half smile. “I might take you up on that.” 

Juvia smiled. “Juvia is happy to hear it.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Hello Nova.” 

“How are you, my favorite fairy?” Nova greeted, standing up from the wall she was leaning against.

“Favorite? It’s not like I have any competition.” Natsu scoffed. She’s pretty sure her guildmates would faint if they knew the type of people she was involved with. Still, it made it a bit more thrilling in her opinion. They thought they knew her and they didn't. She'd be lying if she said she didn't take pride in such a fact.

“True enough. Still, I suggest you take the compliment.” 

“I did,” Natsu hummed. “I can’t believe you came to this ridiculous spectacle.” 

“Why not? Besides, didn’t you used to participate?” Nova raised a brow. 

“I used to. That’s something of the past now, to be forgotten. Now, are you ready to talk?” 

“Hm. I am, after you hand over the money.” Natsu tossed the jewels Nova’s way in a couple of pouches. Nova took the time to count it before pocketing it. “You want information on Grimoire Heart and Tartaros, right?” 

“You know what I want Nova. You have since I first told you.” It took time to find someone who had information on the three guilds of the Baram Alliance and was also not willing to sell out their customers. Nova mainly dealt out information about the three guilds and other well known dark mages, though if one was an acquaintance of hers like Natsu was or gained her respect, she did not sell them out. Natsu had to admit she was grateful to have met her at least. 

“Indeed I do. I still don’t have too much information on Tartaros except this. They’re all demons from the Book of Zeref.” Natsu sucked in a breath. All of them..? They could...be the keys in realizing what she was. In finding the truth. Though, with the information of her former interactions with the Etherious, she wasn’t entirely sure how they might react to her. She’d have to tread carefully on this. 

“And Grimoire Heart?” 

“They’re doing something about Zeref. Trying to find him, I believe or something along those lines. If they have any leads, I’ll let you know Dragneel. For now though, I need to get going. I’ll see ya later.” Natsu nodded and left the meeting place, leaping onto the roof to go back to the main street where the parade was at. 

It was getting close to midnight by the time Natsu found Wendy and Gajeel sitting on the roof of one of the buildings around them, watching the bright festivities. Natsu had to admit, seeing magic used in such a way was heartwarming. This festival was meant to bring joy and happiness to a crowd of people who had problems of their and yet, were allowed to have this night of peace. 

A moment of joy in what is their eternity of life. 

Life could go on forever. Days went by fast and slow but it never entirely stopped, even if it felt like it did sometimes. Sometimes, this was all they needed. It was all Natsu needed. 

Wendy laid her head on Natsu’s shoulder and Gajeel wrapped his arm around both of them. Their warmth was comforting in a way Natsu hadn’t felt in a long time. Before her eyes closed, Natsu saw Charle and Aria flying in the air, taking their parts in the parade. A smile crossed her face. It reminded her of days lost, where Happy would take her and Lisanna flying high above the parade, bringing more joy to those around them, to those who came to watch. 

Maybe everything could be alright, she thinks, in this city that she loved. 

But not even a day later, the city of Magnolia disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all might notice how Natsu can say one thing and then say another thing later. Truth be told, I'm kind of basing Natsu off myself. Though I won't go into depth on it, I isolated mysef for a long time. I would think one thing in my grief and think I could keep this positive mindset but then I would lost it again. It was a constant cycle. After I finally opened up and began to let those around me help, did I begin my recovery. Natsu's on a similar path. The first step here is for Edolas, the first major step. Guess who we're gonna meet in Edolas though ;)


	29. Edolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Wendy go to Edolas and Natsu finds herself facing a physical reminder of uncomfortable truths that she needs to face. 
> 
> No one said losing a loved one is easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Time for Natsu to realize that she isn't good with emotions regarding the loss of loved ones.
> 
> Here in Edolas, we're gonna get Natsu drama and angst! Not about her past, though there will be some hints! Just angst regarding her inability to face losing the people she loves and her fears about it! Hope you're excited!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself 

Chapter Twenty Nine: Edolas 

My world switch 

I find myself lost in emotional seas

Yet I am not, not here

  
  
  
  


It all happened in a flash. 

Natsu only got a feeling that something was coming before hell descended on them. The sky opened up and wind slashed them, a vacuum taking away everything. 

Except for them. They were the only ones left, alongside their Exceed companions. 

“Wendy, ya wouldn’t happen to know what happened, do ya?” Gajeel turned to Wendy who huffed. 

“I don’t! Why are you asking me?” The blue haired girl whirled on him, eyes narrowed. 

“Ya are the [Sky Dragon Slayer],” the man trailed off, lost in thought. Wendy shook her head.

“That may be but even this…” the young girl lowered her head, a troubled look on her face. Natsu turned on her sister, encouraging her to tell what she could glean from the air. As Slayers, they could understand their element, though not in the way most people could understand. It was an innate understanding, not speaking to their element. It was similar to how other wizards could sense when dark magic was at work, only more intense for Slayers. 

“The air...it’s strange. Similar, but not something familiar. It’s….weird for me.” Natsu could also sense it though not to extent Wendy could. The young Slayer shivered. “It makes me all kinds of wrong.” 

_ “She is right. This is not right, not for our world.” Natsu closed her eyes to see the young girl in front of her. She had to admit she still wasn’t quite used to this.  _

_ “What do you think it is?” She questioned the young girl. THe young girl closed her eyes.  _

_ “The world, it is full of surprises. It’s not even the world, but the universe really. There is no telling what awaits you. However, what I can guess is that your guildmates were taken into that gigantic void in the sky. Do you feel them?” Natsu focused and could feel remnants of her guildmates’ quality of magic. She nodded and opened her eyes to see Wendy and Gajeel again.  _

“We’re going to have to head up to the void and see what’s going on. Though it may be advantageous to stay and see if there are any clues here about what happened.” Natsu mused. Aria flew up to her shoulder and sat there. Wendy looked at Natsu, who was thinking about the best course of action. It might be best to split up but Natsu wasn’t too fond of the idea. 

“Probably best to split up,” Gajeel said. Natsu sighed but conceded. 

“That does appear to be the best course of action. Wendy and I will investigate the void in the sky and possibly go wherever it leads, since Aria and Charle can fly us up there. Gajeel, see if you can find anything down here. Follow us later.” Natsu felt Aria grip the collar of her shirt and then a familiar feeling of flying. Natsu had to admit she quite enjoyed it. As she and Wendy flew towards the void, the feelings of unease and wrongness grew. As she looked over to see Wendy’s wince, Natsu knew she felt the same. 

Wendy closed her eyes for a few moments and nodded at Natsu. “We’ll need to go in I think. I can sense them in there.” Natsu nodded and waved to Gajeel who was looking up at them. 

“We’re going in,” she called out, getting a nod from their brother in return. “Take us in, Aria, Charle.” The two Exceeds gave their confirmation and flew at top speed into the void. The win whirled around them and light swirled around them, the colors and air becoming debilitating and dizzying. Natsu could hear Wendy scream and squinted her eyes in an attempt to find the girl. Natsu couldn’t see anything past the tip of her nose. It was too bright to make out. Nonetheless, a few moments later it didn’t even matter as they came out the other side to see a murky sky with clouds. She looked to her right to see Charle and Wendy flying a few feet away from them. 

“Wen, are you alright?” She asked, urging Aria to get closer to the pair. The girl looked over to nod. 

“I wasn’t expecting that. What is this place? It feels...different.” 

“I’m not sure. We’ll find out soon enough.” Natsu took a deep whiff of the air and caught familiar scents in the air. “Do you smell them Wendy?” She watched the younger [Dragon Slayer] sniff the air and nod vigorously. “Let’s follow the trail.” The younger girl conceded and they headed off. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Do ya know what happened?” It’s a question for the man hidden within his cloak and mask. 

“They’ve been taken by the king of Edolas.” 

“And what is Edolas?” Gajeel was growing impatient. It hadn’t been too long since Natsu and Wendy went into that void but he worried anyway. He used to be the one who always looked after all the others when they were younger. It was ingrained in him to worry over them, even if all of his memories of those days hadn’t returned yet. The wind howled around them, swirling into the void that was gaping open in the sky. 

“It is a world parallel to this one. Magic is limited there and it is quickly running out. That is why they are taking it from here.” The man looked down, his downcast expression telling Gajeel that whoever was in Edolas making decisions didn’t care that they were messing their lives. He had to get there and help his siblings first and foremost and the people of Magnolia. 

For the most part, he didn’t care much for people in general but he did have a soft spot for orphans. Though his memory of his days living with his siblings and the dragons were hazy and slow to clear, he remembered being an orphan himself on the streets. His parents were dead and the bastards had no other relatives, he thinks. He still didn’t know how the hell Metalicana came across him, though he guessed it didn’t matter, not when he got so much from being found by a dragon and dragged off to live in the woods with four other dragons and the kids they adopted. This wasn’t the time for his nostalgia though and so continued to question the man in front of him. He smelled familiar, though he didn’t care too much about that. “My sisters went through that hole in the sky. How can I get there?” 

“I can send you there, though sisters? Would you happen to be…Slayer wizards?” If the man’s hunch was correct, then it was their magic that could save Magnolia. After Gajeel nodded, the man made a quick decision. Grabbing a box from the confines of his cloak, he held it out to the [Dragon Slayer]. “I’ll send you there, just make sure you keep this on you. It’ll let you keep your magic once you get over there. Also, I believe that your dragon magic can turn them back to normal. I’ll need you and Natsu and Wendy to meet me in the capital. Is that clear?” He asked, his eyes hardening. Gajeel could sense the man’s seriousness and sincerity and so he agreed. The man became less tense and held his hand out. The air in front of them began to shimmer and distort. Without another word, Gajeel walked forward, the stranger behind him. It was disorienting but they easily came out on the other side of the portal the stranger created. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“What the actual  _ fuck _ ?” It was the first thing someone said after Natsu walked into the guild hall. Silence had fallen quickly once everyone caught sight of her and their mouths fell open. In that few moments of silence, it became clear that this was not their Fairy Tail. 

“What?” Natsu questioned, her eyes searching the group gathered within the guild. So many familiar faces though with them brought many conflicting feelings. It was still silent, though Natsu could hear someone walking towards herself and Wendy and their Exceeds.Natsu felt her mouth drop open when an achingly familiar face appeared, somehow bright and strange from what she remembered. Her heart jumped into her throat and tears pricked at her eyes. 

“Lis…” Natsu’s voice choked and she closed her eyes.  _ Lisanna. _ Someone she loved, someone  _ dead _ . This made not a lick of sense.  _ Lisanna was dead and she could not come back.  _ Why...was this happening? “Lisanna.” 

“You’re dead. I saw your dead body...how in the  _ hell-” _ The Lisanna look-alike cut off suddenly, her hands covering her mouth, blue eyes clear and seeing. Natsu shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“I...don’t know what’s going on but I don’t think I’m the Natsu you know. Or knew. Nor are you the Lisanna I knew.” Natsu took a closer look at this Lisanna and it was clear that though they shared a face, it was not the Lisanna she knew. Her Lisanna wore pretty dresses and loved sweets and always had ribbons in her hair that Natsu bought her at Magnolia’s marketplace. Not to mention the differences in their scent. Though she hated to admit it, Natsu could not remember things clearly about Lisanna. Still, Lisanna did not usually smell like firewood and spice. This Lisanna also carried herself differently.  _ Wait a second,  _ Natsu stopped. Was this look-alike’s name actually Lisanna? “Your name is Lisanna right?”

The look-alike nodded. “So your name’s Natsu.” A small nod. “And this girl with you is…?” 

“Wendy Marvell. These are our companions, Aria and Charle. Let’s...get a read on what’s happening.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Gajeel and the stranger, who had introduced himself as Mystogan, had split off. Mystogan had briefly explained the situation. Magic was a limited resource and thereby banned until they could secure a way to make magic abundant here and so they were attempting to steal Earthland’s magic from the people there. This world - Edolas - had magic working differently here. It was different, though Mystogan had explained what happened to the guild and Magnolia. They had been transformed into a crystal of pure magic, to be used in a plan to make magic a never ending resource. Gajeel couldn’t quite grasp how that could work but that wasn’t a priority. He had to find Natsu and Wendy, inform them of what was happening, and then they had to meet up with Mystogan in a few days or so here in the capital. He had to find his sisters fast. 

It led to him on the outskirts of the capital city, to find the two of them as fast as possible. His nose would be useful for that much, at least. His guildmates were in the city and his magic could free them but even he isn’t that suicidal. He has two brothers to find back in Earthland and two sisters to look after. Before he took a step though, he caught wind of the strangest scent. Looking in the direction of this scent, his eyes widened as he caught sight of wild black hair and red eyes that reminded him of himself. He almost cursed but remembered that this was a parallel world. This...could be useful as well. Without a moment’s hesitation, he chased his possible counterpart in this world. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“The magic in our world is innate. We don’t need items to use magic, nor do we run out of it. As long as we rest, we can recover it within our bodies.” Natsu finished off her explanation. It was hard to explain, considering the differences between Earthland and Edolas. It would be similar to try explaining sound to a deaf person. Still, Natsu thinks she did well enough to explain it.

Edolas Lucy glanced at them. “It’s hard to grasp, considering how magic works here. Anyways, if your town disappeared like you said, then it’s most likely that the king has them in the capital city.” Seeing her own and Wendy’s confusion, she elaborated. “Wendy, I mean, our Wendy, is a spy who works in the capital. She reports back which is how we know about the plan to restore magic here. So most likely, that’s where your guild is.” Edolas Lucy took a moment to think to herself before she stood up. “The capital is a few days away, though I can lead you there myself, if you want.” 

Charle stepped forward and nodded. “We would appreciate that.” 

“It’s settled then. Let me gather my stuff and I’ll meet you out front.” Edolas Lucy walked away, but Natsu found her eyes scanning for Edolas Lisanna. Though it wasn’t truly her Lisanna, her heart was a traitor who would take any form of relief from the pain that still plagued her. Natsu stood and walked out of this guild hall. It looked weird. She didn’t like it. A small finger poked her shoulder and Natsu turned to see Wendy. 

“Big sis, are you okay?” Wendy’s voice trembled and Natsu cursed inwardly, remembering how Wendy was right there to see her reaction to Lisanna. Edolas Lisanna. Edolas Lisanna was alive and it made something long ignored poke holes in her shredded heart. She hated it, she hated _this_. 

“It’s not the time to talk, Wendy. We need to rescue the guild and get back to Earthland.” The coldness in her voice made Wendy cringe slightly, her eyes full of worry and sadness. Natsu hated looking at those big brown eyes and looked away. This was  _ not  _ something she needed. 

An awkward few minutes went by quietly, Natsu not being in a state to talk and Wendy worried about poking the bear that was Natsu’s mood. Edolas Lucy came out and Natsu felt the urge to both cry and yell scathing curses when she saw who followed the blonde out. 

Edolas Lisanna. White hair curled around her shoulders and her bangs fell into her soft blue eyes. Eyes full of pain and love and other unspoken emotions that bagged down Natsu’s own heart. Terrible, awful emotions that went better ignored and was best when dealt with properly. 

Truth be told, she had no idea how to deal with it properly. Why couldn’t be one sentence repeated to oneself be enough to heal? How awful. 

“Lisanna wants to come along, if that’s alright? She’s a great fighter.” Edolas Lucy offered, though her eyes dared them to protest. Natsu gritted her teeth, letting the anger run wild and she clutched at it, wanting it to stay. Anger was an emotion she could deal with easily. It was easier than sadness, grief. 

“Fine,” she spit, turning to begin walking. She could the others grabbing their stuff and following. 

Wendy looked at her sister’s tense form and could feel the resentment coiling off her in waves.  _ Natsu’s not as over it as she wants to pretend she is.  _ It was obvious, especially thinking back on the death anniversary. Wendy looked at Edolas Lisanna and saw her looking towards her sister with grief in her face. Feeling Charle nuzzle against her, Wendy shared a look with her companion. 

Wendy would make sure to keep an eye on Natsu for this trip. And when they got time, she would help Natsu. She had to. Natsu was her sister and she couldn’t let her stew in her pain. Wendy nodded, her conviction gripping her heart tightly. 

It was a silent promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say it again, just in case. Lisanna and Happy are DEAD. They will never come back. Anyways, sorry that this is short. It's more of an introduction chapter. Lisanna here is Edolas Lisanna and you can probably guess as to why she came along on this trip. There's no Happy counterpart though. Edolas Lisanna will force Natsu to face her grief. I know I wrote Natsu as having moved past her grief. Truth told, she hasn't. She just doesn't think about her grief regarding the loss of the people she loved. Her biological family as far as she knows, Igneel, the dragons and Anna and Sting and Rogue and Lisanna and Happy. But more on Lisanna and Natsu in the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Until next time, my wonderful readers!


	30. Forgotten Winter Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Wendy begin the journey with Edolas Lucy and Lisanna, two people trapped have their discussion, and Natsu and the voice within her reflect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, i hope you all don't mind too much but the Edolas will not be lasting long. two or three more chapters, if that. anyways, it's good to be writing this again.

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself

Chapter Thirty: Forgotten Winter Pains

  
  


“Do you recall the faces of those who have fallen?” 

  
  
  


This was utter hell. There is no other way to describe it. 

She had  _ her _ face, her hair, her eyes. It was like her heart was being torn apart all over again. Natsu could barely stand to look at her. She hated it, she hated this reminder. 

Edolas Lucy was speaking with Wendy in front of them, though she could sense the worried looks Wendy and Charle were sending her. Aria also nuzzled her when Natsu began to twitch. The sharp pain was like winter winds that chilled to the bone, cutting through layers of protection with ease. Even time had yet to erase the pain. It was a realization she despised. It made her teeth grit and eyes glare and heart clench.

Blue eyes wandered over to her. Natsu felt the weight of it lingering, something she wished to ignore. They were headed to the capital, but the sun was setting. It was time to set up their camp. Though Natsu would prefer to keep going on, to not have a chance to not look at Edolas Lisanna. It was _bad_ _enough_ she was travelling with them. 

A small poke on the arm alerted her to the presence of Wendy. Natsu met her sister’s big brown eyes, worried and curious. She had not really spoken about Lisanna to her siblings, though it wasn’t like she wanted to in the first place. Them finding her crying in the hut they built was a mistake, one she wished she could undo. If only she could turn back the hands of time, so many problems could be resolved. 

Maybe even Lisanna and Happy would be _alive_\- 

“Are you okay?” Natsu felt lingering anger circulate throughout her body. A quick glare was thrown at her sister. A twinge of guilt rose in her chest when he saw Wendy's hurt expression.

“I’m fine, now let’s get ready to settle in. We’ll be at the capital soon enough to rescue everyone, get back to our world and our lives.” Indeed, they’d get back to their lives. Natsu felt eyes burning through her skull and she knew it had to be Edolas Lisanna. Edolas Lucy probably had no reason to look at her, and their Exceeds were just there on their respective partners’ shoulders. Natsu sighed and resigned herself to look, see if it was Edolas Lisanna looking at her. And yes, it was her. Having already decided to meet her eyes, Natsu met them with hesitation. Surprise and shock were two of her main emotions when she saw a reflection of herself, her own emotions. Grief and the tiniest hint of hope within those sky blue depths. 

She couldn’t help but wonder why. Though, it most likely had to do with the reactions to seeing her. Everyone’s Edolas versions acted like seeing her had been the strangest thing. 

Actually, if everyone here had an Edolas counterpart, that meant she had one too, right? Maybe she could learn about her connection to Zeref or her past if she asked them. It was a small hope because there wasn’t an indication that her life was similar to whatever her Edolas counterpart’s life was. Still, there was a chance and she had to take it. She sped up to walk beside Edolas Lucy, who she hoped would have some information. 

“Hey, can you tell me about my Edolas counterpart?” Edolas Lucy quirked a brow. 

“Getting right to it, aren’t you? Not going to exchange any pleasantries?” Her tone was mocking, if good natured. Perhaps their Edolas counterparts had different personalities. 

“No. You don’t know me, I don’t know you, even in my world. Quite frankly, I just have a few questions about what the me of this world was like, if you happened to know. Mind sharing?” 

“At least you get right to the point,” Edolas Lucy laughed. “Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want to know?” 

“My family, did you know them?” Natsu might as well. She was sick of not knowing if her family had abandoned her. She’d find out, but she was curious. After all, Edolas Lisanna was still related to Edolas Mirajane and Elfman. That meant if she found out her family’s names here, then she’d have a lead back in Earthland at least. It was logic, and it would finally give her the information she needed.

“Ah, to be honest, you’re better off asking Lisanna. All I know is the you that lived here didn’t talk to her family that much. Didn’t even mention them to anyone outside her inner circle. I wasn’t part of that circle so I only know basic info. I just know that you had a falling out with someone in your family and joined Fairy Tail. Anyway, Lisanna! Get over here!” 

_ Wait, no, don’t bring her over here! Please! _ Natsu coughed as a lump formed in her throat, her chest tightening with tension. Because she was suddenly walking over, her gaze fixed on Natsu.  _ Goddess, someone help me!  _

“Yeah?” Her voice is quiet, low. It’s slow but Natsu realized that she had forgotten what Lisanna’s voice sounded like. Not entirely but it had been fading from her memory. She bowed her head as Edolas Lucy explained what Natsu wanted to know. She lifted her head to meet Lisanna’s eyes, both pained and relieved. A contradiction Natsu understood well. 

She herself still felt that way, since finding a version of Lisanna alive.

“Once we make camp, I’ll answer your questions if you want.” Natsu gave a simple nod and walked ahead quickly, closing her eyes to feel the fading vestiges of warmth from the setting sun. It soaked past her skin and filled with her soul with an ease she found to be rare nowadays. 

  
  


_ Things will get easier eventually, won’t they? Find all my answers and maybe learn what to do… _

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The tides of time could be overwhelming. No, that was an understatement. They _were_ overwhelming. Without proper knowledge of navigation, one could not easily travel through them, especially when time itself was confusing. So many different outcomes in the future, the present where one could not be seen, even the past where nothing can be changed. How annoying, one might think, once they first arrived here. However, once one learned to navigate, it was astonishingly easy to travel through time’s waves. 

Learning how it worked here was a different matter. She had been here for who knew how long, really. Would she say four hundred years since that’s when this debacle that ended with her trapped here? Though did it count since they had travelled through those years? Oh, how frustrating. She almost wished it was easier to learn how a god ruled their domain. Though, maybe she and her companion should not learn. It was one of the things that helped entertain them while they were stuck here.

Outside of watching the lives of their loved ones continue on without them, without them remembering her, in her own case. They could not, not since she had gone to defy a god’s will. Though, it seemed the god of time was kinder to her companion. At least her loved ones can remember her. They would even go on to make her a grave. For the present they watched unfold, that was not the case. Not yet, anyway. 

“Do you believe we’ll be stuck in here forever?” 

“Perhaps. It’s not as though the one who imprisoned us has deigned to speak to us.” She spoke, her brown eyes narrowing. The storm was coming. Thunder would shake the world, lightning split the skies apart, and all of it could go so many different ways. And regret would always linger. There was no other way, not one that she had glimpsed in her prison. Being in this prison gave her access to see the multitude of ways for this to end. 

“Even though my magic dealt with time, even I could not imagine this. Not being here, of all places. I thought I was going to die when I first cast it. The book where I found the spell I cast didn’t mention that I would be sent here.” 

“[Lost Magic] always had consequences. Magic once granted by gods and goddesses, taken away, granted by mythical creatures, taken away because the power was abused, corrupted, so many other things. Coveted though it may be, it will harm those of the present days. [Lost Magic] is not something to tamper with.”

“I am aware. I have learned my lesson. Still, I hope one day to be free.” A wailing in the distance, of one who had abused the power and grew a hubris unbefitting of themself. She sighed. It was not like she was any better. 

“We shall see, Ultear.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


The camp was set. Night had fallen and Natsu volunteered for guard duty first. She wanted to be alone right now, though her ears heard soft footsteps coming closer. By scent, she could tell it was Edolas Lisanna. She had no desire to speak with her. Her unwillingness to talk to Edolas Lisanna, even look at her, was downright unreasonable she knew. Edolas Lisanna could help her in her quest for the truth but Natsu just found it hard to be in her presence. All it did was remind her that once they got back to Earthland, her Lisanna and Happy were still dead and gone. Resentment built up in her chest, knowing this. Why did this version of Lisanna get to live? Why can’t her Lisanna and Happy still be alive? 

“Stupid alternate world,” she muttered under her breath, digging her fingers into the ground, tearing out the grass and throwing it away from her. She glared hatefully at the grass. It didn’t even go that far. It made her think of being weak. 

“Do you want to ask me those questions now?” Edolas Lisanna hadn’t come too close to her. Good. 

“No. I’ll ask when I wake you up for the next shift. Just get your rest, okay?” Silence, then Edolas Lisanna conceded. Her footsteps grew quieter until she laid down to get her sleep. As soon as her breathing evened out, Natsu laid down, staring up into the sky.  _ Zeref. Lisanna. Happy. My mother and father, though I find myself unable to remember them. What do they look like? Why can’t I remember them?  _

_ “You seem to suffer from the same condition as I. Our memories, they both are lost and yet not. How very disappointing that we cannot seem to access them.”  _ Natsu looked to her left to ee the girl. Her silver hair glimmered, enhanced by moonlight and its starry sky. 

Here in Edolas, the sky was different. She could see the planets, the stars, all masses of color spilling together like paint across paper. Though it was beautiful, it made Natsu miss Earthland. Though the stars and moon didn’t always stay there, for the most part, it always appeared similar. Lisanna used to love the stars, even when they left the sky to go somewhere else. That’s what eleven year old Lis believed anyway. 

A tightening in her chest brought her back to reality. Natsu felt goosebumps rise on her skin as a chill settled within her heart. Everything felt cold, fragile. Earlier, she had realized that she could not recall Lisanna’s voice as clearly as she used to nor could she clearly recall her face, her expressions. 

It was terrifying to realize she had started to forget. She didn’t want to forget. Even so, she could not stop it. Closing her eyes, she tried to conjure up the image of Happy in her mind. Fuzzy and blue, but that was all she could remember. He was small, as small as Aria, right? Or was he a little bigger? His eyes were dark, nearly black and he always wore a green cape. These things were what she remembered but she could remember details. Opening her eyes to glance at Aria, she noticed the cat had a bit of fur that stood up against the slight breeze. Did Happy’s ever do that? His voice had even begun to fade. She knew he loved to make fun of her but what did his voice sound like? 

“I don’t want to forget,” Natsu croaked out, cursing the tears that were forming. “I want to remember them forever.”  _ I want to remember my family, my friends. And yet, all I can clearly see anymore is Lis and Happy, standing there away from me. Them looking into the distance, expressing a desire to be together forever. Lisanna wished for that, I do know. But I cannot clearly hear her voice anymore.  _

The silver haired woman laid her head onto Natsu’s shoulder. She emitted a strange warmth, something Natsu could not physically feel and yet...she felt they were not close enough, that they needed to be closer.  _ “Do you feel that Natsu?”  _

“I do,” she said in her dazed state. Natsu could not put her finger on it, not exactly. “It is a strange feeling.” Though, what wasn’t strange anymore? Natsu knew that nearly everything around her was not adding up, not with her limited information. 

_ “Even if you forget, you’ll remember these feelings, right?”  _ Natsu nodded, her eyes closing against the pain. It did nothing to stop it, but it made her feel better. Like she could pretend she was anywhere else in the world. “ _ It’s the same with Lisanna and Happy then. You may forget them, but you can always remember the happiness they gave you.”  _

“Perhaps.” 

_ “I am here, if you need me to be. Whatever the reasons, we are here together. We co-exist. Just tell me if you need me.”  _

“I need you to stay right here.” It is a simple request. This woman that only Natsu could see, she was not physical but nonetheless, her presence was a comfort. She chased the chill away, eased a burden in her heart. Natsu closed her eyes and let herself relax slightly, with everyone else asleep. 

If this girl was right, someday then, the pain will be forgotten as well. That much, she hoped for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natsu and edolas lisanna talking in the next chapter? yes. natsu getting to learn about her edolas counterpart and her family. also yes. natsu and wendy and gajeel reunion? triple yes. the three of them kicking ass and rescuing their guildmates? hells yes!! i hope you all are exited.


	31. Buried Underneath Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has a talk, and she and Wendy avoid a confrontation with someone's Edolas version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this chapter did not want to come out! I struggle mainly with the Edolas storyline because I have little use for it so I'm changing things here. Natsu and Wendy will not be captured, and something a little different is happening here. Just be aware.

Story Arc Three:Find Yourself 

Chapter Thirty One: Buried Underneath Snow

When you first left 

You left yourself behind 

As the years pass on 

I find you truly gone in the spaces you once occupied 

_Her head rose slowly. Bloodshot eyes met her own, speaking of restless nights and thoughts running in circles. The dark bags become more prominent as those eyes fixed themselves into a glare. _

_The echoes of war cries and weapons tearing into flesh were almost deafening. Still, as blood was split, she did not flinch. _

_After what that monster did, he could not be forgiven. She would never forgive him. _

_With the battle raging like a tempest storm, a fire within her that burned without help, that would scorch the earth, a fire that she did not have to extinguish. Upon that realization, she brandished her sword, a gift from her mother, and leapt forward with a war cry. _

* * *

Natsu opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly at the sun above, she glanced to see Edolas Lucy staring at her. 

"I still can't believe you refused to stick to the scheduled times. You stayed up nearly all night and have barely slept a few hours." Natsu shrugged. She didn't care to look at Edolas Lisanna longer than she had to. If that meant staying up later, she didn't mind. Plus, she got to sleep during their break time.

"It's not like any of you were complaining," she smirked. Edolas Lucy glared but did not argue. It was true enough. 

"We need to head out to capital city anyway. Let's get you there." Natsu nodded and gathered her belongings before she followed familiar blonde hair, Wendy beside her. 

Long since has her lesson been learned, but alas, she could never let these things go for long. She soon slowed her pace, letting Wendy and their two companions overtake her, though Wendy gave her a look upon noticing this. Natsu shook her head and let herself come to a stop beside Lis- Edolas Lisanna. They would stop in a few minutes anyway. They were nearly to the capital. Edolas Lucy said they should arrive a few hours after dawn if they set out after dawn tomorrow. 

Her need for the truth was greater than her need to avoid the girl who came too close to digging up old memories better forgotten. 

"What is this place's version of me like?" It's abysmal, some might say, how she marches onwards with no regard to the feelings and thoughts of others. She satiates her curiosity by getting to truth and never stops, has never stopped, in that conquest. Some have even said, she'll trample all over Wendy in her quest. 

Nonsense. Again, all it proves to her is that they will never know her. That their opinions are wrong. Natsu will not ever let Wendy and Gajeel, her family, get caught up in her personal quest for answers. They don't deserve that. They won't go through hell for being her family when she has a connection to the Black Wizard. 

They just had to cross the desert. After that, they could get into the capital, find Gajeel, and save their guildmates and get back to their world. She would make sure they never got involved in that aspect of her life. 

But first, her answers had to come. 

"Like? You were pretty rude, all things considered-" Natsu internally sighed. It seems she made a misstep. She meant to get information about her family. That was her own fault. 

"Excuse me but let me clarify what I meant to say. My family, do I have any siblings? What are my parents like? Do you know?" 

"Oh. Well, you never really talked about your family. I know you had a brother, but the most you ever said about him was that you two had a falling out. Is that all you wanted?" 

Lisanna felt her question fall from her lips before she promptly closed them. This version of Natsu, from a completely different world, shared many similarities to her Natsu. 

For a long time, she and Natsu had been together, but every day, she could see the pain within her heart, the affection and devotion that Natsu still held for her first love who had been stolen away, kidnapped. Lisanna admired that about Natsu, how loyal she was. 

If this Natsu shared those qualities, she wondered how this Earthland version of her was different. Did they have the same mole on the small of their back, the same scratch on her left hand? 

Lisanna felt her breath catch as the sunlight reflected in Natsu's amber eyes. They shined golden honey, warm and reflective and soft. For a moment, she saw her version of Natsu before the hardness returned to those darkened eyes. 

As they sat with their feelings and thoughts lingering in the air, Lisanna's fingertips danced with words she wanted to say, words that _needed_ to be said.

Upon a glance, Earthland Natsu is cold, distant, rude. But Lisanna is not just glancing. 

Lisanna recognizes the signs. 

Grief that grips and holds tight, measly attempts in shoving unwanted feelings away. Pursed lips meant to lock away secrets believed to be better left unspoken, a distance in the eyes meant to guard. Frost in tone and face despite the warm day, a clear contrast with inner storms and the weather outside.

Even though this wasn't her Natsu, she refused to let this parallel version of her love suffer in silence. 

Some have said she's too sentimental for her own good and that much is probably true. Even so, her heart ached to see Natsu, Earthland Natsu she reminded herself, in pain. Not that Lisanna did not understand that pain as well. They stopped as their companions begin to set up camp.

Similar to her Natsu, Earthland Natsu did not stay silent for long. 

"So I have a brother," she whispered mainly to herself, eyes alight with wonder and curiosity and...something else. 

"Did you not know you had one, back in your world?" Natsu didn't miss a beat. 

"Nope. I was raised by a dragon, with no memories of parents or siblings. I thought that maybe they hated me. They probably abandoned me when I was young, I thought. Why would-" Natsu abruptly coughed, stopping the outpour of words. As she looked with eyes full of fright and hope, Lisanna understood that look. 

The pain of that loneliness was a look she knew acutely, ever since her Natsu had died. 

Her sympathy was forged anew in the wash of the waves of loneliness, distance from all others. Not just because this was a version of her love, but for the feelings shared and felt by both of them. 

"You feel like everyone in your life has abandoned you, since they all leave?" It's both a question and not. Natsu glances at her before sighing. 

"…yes, I guess so. I just, I'm just now remembering my parents, my brother, I think, and I...I still don't know how we were separated. The most plausible reason to me is that they left me for dead. They abandoned me. That has to be it, because I would remember if they died, right? And I know my dragon parent didn't find me crying over dead bodies, so that has to mean they abandoned me. They didn't die, right?" Natsu's eyes are glimmering with unshed tears, desperation to believe that she was alone, in her mind. Lisanna can relate to that, it had taken her a long time to accept her parents' death. But it went further than that for this Natsu, she believed.

"I can't answer that because I don't know. Still, Natsu, from what your Edolas version told me, you loved your family. You just...didn't know how to reach out after your fight with them. I don't believe your family back on Earthland would hate you, abandon you willingly. Maybe something happened." 

"You know, it's oddly easy to spill all my secrets here. My deepest feelings, buried and hidden away, here now, heard by you. I think," she looks at Lisanna intensely, the pain in her eyes easing slightly. Lisanna smiles at Natsu, giving her encouragement to keep talking. "It's because you were my first friend, my love, you were someone I cared for very, very much and...I guess it's just so much easier for me to talk to someone who looks like her, for someone who _is_ a version of her really. You still...have the same kindness, patience. I just...it's also hard to look at you because," Natsu cuts herself out with a small, choked-out sob, placing her head into her hands. Lisanna quickly wrapped her arms around the pinkette, rubbing soothing circles. After a moment's hesitation, Natsu returned the embrace, leaning easily into Lisanna. The white haired girl wondered if it was because of the familarity of each other, the bonds they had with each other's respective counterparts. Either way, Lisanna felt comfortable and at ease for the first time in a while. 

* * *

_"Run!" _

_The woods blurred around them, the magic in the air becoming dark, twisted, tainted. She coughed, resisting the urge to vomit. They had to escape, they needed to escape, they would kill them to gain more power- _

_"That's how humans can be. It's something inescapable." _

_She had a hard time refuting that. But there wasn't time. _

_The screams of her family haunted her ears, repeating over and over as she ran. Her legs burned, aching in protest, her whole body felt like she was going to keel over at any given moment. _

_Until she tripped. _

_The tree root waited there, but she hadn't had the energy to avoid it. As she hit the ground, dirt and grass leaving stains on her white dress, she begin to weep. _

Oh gods, they're going to kill me, please help me- _her thoughts were interrupted by the stabbing pain in her leg, as they begin to carve the flesh from her bones. _

Natsu startled as she awoke, unnerved by her dream. She went to touch her leg, relieved to feel her skin, unmarred (outside of her wizard work, but Natsu's scars for the most part are small, healing and lotions and cream to help minimize them). She made herself comfortable again, calming her racing pulse, feeling like a young girl again, cuddling with her crush, though her heart did not skip a beat. Instead, it gave a nostalgic ache to her heart, but it did not feel as bad as her early grief. 

What she had said last night had been true. She had found it easy to talk to Lisanna. It had always been easy to talk to her. As she glanced at her, Natsu felt herself relax. Sentiment should mean nothing, it was only a distraction and yet...

That knowledge didn't stop her from feeling it. She brushed a strand of hair out of Lisanna's face, nudging the girl awake. "Hmm?" She yawned. 

"Wake up, we need to get going to the capital." Natsu stood and went to wake Wendy and everyone else. The two Exceeds stood quickly and began to pack their things. Natsu stood and watched,taking a glance at the horizon. Her body tensed, and she narrowed her eyes at a glint of light before she sensed the people headed their way. She hurried and grabbed Wendy. "Run!" 

Lisanna and Lucy both looked back before their faces paled. "Shit, it's Knightwalker!" 

"Knightwalker?" Natsu questioned, taking the bags from the Exceeds' hands. Wendy pulled them to her chest after their wings disappeared. 

"She's one of the King's guard. She's super strong, her name is Erza." Oh fuck. Natsu didn't bother to look back and pumped her legs faster. Erza in Earthland was a very powerful Wizard, and though Natsu didn't know about Edolas Erza, she wasn't willing to take a chance, not with their magic coming and going like it was. 

"Don't worry, I made arrangements for someone to pick us up." Lucy winked. Just then, a loud sound nearly made Natsu jump. She looked to see something like a carriage, perhaps a vehicle. The vehicle stopped in front of them and the doors swung open. 

"Hop in!" Natsu stopped and by the way Wendy sucked in a breath, she suspected that Wendy too was surprised. 

Gajeel? No, Gajeel should be motion sick like them. That means this had to be this world's Gajeel. Still, it was weird to see him with a smile on his face. Those were usually reserved for those who he really cared for and he never even met Lisanna and cared for Lucy- 

_In my world_, Natsu reminded herself. Reluctant as she was to get in that vehicle, they needed to get out of here. With a sigh, Natsu jumped in and pulled Wendy in. The doors slammed shut with everyone inside and the vehicle took off. 

"Gah," Natsu leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. _We're almost there, just hang on. And hopefully you're somewhere in the capital too, Gaj_. Natsu pulled Wendy into her side, taking comfort from her sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all, so life update a bit. I've finally played FE: Three Houses after incessant nagging from my best friend and after finishing all four routes I can say I am: a hardcore Dimitri fan and I love Azure Moon. Dimileth is now one of my OTPs. Just, wow about everything. What about you guys? Have you played the game? Do you guys like it. If so, what's your favorite route? 
> 
> About the chapter title: Buried Underneath Snow is referring to Natsu's grief regarding Lisanna and Happy, the complications that have risen for her. Natsu has pushed down that grief and used it to further herself and her powers. But she ad not truly dealt with those feelings. She doesn't like feeling weak and grief often makes us feel in such a way. So what Lisanna will do here is help Natsu realize what she needs to do. But it won't be Lisanna only. Wendy and the Exceeds will come into play next chapter and then Gajeel and Juvia. That's part one of Natsu's arc here. The next part starts on Tenrou and continues through the GMG. Anyways, see you next time!


	32. An Inescapable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu must start to face her consequences and Grandine spares a moment to think back on her first meeting with the young pinkette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so content warning here. There's some suicide ideation, though it's not graphic. It starts after the asterisks and ends a bit later. You can start reading again after the second set of them. You can skip it if you want to, I'll give you a summary of what happens at the end notes. But here's a bit of breakthrough with Natsu, I hope you'll enjoy it!!

Story Arc Three: Find Yourself

Chapter Thirty Two: An Inescapable Truth

  
You have such audacity  
To make these feelings arise   
How dare you do such a thing

  
The chase was not something Natsu had paid much attention to, not while she was busy being motion sick. Her ways of avoiding of the absurd ailment were rendered powerless as the car, as she had been informed, raced over dunes and bumped all over the place. (Perhaps that was an exaggeration but motion sickness did things to her). 

As the outlines of their pursuers disappeared in the distance, Lisanna turned back to the two [Dragon Slayers], and asked, "Why are they so sick?" 

"It's their magic, their magic gives them ability to slay dragons by taking on their powers and yet in return, it seems to do this to them in return. I suppose it's one of the things about magic in our world. If too powerful there is always a drawback. The motion sickness is theirs." Charle answered. Indeed that seemed to be the case. Natsu was sure she and every other [Dragon Slayer] would agree on this. 

"It's still amazing to think about, how magic works in your world." She commented, turning back to Gajeel. "You won't believe it Gajeel, their magic comes from inside them and they can restore it by absorbing the Ethernano in their air."

"Truly?" He raised a brow, eyes alight with curiosity. Wendy groaned and Charle answered. "That's how it works in Earthland. How magic works here is like magic items back in our world." 

Natsu closed her eyes to try and negate the nausea. Though it took a bit of the edge off, Natsu didn't bother to speak. She refused to aggravate her condition even more. The curse of this motion sickness was that she couldn't even go to sleep, she was stuck like this until she tired from exhaustion and passed out. But based on how the car seemed to be slowing, they had most likely arrived at their destination. 

As the car stopped, Natsu and Wendy were the first ones out of the vehicle, dropping to the ground. Natsu took a few moments to catch her breath proper and finally opened her eyes and stood up. 

The sight was impressive enough. She almost thought it rivaled the Imperial capital back in Alvarez. Not to mention the floating planets above them, dulled in the sunlight yet still with a soft ethereal glow about them. 

"It's nice isn't it?" Lisanna came up beside her, eyes locked onto the distance.

"I suppose it is," Natsu conceded. She turned back to the Edolas trio. "Anyways, where would the king be keeping our guildmates?" 

Lisanna opened her mouth to answer but Gajeel beat her to it. "Luckily for you, I stay in the capital to keep an eye on things for our guild and yesterday I heard about a large magic source being kept underground for the time being. I don't got an exact location yet but give me a few hours, I should be able to find them." 

"Wonderful, thanks Gajeel!" Wendy smiled politely at him, before her head tilted. "Oh forgive us, we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Wendy and this is my partner Charle." Her sister nudged her and Natsu took a slow breath. "My name is Natsu and this is Aria." 

Gajeel took in the statement and turned back to Lisanna and Lucy. As the three of them talked amongst themselves, Wendy tapped her shoulder. Natsu looked at her, wondering what she needed. 

"Do you think Gajeel made it here?" Natsu softened, her heart warming. If she knew that bastard, and she did, he sure as hell made it here, which she repeated to Wendy. The young girl giggled. 

"If everyone else knew you cursed in front of me they'd be so mad about it," her voice was full of amusement. Natsu smirked because Wendy heard plenty of cursing growing up in their family. Grandine was the only one who made an effort to not curse and raise Wendy as a lady. It was sweet and frankly, Natsu was surprised that their crassness had not rubbed off too much on her. Still, she adores her no matter what, she thinks. 

"You live with me and Gajeel, the bar should be set pretty low regarding that," she gave a breathy laugh. The idea of Gajeel speaking with sophistication was too much to handle. She snickered and it seemed Wendy followed her train of thought, as the girl began to outright laugh hysterically. She buried her face into Natsu's side to muffle the sounds but they were still audible. 

"What's so funny?" Lisanna walked over, trailed by Lucy and Gajeel. 

"Just thinking of our world's Gajeel," Natsu said bemusedly. "Speaking of, he might be in this world so Wendy and I are going to try and look for him." 

"You can do that as we head to the black market." Lucy began to walk into an alley. "Since your magic is unreliable here, we'll get you some magic items. As a matter of fact, someone owes me a favor." She winks. 

Natsu feels Aria land on her shoulder and nuzzle the back of her head. She reaches a hand back to rub her ears, in the way she knows the Exceed likes. Wendy carries Charle in her arms, skipping next to her. 

"Keep an eye out for Gaj." 

"Do you think he could be here?" Wendy turns to her, her worried eyes scanning the area. 

"Of course." It's a short, concise answer. Natsu doesn't doubt his strength and tenacity. He would find a way, at least. All [Dragon Slayers] shared the same ability to navigate the skies and fly, though something she remembered is that for iron dragons, it was harder for them. Though if Gaj really put his mind to it, he could do it. Natsu believed that. 

Wendy wavered for a moment before she settled on a small smile. "Yeah, he's stubborn like that." 

With their conversation done, they fell into a comfortable silence and followed the three Edolas Fairy Tail members where they led. 

* * *

  
Gajeel hated not knowing where he was. He gained it was a place within the capital but he had no idea where to start looking for Natsu and Wendy, let alone find their guildmates. 

The man from earlier had introduced himself as Mystogan, a lone mage who had lived in Earthland for years. He didn't share much aside from having a connection to the king of Edolas, and had suggested they split up to try and get their bearings and plan together. 

First, Gajeel needed to find Natsu and Wendy and reconvene with Mystogan. They would then split up to distract the king and free their guildmates. The plan was to cut off magic completely here, so that their greed would not affect other worlds who could suffer as a result. 

He wasn't given the specific details but as long as it meant getting back to Earthland with his family, Gajeel was fine with that. He had no other choice, really. He had no better options to suggest and this made sense, in it's simplest terms. 

First, find the two girls. 

As he walked down this long alley, he smelled Lucy. 

No, not Lucy. Someone who smelt similar to her. He followed the scent, not having a better lead at the moment. 

He was grateful he did however, for the next scents that assaulted his nose were those of sharp cut grass and fresh air with the hint of ash and smoke. Wendy and Natsu. He hurried along, shoving past a few people and leaving more than a few disgruntled people in his wake. 

"-is how it is. Let's talk later," he hears Natsu first and sprints. They needed to reconvene and get things together. 

"Natsu, Wendy!" He called and saw the heads of unmistakeable pink and blue hair. They stopped and turned. Wendy's face broke out into a grin while Natsu simply nodded. The mask that she has grown since their reunion. Even if his own memories were still fuzzy, he remembered her as a child. She had been enthusiastic and cheerful, always picking fights to impress the younger ones. 

"Gajeel, you made it here," Natsu appears relieved before the mask covers it up. "How?" 

He explains quickly what happened after they came here to Edolas and what they needed to do. He offers the pills that Mystogan gave him in order for them to use their magic again. The two eagerly took the pills, happy to have their magic at their fingertips again. A warm flame bursts from Natsu's palm, shadows dancing on her face thanks to the flickering flames. A small smile crosses her face as she meets his eyes. 

"Remind me to thank this Mystogan," she mumbles, clenching her fist to put out the fire. "Anyways, this is some Edolas versions of ourselves. They were going to show us the way to the palace." 

"Let's wait until it's time to reconvene with Mystogan," Wendy offers. "We get a few hours to ourselves, right Gajeel?" 

He confirms it and they turn to the approaching trio. Gajeel feels his jaw drop open at the sight of the Edolas version of himself. 

"The fuck is that?" He hears himself but he refused to believed that his voice could go so high. Natsu's lips purse like she's holding back laughter. Wendy giggles as she tugs on his sleeve to spew more insanity. 

"He also loves to drive vehicles apparently," Gajeel doesn't even want to look at his sisters anymore, lest he be subjected to their mocking expressions. 

"Oh my goodness, is that your version of me? I...yikes." 

"What do you mean, 'yikes'?" The words are sharp, cutting. His Edolas self simply shakes his head. 

"I just find the idea of a version of me being like you appalling. I mean, your hair is so messy and your clothing ineloquent. Utterly ridiculous." The professionally cut hair shakes back and forth, an expression of disdain clear on his face. 

"Better than being a pompous fool like ya," he mocks his other's voice, raising the pitch. Natsu and Wendy are heard snickering, at the petty bitch contest going on. 

"Why I never-" 

"Shut the hell up you two. You can be pissy dogs later." Gajeel turns his head to see Lucy turning her nose up at them. Her voice is imposing and stern, unlike the version he knew back in Earthland. 

An amused look still decorates Natsu's face but she steps forward to explain what's going to happen now to the Edolas trio. Lucy's expression turns serious. 

"The king isn't going to be happy but I won't turn down any chance to piss him off. Come on, I know a place close by to the place you're supposed to meet this Mystogan character." The three [Dragon Slayers] follow. 

* * *

"Here we are, make yourselves comfortable." Lucy gestures to the beds and points to a door. "Bathroom is there, if you want to shower. Lisanna's going to stay with you while Gajeel and I head out to get supplies and fill in our guild. See you in a hour or so." 

The door closes behind her and Edolas Gajeel, leaving Natsu with Lisanna, Wendy, Gajeel, and the Exceeds. Lisanna takes a towel and heads for the bathroom. 

"I'm going to shower first," her voice leaves no room for argument. She meets Natsu's eyes as she goes into the bathroom, giving her a stern look. A sigh travels up her throat and threatens to leave her mouth. Natsu disguises it as a slow breath. 

As soon as she turns to meet their eyes, Wendy is already up in her face. 

"I let you get away with avoiding us for this long but I won't let you do it any longer! Come here," she pulls Natsu to the bed to sit down. Natsu narrows her eyes at the girl and shakes her and Gajeel off, their hands falling as easily as the sky did. 

At least, when the realization had hit her, the sky fell so easily. Perhaps the sky was not physically falling but did that matter? Grief was not easily dealt with, nor was it pretty. Echoes of it roared and followed in the shadow of her steps, hidden away in the recesses of her mind. The sky fell, as it always did when tragedy struck, but did it always have to be so inconvenient?

Her steps are the only sounds Natsu hears, not the breaths she takes. She focuses on her breathing, on her heart playing a mournful melody in her chest. It's almost _deafening_. 

"Natsu, please." A plea, weighed down by sadness and desperation to understand, to help. 

***

Her hand trembled. Gajeel had come closer to her, though he hesitated to touch her. Natsu felt the warmth from his hand, hovering over her shoulder, unsure. 

"You're different. Ya used to be so...carefree when we were younger. Now ya just...aren't." He still hovered. Wendy added on to his point. 

"We heard the stories you know, about Lisanna and Happy. I know loss is hard, that change can be difficult." 

"Is it change?" Natsu can't stop the words. They leave her mind without reservation, eager to be spoken. 

"Of course. We get used to the people in our lives, especially the ones we love and when they're gone, it isn't easy to adjust. Still, we can never go back, no matter how hard we wish." 

Natsu allows herself a small half-smile in spite of herself and the topic they were broaching. Her sister and brother's attempts at understanding did not make the prospect of feelings any more appealing.

"Perhaps." Her curt response brings forth a frown to Gajeel and Wendy's faces. 

"Natsu, this'll go better if ya would talk to us. Help us understand ya." Natsu would almost laugh at Gajeel making attempt at coaxing the problem out of her if it wasn't this type of talk. Nothing would help. 

"You can't understand, don't even try to." She's sharpening, curved like a dagger. Does she even want to? 

"Ya want 'em to disappear, don't ya?" Natsu chances a glance towards her brother. 

"What?" 

"Yer feelings." 

They're slimy and sticky and oozing all over the damn place. Natsu wants them to be hard like they used to be, hidden and boxed nicely, to be placed into a compartment and ignored. Like before she found her adoptive siblings. 

She wanted them, she didn't want them. Natsu can't remember the last time she could say she knew and understood herself. 

"It'd be easier if yer feelings weren't so messy? If they could just...disappear?" Gajeel couldn't think of a better word. He hoped Natsu would understand what he meant. 

For the first time, Natsu admitted that it would be easier if they disappeared. If everything did. She wanted it _all_ to disappear. It had been a whisper, lost easily in the seas of emotion two years ago, but it screamed now. A suggestion that the only way to make her life easier would be to stop. To stop existing. To no longer be here. Screw herself, screw her feelings, screw the _fucking_ _truth_. Natsu shut her eyes, slowing her breaths to gain control back. 

She couldn't be sure what she hated more. Losing control or living. Like everyone else, she was alive but before she found her siblings, she found comfort in the existence of avoidance. A reality where she did not look upon the faces of her fellow Fairy Tail members was one where she could ignore the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her as she saw their faces. Since she's brought them back however, she was now forced to face the sharp stabs of the reality of living. All of the messiness that comes from it. Love and joy, pain and sorrow, anger and hatred. All things she felt but did not want to accept. 

All things that swam to the surface when she was at the guild hall. 

"Maybe you have a point," her voice has softened. Enough to where Gajeel lays a hand on her back to soothe her, with Wendy coming up to hug her arm. 

"I ain't got much experience feeling this way, but we both lost our parents too Natsu. And each other." 

"And our memories of the time we were together as children." Natsu is bitter. The taste of how she spent years not remembering them, of _still not remembering_ her biological family, is poison on her tongue. 

"Right," Wendy is warm. She is fierce and protective, already squeezing Natsu in her embrace. Sometimes Natsu feels as though she could melt in Wendy's hold and drip onto the pavement. She is clumsy and sweet, but she holds tightly enough that Natsu doesn't protest.

Natsu didn't always have the words to describe her feelings but she never wanted the negative ones. Even back then, the burn of abandonment by Igneel and rejection of her Fairy Tail members was scorching but she did her best not to linger on it which became mind-numbingly easy when Lisanna, and later Happy, entered her life. They brought joy and love to brighten the days, but not blindingly so. 

As of now she didn't want any of them. Feeling such positive feelings only brought back the memory that positive did not exist with negative. Love was not without pain. Joy was not without sorrow. They existed in a balance and thereby, Natsu wanted none of it. 

It took some years but she eventually gave into the weak impulses of her heart. To want her siblings back as she remembered them. To not want harm to befall them. To want another companion. To recognize someone who shares in the way she feels by the look in their eyes and to extend a hand. 

The inexplicable weight in her chest became impossible to ignore and Natsu took a deep breath instead of screaming for that weight to finish the job. Gajeel and Wendy huddled even closer to her as she wished for these stupid feelings to go away. They were so useless, they made everything harder, like the urge to cry, to hide, to want to turn herself off, when she should not show such things in the first place yet they didn't even have to decency to finish the job and kill her. What _audacity_. She wanted to spit in the universe's face for daring to give her humanity. _It's so stupid, I hate it. Make it go away._

With all the ways these feelings twisted and turned her insides, Natsu wanted to cease existing. She couldn't handle it. A few tears trailed down her face. 

"Natsu!" Wendy lifted her hands to wipe away her tears and Natsu resisted the urge to groan. Her fingers flexed - whether to push away Wendy's hands or wipe her tears herself - and stiffened. She couldn't move. Not with those big brown eyes staring at her. 

"Please stop," she croaked. 

"Natsu, sometimes we just need to let it out-" 

"Well I just want to find my family, now leave it!" She pulls away aggressively, leaving Wendy and Gajeel. Her hands pull on her hair, breaths shaky and unstable. "I..." 

As she meets their eyes once again, Natsu falters. Wendy's got those puppy eyes down and even Gajeel's worried demeanor has a spike of guilt rising in her. In that moment she completely deflates. What is she even _doing_? Is it fair to them? They're her family, they care about her. 

She doesn't want them to care but they do and pushing them away makes her feel guilty. Letting them close only makes remember that eventually pain will follow her relationship with them as well. Why can't it be _easier_? 

Anything would be better than this _constant_ push and pull.

"I just...started remembering my biological family a while ago. I want to find them. I have to know if I was abandoned." She doesn't have to but she has to. "And feelings are...complicated. I don't like them. And yes, I will always miss Lisanna and Happy and some days feel more painful than others but I'll talk if need be. Please. Leave it at that for now." 

Wendy and Gajeel exchange a look before they finally concede. Natsu feels herself relax slightly. She doesn't know if it was better to let them in on a bit of the secret but it was too late now. Besides, if it gets them off her back, she supposed it's not too big of a loss. 

When the door swings open, Natsu takes the chance to have some alone time to herself. She likes to shower anyway. 

***

* * *

"Your kid's got issues." 

"Shut up Metalicana." 

"Quiet both of you!" Grandine glares at the two bickering dragons. Whilst Igneel refused to divulge any details on his protegee, Grandine could tell the girl was aggravated. Wendy had too but refused to back down. She was proud of how far the young girl was coming. Though she still lacked conviction when it came to strangers, being able to stand up to someone you cared for was a feat in and of itself. 

"What? It's true, look at she practically fled from our brats!" 

Grandine sighed but didn't argue. Metalicana was right, but she could already tell Igneel was edge. If they started asking about why Natsu was the way she was, it was bound to further irritate the fire dragon king. 

"Anyways, how much longer will you wait to tell us what's up with her Iggy?" Igneel bristled at the nickname but stretched his neck. A few moments passed before he finally spoke up. 

"Just a few months longer. I will tell you when it's time for that particular truth to come to light." 

Grandine placed her head onto the ground. She did not expect anything more. With the Metalicana and Igneel conversing, Grandine allowed herself to drift off and think back to when Igneel first brought the girl back. 

She had an off feeling about the girl. Igneel had the scent of rot and death upon him, mixed with the girl's strange scent. She didn't even know how to describe it. Not human but not beast either. It was like both nothing and everything at once. Igneel had introduced her as Natsu Dragneel, a girl who's parents died in a dragon attack. 

Acnologia was quickly hunting down the dragons but there was still quite a lot and some of them were foolhardy enough to attack human civilization. Utterly absurd in Grandine's mind but she supposed that was their choice. So be it. 

Natsu's strangeness only continued. The girl did not laugh or cry, but stared blankly at everything. Even when Gajeel threw rocks at her and insulted her she barely even blinked. It had taken months for her to begin speaking to anyone other than Igneel but still, Grandine could not shake the feeling that she was not like other humans. 

She voiced these concerns to Weisslogia and Igneel, but Igneel swore to tell her and the other dragons one day. She trusted him but still, she could not shake the feeling. 

Not to mention the days where he took Natsu off somewhere and did not tell any of them where he was going! Still, once Natsu was speaking on a regular basis, they began her education. Anna was a big help in that area, teaching them human basics. Brushing hair, reading and writing, among other things. 

Grandine let herself fall asleep, content that even if Natsu was strange, she was still with their family. It was a relief to have three of them reunite. They only needed two more and they would all be together again. 

* * *

  
The Edolas trio had left them. They would be helping their guild get here to aid in the fight. Not only that but they would draw attention, as they were members of the last guild here in Edolas. They did well enough to blend in but they could not aid in the rescue mission as the castle guards would most likely recognize them and they did not have magic like the Earthland wizards did. 

Mystogan and Gajeel would do their best to distract the king in his machine while Natsu and Wendy went to rescue their guild. Their magic would break the trap the Fairy Tail members were in and then they could aid them. It was risky, but following the map that Mystogan gave them was working out so far. 

Natsu and Wendy weaved their way through the crowd and streets effortlessly, sneaking in through use of their magic. The chaos the two created was beautiful in Natsu's mind, especially as it helped in their mission. The way Natsu only had to wish for a flame to ignite was wonderful, especially as it burned onwards even when she let go of the magic that birthed it. Wendy's wind only complemented it, as it sharply cut off tree branches and was promptly swallowed by orange and red and gold and near white to aid in their creation that needed no help anymore. 

Absolutely _bewitching_. Natsu felt her breath get taken away. 

The guards were taken with the utter mania that had come from nowhere and were focused on that. It was laughable how easy it was to sneak in to the castle. They traveled down the stairs to find their guildmates, at last finding themselves in a damp tunnel. It was disgusting and smelled moldy. 

"Ugh, the air down here is revolting!" Wendy complained. As a [Sky Dragon Slayer], Natsu was aware of Wendy's ticks. She hated air that wasn't clean. 

"I smell it too kiddo," she ruffled her hair and took the lead. "But the sooner we find our guildmates, the sooner we get out of here." 

Wendy grumbled but agreed. It didn't take long before the tunnel was enveloped in light blue. It glowed off the walls. They eventually found themselves in a room with a large crystal lacrima. 

"Damn lacrimas or lacrima things," Natsu sighs. She's taken back to an island type in the middle of the ocean with a redheaded knight and blue haired man. Why does everything remind her of something? _Humanity is not appealing in the slightest,_ Natsu thinks to herself. 

"Let's get to work," Natsu ignites her hand in golden fire. As long as her flames were her magic, they burned gold until she let go and let them burn naturally on something. The gust of wind at her side let her know that Wendy was ready. 

The two's magic rushed forward and slammed against the lacrima. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what happened in that section of that chapter with the asterisks is that Wendy and Gajeel stop taking Natsu's shit and confront her. They talk and while it's about how they want to know what's going on with her, Natsu dodges the real issues. She's been avoiding her feelings for so long, telling herself multiple things over the past two years that she's unsure what her true feelings are. As a result, she starts thinking that she wishes that they would all disappear. To get them off her back, Natsu tells them a slight bit of the truth in that she wishes to find her biological family. It's enough. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't want to disrespect anyone, but I'm limited to my personal experiences and research. I'm basing a lot of Natsu's character with her issues, avoiding feelings and all, on me. I know mental illness is hard, but it is something that will be explored in this fic (wait for Cana when the S-Class trials come after this Arc) and the characters that we will be exploring it though is a lot of them, especially the main ones. These are Natsu, Cana (she comes into play, I promise you this), Erza, Jellal, Wendy (later), Zeref (we get a special something from him in the next few chapters) Mavis (later), and a few more! I won't spoil any more! But I thought I should warn you guys. It won't be anything too graphic but still, proceed with caution as we move forward in this fic! The real juicy stuff with Natsu and Zeref began after the next chapter (chap. 34 is when we really dive in with some Zeref POV coming soon! I hope you're all excited!) 
> 
> Title: our humanity is something we cannot escape, no matter how much we want to. That's something undeniable, unfortunately. Natsu's first breakthrough is almost done, just the next chapter and then we can get in repairing some relationships. Truly. See you guys soon enough!


End file.
